Untouchable
by Sapphire Midnight
Summary: Usa flees to Earth with Minako, the only known survivor from the moon's latest attack. She hides her identity to protect the blue planet, but it's future ruler wants answers, and secrets are hard to keep when the entire universe knows your name. U/M SenGe
1. Castle Chaos

Hello! ConstantElation here. Just to let all of you know how I came up with that as a penname, I'll give you a major clue; Constellation. - Well, I'm practically addicted to anime and manga, and this is _not _my first time here on fanfiction. My favorites are Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, Fushigi Yuugi, and Rayearth. I like Inuyasha too, it just came out a bit ago on T.V after I've read the manga! Yeah! I'm currently in High School, but I love writing and would like to major in it one day. Well, enough about me, let's get on with the story! I, personally, can't wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

**Untouchable**

**Chapter One:**

**Chaotic Disasters**

            They should have known from the start, when the sun dipped further and further down into space, hidden from view as the Earth blocked its blinding rays. Everyone was celebrating once again, what wasn't to celebrate? It was the anniversary of the scouts union when they all became a team. It was something everyone here on the Moon Kingdom was proud of, and thankful for. The sensei had stopped demons from killing civilians more than once during the past years. Evil had vanished, but that didn't necessarily mean that it didn't come seeking them out and looking for trouble, or trying to get rid of the Sailor Scouts. Even the other planets had heard of them, and looked up to the scouts as if they were a sign of hope that one day the universe would be rid of the impending darkness. Now a certain Princess was not so sure though. No, she's almost positive that it will never, can never, be possible. Their worst enemy in the whole entire universe, has come to stop them with a force tenfold from any other battle fought.

Daidi.

That one simple word spoken could kill a small infant alone. It sent shivers down the spine, made people stop in their tracks. Why her you ask? Why one little enemy that came from who-knows-where? Because she is the Dark Mistress. Not only is she cool to the touch and hauntingly beautiful to the eye, but she is the Queen of all Black holes. She is purely evil, and has no other purpose in life other than to destroy, and sway others to follow her orders.

So, when the clock tower struck midnight at the mask ball, and demons and evil warriors of all kinds came from no where at all and started attacking, the people were less than on their guard. That's how Usagi got to where she was now, cowering behind a pillar, leg caught in the cement, as she watched friends and family fleeing for their lives. The noise, the rumbling of stamping feet, the crumbling of cement and towers as they crashed to the ground, it was more horrible than anyone ever could have imagined. And it was happening here, at the Moon Kingdom. A peaceful, wonderful place filled with love and laughter. No more. It would never be the same ever again.

"Usagi! Where are you? Princess! _Please, _come here!"

A teenaged youth ran through the masses of people, worry written all over her face. Her long blonde hair billowed out around her, and her orange sailor uniform flapped in the wind.

"Mina! Over here! I'm over here!" Usagi yelled desperately, still trying to free her ankle from the column that nearly crushed her leg. The column fell on another downed cement pillar, so thankfully, her ankle was merely trapped in bits of stone for the time being.

            "Usagi!" She ran over to her as Rei stayed behind and blasted fire at large cement blocks that threatened to fall on innocent people. Ami must have been healing the injured since she was no where to be seen, and Makoto was going crazy as she sent lighting in every direction where she saw fit.

            "I'm stuck," the young woman said unnecessarily.

            "I can see that, but are you hurt?"

            "No, just get this blasted thing off of me so I can help!"

            "Alright, lean back," she warned. _"Venus, love chain, encircle!"_

            An amber chain of hearts wrapped around the pillar and she pulled with all of her strength, trying to free her companion. When it was off her leg just enough where she could pull her foot through, she quickly yanked it free, wincing as pain shot up and down her leg. As Mina lowered the column Usagi heard more screams and knew that Daidi must have shown herself. She quickly stood, careful to only put weight on her left foot unless need be, and turned in the direction the screams were coming from. Rei, Makoto, and now Ami, ran in the direction they were needed, where most of the noise and commotion was coming from.

            As Usagi headed after them with Mina at her side, she took in her surroundings, not at all liking what she saw. The castle was up in flames, smoke was billowing everywhere, and people littered the ground, lying in their own crimson blood. It took years experience not to heave her last meal right then and there. Most of the dead were innocent bystanders, but some were enemies, clothed in blacks, grays, and dull blues or lavenders. The Moon Princess's anger grew as she clenched her fists and ran faster. Daidi was going to pay for this, and pay well!

            There was a blast of raw purple energy and Mina and Usagi gasped, then picked up speed frantically, to make sure the others were alright. Their screams pierced the chilly night air and they flew back in their direction, landing a couple yards away from the two girl's feet.

            "Guys!"

            "Scouts!" Mina cried, flinging herself down where they lay, motionless on the sodden turf.

            "No! Don't you _dare _die! Do you hear me?" Usagi screamed as she started shaking Rei. "Don't you _dare _die!" Tears silently streamed down her cheeks, scorching her face and leaving pink marks where their trail led down to her chin.

            Rei moaned, and then coughed, opening her eyes ever so slightly, and cracked a tiny smile. "I didn't know you cared, meatball brain."

            That just caused her to sob harder and louder. How could she _say _such a thing? How could she joke at a time like this? She turned to Mina, "How are Ami and Makoto? Are they… alive?"

            She glanced up in Usagi's direction, and she noticed tears in Mina's eyes. She had been crying too. "They're so weak. It's as if she sucked the life out of them. How can this happen? We can't beat them now… we'll _die!"_

            If she was Rei or Makoto, Usagi could have slapped her to knock some sense into her. If she was Ami, she could have reassured her and told her that everything would be all right in the end. But she wasn't any of them, and she didn't know what to say or do.

            They heard laughter, and glee in that laughter. Daidi really did enjoy this, a little too much by their standards. Usagi looked up into her mirthful magenta eyes. She stared right back with a twisted smile on her lips, asking Usagi with her eyes what she would do now that her home was ruined, her friends were hurt, and her heart shattered. Usagi simply glared, letting her hatred and anger and sorrow show in her eyes, opening up into the deepest depths of her soul, so this _monster _would know exactly how she felt. Usagi had never hated someone so much before in all of her years combined together. Now, she made an exception. She hated her with every breath that she took into her body.

            Usually when you come face to face with an enemy, you make small-talk with one simple question, _Why? _Not this time. Usagi didn't want to let her have any extra time to live. She wanted her to die slowly and painfully, so she'd rethink all of the things she had done, and all the people she had wronged. She didn't want to hear what Daidi had to say, because if there was a reason behind this, she would have to rethink killing her, and there wasn't anyone she wanted dead more than her at that very moment.

            "Why, Princess, what an… _honor _to finally see you."

            Usagi hated her sultry voice.

            "It's a pity you had to see all of this but, maybe you will learn that you will never win. Purity will never win. Goodness and truth will never win. _This Kingdom's light will never win."_ She tossed a long strand of dark wavy hair over her shoulder.

            Usagi hated her hair.

            "If you friends wouldn't have gotten in the way, I never would have done that to them. It's a pity really. I could have used their strength and powers. Evil can never get enough power or experience these days."

            That was the last straw! "What makes you think they would have worked for _you, _you bitch!"

            She raised her thin eyebrows in mock surprise. "What vulgar language, for the future _Queen _of this Kingdom. Tell me, does your mother know you speak such words?"

            "Why you…"

            "Princess, stop it. She's only trying to make you angry!"

            "That is just it! I am already angry! I want to pull her eyes out and toss them all the way to Pluto! I want to scorch her intestines with the sun's rays! I want to-" She was cut off when Daidi laughed. It wasn't a cackle, like she thought it would be, but light, short laughter coming from her chest, or maybe throat since it was so high pitched.

            "You do not understand, _Princess," _she spat the word out as if it were more bitter than she herself. "I am not that much older than you, maybe only three years. So why can I see it, if you cannot yourself. It is right there, in front of your nose. The truth of good versus evil, yet you feign to ignore it. Or maybe you won't admit it. Do you truly think good will triumph?"

            "Yes! I do, and nothing you do or say will ever change that!"

            "Fool. One day you will realize that it was meant to be this way. You will understand. If not then you are blind, and you will never succeed. I promise you, you will _never _win!"

            "How dare you! You just come here and prance around destroying things, and killing people?!? You're worse than shit itself!" Mina hollered. She stood, unable to take this anymore. Why did the bad guy always get to do all the talking? Huh? Well, not anymore!

            "…Mina…" It was Ami. Both heads snapped in her direction.

            "Mercury! You're okay!"

            "Listen. You have to…save…the Princess. You must!"

            Makoto opened her eyes, albeit weakly. "She's…right. Save her…you _must _save her!"

            "No!" Usagi yelled, horrified. "I'm not going anywhere! I won't _leave _you! I can't! Everyone is depending on me, on us! We have to stay and finish this!"

            "It's too late." This time, Rei was the originator of the voice. "You have to find safety Princess, or…I'll never… I'll never forgive myself!" Her eyes were watering. She quickly turned her head away so the others wouldn't see, and so she could continue saying what her heart told her. Even though her mind was screaming for them to stay, she knew that everything, the entire universe, depended on Usagi surviving. "Go to her mother. She'll know what to do. Now… leave."

            "We can't just leave you here!" Mina cried, torn between saving her three friends and fellow scouts, and saving the princess and possibly the whole world.

            "You have to go!" Ami said urgently. "Daidi is strong… too strong. Get to safety…heal your wounds…just go! We'll find you… if we survive."

            "Of course you'll all survive!" Usagi said, though it didn't come out as reassuring as she would have liked it to sound. Her throat was tight, and she found it hard to breathe. Her head hurt, and her eyes stung painfully. If only she could stop time. Where was Sailor Pluto when you needed her?

            "Go, now! Leave!"

            "Get out of here! Before it's too late!"

            Mina grabbed her hand, "Come on!"

            Usagi stumbled after her, eyes wide. "We're leaving them?! How could we… why?"

            "We'll draw Daidi away from them and hopefully give them enough time to gather their strength and escape. You're mother, the Queen, will hopefully be able to transport us to Earth. We'll be safe there. No one knows what we look like, so they won't know where we're from or that we're Sailor Scouts. It's up to _us _now! We just have to believe!"

            It took a moment for all of that to sink in, but when it did she felt as if she might actually have a chance to save her friends and triumph. She could feel hope just around the corner. "Right!" She stated firmly, letting her doubts wash away.

            A burst of energy thrust into the castle walls to their left as they entered the crumbling palace. It was already too late to save the people, They could tell that by the silence that followed. Both could only hear crumbling in the distance, the voice of Daidi in pursuit, and their panting and footsteps as they ran for their lives.

            "Hurry! We're almost there!"

            "You don't have to tell _me _twice!" Usagi yelled back over the echoing rumble of the palace. It wasn't safe in there, and she didn't want to stay inside longer than need be.

            "Usagi…"

            She turned to the person that had spoken her name. There was surprise in the voice, and sorrow. The voice was so soft, she sounded weak. Was she injured?

            "Mother!" Usagi ran to her side where she lay, blood oozing sluggishly from a large cut on her left arm. Her daughter also noticed a large gash in her side, where her white gown was stained red with blood.

            "Your majesty! You're wounded! Why didn't you call for someone to assist you? I would have-"

            She cut Mina off mid-sentence. "I have been saving my strength and energy. Where are the others?" Even before she asked the question, Mina and Usagi could tell she already knew what had happened.

            There was another crash and burst of raw energy coming from the corridor both girls had just come from. They knew Daidi was only a few moments away from finding them, and destroying them.

            Usagi's mother lifted her Moon Amulet, and she knew then what she was going to do. Save both girls and possibly the future, and sacrifice herself. Usagi clutched at her white gown pleadingly, "You must save the others! They're still alive! Please, mother! Save them…"

            She looked sadly into her daughter's eyes. "I'll do all that I can." The jewel started glowing with a blinding radiance as Queen Selene raised it high over her head. "Be well, my love. Watch over her Mina. Do not let anyone on Earth know your true forms, or your Sailor forms. Take care, my dears."

            "Mother!" Usagi sobbed, clutching tighter. "Don't do this! Save yourself! Mother!"

            She looked down at her, eyes brimming with tears. "I love you."

            There was a blinding flash and everything disappeared. They were floating, grasping onto each other for dear life. How could their lives change so dramatically, in such a short period of time? Before they knew it, they were on hard ground. It was twilight, wherever they were. On Earth, that's all they knew. They looked around, trying to find something that was familiar to them, but to no avail. They huddled together, afraid of what lye ahead.

            "What now?" Usagi asked, breaking the silence. Everything was foreign to them. They didn't know where to go or what to do. Everything was a big blank.

            "Well, wherever we are, it must be some place important. We seem to be in a garden of some kind, and it's _huge! _I think I see a building through the trees, but it's hard to tell. Everything is too dark."

            With much difficulty, they both finally persuaded their legs to move, and they ambled to the stone walls they had seen. When they came to the clearing and saw everything clearly, both of them gasped. It was an enormous palace, maybe even bigger than the one at the Moon Kingdom! Guards stood outside the large double doors, and a fountain danced in the middle of a circle of red roses. The palace itself was made out of gray stone, but it was impossible to tell what shade. The highest tower had some sort of a flag on it, flapping gently in the breeze. It was quiet, but it was a peaceful quiet. Not silence right before a war.

            "It's gorgeous," Mina breathed. Usagi simply nodded her head in agreement.

            "You-who…ladies!"

            The two blondes turned around and saw an elderly plump woman bouncing toward them. She had a huge smile on her face, and she was waving a handkerchief around in her small chubby hand. By the time she finally reached them, she was panting for breath.

            "Just _what _do you two ladies think you're doing here?"

            Usagi and Mina turned to each other and blinked. _Uh oh…_

            "We uh…well…um…we-"

            "Well, you see…uh…um…" Both were at a loss for words.

            "You two poor things will catch _cold _if you're out here much longer! What will the Prince say when two girls, as lovely as yourselves, are sick in bed and miss the wondrous _ball?!?"_

They turned to the lady, blinked, and then blinked again.

            "What?"

            "You two _are _Princesses, aren't you? Well, with all of the other Princesses here, it would be a shame to get sick with all the competition goin' on, right?" She winked at them. "I'm surprised that you two showed up so late though! Most girls want to at least _meet _him before the others arrive."

            "Others?" Usagi asked, utterly confused at this point.

            "What others?" Mina asked with swirly eyes from all the information.

            The woman pretended not to hear. "Come, come. I'll lead you two to your chambers. I suppose you two would like quarters next to one another?"

            "What are you-"

            "Yes!" Mina chipped in, elbowing her friend. "That would do very fine thank you."

            "Mina…"

            "Quiet Usagi. We'll talk later," her friend whispered.

            "Very well then, follow me. I am Myu, one of the castle hands. And your names are…?"

            " I am Princess Mina," she piped up rather hurriedly.

            Usagi gave her a weird look before saying, "I am Princess Usagi."

            Myu nodded her head almost absentmindedly. "Nice to meet you." She led them inside, up a wide staircase, around a few corners, up another staircase, to the left of the mural on the wall, to the right of a large statue, up a spiral staircase, and to a corridor with two doors across from each other.

            "Would you two like a joined room, or rooms across from each other?"

            "Joined," They answered in unison, wanting to talk before they went to sleep and equally afraid that something might happen to the other in the middle of the night.

            At Myu's weird look Usagi said, "We're sisters."

            "Right…"

            Once they were settled in they finally had to persuade Myu that if they needed anything they would come directly to her so she would leave. When they closed and locked their doors and opened the joining doors both girls squealed like thirteen year olds and plopped down on Usagi's bed.

            "Can you _believe_ it?" Mina asked, not able to hide the grin that was spreading across her face. "Are we geniuses or not?"

            "If you ask me, I think you're enjoying this a little too much. _Princess _Mina?" She raised an eyebrow.

            "So what? I've _always _wanted to say that. You are used to being treated like a Princess, so it's not a big deal for you. For me…it's a whole other story."

            "What about the others? The whole Moon Kingdom is probably destroyed by now! My mother…the scouts…we may never see our home again."

            Mina sat up straight. "Then we'll just have to make _this _our home. Usagi, do you believe in your mother?"

            "Of course I do."

            She smiled. "Then the others are all right. I _know _the Queen got them to safety, and I _know_ they are still alive. Trust me. Trust them. You have to trust your _heart."_

            "I _do."_

            "Then there's nothing to worry about. We have to stay strong. Daidi will most likely know where we went, and she'll come looking for us. There's no doubt about that. Preserve your strength, okay? And tomorrow, use the Luna pen to change your silvery hair to a more blonde color. That way no one will suspect anything, and we'll actually _look _like sisters. We're lucky it's still dark out or Myu could have seen already. "

            "Alright. But you have to wear other clothing. You _do _realize that you're in your sailor sensei outfit, don't you?"

            Mina looked down at her garments and blushed. "Oops. Well, it works two ways you know. No one here will have seen a dress like the one you're wearing, so you can't wear that either."

            "I know."

            "Alright, let's get to bed. We had a long and tiring night. Not to mention _horrible."_

Usagi yawned. "Sounds good to me, just don't wake me up at some god forsaken hour, alright?"

            "Can do. I need my beauty sleep too."

            "We also need to find out where we are, and what all that talk about a ball and why a ton of Princesses are here in the first place."

            "Yeah." There was a pause, then, "Do you think she noticed? That my skirt was so short I mean?"

            "You're still worried about that?!?" Was the incredulous reply, "She couldn't have, so go to sleep."

            Mina nodded her head and walked back into her room, changing into the silk pajamas Myu had left out for her. After taking the red bow out of her hair she hopped into bed and slid sensually under the covers, loving the feel of the soft fabric against her long legs. _'I could definitely get used to this.' _She thought to herself.

            Right when she was about to fall asleep she heard a light sob come from the other room. Without having to even sit up, she knew that it was Usagi. She must have been crying for the home she would never see again, the loss of her people, the near-deaths of not only herself, but loved ones as well. Most importantly, she must have been crying for her mother.

            Pressing her lips together and squeezing her eyes shut tight a single tear began its trek down her cheek, and then was followed by another. Things would be interesting for a while, but at least they still had each other; for the time being anyway.

Well, please review! I hope you liked this first chapter! I made corrections so it's now Mokoto instead of Makota. --;; I knew it was Mokoto too, but thought Mokota seemed better for some reason. Sorry about that. ANYWAY, review! Tell me what you think, and constructive criticism helps too! The next chapter should be out soon! Ja!                      


	2. Princess Big Mouth

Re-posted chapter by ConstantElation! (Who I am or _was, _by the way!)

Yeah… this account is old. VERY old!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. --;;

**Untouchable**

**Ch.2**

The morning sun streamed through the large windows of the joined rooms that were currently occupied by Minako and Usagi. They stretched under the warm covers, snuggling for the few extra moments of sleep, the birds' friendly chatter not quite reaching them in their dreams. Usagi snored softly, a tiny bit of drool dribbling to her pillow, being absorbed by the white material. Minako lay on her side, both hands under her pillow as she attempted to curl up in a ball. They seemed as peaceful as could be for just escaping with their lives the previous night.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

"Princess Minako! Princess Usagi! You must get up now! Breakfast will be served in only half of an hour, when the large clock tower sounds half after nine! Your _highnesses! _Please! You must bathe and ready yourselves!" Myu banged on the door once again, exasperated. "Oh, you better not be late! His Highness will not be pleased!" She tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. Sighing, she resolved that trying to awaken them was fruitless, so she left, walking away to prepare the upcoming events for that day.

"Mmff," Minako mumbled as the words the maidservant said had sunk in. She quickly sat up in bed, eyes wide. "Half an hour?" She shrieked in disbelief. "How can that be possible? I can't be ready in that short amount of time!" She leaped to her feet and ran over to where Usagi lay in the other room, one arm carelessly hanging off the edge of the bed. She shook the sleeping form before her. "Usagi! Wake up! We have to get ready!"

Usagi groaned and rolled over to face the opposite direction, leaving Minako no other choice but to take drastic measures.

She disappeared into the joined bathroom, and came back with a small cup of cold water. "You leave me no choice, princess." She overturned the glass so all of its contents were dumped on Usagi's head. She quickly sat up, choking and sputtering as if she were about to drown.

"C-c-cold!" She looked up at the towering Minako and glared accusingly at her. "Why'd you have to do that? I would have woken up eventually." She pouted to no avail.

Minako placed her hands on her hips. "For your information, you are not on the Moon anymore so you cannot sleep until noon! Especially not if you want to miss breakfast!"

"Breakfast?!?" Usagi asked gleefully.

Minako ignored her comment. "We have less than a half an hour to get ready now, thanks to you, and also, you still need to use the Luna Pen to change your hair color! Hurry up and get moving!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. You're beginning to sound just like Rei!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Usagi made a face. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Minako playfully hit her on the arm. When Usagi rose to her feet and Minako knew she wasn't about to plop right down onto the soft, warm, cushiony bed, she eased up. Then a mischievous smirk crossed her features. "I get to wash first!" She darted to the bathing room and slammed the door on the trailing Usagi's face.

"Hey! That's not fair! I should get to take a bath first! I'm the _real _princess!"

"Oh, hush up! You take too long Usagi! Besides, I have never gotten to feel what it was like to be royalty, so I deserve it, right?"

"Um…right?"

"Ha ha ha! See? I told you!"

"No! I mean no! Oh, you're no fun Minako!"

"Go and pick out which outfit you'll wear today and change your hair color. Hopefully by the time you are done with that, I will be done also."

Usagi stomped away from the closed door and furiously grabbed the Luna Pen. She raised it above her head, it sparking over her, as she said in a deep and even voice, "Luna Pen, give me golden blonde hair so that no one will suspect that I am from the Moon Kingdom." There was a brilliant flash as her hair slowly faded, and became a shining mass of gold. She stared in the mirror. That was more like it…

Yawning as she ambled over to the large closet she wearily wiped the sleep out from under her eyes, ready to inspect the gowns. She blanched when she saw them. There weren't many, probably just extra dresses that the owner of this castle placed in every room for last minute visits like her and Minako, but boy were they _old! _Some were actually _dusty _for so little use! They had at least seven bows each, frills everywhere, itchy lace all the way up to the neck, and sleeves that came just below the elbow, fanning out after that with a bunch of fabric and lace that could probably create a whole _new _gown!

Okay…maybe that last part about the dresses from hell was a _little _exaggerated, but not much!

"Did you pick a gown out yet?" Minako asked from the depths of the bathroom.

"There is _no _way I'm wearing one of those outfits! We are going to the seamstress _directly _after breakfast for some _real _gowns to wear!"

The door to the bathing room opened, steam rising out on each side of a tall blonde figure whom was wrapped up in a light pink towel, wringing her hair out onto it. "Are they really that bad?" She asked, stepping towards her companion.

"Worse," Usagi stated, grumpily pushing passed the young woman to take her own bath. She closed the door with a slam, as if seconding her statement.

Minako stared after her and shrugged. Walking over to the open closet she saw the cobwebs covering the dull, worn material that someone had to have made that had _zero _fashion sense. She almost died in horror.

Meanwhile, Usagi was reveling in the feel of the nice, warm water enveloping her, running through her hair as she scrubbed all the dirt and grime out of her long silky strands. She hummed softly to herself and then rose out of the large basin and grabbed the remaining matching towel to dry herself off. After patting her long tresses dry she covered her figure with the towel and exited the room, finding Minako in a _gorgeous _pale blue dress that rippled as she walked, a few pearls adorning the outfit and thin silver ribbons perimetering the bow-neckline, her slim waist, and the bottom of her sleeves which seemed to be about two inches long.

The gown matched Minako's eyes perfectly. It was all Usagi could do but to stare, sputtering over her words.

"So…what do you think?" She asked, a sparkle in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"I-it's _beautiful; _but…what…where did you get that?"

Minako's grin widened as a mischievous glint flashed across her eyes. "I used the Luna Pen of course!"

"You _what?!?"_

Minako nodded absentmindedly, walking around the room toward a large mirror to decide what to do with her hair. She used the pen a few more times, deciding which style she liked best, or more rather, which style would 'knock them dead.' She glanced at Usagi's stuttering form as her friend's eyes literally bugged out of her head, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"You see, those _rags _would make people suspicious if we wore them, and we don't want that. If any one finds out where we are from, that could endanger us just as much as it could endanger innocent people around us. So we have to keep silent, and act like _Princesses!"_

"I think this has gone _way _too far to your head!" Usagi scolded, marching over to the opposite end of the room where Minako was seated, primping in front of the mirror. "What would Ami say? She'd say you were wasting matters on the Luna Pen! And Rei! She'd be fuming right now!"

"Perfect!" Minako breathed when she found the hairstyle that she wanted. Her blonde hair was up in a complicated twist, three little strands hanging loose in spiral curls. She patted her head, pins with crystal blue gems holding her hair up.

"Are you even listening to me?" Usagi snatched the pen out of her friend's grasp, almost to the point of fuming.

"Huh?" The other blonde asked, a look of lost knowledge on her face. Then she grinned, "Usagi, don't be such a worry wart, you're being no fun. This is all part of _blending in. _It's…our disguise."

The moon princess bit her lip. "If the others were here…"

"They aren't, so it is time to face the music. We'll find them eventually, but until then…"

Finally she won a smile from her princess, a mischievous one at that. "All right Earth, the Moon Princess has landed! Ready or not, it's time to win the world!" More quietly she added, "Or maybe just a _really _handsome hunk!"

"That's more like it! Show everyone what you're made of Usagi! I'm with you until the end."

"Thanks, Minako."

"Don't mention it. Now hurry and get ready, breakfast starts in…" She noticed the shining cherry wood grandmother clock atop the white-washed armoire and gasped. "One minute!"

Usagi hurriedly used her magic and found herself in a pearly white gown that cascaded to the floor in thin layers. The sleeves slightly hung off of her shoulders, the smooth silky material hugging her every curve, just as Minako's dress did. A thin pearly pink ribbon wound under her bust area, more of the ribbons weaving through her hair in a mass of designs over her buns, the excess material tumbling easily down the length of her long golden-blonde strands of hair. Finally she was ready.

When the transformation was completed Minako grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her to the door, both girls stumbling along the way. "We have to hurry. Remember what Myu said? The Prince doesn't like late arrivals. I hope he isn't _too_ strict!"

"Uph! Slow down will ya? Where are we going? We don't even know the way!!!"

Minako came to a sudden halt, Usagi crashing into her from behind. Both were panting for breath, lost in a long dark corridor. "Shoot!" he muttered, following that exclamation by a flow of curses. "You're right, and I don't have any idea where we are or where the dining hall is."

Usagi wasn't paying attention. She was doubled over, gasping, and looking at her poor feet, wanting a massage very badly at the moment. "How can Rei _do _this; Running around in high heels all the time?"

"Um, excuse me, but are you lost or something?"

Both blondes whipped around at the sound of an unidentifiable voice just behind them. They both sighed with relief once they noticed the servant. Hopefully _she _could help them!

"Yes, we are," Minako said, grateful that they weren't alone at the moment.

"We're looking for the dinning hall, could you help us find it?" Usagi asked, pleading in her voice.

The young woman smiled, her dark green eyes closed in crescent moons. "Follow me, its right this way. You two were heading in the wrong direction. Only the Prince and his Generals are allowed down there. That's there sleeping chambers."

Both girls blinked at this new bit of information, embarrassed that they had been found so close to their sleeping rooms. The servant girl looked over her shoulder at them and laughed at their horrified and slightly pink faces.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'll _tell _anyone. I'm new here, so I don't know very many people yet. I do know this palace like the back of my hand though!" She laughed. "I'm Molly, you can ask me for help whenever you need it. Any questions and just ask me! What, might I ask, are your two ladies names?"

"I'm Princess Minako," she stated, flashing a smile that could stop the hearts of thousands of young men.

"I am Princess Usagi, and boy are we going to need your help. I already have tons of questions that need answers!"

Molly chuckled softly, tucking a stray strand of short, strawberry colored hair back under her light brown handkerchief. She led them back past their room where she closed the door for them since they were in such a hurry to leave they didn't do so last time, and led them down a staircase to their right. "Ask away," she said, liking these two already.

"Why are all these other Princesses here?"

There was a long pause, and Molly actually stopped shortly before continuing on her way. "You mean… you don't know? You thought you two would be the only one's here fighting for his Highness's heart?"

"Fighting for his heart?" Minako blanched. "No way! No one should ever fight for love, it's a blessing that comes naturally! I should know! I'm—"

"She's…in love!" Usagi hurriedly finished for her companion, stepping on her foot in warning.

"Awoo!!!" She hollered, jumping up and down on one foot, sending Usagi a death glare. "You have _high heels _on ya'know!" She glowered. Usagi smiled sheepishly, sweat dropping.

This just caused Molly to blink, confused for a second, and then burst out laughing. "Wow, you two must be really close. You _are _sisters, right?"

"Um…yeah!"

"Yup, that's us!" Minako said with a very large, very _fake, _smile on as she put an arm around Usagi's shoulder, squeezing tightly. Usagi pulled away.

"So, you were saying?" She ventured, "About the Princesses…"

"Oh! Right. They've all come here in hopes of making the Prince fall in love with them. They want a higher station, most of them. Some will stop at nothing to get him. Others plan to…" here she gulped and leaned toward the two blondes, the other two woman leaning forward also to hear better. "Plan to…_seduce _him, so that they will bare an heir to the throne." She continued walking normally again, stopping just for a brief moment when she said that. Usagi blinked at that bit of information, Minako raising an arched eyebrow. "I don't like those so called _Princesses _using his poor heart like that! Even though he isn't exactly that poor, he can take care of himself. He breaks more hearts than any man I've ever met, but that's okay!" Her sudden cheerfulness startled both girls as they turned the corner and went down one last set of stairs. "His good looks and _great _body make up for that!"

Minako and Usagi stared at each other, not quite sure what to think. "All these young women are here and they're fighting over a _single _Prince?" Minako asked. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"How many other Princesses _are _there?" Usagi wanted to know.

"There are about…mm…let's say, fifty Princesses here, give or take. There may be more late arrivals like you two though, so one can never be sure. As for all of them and only one Prince, heck, I'd fight over him too if I could! After all, he _is _the Prince of Earth."

They arrived at two large double doors that were two and a half people high. Usagi and Minako could only stare. _This _was the dining hall???

"Here we are," she stated unnecessarily. She opened one of the thick wooden doors and bowed humbly. Both girls gulped, feeling seven instead of their real age of nineteen. Was it hot in here…or was it just them?

"Mamoru, your guests await you," Kunzite stated in a calm voice, knowing his best friend's reaction wouldn't be taken lightly.

Prince Mamoru of Earth clenched his hands, anger barely in check. He clenched his jaw, body tense, and then slammed his hand down onto his oak wood desk. "To hell with them! They're all the same! They think so highly of themselves, hoping to wed a Prince that will bring them riches and fame. You would _think _that my own _parents _wouldn't turn on me!"

Kunzite had to refrain from showing any hint of amusement at his friend's words, let alone his actions. He silently knelt at the floor, one knee on the ground, one knee up off the ground, as he rested his right forearm on his right thigh comfortably. He smirked, thinking of the last time this conversation was spoken. That was before all the women arrived though. That day there were a lot of 'mysteriously found, broken furniture,' and a furious Prince that tried to take on all his Generals at once in the practice yards. There were many wounds tended to that day.

"I do agree with you your Highness, there isn't a promising one in the bunch, but Princess Beryl seems to have something about her, and she has the curves that might keep you interested for a _little _while in bed. As long as you do not look at her ugly face, I am sure you could get through alright."

Mamoru slightly raised an eyebrow, amusement flickering around his lips. "Thank you for your opinion Kunzite, and even though I do agree with you, I would rather not bring an _old hag _to my bed any time soon."

His general smirked, shrugging carelessly. "Suit yourself, the rest of them are just as bad or worse, I've heard. The other men and I have been keeping a lookout to see which young lady is worthy of you, and we haven't seen her at all yesterday."

This time Mamoru actually chuckled, walking over to his number one general. "Rise, dear friend. Tell me more of what rumors are flying about. Do you have any advice I should heed?"

Kunzite rose to his feet, half grin, half smirk across his face. "Some of the servants think things will start to get nasty if you start showing favorites. As for advice, beware the evil dragon, Beryl…for she will surly bite your head off once you turn your back."

Now he was laughing, slapping his companion good-naturedly on the back. "You have captured my attention, and now my stomach has decided to as well. Let's go and get this over with."

The two young men headed to the feast that awaited them, along with dozens of women that Mamoru happened to want to rub horse dung into their 'pretty' _ugly _faces. Over all his years he had hated pretenders, and that was just what they were. They all wanted a piece of the pie; a wad of money and a title to get their grubby little hands on. He never really cared about it before…but now…when he had to choose one to be his bride…he could never be more picky. Secretly he also wanted her to be good in bed. What man didn't?

When they entered the chatty dinning hall a few minutes later, immediately the talk subsided. Mamoru and Kunzite briskly walked to the elevated head table where Jaedite, Nephrite, and Zoicite were currently seated. The three generals rose as they walked in and a servant closed the large double doors closed after them. The ladies rose to their feet and curtsied while smiling prettily, some shyly, others seductively. Mamoru and Kunzite looked ahead as they passed, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the wretches. When Kunzite and Mamoru stood at their regular seats, all his generals bowed and he sat, them following his example. There was a shuffle from the young women as they all sat down, prepared to finally eat their breakfast.

Mamoru just picked up his fork to take a bite of his eggs when one of the double doors opened again. He froze, fork in mid-air as he attempted to take a bite. One of the servants, a young woman with short, wavy red hair, was bowing, ushering _someone _into the door no doubt. Who would ever be late for breakfast? Hadn't he clearly told everyone yesterday that no one was to be late for breakfast? It was tradition for him to always be the last to enter. Who now was about to break that rule?

Instead of _one _person that walked in, there were _two _women that walked in. His jaw dropped a centimeter when he looked at the two blondes, his eyes roaming over their bodies hungrily as he took each female in from head to toe. There was something about those two…

By the look in Kunzite's misty blue eyes, he thought so too.

The door closed behind them and they both turned around to stare at their blocked exit. Suddenly, both girls felt very aware of all eyes on them. They felt trapped, and it was unbelievably quiet. Slowly they turned to face their audience, planning on never being late for anything ever again, which would be _extremely _hard for Usagi to do.

They faced the table that was undoubtedly where the Prince sat since it was elevated by three steps, and ambled over to them.

_'Might as well pay our respects,' _Minako thought to herself as she gazed at each of the five masculine faces in turn. _'Which one is the Prince though?!?'_

Usagi found it difficult to swallow, following her 'sister' to the head table, walking slowly and carefully so she wouldn't trip and fall flat on her face, which she had an odd prospect of doing so when she least expected it. When they came a few feet away from the table they both gracefully curtsied, eyes to the floor. Usagi couldn't take not knowing who the Prince was, so she glanced up during her curtsy, making eye contact with each man in turn. For some reason, the man with dark hair and midnight blue eyes caught her attention, and then he smirked, giving himself an annoying look that Usagi figured would set her against him right away.

She was right.

"Perhaps you have not understood my command to not be late during our morning meals," One of the men started. He happened to also be the one Usagi was looking at. "I should not have expected so much from a meat-ball headed _Princess."_

Minako gasped, looking accusingly into his eyes. How dare he insult her friend in front of all these people?!? And she was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom too!

Usagi straightened, clenching her hands to her sides, glaring at the man before her. A few snickers arose from the crowd, but she paid them no heed. She was too mad at this _insolent jerk _to even care about the other bubble-headed Princesses out there that thought they were all that!

"Listen you!" She started, sticking her chin out indignantly, "Don't you think it's a little _early _to start _judging _people? Just who do you think you are? 'Meat-ball head,' ha! Is that the best you could come up with?" She didn't notice him raise his eyebrows in amusement, or the general to his left start chuckling. "Not all Princesses are dumb twits I'll have you know! I—"

When most of the men at the table started bursting out laughing she blushed, not knowing what was going on. Finding it hard to breathe she was about to continue when he beat her to it.

_"Princess," _he over-emphasized, causing her to glare daggers at him, "I was not talking about your mind, but I'm not sure I agree with you either. Of course all Princesses are the same. Not only can they not think for themselves, but they need a knight in shining armor to protect them. Tell me it's true. Have you ever _once _dreamed of being rescued by a knight when you were a little girl, him saving your life from a dragon or something equally horrible?"

"No I have not, thank you very much! We can take care of ourselves!"

Minako looked over at her now with a deadpan look, disbelief written all over her face. "You _can _now, can you Princess?" She muttered under her breath so only Usagi could hear. Unfortunately he and the rest of his men heard and roared with laughter. Usagi turned away, red in the face from embarrassment and anger.

"Are you two sisters?" The Prince asked after finally capturing his breath, along with the rest of his men.

"Yes," Minako said firmly.

"Where are you from?"

"Ven—" Minako stopped, horrified that she almost said the name of her planet. She turned crimson and looked away, eyes nearly bugging out of her head when she realized what Usagi had finished saying.

"oon Kingdom…" She gulped. Uh oh…did they hear that?!?

Prince Mamoru tilted his hear to one side, casting them a suspicious glance as they shrunk away from him under his penetrating gaze. "What… Kingdom did you just say you were from?"

Minako and Usagi turned to each other, terrified. Now what were they going to say?

"We are sisters from the…uh…Venoon Kingdom. Yeah…that's right," Usagi stated, proud of herself. Minako looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Venoon? Never…heard of it," he stated carefully.

"Well, that's where we're from! I'm sure you don't know the Kingdoms of _all _the Princesses that are here today. Um…can we sit down and eat now? I'm hungry!" She closed one eye, berating herself for saying that and corrected herself as her mother always would, _"May _we?"

There was another chuckle and Prince Mamoru gave them a wave of his hand. "Wait one moment. What are your names?"

"Princess Minako, your Highness," she stated as she dipped into a quick curtsy once again.

"Princess Usagi, _definitely _not 'meatball-head!'"

He chuckled again. Things would be more interesting than he thought, with her here. He could find his amusement by picking on her and seeing all the different shades of red he could make appear on her face. This would be fun.

"I assume you were not here yesterday when I had this little talk…"

"No we were not," Minako said quickly before Usagi would get them into even more trouble. "We arrived late last night."

"I see. I am Prince Mamoru, and these are my generals," he motioned to his far left, "Zoicita, Jaedite," he said while motioning directly to his left, "And to my right is Kunzite, Nephrite to his right."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

_'Yeah right!'_Usagi thought to herself and then gave an innocent smile while curtsying again. "Yes, an honor indeed to meet his royal shmuck's henchmen. Now tell me, does he _always _act this _conceded?" _

"Only when I am around meatball heads like _you," _he stated obnoxiously, quite pleased with himself.

"Why you…"

"You two may sit down now. I'm sure you are _very _hungry. Oh yes, and, don't let this happen again."

Usagi was absolutely seething, and Minako could tell that by the look in Prince Mamoru's eyes, he knew she was about to explode.

_"Thank you, _your Highness, I will be sure that it will not. I hope you have a good day." She pulled Usagi after her, but that did not refrain her from speaking her mind.

"You low-down, egotistic, _arrogant_, obnoxious, conceited, supercilious, _irksome, _pestiferous, aggravating, repugnant, _revolting _jerk! You are outrageous! The most dreadfully _vile _creature I've ever _met!" _

Minako froze, turning to look at Usagi in horror. "What do you think you're doing?" She whispered fervently, demanding an answer.

Usagi stood firm, straight and tall. "I am speaking the truth, and every person here who has eyes and ears should know that, thank you."

To their greatest disbelief and astonishment, he started laughing…again. "Are you trying to teach me all of your vocabulary?" He asked. "It sure didn't take very long now did it?"

Both their eyes widened as Usagi's temper flared. "You nauseating, abhorrently _loathsome _man! You repulsive, _foul _being! Why would the gods grant you life?!?"

"Now see here, that's a little harsh!"

"Harsh! You want to know _harsh? _I'll show you harsh you great big lummock!"

He cleared his throat at the same time Minako covered Usagi's mouth with her hand, scarlet from her friend's behavior. "Usagi! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Does she always act like this?" Prince Mamoru asked the calm girl, the only one who seemed to have any sense around here.

"No, your Highness. I do not know what has gotten into her. Usagi, stop it! You're being a disgrace! What would the others think if they saw you acting this way? What about your _mother?"_

That seemed to calm the actively kicking and fussing young woman. She went frigid, cheeks ironically on fire. Finally Minako could pull her hand away. She sighed, a long release.

Usagi mumbled an apology to Minako, eyes averted to the floor. She then glared defiantly at the head table and said, "I am sorry for postponing breakfast to everyone _but _you, Prince _Mamoru!" _With that she turned on her heel and stomped away, trying to find two empty seats next to each other for her and Minako.

The remaining blonde sighed, and then followed pursuit, trailing after her ward.

"That was rather…interesting," Kunzite murmured as everyone began eating and talk slowly picked up again.

"I thought it was rather amusing," Jaedite informed them quietly, a sparkle in his eyes.

Zoicite shook his head. He was speechless. Mamoru should have left the poor girl alone. Nephrite could only grin.

"I think I like her," Mamoru stated slowly, thinking everything over in his head. Unconsciously he twirled his fork against his plate, eyes never leaving her form. "There's something about her…that makes it so fun to pester her."

Unbeknownst to him his generals were all silently laughing in their heads, knowing looks in their eyes. Yep, sooner or later, their Prince Mamoru was going to be in love. Joyous rapture!

That was incredibly WAY too much fun to write, in case you didn't tell. I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review you guys! Tell me what you think! Ja!


	3. What Did He Hear!

Well, I'm back! I can't seem to keep away from this story! I love it too much! That's probably because I know what is going to happen in the up-coming future, but who knows…maybe not. - What I _do _know is that there is going to be _much _fun! Stay up-dated and I'll keep writing as long as you guys keep reading! On with the third chapter!

(I will NOT forget the disclaimer this time)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! So there! Ha! Just _try _to boot me off of this account! I dare ya! (Not really. PLEASE don't take me up on that dare!) tear

**Untouchable**

**Ch.**** 3**

It had been a horribly long day, not only starting off on the wrong foot, but placing Minako and Usagi both in _very _bad moods. Minako was upset with Usagi about what had taken place in the dining hall, while Usagi still fumed about the same event, although her fury was aimed at the jerk that called himself a Prince. They were currently in one of the larger rooms occupied by all females, neither blonde talking to the other. They sat on a couch, glasses of water in their hands, both staring out in space.

"Well, I _must _say that the act you gave this morning was positively _charming," _A new voice chimed, directly in front of the two 'sisters' supposedly.

Usagi's eyes flicked in her direction. She was bored, and she was angry, and now was _definitely _not a time for her to be making any new so-called friends! "Just _what," _she growled, "do you mean by my 'act?'"

The lady before them smirked, her eyes narrowing as she glared down at the younger woman. "You were trying to capture his attention, and I must congratulate you, but I'm afraid you might have gone a little too far."

"Too far?" She asked in disbelief. "You must not understand the meaning of 'too far.' If I had wanted to, I could have kicked that moron to the moon and _back, _and that wouldn't have been too far. The only reason I did not do so was because it would have been a disgrace to the moon for him to set a foot upon it."

Minako had been openly staring at the two as this conversation began. Now she turned her unbelieving eyes to her friend and said, "You _really _hate him, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" She shouted, indignant. "He was rude, and he openly insulted me by my looks as well as my mind in front of all those people that I didn't even know! People usually go by their first example of you, you know, so I had to put him in his place!"

"And what a _fine _job you did too," Minako stated sarcastically. "Look at the mess you have gotten us into!"

"Me? Does it look like we're in trouble to you? They _are _treating you like a Princess, am I correct?"

"Keh. You really are something, you know that?" The new comer voiced.

Usagi turned on the older woman. "Just who do you think you are? I'm not in a good mood so I advise that you piss off before I get even _more _worked up!"

The woman flicked her ruby red hair over her shoulder with a toss of her head. "You don't own the place, you know. You won't get everything you want. As for the Prince, I advise you to stay away from him. Others may think that they don't have to worry about you as competition, but _I _know better. I can see right through this act of yours girlie."

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "You do, do you? Then you must know how _deeply _infatuated I am with him. You must know how much I _yearn _for his lips over mine, his body hovering over mine in pure ecstasy. The fullness of him—"

"Shut up, bitch! He's mine, and no one is going to get in the way, got that?!?"

Usagi snorted. "As far as I'm concerned, you two deserve each other. I hope you both fuck each other until you're black and blue, and then rip each other's heads off. It would do the world a lot of good by my standards."

"You wench!"

Minako raised her eyebrows at the exchange of words between the two. It wasn't the vulgar language that caught her attention. Someone cleared their throat and both women froze, stopping mid-sentence from their verbal war. Slowly, they turned their heads, Usagi sheepishly looking up to see who had just entered the room, and knowing she wouldn't like what she found. The other woman turned, dreading the face she knew she would see. How much had he heard?

"Princess Beryl, Princess Usagi, it seems you are both healthy this time of day."

Usagi glared at the Prince's smirking face. Who did that creep think he was???

"I have come to inform everyone that there will be a horse's tournament tomorrow, and all whom would like to attend, are welcome. I hope to see you all there." He left then, arrogant leer still on his face as he departed, his generals right behind him, some of their faces impassive, others smirking as well, for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"Now look what you did!" Beryl snapped. "He heard everything! You insolent wretch! Do yourself a favor and stay away from him, or I'll have to persuade you to do so!" With that finally said, she marched away, gone as quickly as she had come.

Usagi turned to face Minako. "How much did he hear?" She asked, dreading the answer. "Just the last part, right? Please tell me it was just the last part! I could live with that."

Minako had gone very pale. She shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"When did he come in then?" She asked, voice strained.

"Right after I stopped talking…"

"Did he hear…"

Minako shut her eyes and pressed her lips together, nodding. "Yep," she stated after a while.

"Oh, goddess, I'm screwed!"

"Not yet, you're not. Come on, let's get out of here. We need to get our mind on other matters."

Usagi obliged gratefully. She wanted to get away from all these Princesses. She also wanted to clear her mind. A lot had been happening the last two days, and she didn't like it one bit. She sighed, rising from her seat. "Where to?"

For once in a _very _long while, Minako smiled and winked. "Shopping! We're getting dresses galore! Just you wait, we'll be so tired by the end of the day you'll wish you could sleep for a whole century!"

Usagi laughed, loosening up. "I hope so Minako. I sure hope so."

"Are you sure you want me to come with you two? What if I get into trouble?"

"You won't," Usagi assured her. "It'll be more fun this way, and you can show us around the village."

Minako smiled and winked, "And also all the great places that have the best seamstresses and smoothest, most marvelous material."

Molly laughed, shaking her head at the two before her. "Okay, okay. We can go to Driftwater's Cabin first. My aunt works there; she has a great selection of fabrics that few know about."

Minako squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! See?" She elbowed Usagi. "I told you it would be to the best of our benefit if we brought her along."

Usagi's eyebrow started twitching as she clenched and unclenched her fists. "It was _my _idea, bozo!"

Minako blinked. "Bozo? Who's a bozo?"

As the two blondes continued to bicker, Molly sweat dropped, shaking her head ruefully as she led them towards to village. It was nice that she actually had friends to talk to now since she was new and all. It was even nicer that they were Princesses and weren't treating her like trash, like most of the others did. It felt good to be appreciated.

"So, uh… how much longer is it to Driftwood Creek?" Usagi asked, already lagging behind.

"It's Driftwater's Cabin, stupid!" Minako admonished.

"Ooh! Who are you calling stupid, stupid?!"

"You obviously, since you are the only one who didn't know."

"Um, girls…" Molly tried to cut in, but wasn't even noticed.

"I'm not stupid!" Usagi wailed pitifully.

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that," Minako stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen to me!" Molly shouted, a few villagers turning to stare.

"What?!" They both snapped in unison.

Molly backed away from their sudden mood swing, sweat dropping. "We're here."

They blinked, turned to look at the little wooden cabin, and then back at Molly, blinking again.

"Oh," was all Minako said. Then she smiled brightly. "Goody, goody, finally, new clothes, new clothes, new clothes! Come on! What are we waiting for?" She grabbed each of them by the arm and ducked inside, letting her eyes readjust to the dimness of the room. It was a little dusty, but it had a nice homey feel to it. "So… where's the fabric?" She asked, only seeing little knick-knacks, jars, toys, metal contraptions, and old jewelry.

Usagi elbowed her companion in the ribs. "Minako! That's not how you ask for something from a _friend. _Sheesh. And you ask me where _my _manners are."

"Hey, asking about clothing, which is a necessity, and yelling at the Crown Prince of Earth, are two different things!"

"Ahh, so you are Princess Usagi. I have heard a lot about you."

An elderly woman in her late forties strode forward, her wispy red hair tied up in a loose bun, a few gray and white hairs visible, but not many. She smiled at the three of them, her eyes looking young and full of knowledge. She nodded to each in turn, gazing over Usagi longer than the others.

"Heard about me?" Usagi asked, looking confused. She turned her questioning gaze to Molly, who shook her head and then shrugged in response.

"It wasn't from me. I haven't been home. Honest."

"No, no, nothing I heard was from Molly."

"Then… who?" Minako asked, her brow furrowed.

"What did they say about me?" Usagi wanted to know, narrowing her eyes a fraction. Probably nothing good with the way she snapped back at their Prince and all.

The woman chuckled. "Nothing that you need to fret about. Only that you are the only Princess that has captured the Prince's attention, and the fact that you will not be stepped upon by anyone."

"How do you know these things?" Minako asked at last.

Usagi snorted. "Well, if you call gaining His Royal Shmuck's attention by him calling me names all the time, then I guess you are right, but do not get any sudden ideas. Just because he is less formal with me does _not _mean that I will marry him any time soon. The egotistic jerk can have some slutty bitchy wife for all I care. My stay here shall not last for very long. I hope." She realized she had just spoken against royalty, _this lady's _royalty no doubt, and they had come for her help on gowns. She bit her lip and winced. She hoped she had been _too _disrespectful. "Begging you pardon Ma'am," she said as an afterthought, truly not wanting to say something to upset Molly's aunt.

She elderly woman beamed, clasping her hands together, her eyes lighting up with a whole new light. "So it _isn't _an act! I'm so relieved! You truly dislike him?" She asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Like him," Usagi blanched. "I _loathe _him!"

She jumped up and down, as if she wasn't really as old as she looked. "Oh glory! You'll be the perfect bride!"

Usagi and Minako faces fell, both nearly falling over from that exclamation.

"What did you say?" Usagi asked in a monotone voice.

"You heard me, you and Prince Mamoru will make the best King and Queen, side by side. You aren't like the others, I can tell." She nudged her in the ribs, winking. "So what is it you really wanted? Did you hear of his splendid looks?"

"Huh?"

"You know, why did you two decide to come. You _had _to have been looking for a husband."

"No. Not really," Minako stated, Usagi agreeing with her.

Molly's aunt blacked. "What?!? Then why are you here?!?"

"Well… we sorta… ended up here on accident."

The woman smiled again, winking at both girls this time. "Yeah yeah, sure. Some accident."

"Aunty," Molly chided, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, right! Right! I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Hannah. What can I do for you two lovely young ladies?"

"Well, actually, we were hoping you could make us some dresses. We didn't bring any clothing with us," Minako stated sheepishly.

Usagi nodded her head, both blushing shame-facedly. "Molly said you were a seamstress, and a darn good one at that. We really wouldn't want to prance around in old dusty clothing with so many bows and frills you can't even count them! Do you… think you could help us out?" She asked doubtfully, glancing around the small room that didn't have a single strip of material in it anywhere.

"Of course, of course! Why didn't you say so! It's just before lunch, so I could work all day and have two garments ready for each of you by tonight, and the rest I will get to you by Molly here the next few days, depending on how many you would like. You know how crazy fashion is around here. It changes every week! I'll make you gowns to keep ahead of the game! How does that sound?"

"It sounds fabulous!" Minako gushed, clasping Hannah's hand. "Thank you _so very _much!"

"Oh, now now. You are too much!" She blushed lightly, then motioned them to follow her with her hands. "Come on, before we waste any more time. I keep all the fabric in the basement so the sun won't bleach them. Well? Are you coming or not? Hurry, hurry! We haven't got all day!"

She ushered them downstairs and switched the light on, both Minako and Usagi gasping in delight. "Wow…" Usagi breathed, feeling as if it were her birthday. "Look at all the colors and designs!"

"Can you believe this place?" Minako asked, running her hand over random smooth material that captured her eye. "It's wonderful!"

"Do you see anything you like?" Molly asked timidly, not knowing what a true Princess would think of her aunt's collection.

"Like, is not the word," Usagi mumbled under her breath.

_"Love _is the word!" Minako finished for her.

"How much will it cost?" Usagi wanted to know, wondering how she would ever pay Hannah all the money she would deserve for her time and effort. She didn't really have any money on her, and if she did, she highly doubted they used the same currency her on Earth as they did on the Moon.

"Don't worry dears," she stated softly after seeing the looks of horror cross of their faces. "You can make it up to me later. Either that or pay me back after you marry the Prince," she suggested, wriggling her eyebrows.

Minako laughed as Usagi scowled. "We'll definitely pay you back for this Hannah, don't you doubt it for a minute," Usagi stated, nodding her head firmly. "But that does not mean I am marrying that dratted Prince of yours!"

Hannah snickered to herself. "I could live with you as my Queen, child," She stated in a sad voice after she sobered, "But those other _things _that call themselves Princesses… they are who I will not swear my allegiance to."

Usagi snorted. "Just don't tell Prince Poo-poo about that and I may just live. I hope your opinion, along with the rest of the commoner's, won't affect his decision too much."

"Oh they _always _do dear girl, but he would have to want you to ask for your hand in marriage. He's firm about that sort of thing, that's why he is against this whole idea."

"Wait a second, you mean he _doesn't _want all these pestering Princesses here?" Minako asked, her full attention captured.

"That's right. It was his father's idea, and his mother had to agree. Both are old, and the people fear that if he doesn't marry while his parents are still on the throne, that he will not marry at all. They want to be assured that the Kingdom is safe, and that their homes, and families are safe as well."

"I _guess _I could understand that. The villager's opinions and worries that is. I still don't like the guy though."

"Well, what about you? You come from Venoon? I have never heard of that Kingdom either? Is it far from here? Are the commoners worried about their future? Do they wish for you to be married or do you have an older sibling perhaps?"

Usagi cast her eyes downwards, holding back her tears. "No, they aren't worried about their future any more. They don't need to."

"Well that's good then, isn't it?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not so sure," Minako commented. "Yes, we come from _extremely _far away. You couldn't walk there, or even ride a carriage. You'd never be able to find it if you did."

"So you have to travel by boat?" Molly asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Minako gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Something like that."

"So do you have any other siblings?" Hannah asked again, wondering why these two beauties that were so full of life suddenly looked completely lost and sad all of a sudden. She didn't know she was making things worse.

"No," Usagi sniffed, wiping the tears out from under her eyes. "We just have each other."

Minako tried to give her companion a smile, and failed miserably. She sighed, defeated. Why did everyone have to keep reminding them of the past? Couldn't they see how much they suffered?

"Come now, lets chose some material that all the other Princesses with envy. Tell me what designs you would like too, and what you wish the dress to resemble. I have a few sketched of some ideas I thought up if you would like to look through them. You can make little changes here and there if you'd like. You girls are the one who will be wearing them. So what do you say? Are you ready to choose?"

Both girls smiled, silently thanking her for the sudden change of topic. "Yes, and thank you. We really appreciate what you are doing for us."

"The pleasure is all mine, your highnesses."

"Please, call us by our names. We got Molly to… _finally_, but that's only when no one else in around. We don't want her to get in trouble if people think she is being disrespectful or too informal."

Hannah beamed at Molly, and then the Princesses. They were really too good to be true. Maybe the Kingdom on Earth actually _would _flourish. She only hoped that Prince Mamoru would see it too.

"Alright, I really like this opal material… what do you think?" Usagi stated, everyone starting to talk of fabrics and designs, and _only _fabrics and designs.

"Ooh! Good choice, my dear! That is one of my personal favorites! It seems to glow different soft colors in all different shades of light," Hannah commented, her head bobbing up and down repeatedly. "I could sew some pearls around the neck line…"

Minako trailed off by herself, droning out onto the task at hand. "Molly…?"

"Yes, ma'am?" She asked as she hurriedly scuttled to her side.

"It's Minako," she said softly yet sternly. "I wanted your opinion on these three materials. I'm not sure if I like all of them… or if maybe only one or two would look good on me."

Molly's eyes widened in shock as her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. "Wh-wh-wha? You want… _my _opinion?!?" She couldn't seem to get over that fact.

Minako nodded absent-mindedly. "Yes, of course, now which ones do you like best? The teal is a stunning shade that you cannot find in most places, the orange brings out the color of my hair, but I'm not so sure it would look very good as a gown, and the twilight material is just absolutely stunning! I can't tell if it is more of a purple, or a blue!"

Molly stared, as if the Princess before her was rapidly loosing her mind, gaped for a few more minutes, and then closed her jaw with a click.

"Well?" Minako asked, raising her head to look directly into the servant girl's jade eyes.

"You really want my opinion?" She squeaked, unsure of how to take this as of yet.

"Of course. You've lived here all your life, haven't you? To grow up with all this fabric and the designs you aunt makes, I would think you are extremely picky and must have _excellent _taste."

Molly couldn't find her voice after the wonderfully high praise.

"So, which do you like better?"

The red-head straightened her shoulders, going business-like in a matter of mere seconds. "I prefer the twilight on you, actually. You would look fabulous in orange, but I'm afraid an orange ball gown is simply out of the question. The teal would look splendid on you, but perhaps you would be more positive about that choice if you found a medium blue to go with it. Dresses do not have to be only one color, you know."

Minako stared at the girl, astonishment and pride shining in her crystal eyes. "See? I told you that you knew what you were talking about, and I couldn't agree more."

Molly blushed crimson, scuffing her tan slipped across the floor. "It's nothing miss."

Minako quirked an eyebrow.

Molly turned a deeper shade of magenta. "Minako."

"Much better, now let's go see how Usagi and Hannah are doing."

"Well, dear, are you all set?" Hannah asked as Minako and Molly came into view.

"Just about. I have one last favor to ask of you. First of all though, what have you decided upon Usagi?"

The pig-tailed woman grinned broadly. "A pale pink gown, the opal one, royal blue, and a sky blue. We also found the perfect material for you! One is a stunning periwinkle that caught my eye right off the bat, and the second is a scarlet red that I will _not _allow you to pass up!"

"Here Usagi, I found one more for you as well. I Just remembered one of my auntie's designs and had to act upon it. It's a dark sapphire blue, and she was planning on having little rhinestones and crystals all along the top with… oh, you'll just have to wait and see, but I know you'll love it!"

"How many dresses are we making you _sew?!?" _Minako asked, feeling dizzy with all the work even _she _wouldn't want to do, even if it _did _involve clothing.

"I hope it isn't too much…" Usagi said, starting to look a little unsure.

"Oh, no, no! Not al all lass. I'll have these whipped up in no time! Molly can even help me! She's pretty handy with a needle and thread. Now what was it you wanted Minako dear?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could make me some tan riding pants. They wouldn't have to be leather! It's just that—"

"Riding pants?!?" Usagi screeched. "Why on earth do you want _riding pants?!?"_

"Exactly that reason," Minako muttered under her breath. She was on earth… so why _wasn't _she allowed riding pants?

"Why would you need—oh! No you don't! Don't tell me you're planning on _racing _at the horse's tournament tomorrow!" When Minako averted her gaze and didn't speak up, Usagi's jaw literally fell to the floor. "Are you _insane?!? _What ever gave you that idea?"

Minako gave her a dead pan look. "If I'm going to be staying in his castle, I may as well do things that interest me, right? There is no way I'll just _sit _on the side lines, watching all the _men _race and go out there, having a grand old time! Besides… I can _beat _them! I _know _it! I'll show them not to underestimate feminine power! Just because we're _women _doesn't mean we can't do anything _they _can't do!"

"Yes, but…" Usagi didn't have a good comeback. She knew it, and she knew Minako knew it, and she knew Minako knew _she _knew it.

"I'm riding, and that's final! Besides, don't you want to see the look on Prince Mamoru's face when I beat all of his generals?"

A slow smirk crossed Usagi's features. Ooh, tomorrow would be _so _much fun! It wouldn't be able to come soon enough.

"Alright, so when do you want the clothes?" Hannah asked, not mentioning anything if she thought it was odd for a woman wanting to wear men's clothing.

"Tonight or tomorrow morning, whatever works best for you," Minako stated firmly.

"It shall be done."

Minako smiled kindly. "Thank you."

Hannah smiled as well, and then ushered the girls upstairs and out the door. Don't mention it. Now be off with you before you miss lunch! I'll hear from you again soon I'll wager. Until then, dears. Good-bye Molly, sweety."

"Good-bye auntie. I love you!"

"Good-bye Hannah, and thanks again!" Usagi called as they left, looking over their shoulders and waving.

"Farewell!" Minako cried after her, eyes closed in crescent-moons as she gave a small closed smile and waved regally.

"Good-bye," Hannah said softly one last time, joy and gladness in her heart. She bustled back inside and quickly set to work. She had a _lot _of work to do! She had better get some help!

Well, that's all there is for now. I'll try to up-date again as soon as possible! The more reviews, the more I'll want to write. Reviews are ego-candy everyone, I'm tellin' ya! They really are!


	4. A Rose Does Not Love

Thank you SO much to Amber Wind, who sent me my missing chapters by e-mail!!! She's keeping this story together, guys! I think we _all _extremely appreciate it!!!

Thank you also to pottergrl15 who offered to send them to me, and to EVERYONE who reviewed and/or read/is reading my story! Soon the WHOLE story will be back together and I'll be able to continue as if nothing ever happened! Hooray!!!

Disclaimer: I d o n o t o w n S a i l o r M o o n Sadly… --;

::sigh::

Untouchable

Ch. 4

Usagi and Minako followed Molly back to the castle, talking and laughing all the while. They waltzed through the gate, the guard automatically letting them enter, and continued walking in the outdoors, not knowing where they would end up, but not quite wanting to go inside on such a beautiful day.

"What do people do here for fun?" Minako asked Molly as they rounded a corner and came upon a beautiful open area, cobblestones and marble lines out along the ground, a fountain located at the center. It looked like the area Usagi and Minako had first found themselves. There were a few shrubs and trees not too far away; a scarce forest or grove. In the distance were lush green grass and a dirt pathway of some sort. It was a road; a wide one that twisted and turned, and then closed in on itself. It almost looked as if it was a…

"There is a lake near by, and a river, but it is extremely cold at this time of year. It is ice-melt from the mountains. There are many horse tournaments, also. The Prince enjoys horses very much. All his generals ride. We also have a—"

"Is that what I think it is?" Minako asked, grabbing a tight hold of Molly's shirt-sleeve and pointing to what she assumed was a track of some sort.

Molly and Usagi blinked, then followed Minako's line of sight, along with the direction her finger was pointed in. Molly nodded after a moment. "Yes, that is the horse track for all of His Highnesses tournaments. He is quite proud of them. His men have never lost to a race before. Well, not against anyone that is of another Kingdom. They have lost many bouts to one another."

"Will you take me there? To the track? I also need to go to the stables. You know where that is, don't you? Show me one of the fastest horses. I have to win this race tomorrow! Do you know which horses the Generals use? I wouldn't want to practice with one of their horses incase they use it tomorrow and—"

"Calm down, calm down! Stop hyperventilating, Minako! Gods!" Usagi complained. "What am I supposed to do in the meantime? Sit here and be bored?"

"Yes!" She shouted indignantly. "I'll show them not to mess with me or my Princess! I'll show them! Now come on Molly, we have a lot of work ahead of us. I can't practice for more than two hours with the horse I will use tomorrow, and it definitely has to take place before lunch. Which horse is the fastest, and the one that no one uses?"

Molly stumbled after the girl, looking completely dumbfounded. "Star Gazer, but he's a white stallion that won't allow anyone near him! He has a tendency to throw people from his back, bite those who come too close, and won't listen to instructions. He's horrible Minako! There are others just as good as—"

"No. Star Gazer sounds perfect. We'll get along just fine. You watch, he'll love me," she said, looking back over her shoulder and winking at Usagi, a mischievous smile on her face. She faced forward once again and continued to drag Molly with her, toward the track; her destination.

Usagi sighed exasperatedly. Now what was she supposed to do? She didn't have anyone to accompany her. She could wonder around and look for the gardens. They were bound to be beautiful. She didn't want to get lost though. And most importantly… she didn't want to find Prince Dick-head. She blinked a few times.

Hey… she liked that name! It fit him perfectly.

"Hey meat-ball head, what are you doing out here?"

She cringed. It looked like he found her. Great. How could her life get any worse?

She bit her lip.

She didn't want to know the answer.

"What are you doing here Prince dick-head?" She spat, trying her new nick-name out on him.

He clenched his fists and his eyes narrowed dangerously as his face turned red with rage.

Yep, she liked it.

"Seeing as this is my palace, I think I do not need to give you an explanation of my where-abouts."

Usagi clenched her jaw tightly together, holding her breath and slowly counting to ten. Why did this man infuriate her so? "You do not have to worry about me, you jerk! I was just leaving!"

He raised his eyebrows inquiringly. "And just where might you be going? I know it would not be the library, for that is only where sophisticated young Princesses go. It wouldn't be the pen house would it? If you felt so out of place I should have introduced you to our livestock long ago! I'm sure they miss you dreadfully." He smirked, laughing inwardly. She was so fun to tease. He didn't know how he had gotten along without her! If only he had her to tease when he was younger….

He watched her seethe, sputtering about angrily, but not able to form any words as of yet. His smirk widened.

"Are you calling me a pig, you jack ass!" She asked in a low undertone.

He almost snorted with laughter. "That or a cow. I'm not quite sure yet. I know for a fact that I in no way resemble a donkey though. You would not want to hurt my feelings, now would you?"

She stared at him in utter disbelief. He was teasing her! Chastising her! He was calling her names right and left, and acting as if it were nothing! How…how could he? Was he truly as egotistical and as much of a low-down scoundrel as the rumors said? She wanted to slap him hard across the face. She held in her anger though, albeit painfully.

She had to bite her tongue from letting out a flow of curses. Her mother would have a heart-attack if she heard all the things her daughter wanted to say to this dreadful creature! She would be seriously wondering about her daughter's sanity if she saw all of the painful ways to make him suffer and die also! Usagi saw a flash of Mamoru as a shish-kabob, tons of thick spikes piercing his chest and legs and head. She smiled sardonically as he stepped backwards from the look on her face.

"I do not, in any way, shape, or form, resemble a pig… or a cow! If you have to know where I am going, it is to the gardens, okay? Where the serene, pretty people go, if you would continue that little game of yours! I will not cause your precious little flowers any harm, all right? I actually like _them_. Now… if you will excuse me…" She pushed passed him, more rather shoved him aside, and stopped on her way to the gardens.

Mamoru's small smirk hadn't wavered for a moment during her little 'speech.' He clasped his hands behind his back, pivoted, and followed her, only two steps behind. "What a coincidence," he commented nonchalantly. "I am headed to the exact same place."

Usagi snapped. She whirled around and shoved a finger into his chest. He stopped, surprised, as she continued to glare at him. "What are you trying to do, annoy me to death?! Are you purposefully this arrogant, or is it just for me you happened to save all of your bullshit for?!? What did I ever do to deserve this?! Why are you following me? Are you going to try and molest me or something? Is there something I don't know?! Do you think this is some kind of a joke?!? I'm not laughing!"

He raised both of his eyebrows, not wanting to admit what he had felt when her small index finger made contact with his chest. "This is not any joke of any kind, Princess," he said dangerously, causing her eyes to widen and fear to spread across her face. He took another step toward her. Upon seeing her tense he grabbed both of her arms forcefully, "Unless you are hiding something from me."

She gulped. Did he know? Did he know that she was from the Moon? He couldn't possibly!

"I've been looking up information about this… Venoon Kingdom all morning. It is quite interesting… what I found."

Usagi tried to take a step back, but he wouldn't let her. She struggled lightly in his grasp, crying out softly when his grip only tightened. His grip was relentless.

"I have not found any information on any Kingdom even remotely similar to one known as, Venoon. Would you care to explain why?" His voice was low and dangerous.

She knew that with any wrong word, he could cause her any amount of pain, any amount of damage… he wished. "I don't have to explain anything! You most likely just haven't heard about where I'm from! Not many people here do. It's too far away from my… home."

His eyes narrowed a fraction, but he did indeed see some truth behind her words. She gave him stare for stare, which most Princesses wouldn't ever dream of doing. She was different; entirely different. And he liked it.

He released her, roughly pushing her out of his hold, finally just realizing that he was hurting her by the way she tried to hold her wince back from showing on her face as he studied her carefully. He was disgusted with himself. How could he have ever had the nerve to hurt her?!?

"I do not like it when people lie to me, Princess. Remember that." He wouldn't look at her as of yet.

Usagi rubbed her pained arms, trying to get her blood circulating again. "It was not a lie," she said forcefully, for once with no sarcasm behind it.

A slow grin spread across his face as he looked at her. "Good."

She sniffed and turned on her heel, hair flowing out behind her. He was once again hypnotized by her beauty and spunk. "Now, if you will excuse me," she huffed, clearly trying to get away from him and to the gardens to clear her mind.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "Excuse me miss, but if you are planning on getting to the gardens before lunch, you had better head in the opposite direction."

Her cheeks flamed from embarrassment, but she refused to let him get the better of her. She pivoted and brushed passed him, refusing to look into his laughing eyes. He, once again, followed her.

"Why must you always antagonize me?" She muttered, barely audible enough for him to hear.

But he did. "Because it's so much fun," he stated, a smile about his lips.

"Ugh! You annoying pig!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Need we go into that conversation again? I thought we were finally starting to get along."

She snorted very unlady-like, and started walking faster. "We are far from getting along."

He matched her pace. "Oh no? Why… just this morning I heard otherwise from your very mouth."

She spun around and gaped at him. "You know I didn't mean that!"

"Oh no?" He glanced upward at the sky innocently, whistling quietly to himself as he started walking at a slow pace toward the gardens as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Unbelievingly, Usagi followed him. "Just what are you getting at?" She asked, wanting to clear her name from the little episode from that morning and re-gain what was left of her pride.

He grinned, sighing in content. Things were just too good for him today. The gods must really love him. "You seemed pretty heartfelt when you said it. My lips over yours… my body over yours in pure—"

"Enough!" She shouted, face entirely red. The pictures of them together were just too vivid in her mind! This was embarrassing! She could never think of this jerk and herself together! It was too unreal! It was too… She gulped. Perfect. Like light and dark, she thought to herself, imagining herself and Mamoru embracing one another. No! Don't think about that! You don't even like the guy! He's a jackass! You said it yourself! A dick-head! An egotistical moron! A jerk! Stop imagining him in your head! So what if he's semi good-looking! Like that matters! We have absolutely nothing in common, and rub each other the wrong way! So there! End of discussion!

Unbeknownst to her, she was unaware that Mamoru knew of the internal battle going on inside of her head. He smirked lazily. Soon she would fall for his charm, and when she did… he wouldn't have to worry anymore. She was different, he had already admitted that. She seemed to be the only one who didn't worship the ground he walked upon. He would have to get her to fall head over heels for him. Then he could dump her like the rest, and have his reputation back. He couldn't very well have someone who didn't fall for his good looks and charming conversational skill, now could he? This so-called Princess didn't capture his attention very well anyway. So what if she had stunning golden hair. For all he knew… it could be fake. It didn't matter if her petite body was stunningly beautiful with full breasts with a luscious curve to her hips. He didn't care if he wanted to hear her seductive voice cry out his name and beg for mercy during her climax. She was a Princess, and all Princesses were alike. They wanted three things. Wealth, a high station, and a good looking husband. Luckily or unluckily for him, Mamoru had all three of those things. "I don't know what your problem is but if you ever want to win a girl's heart you are going about it the wrong way."

Startled out of his thoughts, he turned to look into this Princess's eyes only to find her avoiding eye contact with him. "Love? Who said anything about love? Love is the only thing that can hurt you. You have to commit to love, and I do not commit to anything. I can make you feel something even better than love if you would accompany me to my bed tonight…" He whispered seductively in her ear, sending shivers traveling the length of her spine.

She quickly pulled away from him, staring in disbelief. "How could you even say something like that? Love is the only thing that can ever… will ever… triumph! Love may break a person, but it only means that it wasn't meant to be! You can get hurt so many times when someone leaves you, or even… dies," She commented, choking back tears, "But you can always move on! The future is still ahead of you, and you are here for a reason! You don't die when you lose love, but it may feel like it. You don't die for a reason! Has it ever occurred to you that everyone is hurting, just in different ways than you yourself is hurting? Look around you! There are so many things to love that can't even love back!

Don't always expect to be loved in return, because most of the time… you won't be."

Mamoru stared at her, absorbing her words rapidly. He never would have thought that she would be so knowledgeable, or have something to say that actually wouldn't be an insult. They had arrived at the gardens, and Usagi looked around her, just now realizing it. She blinked and her eyes widened in surprise and admiration. She liked what she saw. Mamoru wanted her even more at that moment.

"Take these flowers for example," Usagi continued, stepping toward the red roses. She reached out and gently touched a petal with her fingertip as she bent down to get a closer look at the beautifully smelling masterpiece. "You can love roses for their beauty, but if you pick one, you will hate it for its thorns. Still, your love overpowers the hate, because it even smells good, and it is so beautiful that you cannot let it out of your sight. I can tell roses must be a favorite of yours. There are so many. Tell me, you love these flowers, don't you?"

He took a step forward, looking into her cornflower blue eyes and never breaking contact. "Yes," he murmured, not bothering to look at them, but knowing that he did. It sounded as if everything she was saying also had to deal with herself and him as well.

She smiled up at him from her crouched position. "Well, obviously you do not assume that the flowers will return that love, now do you?"

He shook his head no, entrapped in the beauty of her knowledge.

Her smile turned into a full-blown one that reached to the tip of her eyes. "Good. Everyone has to learn that they will not always be loved by every single person. Although… those who do love you make it damn well worth it to be alive." She blushed at the use of her vulgar words in front of a Prince. Oh, if her mother heard her…

Suddenly Mamoru realized why he liked to anger this woman so much. Whenever she blushed it made his heart beat at a faster pace, and actually turned him on! When she was angry, her face would turn a fiery red, and it had the same effect on him. He loved it when her face resembled a tomato; or a red rose.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked at last, into the silence of the bright and sunny day.

She stood, her face solemn once again. "Because of the way you treat others… the way you treat me. What you said to me the very first time we ever met!" Her face flushed with anger and he smirked. Yep, he loved it when she was mad. "And because you think yourself a god, who can make any maiden fall to her feet because of your shitty appearance. Well let me tell you, I don't fall for that kind of nonsense! I want love, just like most Princesses, most maidens do." She turned on her heel as if to leave, but whipped back around to say one last thing that she had just remembered. "Oh yes! And I do not like you because you said so yourself that you weren't looking for love, but here you are, planning on marrying one of the Princesses here. I feel sorry for her already!"

She turned once again, but Mamoru was prepared for it this time. His hand lashed out and grabbed her, turning her around forcefully and bringing her practically nose-to-nose with him, his eyes narrowing dangerously. She gasped, eyes widening in fear. Why hadn't she gone with Minako to the stables?

"It wasn't my idea, Princess, to invite all these groveling nuisances to my home in search for a bride! I was perfectly content the way I was! I had my friends, my guards, and that was all I needed, all I will ever need! If I am not mistaken, you came here in hopes to marry me as well, did you not? Don't you dare say something like that to me, when you had wanted to marry a supposedly good looking Prince, to become Queen, and to be co-ruler of all of Earth! I will not have it!"

Usagi's brow furrowed with contempt. "You think I came here in hopes of marrying you?!?" She shouted, outraged.

He snorted. "You said your Kingdom came from far, far away, and you are here, are you not? You must have left six days earlier than most, just to arrive here on time. And even then you were late!"

"For your information, I do not plan on marrying you, nor will I marry you, you creep! It was an accident that Minako and I just happened to arrive here, and believe me, it didn't take long at all. If you were to try and travel to my Kingdom, you would never even set foot on it!"

His grip tightened. "Would that be, perhaps, because you are not even from a Kingdom? Perhaps because you are a commoner dressed in disguise to make a fool out of me? I told you, Princess, that I have never heard of the Venoon Kingdom. I do not even believe it exists. I am not even positive that you are of royal blood."

She stared indignantly. "How dare you think that! You have no right—"

"I have every right if I am to choose a bride. I could make you pay for lying to me… I could easily hang you…"

"And you wonder why no one loves you!" She growled, glaring at him with all her might.

He shoved her away from him before he would strike her for her insolence. He glared scathingly at her, shaking with rage and anger. "If you are truly a Princess, then you wouldn't mind doing some sort of a test."

"A test? Like what? See if I know all my proper etiquette? See if I can dance? What? Have me sleep on a pea and see if I can feel it?!?"

He had gained his composer and calmed down, gazing at her mildly. "No, no. Nothing like that. All you have to do is… stand there, really."

"What are you talking about?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"You will see. If you have nothing to lose, then confront me about it. The other Princesses are already gossiping about it. They have never heard of the Venoon Kingdom either. They think you are trying to steal me for yourself."

"That is blasphemy."

"Oh no? You have no proof. How do I know that you came here by accident? How do I know your real name is Princess Usagi?"

She snorted. Because if I told you my name was Princess Serenity you would know who I really was, alone with everyone else here, she thought to herself, avoiding eye contact. And if everyone knew where the Moon Princess was, gossip would travel fast, and Daidi would be here before you ask, 'Will you marry me?'

Either that or force me to marry you. You are a pig, so how am I supposed to know what you will do? And… even though I despise you… I cannot… I cannot lead Daidi here. I will not allow her to destroy another Kingdom. Not when I can prevent it. I will protect Earth now, since it is my new home. I will protect Earth like I was unable to protect my own Kingdom. I do not want to be the cause of more deaths. Not now. Not again.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked, and truly looked concerned as he took a step toward her. It was then that she realized she had been crying. "N-no. Nothing." She stepped away from him, not wanting him nearer than he already was.

"You're crying," he stated, still moving toward her. "If you are not a real Princess, I will not kill you. I could never do such a thing, especially to one as beautiful as you. I will allow you to leave. No one needs to know—"

"It's not that," she cut in, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

He smirked. "Yeah. Right."

She glared. Here he was, acting nice for once, and now he had to go back to being the egotistical jerk? What was with this guy? "It's not!" she stated firmly. "I will do that Princess test thing whenever you see fit, alright? Just to prove to you that I am telling you the truth! Then will you leave me be? Please? Just for once? I can't stand you!"

He closed the gap between them, causing Usagi to stiffen. He brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. She gasped. What was he doing?

"Don't cry. I cannot stand to see your pretty face marred by tears. It's too heart-wrenching."

She blinked. Did he just say… heart-wrenching?

He cupped her chin in his hand, making her look into his deep, sapphire blue eyes. He smiled. "You see, this isn't so bad, is it?"

She couldn't respond. She tried to pull away, but his arm wound around her waist and pulled her to him. She gasped. What was he thinking? Then she knew. His lips came down over hers, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

He was gentle at first, which caused her body to slowly relax. Then he applied more pressure, causing Usagi to grip his tunic with her fists. She was debating whether to push him away, smack him, or let his continue. He bit her lip and she cried out, allowing him entrance to her forbidden mouth. She made a small sound of protest, but it just urged him on. He loved the taste of her, the feel of her tongue against him. She was so sweet, and so innocent. He couldn't help but want more of her. He pressed her firmly to him, groaning from the contact.

She shuddered against him, not knowing what to do or how to respond. She desperately wanted to push him away, but it felt so good, so right. His tongue batted against hers almost playfully, and then became more forceful, more of a battle to see who was dominant; who would come out on top. His hand moved from her chin to her hair, grabbing a fistful of it and holding it to him. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and he pulled away, allowing her air as he too gasped for breath.

She stared at him, not quite knowing what to think.

He smirked lazily, completely full of himself. "You see? That wasn't so bad, was it? Now you can tell all your fellow commoners that you kissed the Prince." He turned on his heel and walked back to the palace, hands held behind his head as he whistled. "I also want to thank you!" He called back loudly, but never bothered to turn to face her. "That was by far the best kiss I have ever had, since you loathe me and all." He chuckled, as if he had finally won her heart and was proud of himself.

"You self-centered asshole! I never asked you to kiss me, and next time I won't give in so willingly!" She hollered back, furious.

He turned and raised an eyebrow, his hands dropping to his sides. "Who ever said there was going to be a next time?"

"Why you…" He never heard her flow of curses or name-calling, because he disappeared into a side entrance to the castle. It didn't matter to him anyway. He had heard them all before. Plenty of times!

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. - The next is going to have a little of Minako and Kunzite, and then there will be plenty of that later on too! Hope you enjoyed! Review please!!!

For those who don't know how to review: Click on the little button that says, 'Go!' The longer area next to it should say review. Then, a box will appear and it will have three areas you can type in. The first is 'name.' You can put pennames, fake names, silly names, real names, or any name that you feel comfortable with. The skinny rectangle under it says 'e-mail address.' You do not have to put yours if you do not wish to do so. Then, the largest part you can type is the review box. You can type TONS there, believe me, I've done it before. You can also write one word, or a sentence. It doesn't matter.

Then, there should be a little button below that, or a long button, I don't remember, and it says 'submit review.' Click on that when you are finished, and there you have it! You reviewed! It will say, Review submitted successfully or something close to that. You click on the 'done' button or 'okay' button or whatever is left to click on, and the box disappears. There ya have it! You now know how to review!


	5. Royal Blood

Untouchable

Ch. 5

Minako followed Molly to the stables, eyes roaming the track and taking in little dips, sharp turns, and bumps or ditches in the road. If she wanted to win this competition, she would have to know as much about the track as the generals, and they had grown up practicing here. They could most likely run it backwards with their eyes closed and never even falter. She was at a major disadvantage.

"We're here," Molly stated, for what must have been the fifth time.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I was just…"

Molly smiled knowingly. "Looking over the unknown territory? I understand. But if you want to win this match, you'll need a horse first. Follow me."

They headed inside the dim stable, the smell of hay and horse manure invading their senses. The horses whinnied and neighed, tossing their heads. They stared at the newcomer with a large eye, inspecting her just as she was them.

"Wow…" Minako breathed, awed. "I didn't think there would be so many. They are all in top condition, too! I don't even have to check them to know that! They're simply amazing!"

Molly smiled. "I'm glad you like them. Here, they are the generals most prized possessions. Would you like me to introduce you to them?"

"Yes, if you please," Minako stated, eagerly anticipating knowing each of their names and wanting to see each mammal from head to foot.

"I will tell you the taken ones now, so you won't get your hopes up," Molly said, watching Minako eye a beautiful Roan, with soft blue eyes. That," she stated, pointing to the one of Minako's fancy, "Is Mystic… General Kunzite's mare."

Minako huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Doesn't it figure?" She mumbled to herself, looking the beauty over with an appraising eye. She held out a hand for the horse to smell, wanting only to be its friend more than anything else in the moment. It blew air out onto her palm and she sighed with relief, grinning from ear to ear. She patted its long narrow nose, running a hand along it and murmured sweet nothings in its ear.

Molly gaped like a fish. "How-how did you do that?" She sputtered, eyes wide.

"Mystic won't allow anyone near her except Kunzite! She rarely even lets the other generals near her! How could she accept you so fast?"

Minako smiled mischievously. "It must be love," she said softly, blowing air into Mystic's nostrils. How could she say animals and most humans alike liked her because of the aura of love that surrounded her? She didn't even think that Molly would believe her.

"Come on, let me introduce you to the rest or it will take you all day. We haven't much longer."

Minako nodded absent mindedly, torn away from having to part with such a magnificent creature. "Oh, alright. Now what?"

Molly shook her head and led the girl to the next stall. "This is

Thunderclap, Nephrite's gelding. It's a dark gray, but in the sun it almost looks silver. The next horse is Blazing Ember. It's a beautiful reddish brown, is it not? That is Jadeite's gelding. Rhapsody is Zoicite's. I think he named his mare that because he likes the name. She's a startling ebony, and small, but she's a quick little thing."

"Does Prince Mamoru own a horse?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, many, but they are in his own private stable."

"Oh. La de da," She muttered under her breath. What? Were these stables not good enough for his own precious horses, but they were good enough for his Generals'? If Usagi ever did something like that…

"Come on, I'll lead you to Star Gazer if you insist."

"I insist," Minako said firmly. She could make any horse love her without even trying! Besides, it sounded as if Star Gazer only needed a person who would understand him. She would be perfect for the job!

Molly sighed. "Fine, come along. He's this way. He's a white fella, so white that he looks like a star himself out there! I just hope that…" Molly trailed off, sweat-dropping as she watched Minako rub her palm along a geldings flank, inspecting him. It was a white gelding, that didn't tense, didn't buck, or kick… it just stood there, as if this were an every day occurrence.

"Wha-wha-how???" She babbled, not comprehending.

"He likes me! He's in pretty good shape too, with a lot of muscle, sturdy legs, and perfect teeth. He sure is a beauty. I think I'll take him for a test run after lunch."

Molly stood there, blinking stupidly. "How…how…how…?"

"Well, what do you think? Do you think he can help me to win a race?"

Molly finally gained her gift of speech once again. "Do you even know whose horse he is? It's-"

"Oh, it doesn't truly matter, does it? I'm only borrowing him for today and tomorrow… and if I ever want to go out for a ride sometime…"

"Minako! Listen to me!"

"So you can talk me out of using this precious jewel in the race tomorrow? I think not! Even if it is the Prince's, I wouldn't mind. It makes no difference to me."

Molly raised her eyebrows. "All right… if you say so," she said in a warning voice, yet had given up long ago.

Minako eased her way put of the stall and back to where Molly stood looking utterly helpless. "Come on, let's go. Lunch is soon, is it not?"

"Yes, yes it is."

They made their way toward the exit when a voice stopped them.

"Princess Minako, what a pleasant surprise. I did not know that you were a horse admirer. That is what you are doing here, are you not?"

Both females turned to look at a man with long, straight white hair, his pale blue eyes revealing no emotion as of yet.

"It's one of the Generals!" Molly whispered harshly for Minako to hear.

"I know!" Minako whispered back, a little too loudly since General

Kunzite heard it and gave a little chuckle. "I have always been an admirer of horses, General.

It is one of my weaknesses I am afraid. They make wonderful friends, and are even better listeners." Here she smiled, but it wasn't a coy smile, or fake one, it was a small soft smile that made her features look kind and caring, which she was.

"Ah. I see," he commented, stooping to brush his mare, not looking up at her any longer.

"Well, we'd best be getting on our way," Molly said with a little too much enthusiasm. "We have so little time to get to lunch and find Princess Usagi…"

Minako blinked at the girl as she started dragging her away, a large smile plastered to her face. "Good-bye, General."

"Oh! Uh, yes. Farewell to thee General," Minako started, not at all having a clue as to what was going on. "And might I be so bold as to say that you have a beauty on your hands there. Mystic is very lovely indeed."

Molly faltered, freezing mid-step. Kunzite stopped his ceaseless motions, then slowly stood and looked in her direction. Minako bumped into Molly, a confused look on her face as she gazed into her friend's eyes. Did she say something wrong? Molly tensed, waiting for the General's next words.

"I thank you," he said slowly, almost cautiously.

Minako blinked. That was it? That wasn't so bad. What had Molly been expecting? Molly turned, slowly looking Minako in the eye with awe and wonder. The blonde flashed him a smile, seeming to gain her courage, and stood straight, giving a slight curtsy. "I wish you the best of luck during the race tomorrow. I shall see you there."

He gave a slow, lazy smile. "I'm sure you will. Shall you root for me?"

Minako looked as if she was considering it for a while, and then smiled mysteriously. "I am afraid that I cannot. You shall see why soon enough. Good day to you, General. I shall see you again soon, I believe." She turned to leave.

He nodded, as courtesy, and said, "It is Kunzite."

Minako blinked, her head snapping in his direction. "Wha-what?"

He smiled while bowing, not allowing her to see his face. "I said… my name is Kunzite."

Minako tried to calm her beating heart as a tiny smile crossed her lips.

"General Kunzite," she said with finality behind her tone, giving a small nod of the head.

"No, no. Just Kunzite," he stated, finally straightening to look her in the eye.

Molly watched the exchange of conversation with high interest, her eyes wide.

Could it be?

Minako just smiled, curtsied once again, and turned on her heel. Molly followed close behind as they left the stable, leaving a smirking Kunzite and a slightly befuddled Minako. She had to admit though, he was definitely good looking! She considered what he had said and her smile widened. She liked this. She liked it a lot.

"Usagi! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Minako whispered harshly, trying to hold her temper. "Where have you been?!"

Usagi and Minako made their way through the hallway, following the others to lunch this time. They by no means wished to be late! They wound around another corner, the large double doors finally coming into view, along with the wondrous smell of cooked food.

"I was in the gardens," she huffed, still upset about the whole episode. Who did Prince Mamoru think he was?!?

"You should have waited where Molly and I left you! She almost got into trouble for missing out on some of her duties! She's off scrubbing floors somewhere now because of us! Don't you feel ashamed?"

"I would if I wasn't so mad," Usagi complained, pouting.

Minako rolled her eyes, fed up with the way her companion was acting. "Act more mature, would you? Or do you really like this Prince guy and you think this is the only way to truly gain his affections?"

"No!" She shouted, right as she entered the dining hall. She gulped, then sweat dropped.

Minako groaned as heads turned in their direction. She sent Usagi a glare. "See what I mean?"

Usagi rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Eh heh heh… heh. Sorry about that."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go and get a seat, alright? Before the Prince and his Generals arrive?" Minako suggested.

"Okay."

They quickly sat at the table nearest to them, breathing sighs of relief. They had thought they were finally safe for a while. Boy were they ever wrong!

"Humph! Why did you have to sit here? What did we ever do to deserve this?" One of the Princesses sitting across from Minako whined.

"Yeah. Why have you even bothered to come here? Your little act will soon be discovered by the Prince himself, and he'll kick you both out before he chooses his bride!" Another stated forcefully.

Looks like that Beryl person can brainwash pretty fast, Usagi thought wryly. I never thought she would get so many to turn on us so quickly!

"I heard that they are not even real Princesses!" Another with long dark hair stated, her voice nasally.

"What?!?" About five Princesses shouted in unison.

"Mm-hm," she said again. "We don't have to worry about them! Even His

Highness

knows, and he wouldn't be caught dead with a commoner! They were seen in the market place, supposedly at their very own house!"

"Is it true?"

"You sure?"

"Positive. Usagi here," she said, pointing to the golden blonde while wrinkling her nose, not even using her respected title, "turned down a chance to take the royal blood test! She has to be hiding something."

Usagi turned red with anger. No one disrespected her and got away with it! Not if they were wrong, and she could prove them wrong! But… what was this 'royal blood' test everyone was talking about?

The Princesses continued to gossip about the two blondes as if they weren't even there. Minako looked over at Usagi, worriedly. Usagi was currently clenching her fists, and gritting her teeth in anger. Minako bit her lip. She know the Princess of the Moon would not be able to hold this for very much longer.

Thankfully, and ironically, the ones that saved Usagi from snapping right then and there were when the Generals and the Prince entered, causing all talk to cease automatically as all rose, curtsied as he passed, and then rose shortly after. They all sat after he was seated, and were finally able to start their meal that was brought forth.

Usagi gratefully dug into the tasty food, thinking that she wouldn't have to deal with the rumors and back-stabbing any longer since the food was brought out, and the Prince was present.

Once again, it just goes to show that she was constantly wrong, and that Princesses liked to bring others down that were potential threats. It made them feel good.

"So anyway, as I way saying…"

Minako groaned. She didn't know if she could take this any more!

"They were seen conversing with a peasant, and one of the castle hands! Can you imagine?!? And the servant called them by their first names, without their proper titles!"

Every table must have heard this girl's loud obnoxious voice, and every pair of ears must have been listening intuitively.

Usagi swallowed her stew down, and slammed her utensil to the side of her plate. Clearly, she wasn't hungry any more. She sat up, back straight, and wouldn't meet anyone in the eyes as she pushed her plate of food away from her.

The room had gone deathly still. Even Prince Mamoru paused to see what she would do. He had currently been blowing on a hot bite of stew, his spoon only inches away from his welcoming mouth. His eyes glanced to where Usagi was sitting stiffly and he raised his eyebrows, awaiting the chaos that would likely ensue.

"That is it!" She yelled, frustrated. "What ever bitchy Beryl is spreading around is false, and I assure you that I am of royal blood! If you have not heard of my Kingdom's name, that does not mean it does not exist! Do you hear me?!?"

Gasps could be heard from all around, but Usagi ignored them. "Now, does anyone here have any doubt of me being a Princess?" She stared the room down, not truly knowing what to expect. What happened startled her to no end. Everyone raised their hand, with the exception of Minako, and the five men at the head table, whom still refused to move as of yet.

Usagi sighed exasperatedly. She slammed her palms onto the table and stood, regally walking toward the Prince. She held her head high, her chin jutting out. She would not look like a fool to these people. If she did, then they were basically calling her mother a fool in her eyes, and she wouldn't allow that. She stopped six feet short of the head table, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"What is this 'royal blood' test everyone keeps talking about, and what do I have to do?"

Prince Mamoru sat up and placed his spoon back into the bowl of his venison stew, letting it lay there forgotten. He regarded her with level eyes, not displaying any show of emotion. "The test never lies," he stated forcefully, as if to be sure she knew what she was up against.

"Good. You will believe me then when the results are positive. Now what do I have to do?"

He set his jaw. "All you have to do is stand there, simply stand there."

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "That's it? It has to be more complicated than that!"

He held her gaze for a moment, and then slowly shook his head. "No. That is all you have to do."

"I'm standing here right now, why do you not believe me at this very moment?"

"You do not understand. It is not a physical test of any kind, and it does not involve pain of any sort. You have to be in a certain room though, standing in a certain spot."

Usagi stared into his eyes, her mind decided. "Take me to this 'room.' I shall prove to everyone everywhere that they have no reason to not trust me."

He nodded, and then stood. "Very well, follow me then. For those of you who are willing to watch, you may come as well."

Everyone shot to their feet, and reluctantly, the guards rose to theirs as well. There goes a perfectly good meal…

Mamoru led everyone through corridor after corridor, and then hallway through hallway, until he finally came upon a large golden room with symbols and designs etched into the floor. It was beautiful, with so many tiny designs that you could never find all of them! Pillars were embedded half way into the wall with white curtains hanging loosely over them, connecting them to one another. A golden stone seemed to shimmer from the ceiling. It couldn't be a real stone… could it?

"Go on ahead," he urged gently. "Remember, this was your choice. We will follow you."

She stared at him, unsure of what he meant, but quickly shrugged it off. It could be bad, and he said it wouldn't harm her in any way. Of course, he could have been lying, but for some odd reason she didn't think he was. Not during something as serious as this.

She took a step forward, and then another. Everyone crowded behind her, but the

Prince and his Generals were closest. She thought she saw a shimmer of Minako's pale hair, but wasn't positive. Would she come rescue her if anything bad were to happen?

She walked over the designs, feeling a jolt rush through her with every step she took. It made her look at the ground more rather than the ceiling and walls surrounding her. She walked onto a pale gold symbol of what looked to be a large, intricate circle. They were in a row, and she had to take three large steps until she was finally out of it, and then one step, and then the next three she would find herself in another circle. It was shinny gold inlayed on an amber-gold surface, yet was visible and lovely all the same. It was then that she noticed each circle had different designs on the inside. She only had three more left and then there was an opening, or T of some sort that she guessed she would have to walk through. It didn't seem right though. It was as if she was never meant to reach the very end. Two and a half circles left. Now two. One more step and she would enter it…

She halted, freezing before she could place her left foot in the second to last circle. She felt something. Saw something more rather. It crackled with raw energy… with colorful…

"Magic…" she breathed, staring with wide eyes. They had magic… on Earth?!?

Mamoru stared in disbelief. "So you have heard of this then?" He questioned, everyone coming to a stop three feet behind her.

Usagi shook her head. "No. I can see it. I felt it ever since I walked into this room." She could have sworn her heart stopped beating after those words escaped her lips. She clenched her eyes shut, hoping she hadn't given herself away. She was thankful that no one could see her face.

"Do you still wish to continue?" Prince Mamoru asked.

She thought rapidly. What if the magic de-spelled her changed appearance? What if everyone saw her for what she really was? A Moon Princess? And the last remaining one at that? Dare she take the chance? If she didn't… everyone would assume she wasn't of royal descent! What was she to do?!?


	6. The Test

Hello everyone. Well, I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be able to up-date to any of my stories for quite some time now. Two weeks to be exact. I'm sorry, but I'm going to New Mexico and… umm… well, I won't be able to up-date, or even TYPE for that matter! Hey, It's summer! I deserve to go on SOME vacations, don't I? I _do _have a life, even if it's not much of one if you do not include typing and up-dating for all of my adoring fans. Heh heh heh. clears throat Anyway, here you go! It may not be long, because I have to up-load it soon. Sorry about this.

By the way, I have _never _received so many threats in my _entire _life!!! So many people were upset of the cliff-hanger! I was awed! O.O evil smirk I'm so proud!!! Thank you, and yes, you are all _very _welcome! ::bursts out laughing because of all the fans' face-falls:: Maybe I should leave a worse one… I'll keep it in mind. For _later…_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

**Untouchable**

**Ch.**** 6**

Usagi stood there, foot suspended in the air, her white slipper looking tiny and dainty because of all the layers of fabric from her gown. Minako stared in utter horror. She had sensed the magic also, right as they had entered the room. She was seriously starting to doubt this whole 'Princess act.' Nothing would endanger her Princess, would it? Would they all find out… the truth?

Usagi back stepped, not wanting to move forward. She was unsure of what to do. She looked over her shoulder at her dear friend, but Minako was stopped behind two of the Prince's guards. Her light eyes were wide in her pale-set face. A few strands of hair fell into her line of sight, lightly moving with every intake and outtake of breath. Minako had no answer for her, and couldn't say anything in case it might make them look suspicious.

Usagi found her voice. "What will it do?"

Mamoru looked taken aback, but quickly snapped out of it. He narrowed his eyes, trying to stare through her in hopes that he could fins what she was hiding. "It will not hurt you in any way, if that is what you are wondering," he said after a short silence.

A few of the Princesses were snickering from behind his back, sending Usagi looks that were anything _but _pleasant.

"That is not what I meant," She stated indignantly, sending the evil Princesses from Hell a glare promising revenge… or at least pain.

They stopped.

"What will it _do… _to prove I am a Princess?"

He eyes her suspiciously, but his thoughts remained hidden from her view. "The circle's perimeter will change, depending on if you have royal blood running through your veins."

"Is that… all?" She squeaked, then cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed.

He gave a sharp nod of the head. "Basically."

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't like that. She wanted a straight answer. A simple yes or no would have worked perfectly.

She couldn't take the chance, she just _couldn't! _If they found out she was from the Moon Kingdom, rumors would spread. Everything would be different. And Daidi… Daidi would hear of those rumors, and come here planning to _destroy_ her. Daidi would learn Minako was here as well, and she would kill what may be the _last _remaining soldier scout. And then Earth—along with the rest of the galaxy—would be doomed. All Earth would fall to Daidi's hands, and after Usagi had already promised herself to protect it. More innocent people would suffer. Usagi wouldn't allow that! After Earth was destroyed, what would be next? Would only evil prevail?

She thought fast. There had to be something she could do, some way she knew that no one would figure out who or what she really was. Her gaze snapped in Mamoru's direction and he blinked quickly in shock. "One moment please. I would like to be sure that nothing would hurt me, so I am going to find one of the castle hands to have it done to first. That way, I will be certain. If you will excuse me…" She turned and high-tailed it out of there, leaving most to blink after her in surprise.

"She is _so _hiding something," One of the snobby Princesses muttered while crossing her hands over her chest, nose up in the air.

"Tell me about it," Another commented, mimicking her.

"Hey! If you're going to talk bad about Princess Usagi then do it when her sister _isn't _in the room!" Minako shouted indignantly, fed up with anything and everything in this room at the moment. _Except Kunzite, _she thought randomly, _He's pleasant to look at, at least. _She blinked in surprise. She did _not _just think that!

Usagi ran through the corridor, her feet slapping the ground. _Now what, now what, now what, now what? _Kept echoing through her mind. _Great, just great! Now what am I supposed to do? I sounded like a stuck up **brat** back there! 'I want to make sure it won't **hurt **me!' Ha! That's what **they **think! And now… now I have to use the luna pen on one of the servants! What have I gotten myself in to? Ugh! I can get Molly, but she'll find out the truth! And she'll also find out that I have magic! This is horrible!_

She asked Mira, one of the servants, to locate Molly and send her to her bedchambers _immediately. _The maid had scurried off as if the devil were on her heels. Then Usagi paced inside her room, her heart beating rapidly. Any faster and it might _burst! _She was thinking everything over in her head. Would it work out? What if Molly told someone about her powers? What if Molly turned back into her normal self on the wide circle? Prince Mamoru had already stated that she wouldn't get hurt, so thankfully she didn't need to worry about Molly being in danger. If she got hurt, Usagi didn't know if she would be able to forgive herself.

_But what if the others saw Molly change back into her normal self?!?_

There would be a _lot _of questions as to how and why. Usagi was not up for any of them at the moment. She wasn't ready to confront anyone with the truth yet, but now it looked as if she would have to.

There were three light taps at the door and it slowly opened a crack. "You sent for me, m'lady?" Molly asked tentatively, a little worried because of Mira's frazzled behavior.

"Huh?" Usagi was pulled from her disarrayed thoughts and stared blankly at the strawberry blonde, then seemed to re-gain her memory… and composure. "Oh! Yes, yes. Please, do come in. I have a bit of a favor to ask of you. I have a lot to tell you about too. But I can answer all of your questions later tonight, when your aunt sends Minako and me some of the clothing. I'm babbling aren't I? I guess I'm worried and nervous. Nothing for you to fret about though. I said you may enter, did I not? Come in, come in. Please, shut the door."

Molly sweat dropped, trying to process everything Usagi and said and failed miserably. It had seemed to be all one great sentence, and it made her eyes spin. She did as she was bid and went inside the room, closing the door to shut out all eavesdroppers that might have been prancing about. "You wanted me?" Molly asked, still slightly dizzy.

Usagi blushed sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I was in a hurry though."

"That's okay. What can I do for you?"

"Molly, I need you to go through the Royal Blood test thingy-majig for me. Can you do that?"

Molly looked confused. "But I don't understand. I already _know _I'm not royalty. What do you want me to do that for?"

Usagi sighed dramatically. She didn't have any more time to waste. "Molly, listen to me, and try to listen well. I do not normally look like this. My hair is a little longer, it's a silvery-white instead of golden-blonde, and I'm… well, I'll explain the rest later. People are starting to talk. They don't believe that I am a true Princess, so I have to take the test."

"You are though, aren't you?"

Usagi gave a light smile. "Yes."

She nodded. "Good. I knew you were. You aren't from around here though, are you?"

Usagi shook her head, caught herself, and grit her teeth together. "We don't have time for this. I have magic Molly, and a lot of it. You're right, I'm not from around here, but I'm not sure how much I should tell you of all this. I'm trusting you, alright? I don't want you to tell this to _anyone! _Not even your aunt or your own mother. Not even the Prince if he _demands _it! Do you understand? Everyone would be in danger if you did."

Molly's eyes widened. She looked petrified. "Are you in some sort of trouble? I'm sure the Prince could—"

"No! Please, you _have _to understand! He _cannot _find out about me, okay?"

She bit her lip, and then exhaled, nodding her confirmation. "Okay."

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, a smile spreading across her lips. "Good. Now I need you to do something for me. Will you do it? I won't let you get hurt or in trouble, alright?"

Molly nodded again, firmly this time.

"Good. Now here is what you need to do, and save all of your questions for later. _This_ is a little something I like to call, the Luna Pen."

"Luna Pen?"

"Uh-huh. Now… here's what you have to do…"

"What's taking her so long?" Prince Mamoru asked, his patience running thin.

"She probably chickened out," the Princess from earlier said in much too sweet of a voice.

Minako snorted. "I'd like to see _her _take the stupid Princess Test," Minako muttered grumpily under her breath. _"She _doesn't act like much of a Princess."

The two generals standing near her grinned, yet tried to conceal their laughter. Minako turned to get a glimpse of their faces and blushed. It was Jaedite and Kunzite. She hadn't known she had spoken that loud. What she had stated was meant for her ears and her ears only. She was just glad that they weren't making _her _take that blasted test!

Prince Mamoru turned to glare in the snoopy Princess's direction, her ruby eyes glinting mischievously. "When I ask for your input, I will expect it _then, _and _not _any other time, do you hear me?" Anger rolled off of him in waves.

She gulped, her eyes growing wide. "Y-Y-Yes Prince M-M-Mamoru," She stuttered, trying to edge back away from him, her short dull brown hair tumbling out of her sea-green headband.

"Good," he stated, then turned to face the direction in which Usagi had gone.

Minako snickered. The girl deserved it!

Two pairs of footsteps echoed in the hall, coming in their direction at a rapid pace. Everyone tensed, not quite sure of what to expect. The guards held a hand out, trying to black as many of the Princesses as they could, which wasn't much, and Nephrite stepped in front of his Prince protectively. All rested a hand on their sword hilt. When it sounded as if they were only three yards away, the guards drew their swords, eyes glinting dangerously.

Minako felt the familiar aura of Usagi and gasped. "Wait! No! It's only…"

Two figured came into view as they flung themselves into the room, using one of the side doors. Usagi gasped when she saw the swords drawn and skidded to a halt, barely stopping herself from getting impaled. Another girl halted shortly as well, lightly bumping into Usagi, but not giving her enough force to turn into a shish-kabob.

"What the—? What's going on here?" Usagi shrieked in outrage.

"Usagi…" Minako finished at last, breathing a sigh of relief and shaking her head in an 'I told you so' manner.

"I am sorry, Princess. It will not happen again," Mamoru stated in an authoritive voice, sending his generals the message while lightly placing a hand on Zoicite's arm, who happened to be the one holding the blade closest to Usagi's form. They all got the hint and sheathed their swords. The girl behind Usagi looked frightened to _death, _and also extremely… guilty?

Minako blinked. It couldn't be! Or was it? Molly…?

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. She had rags on, but was actually kind of pretty for a servant. She had short black hair that was thin and extremely straight. Her eyes were a piercing golden color, and she had very pale skin. She looked at Minako and recognition flashed behind her eyes as she gave a weak smile. Minako blanched. It _was _Molly?!? She turned to glare at Usagi. Just _what _did Princess Moon have up her sleeves?

"This is one of the palace hands, and I wish for her to go through with the test first, so that I know all is well. That is not too much to ask, is it?" Usagi stared Mamoru down, daring her to object.

"Not at all, _Princess," _He stated in a mocking tone, making her want to claw at his face. If only he wasn't so handsome… it would be _so much _easier to hate him!

She nodded her head once and turned on her heel, not able to look the whelp in the face any longer. "M—" She cut herself off, barely catching herself. Whew! That was close! "Mirriana, please step into the circle here. It will not hurt you, the _Prince _has already given his word."

Molly nodded, blinking at the odd name, and started forward.

"Mirriana? I do not recall having a servant by that name," Mamoru said softly, scratching his chin lightly with his thumb and forefinger. "Come to think of it, she does not even look familiar. I know there are a lot of servants in the palace, but I believe I would recognize one as beautiful as her."

Molly blushed at the compliment coming from her Prince's lips. If only he could say that about her _real _appearance. At least it meant that she had good taste.

"She is new, Prince Mamoru," Usagi started, thinking of something quickly to ease his inquiry.

"Yes!" Minako quickly agreed. "And she was sent to be our personal maid, your Highness."

He thought about it for a while, not quite believing it.

"And what do you mean 'pretty,' your Highness? Surly you would only be seen with _Princesses, _beautiful or not, am I correct?" She whispered into his ear, so Molly would not hear.

A few others did though. They raised their eyebrows, awaiting his answer.

She had him there. He had basically said it moments before lunch, and now, with people watching him… "Of course you are. Now hurry up. We haven't got all day."

Usagi smirked, making Mamoru actually look _away _from her, a light blush adorning his cheeks. She had him wrapped around her pinky finger!

She hoped.

"Alright M…Marriana. Into the circle."

Molly nodded, and stepped into the circle, small currents of some unknown wind twisting loosely around her ankles as she stepped. She went to its center. And turned around, staring at them with fear in her eyes. "Wh-What's going on?" She asked.

Usagi took a step forward, that's what she would have liked to known the answer to as well.

"That's what _I _would like to know," she muttered, anger surging inside of her. Prince Mamoru had _said—_

The said Prince grabbed her arm in a tight grip, forbidding her to enter the circle. Usagi whipped her head around to glare at him. "Don't," he forewarned.

"Let go of me!" She cried, desperately trying to pry his fingers loose with her other hand. "What's happening? _You said—"_

"That you wouldn't be hurt… and neither shall she. You have my word on that."

Usagi blinked, then turned to look at her new friend. The wind spiraled around Molly's form, and she stood stiff, unmoving. She stared straight into Usagi's eyes, as if she were looking into her soul. The golden circumference, as well as the designs inside of the circle, slowly started to flicker to a dark ebony. The intricate design completely turned black, contrasting greatly with the amber color of the wood, and then slowly the wind died down, dissipating into nothing.

"You see?" Mamoru commented lightly as his grip on Usagi's upper arm released its pressure. "It's as simple as that. The black color means that she isn't royalty."

Usagi rushed to Molly's side as she sagged to the ground, shaking slightly. "Are you all right? What happened? Is everything okay?"

Molly nodded numbly as they both walked out of the circle, Usagi lending the girl her weight. "I'm fine. It just… scared me I guess. With everything I've learned today…" Looking pointedly at Usagi, who knew automatically that it was the magic she was referring to. "And then this…"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you. Can you walk? You're shaking."

"I'm fine." Molly stood on her own, and it was then that Usagi realized she hadn't lost the spell that concealed her true appearance. Molly was still Marriana, and for that they were _both _relieved. She still had black hair and golden eyes. She was safe, so that meant that Usagi would be as well.

"Go to my bedchambers and wait there until I am through, understood?" Usagi asked, trying to act stern, but a few could tell she was still worried over the servant girl.

"Yes m'lady. I will await your return. Good-bye m'lady, Your Highness," she said, curtsying in his direction and scurrying out of the room. Usagi sighed with relief.

"So, you know what will occur, you will not back out after we have all come so far and even missed lunch, now will you?" Prince Mamoru asked, his right lip quirked to the side in a half smirk.

Usagi glared. "We will all still eat, and I am sure the cook is either slaving away to prepare _fresh food _for one such as all-high and mighty as you, the rest of the cold food going to waste. Yes, I am ready, and I never _planned _on backing out!" She stomped to the circle, ignoring the gusts of wind that automatically surrounded her, and placed her hands on her hips, staring him down.

He raised an eyebrow, but quickly dropped his gaze to the floor. The color of the design was what he was more interested in, as well as everyone else. Usagi rolled her eyes, but looked down too, praying that it wouldn't turn black.

Minako gazed steadily at the Princess she had sworn to protect with her life. If anything happened… she would never forgive herself. She had to be ready, for even one of the oddest occurrences.

Suddenly the wind picked up speed, growing larger and adding more pressure than before. Usagi gasped, her eyes snapping up to look at Minako's. Minako swayed from foot to foot, clearly worried as well. Everyone seemed surprised. Was this normal I one had royal blood?!?

The wind sprouted more forcefully as it spiraled upward, carrying Usagi with it. She swallowed, finding that her mouth had suddenly gone dry. She was finding it almost hard to breathe!

Then, the circle flickered to life, shining a brilliant pink beneath her, even though her feet were currently off the ground. The wind slowly died down, lowering the frightened girl as a feminine voice echoed in her mind.

_'Finally… I have found you… Serenity.'_

Usagi gasped, wondering if the others heard it as well, but it seemed as if only she did. Their expressions stayed the same, and no one cried out or demanded an explanation. When her feet touched the ground, Usagi stumbled backward as fast as she could, out of the circle and onto safe ground. Her mouth continued to open and close, but only strangled squeaks came out. She dully saw the brilliant pink turn back to a golden color, and sighed with relief. It was over, and the engraving hadn't turned black. She had passed, she was a true Princess.

"Usagi!" Minako cried, rushing over toward the girl, scared yet relieved all at once. She had to pass through the circle in order to get to her Princess, but ignored the current as it wrapped lightly around her legs. It took a decent amount of time for it to work, so she needn't worry. She knelt by Usagi's side and wrapped her arms around the girl, unaware of the fact that her foot was still in the circle. "Come on. It's over now, and everyone knows the truth. Let's go."

Usagi nodded numbly, shakily rising to her feet. The voice. That voice she had heard. It sounded just like…

_Daidi__.___

"I am not stepping in that damned circle for the rest of my life!" She spat out, her voice dry and scratchy.

Minako helped her up and Usagi stayed outside the perimeter of the circle, glaring at the golden lines with loathing and distaste. Minako on the other hand was glaring at the golden lines and warning them _not _to change color as she walked across them.

_I'm coming…_

Minako jumped, freezing for a moment, and then she picked up her pace. Was that…who she thought it was? She turned to look at Usagi, but the Moon Princess didn't make any inclination to hearing the voice. Was it because she wasn't in the circle with her? Usagi's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Now you all know the truth, that I am—by blood—a true Princess. I demand respect from _all _of you, seeing as how _I _do not know if _you _are all _true Princesses… _or even a true _Prince, _since none of you willingly took the test as well. Now you may all head back to you _lunch, _and leave me be! Good day!" She said snippily as she pushed passed the Prince and his guards. Dejected, the Princesses turned to leave, not liking the outcome of the test. Usagi and Minako made their way out as well, heading to the side exit and planning on eating with Molly in their bedchambers, away from the awkwardness of the dining hall.

Kunzite and Mamoru were the last two to leave, staring at the circle as if was going to tell them everything they wished to know. The circumference was flickering with an orange light, which quickly faded to gold once again. It was almost an indecipherable color change. Minako hadn't seen it change, but she hadn't been paying attention. Her head was tilted to the side as if she had been straining to hear something. Then her gaze had been focused on Usagi the rest of the time, pain and uncertainty etched on her brow.

"Pink…" Mamoru muttered to himself. "It turned pink."

"It has never gone that color before," Kunzite stated unnecessarily. "Do you know what Kindgom it is from?"

Mamoru shook his head. "No… I don't…" He stated in an almost awed voice.

"Princess Minako stayed within the circle for a little too long. It turned orange."

"Orange?"  Mamoru asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kunzite turned to stare into his Prince's eyes. "Each Kingdom turns a different color, or a certain shade of a color. Usually if the Princess _is _of royal blood, the design would turn white."

"I _know _that," Mamoru stated indignantly.

"Also, if there happens to be a certain color for a Kingdom, then it would never change."

"Meaning…" Mamoru drew out, starting to almost see what his general was getting at.

"Meaning that if Princess Usagi and Princess Minako are _true _sisters, the circle would have turned the same color for both of them."

"And it didn't…" Mamoru said softly, eyes growing dark.

"There are hiding something," Kunzite said, staring off in the direction both blondes had gone in.

"Yes. And I plan on finding out what it is."

Well, all done! A lot of you had _really _good suggestions that I tried to _partially _use or make it look like I was going to use it, but I have another idea for the way Mamoru and the generals find out the truth. It should happen in about three chapters. Maybe. Who knows? It depends on how much I type and how long they are. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not leaving for two more days yet, so if you all _really _love me and review right away, I _might _try to type out another chapter. ::shrugs:: It depends. Well, hope I get a lot of reviews! Thank you for your support!!!!!     


	7. Revealing Truths

Eh heh… so yeah… uh… I up-dated to two stories now! Aren't you happy? I hope…

I want to apologize for keeping all of you waiting. I really am sorry. I know what it's like to wait, and I don't like waiting one bit! It's worse since I'm the one CAUSING the waiting in this case. Sorry, all.

Sooooooo… here's the _dreadfully long_ awaited chapter, I hope you'll enjoy! Actually, I know you will! ;;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

What's gone on previously

"Meaning that if Princess Usagi and Princess Minako are _true _sisters, the circle would have turned the same color for both of them."

"And it didn't…" Mamoru said softly, eyes growing dark.

"There are hiding something," Kunzite said, staring off in the direction both blondes had gone in.

"Yes. And I plan on finding out what it is."

End of last chapter

**Untouchable **

**Ch.**** 7**

Usagi and Minako had Molly bring their lunch up to their rooms and ate in peace, allowing the red-headed girl to join them as they explained… _a lot._

"I still don't understand," Molly said in her common-accented voice. "You two have magic?"

Usagi sighed. They were getting no where fast. "Yes." She stopped the urge—barely—to rub her temples in circular motions and sigh. She was getting a migraine.

"You see," Minako started, getting into her 'Sailor Venus' act while sitting straighter and pointing a finger up to the ceiling, "We come from a place…a Kingdom, where a lot of people have magic. We use it to… help others in need, and banish all evil. We fight for justice!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow at the girl, but refrained from commenting.

"So what was that pen thing?" Molly questioned.

"It is called a Luna Pen. It can change one's appearance, as you now know."

"But you two really are Princesses?"

Usagi groaned. "I would have thought that we already established that," She stated in monotone.

"Sorry, but I left, remember?" Molly said, sweat-dropping.

Minako patted the girl's shoulder. "It's okay. I just think that it has been a long day. We're both tired and I think tempers are running short."

Molly was finally comprehending what they had been trying to explain to her for the past three hours. Her brow furrowed, making sure she understood every little detail. They had already made it certain that they wanted her to keep her mouth firmly shut about this, and that they didn't want even a single _dust particle _to find out the truth of their magic, in case others became suspicious, or in case they attracted unwanted attention or hidden danger.

"What about your appearance?" Molly asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Minako gasped and held her breath, her eyes flicking in Usagi's direction. Usagi stiffened in her sitting position on her bed, her muscles refusing to relax. Both sets of blue eyes focused on the maid in their bedchambers; their friend and the only one that knew… _most _of their secret.

"You two are very beautiful," Molly continued. "Almost Unearthly."

Minako sniffed. _Wouldn't **you **like to know, _she thought to herself.

"You aren't making yourselves beautiful just to capture the Prince's attention… are you?"

Minako and Usagi's brows lowered. "You should never make yourself more beautiful—more desirable—for any male," Minako said firmly and quietly. "Love is the key to true happiness, don't ever forget that."

Molly nodded, her eyes widening. "But you never answered my question." She turned to look Minako in the eyes. "You didn't change your appearance… did you?"

Usagi bit her lip, both awaiting and dreading the answer. Molly looked up at the blonde with such innocent eyes, large eyes that would believe anything her dear friend said, because of the trust they had acquired during the short time they had been together.

"No," Minako said truthfully, and in a strong yet soft voice. Her glance traveled to Usagi, and then back to the servant girl. "No," she repeated, and Molly smiled, looking at the both of them with beaming eyes.

Usagi gulped. She didn't like the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She would be found out soon. Not today… but maybe tomorrow… or the next. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide this forever. It also felt as if she was lying to one of her closest friends. Molly had asked Minako… not Usagi specifically… but when all was revealed, how would her new friend take it? How would… _the Prince _take it?

"Well, I think I better be on my way," Molly stated as she rose from her seat. "I still have a lot of work to do. I'll see you two tonight when I deliver you your clothes. Good day to you both." And with a smile, she headed to the door.

"Molly! Wait!" Usagi cried, lurching to her feet.

Startled, the girl turned. "Yes?"

Usagi's eyes darted around the place, trying to think of something to say now that she knew she couldn't possibly tell her that she was from the Moon. "Uh… not a word of this to anyone… okay?"

Molly smiled with crescent moons for eyes. "It's a promise. I won't even tell myself."

Usagi and Minako pondered that for a moment, wondering if it even made sense. Then they shrugged and nodded. She had promised multiple times, had she not?

"Good bye Molly," Both girls chorused as they waved her outside and into the hall.

"Good bye," she said, and dipped into a small curtsy, then hurried on her way.

Minako closed the door and leaned against it. "I don't know how much more of this I can handle," she stated truthfully, sighing.

Usagi snickered. "Usually it's _me _who is the one complaining, remember? That's my job." She grinned and Minako glared, then they both collapsed onto the bed, heads toward the ceiling.

"I miss my mother," Usagi stated, from out of no where.

Minako closed her eyes, trying to breathe evenly. "I know. So do I. What brought on the sudden mood change though?"

Usagi propped her head up on an arm and looked toward the mirror, which was more comfortable to look through at Minako then twisting her head at an odd angle.

"I heard her; Daidi, when I was in the circle…"

Minako sat bolt upright. "What?!?" She exclaimed, eyes wide. She calmed a little by the look she had received from her Princess, and slowly relaxed her muscles. "So that's why you looked so frightened while you were in there," she said softly, as if it just dawned on her. She wasn't about to worry Usagi with what she had heard yet until she had the whole story from her friend. "What did she say?"

Usagi clenched her fists and gulped, drawing her courage. "She said—she said that she finally found me. I think the circle turned pink from my magic of the Moon Kingdom. The magic flared, and… she could tell it was mine. She knew… she knew who it belonged to. Ugh! I was so stupid! If only I hadn't let my pride get the best of me! I just wanted to prove everyone wrong! Now look where it got me! She's going to _find _me and she's going to _kill _me!"

"No! Stop it! Stop it right now! She would never… could never kill you! I won't let her!" Minako yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Usagi's shoulders slumped. "As much as I would love to agree with you… I'm afraid you won't be able to stop it."

"Usagi—" Minako started.

She was cut off. "Daidi is a _monster _Minako! She killed my whole damn Kingdom! She killed _three _of the Sailor Scouts! She killed…" Usagi choked off a sob, "She killed my _mother! _If she wasn't strong, I don't know what is. It was all because of us that she's dead! All because of _me! _If I hadn't been alive… if I hadn't come to her… she wouldn't have used all of her strength to get us to safety."

"If you hadn't been alive she would have given up long _before!" _Minako stated sternly, allowing no room for argument. "I heard her too."

"You did?" Her companion asked, eyes wide. "Did you here the same thing?"

Now Minako had wished that she kept her mouth shut. She didn't need her Princess to worry any more. "Yeah. I heard the same thing." _It's__ better this way, _she thought to herself. _I don't want to have to worry about a fretting Princess who will want to leave the safety of the Palace and draw Daidi away so she won't harm the others around here. It's better this way, _Minako kept telling herself, a silent mantra in her head.

Usagi made a little sound in her throat, but didn't say anything.

"I think we both need some rest. There's a ball tonight, you know. So all the Princesses can… 'get to know' the Prince better."

Usagi rolled her eyes. _"Greeeeat._How are you supposed to stay on your feet all night and then ride the race tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'll manage, "I'll just have to make sure the other generals stay on theirs as well, so their won't be a disadvantage." She smirked evilly, a mischievous gleam in her eye that made Usagi shudder. As long as that gleam wasn't for her… she would be okay.

"Come on, let's get to bed, like you suggested. The more soon, the more rest we will have for tonight." This time it was Usagi's turn to smirk evilly. "I am going to make sure that this is one night His Highness will _never _forget."

Minako swallowed. "Uh oh." It seemed as if _both_ of them were up to no good.

Minako lay in her large bed, all different types of emotions swamping over her, causing her to tremble, almost drown. She turned this was and that, trying to get comfortable while struggling with the effects of the myriad dreams that overwhelmed her. These dreams were powerful, and they were all coming from one lone girl she would be able to see through the connecting door if she sat up in bed, opened her eyes, and looked to her left.

Usagi.

Even now Minako could hear the girl's soft whimpers, her struggling with the sheets and crying out every now and then. It tore at her heart to see her dear friend like this. It tore at every nerve in her body.

The dreams came more quickly this time. It started with the love Usagi felt for her family, her friends, and her subjects. It started peacefully, as the four Sailor Scouts and their Princess ran through a field of wild flowers, laughing and teasing, as if nothing was wrong in the world. Minako had made a wreath of flowers that day, and placed it delicately on top of Usagi's head.

**_Usagi_****_ ran with her friends toward an unknown destination, a brilliant smile gracing her lips. She laughed, her four protectors flanking her, giggling and smiling, dancing in the light of the beginning rays of the sun hitting the moon. Usagi twirled, collapsing to her behind after getting dizzy. They were younger then, with no cared in the world._**

**_"Princess Serenity, do you wish to go back yet?" Ami had asked._**

**_"Not yet," Usagi pouted, causing her friends to grin. _**

**_"We could make more flower wreaths," Suggested Mokoto, with a little shrug._**

**_"Yeah!_****_ That way, we can all have one!" She jumped up and down with that little epiphany. _**

**_"Sere… which color do you like best, red, or orange?" Rei asked, holding each color flower up to her hair._**

**_"Red," the little Princess stated automatically, even though she had been only eleven at the time._**

**_Rei_****_ grinned. "Me too. Later… when I get back to the palace, I could burn in for the goddess."_**

**_"You shouldn't always burn things Rei, it's unhealthy," Ami stated while carefully weaving light blue flowers in and out of what already resembled a wreath._**

**_"Unhealthy for her, or unhealthy for the flowers?"_****_ Mokoto grumbled to on one in particular._**

**_"Both actually," Ami said, considering._**

**_"Why do you always have a fetish about burning things?" Minako had asked, picking the orange flowers that Rei had recently held in her hand._**

**_"I don't know. The flames call me to them." Her eyes had turned sober for a moment, before she continued with her work._**

**_"That's a scary thought," Usagi had mumbled, grinning when she earned a loud screech from her friend as she got yelled at. Ahh… the good old days._**

The scenery swirled together and then changed. The palace was in ruins, large quantities of raw magic were being flung at the Moon Kingdom in every different direction. Chunks of the white marble cracked, and disconnected from the rest of the building, then came crashing down, landing on innocent civilians. Cries pierced the air. It was the destruction of the Moon Kingdom all over again.

**_The memory of Usagi, trapped beneath the pillar, resurfaced. Then came the moment the other Sailor Scouts tried to save Sailor Venus and Princess Serenity, and then it was Queen Selene, dying in a pool of her own blood as she saved the two young women, and possibly the other scouts as she used up all of her strength and remaining power to send them to Earth before dying, alone, her face ashen gray compared to her beautiful white dress, marred by two large spots of blood._**

Minako picked up on the girl's love for her friends, and the hope of a future that would bring her happiness instead of more hurt. She felt the love for her deceased mother, and probably even friends whom might be dead as well. It was impossible to tell. She felt love from Usagi to herself, the one and only person who knew all of her secret, and love for Molly, and the beauty of this land. Usagi was filled with love, and that was why it was always so wonderful to be around the Princess. It was as if she thrived from it; a smile forever on her face. Not now, not any more. She wondered if Princess Serenity ever _would _find true happiness.

Minako sat up in bed, leaning on her left elbow as she gazed through the large open connecting door, across at Usagi's twisting and turning form, trying to get comfortable. Minako, the Sailor Scout of Love, furrowed her brow as she picked up on something. What was it? What ever it was, it was directed to her Princess, and it was strong, such a great abundance of…

_Love?_

Someone cared deeply for the girl, and Minako had a feeling that either soon, or later, she would find out who it was. Which ever the case, she hoped it would be enough for the Princess of the Moon to live off of. Whoever it was, they had better be special, and treat her Princess right.

Or was it not even a male, or the Prince? Could it be Molly? In a way, it seemed more logical… yet at the same time, this love couldn't possibly come from the girl. Not in such a great abundance.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she snuggled back under her covers, a small smile gracing her lips and she thought of a handsome young general whom had captured her attention. Hey, there wasn't a rule about the scout of love never finding her _own _love!

Glad that she had something positive to think about, she pushed all her thoughts of sadness and depression aside, hoping that for once in the last few days, she would be able to sleep peacefully.

And she did, because she felt as if she were surrounded;

_Surrounded by love.___

Minako and Usagi awoke a few hours later and met with Molly, accepting their clothes and saying their thanks, promising to pay back their debt in every way possible. Minako squealed when she received her riding clothes, wanting to try them on right away. Usagi wouldn't let her though, because they had to prepare for later that night.

They readied themselves for the banquet, which would later be a ball as well. After dinner everyone was to attend the ball, with no exceptions, unless one was ill and announced so by the palace healer. Minako and Usagi put on their last minute touches and then checked themselves in the mirror, while looking the other over with a critical eye, offering little bits of advice.

"I don't think the spiral curls suit me very well," Minako stated as she tilted her head this way and that, trying to see every possible angle of her head. Her hair was up in a graceful twist, a cream colored bow allowing half of her hair to cascade down to her shoulders. Six spiral curls tumbled loose from their confinement toward the front, two of which framed her face. Usagi looked her over with a furrowed brow.

"You need more spiral curls, that is why it looks so awkward. Here… let me help you…" And with that, Usagi helped spiral curl the rest of her loose strands of hair, still leaving the two to frame her face. When she was done, she looked more beautiful than a porcelain doll. Usagi added some pearl earrings to give the finishing touch. Minako was positively ravishing. Her gown was a beautiful cream silk with a skirt that opened in a triangle at the front, the border of the material having a mixed design of white and gold thread. The neckline was horizontal and low-cut, but had sleeves that barely hung fron her pale shoulders, the neckline also bordered in gold and white. There was a soft gold petticoat and shimmery material that actually felt comfortable and sensual against the skin. Her cream slippers matched the bodice and underskirts, and a thin golden cord wrapped itself perfectly fitting around the girl's waist.

"I feel like a real Princess," Minako breathed. Her face was pale though, as if she was afraid of that nights events and the courting of people, or as if she felt out of place dressed so nicely.

"Don't worry about it," Usagi stated reassuringly. "You'll knock them dead!"

Minako blinked. "I'm not sure I want to knock anyone dead…" she stated absent mindedly.

"What?!?" Usagi screeched. This was so unlike her! Minako always loved to flirt, why not now?!?

"I just don't want any unwanted attention…" she stated softly, a slight blush finally adding color to her cheeks.

Usagi snorted. "Like _that _could ever happen! You like _all _attention!"

Minako hung her head. _Not any more I don't. Not after I met… him. _She didn't allow herself to say anything out loud though.

"What about _my _hair?" Usagi complained, looking over her shoulder in the mirror.

Minako blinked, then sweat-dropped. "Usadi… you didn't _do _anything with it. It's still in pigtailed buns, like you usually _always_ wear."

Usagi blinked, face ruby red. "That's not what I meant! I was asking you if I should put it up!"

"Then why didn't you _say _so?" Minako asked, exasperated.

"Because I didn't _need _to! You should have known!"

"I'm not a _psychic _ya know!"

"I never said you _were!" _Usagi shot back.

"Then why are you _yelling _at me?!?"

"I'm _not _yelling at you!"

"Yes you _are!" _Minako yelled, getting peeved.

_"No, _I'm _no—" _Usagi blinked a few times. "Oh. Sorry."

Minako sighed and put her head in her hand. "Sometimes I wonder about you Usagi. Sometimes I _really _wonder about you."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" she asked, getting on the defensive.

Minako sweat-dropped, smiling falsely while holding her hands up defense. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

After much debate, Usagi and Minako made their way to the dining hall, not having time to do Usagi's hair even if they wanted to, which they decided they didn't. Usagi was wearing a soft pink evening gown with a pale pink sash that wound around her waist. It had thin straps that criss-crossed at her back, and showed a good portion of her shoulders, and lower back. Her neck-line also was horizontal, which must have been the style currently. Her skirts swished around her, the fabric light and plentiful. Fine sparkles appeared in her bodice, but not her skirts, which made it perfect, and not to blinding. She was wearing pale pink slippers that matched the sash, and a rose-quartz bracelet adorned her right wrist. A long small-chained necklace hung around her neck, a single rose-quartz there as well.

"Good enough?" Usagi asked as the last few bells chimed, signaling for all to start heading to the dining hall.

"More. You're beautiful Usagi. If only you had your mystic silver strands of hair right now. You would be the beauty of the ball."

"Ah ah ah," Usagi tisked teasingly. "That will be _you _tonight."

Minako opened her mouth to say something, but Usagi quickly pushed her through the door and shut it behind them. "Come on, we do not wish to be late, do we? Remember previous experiences?"

The true blonde winced. "Let's go. The sooner the better."

They wound through corridors and hallways, entryways, and rooms that led to rooms that led to _other _rooms, finally finding the door they had been looking for.

"After you," Usagi stated and mock-bowed, ushering the scout of love inside.

Minako looked pale and gulped. Why did she all of a sudden hate social gatherings? Oh… that's right, because _he _was there. _Kunzite _was there. And she actually _cared _what he thought about her. Timidly, her face a bright scarlet color, she entered the dining hall, the announcer booming their names for all to hear. Minako hated that part, the way everyone's eyes turned to you, and you just wanted to run and hide some times. Minako did _not _like all of the glares she was receiving from already present Princesses. Surprisingly all but the Prince and a few more Princesses were present. Minako's blush darkened. That meant that Kunzite really _was _here.

"Why thank you, Princess. I didn't know that you had offered to be the new doorman."

The voice made Minako and Usagi both freeze, but Minako had to turn to see who had spoke, although she already knew. Seeing was believing she guessed.

Usagi on the other case did not need to see his face. She knew by the slightly teasing in his voice, the superior aura that hung around him in the air, and the rude comment. She had frozen as well, bent doubled over, holding her arms out to the right, ushering what _was _Minako inside, and what had turned out to be both Minako _and _the Prince. Another Princess swished by and giggled snootily at Usagi's predicament, choosing to ignore her. Usagi's face reddened as she rose to an upright position, walking in after them. Why did the Prince always have to catch her at her worst?

"Announcing Crown Prince Mamoru of Earth, Crown Princess Rosalia of Liberty Lake sub-division Earth, and Crown Princess Usagi of Venoon."

Usagi sighed and sat next to Minako, who was currently looked at the table cloth. _At least they didn't say 'sub-division Earth.' It's probably because they don't know where 'Venoon' is though, _Usagi thought, resided. _Oh well. _

The servants brought out their food, and Usagi just realized how hungry she had been. She smiled widely at the silver platter placed before her, practically drooling already.

_Food, food, food, food, food, _she thought to herself in a silent mantra, already forgetting the dreams that had plagued her earlier. She was alive, and Minako was alive, and that was all she could ask for.__

_It could be worse, _she told herself, glancing at Minako from the corner of her eye. _Minako__ and I could be dead…_

With that last thought, she dug in after everyone said their thanks. She shoved as much food into her mouth that would fit without choking herself to death. Minako, taking teeny tiny bites beside the girl, sweat-dropped.

"Are you _sure?" _A female voice asked, sounding uncertain herself.

"Positive. We all felt it, and I _think _I was able to zoom in on the proximity of her location fast enough. There was a large burst of her raw energy. If I'm not mistaken… she is located in a Kingom named…Rose Court. That's Earth's number one Kingdom!" The girl gasped, shocked. "It's on the planet we're on right now, Earth. We should be able to get there rather soon actually. We have been traveling in the right direction."

"See? I told you!" The young woman with the shortest temper of the group stated smugly. "I can _sense _where _my _Princess is! She has a certain aura of…" the girl paused, thinking for the most accurate word, _"Clumsiness _about her." She smirked, her amethyst eyes gleaming playfully. The brunette sighed, placing her head in her hand as the most logical one shook her head.

"You won't get the reaction you're looking for until we're with Serenity I'm afraid," Mokoto murmured.

"You're right. It's just no fun with out her."

Ami decided to speak up once again. If she didn't, who knew _how _long it would take them to arrive?!

The three traveling companions made it to the castle in fifteen minutes, jogging the whole way, anxious to finally be reunited with their scout leader and their Princess. They snuck into the palace walls easily unnoticed, but from there, they had no _idea _where to turn. It was like a dark maze where everything looked the same, and nothing seemed to lead them to where they wanted to be. Finally they found a young servant or maid or whatever she was, and they cornered her to the wall.

The girl shook with fright as the tall shadows loomed over her. "Wh-wh-what do you want?" She asked, her olive eyes pitifully frightened.

"Where is Princess Serenity?" Rei asked, glaring threateningly at the girl who seemed to be about their age, but incredibly more weak.

"We _know _she's here!" Mokoto growled, one hand on her right hip, the other to the left of the scared girl's head. She was trembling, looking from one face to the other.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know what you're…" she gulped, "Talking about."

"Like _hell _you don't!" Rei screeched, outraged.

"Rei, please," Ami said reprimanding. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

Rei sighed and backed off. She hadn't been in the best of moods lately, but nearly getting killed and losing your Princess can do that to a person.

"What is your name?" Ami asked quietly. She was the least intimidating of the group.

"M-M-M-M-Molly," the girl squeaked.

"Do you know of or have you heard of a Princess Serenity staying here recently?" Mokoto asked, trying to soften her voice.

Molly looked at the brunette, and saw true concern in the taller girl's eyes. These people were so strange, and so demanding. It seemed as if they'd as soon as rip your head off _first _and ask questions _later. _She grew confidence at seeing the worried and desperate looks in each of their eyes.

Molly shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but no one here goes by the name of Princess Serenity. I _have _heard of her though. She's the Moon Princess, isn't she? With fair silver hair that cascades almost to the floor, and beautiful royal blue eyes? She has a crescent moon on her forehead as well. I was told that she is positively stunning."

Their eyes had softened as she described their Princess perfectly. Tears gathered in their eyes and they backed off, allowing the maid some room and air to breathe.

"I'm sorry, but we had thought that we were _so close," _Rei stated, sniffling.

"I could have _sworn _I felt her aura," Ami stated as they turned their backs to the servant girl, walking away.

Molly stood there, utterly perplexed. For some strange reason, she didn't think that those three should leave. "Wait!" She called after them, and they turned, looking at her with inquiring eyes. "I don't know _all _the Princesses here, but I'm sure you may ask Prince Mamoru about her. He might even help send out troops to look for her. It is said that he has always wished to see the Princess of the Moon."

Rei's eyes narrowed at the mention of a prince, but Ami and Mokoto's eyes lit up and Ami clasped her hands together. "Really?" the short girl with blue hair asked. "Do you think he would help us?"

Molly nodded, a bright smile crossing her face. These people sort of reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite figure out who. They were strong, yet sentimental. They were almost like… her new friends. "Of course," she said with a smile. "And if not, I know plenty of commoners that wouldn't mind helping out. So you are only missing your one friend?"

"Umm…well…no," Mokoto stated, slightly embarrassed.

"There are two of them," Ami finished.

"When were they missing?" Molly asked as she led them through the corridors.

"Not last night, but the night before," Rei said, still trying to tell if she could trust this carrot-top.

"Hmm… that's odd."

Automatically all attention was snapped to her. "What?"

"What's odd?" Rei asked.

Molly sweat-dropped. "Oh, nothing important I'm sure, it's just that… that was the ay that all of the Princesses arrived here to the Kingdom to become possible brides for His Highness."

"What?!?" Rei asked, incredulous. "That's ridiculous! Why would girls come from all over the land to fight for _one _man?!?"

Ami and Mokoto shook their heads when Molly looked questioningly at them. They wisely kept their mouths shut.

"Where are you taking us?" Mokoto asked, breaking the silence.

Molly blinked at her. "Well, you do not want to be presented to His Highness wearing _those _tiny outfits, do you?"

All three sweat-dropped. They were still in their Sailor Uniforms. "Uh…no. I guess not." They smiled weakly at each other.

"I'll find each of you dressed that will be acceptable for tonight's ball. Everyone is at the banquet currently. If you are dressed quickly enough, you may approach Him Highness there, and look at all of the Princesses while their seated. At the ball it will be too crowded, and impossible to find who you are looking for. Believe me, you never have _any _room to breathe. It's even worse if you're serving! You have to maneuver around people without spilling on yourself _and _on others. It just isn't acceptable."

"Do you think there is a chance of her actually being here?" Ami asked, having second doubts.

Molly smiled reassuringly. "If you are looking for a Princess, she will most likely be here. Almost every Princess of the _land _is here tonight!"

They each sweat-dropped again.

"I'm not sure that sounds too convincing," Mokoto stated, going swirly-eyed. "How are we supposed to find a Princess when there are so many here?"

Ami grinned. "They are all eating, in the dining hall?" She asked, a plan quickly formulating in her mind.

"That is correct," Molly said with a nod of her head as she ushered them into a room and searched through an _extremely _large closet.

Ami's grin widened. "Then we'll have _them _find _us."_

Mokoto and Rei slowly smirked. They could do this.

"Here are your ball gowns!" Molly chirped happily.

They all looked at each other and bit their lips.

_Hopefully.___

Yay! All done, all done, la la la la la la! And I SOOOOOOOOOOO wanted to type more to this chapter! Well, sorry about not up-dating earlier. I typed this the _day _after I got back, so I hope you are all pleased enough to at least _review!!!! _

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!

PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE………….

REVIEW!!!!!!!

Thanks. ____


	8. Some Reunion

Let me give ANOTHER HUUUUUUUUUGE thanks to Amber Wind! My story is up to date! Woo-who! That means I get to update soon! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon!

Untouchable

Ch. 8

Usagi and Minako remained in the dining hall, almost completely done with their meals, along with everyone else. Rephrase that… Minako was almost done with her second helping while Usagi was currently about to shovel the rest of her fifth helping into her mouth.

"Honestly Usagi, where does all that food go to?" Minako asked, disgusted and yet once again awed at her friend's behavior.

Usagi snorted at her companion. "It goes into my stomach, where else?" She answered snidely for the tenth time.

Minako let it go. Diner was almost over, the ball would be starting soon, and she was a havoc—terror and nerves grating at her being. Usagi on the other hand was doing quite well. At least she thought so anyway. She had avoided all eye contact with the stuffy self-absorbed Princy-poo, and the only comments from him since dinner had been with the bowing epidemic and when she had risen for her fourth and fifth helpings, which she ignored in the most lady-like manner… after she had yelled at him and called him a senseless dimwit and a mongrel, telling him to shut his trap. Minako had not been too pleased.

Things had finally started to settle down once more, and Usagi felt the growing anticipation in her gut, awaiting what was to transpire that night at the ball. Though, she also had to admit that she ridiculed the idea and desperately wanted to skip it to save her own vanity as well as see Princy-poo's expression when his face turned blue from yelling at her when she disobeyed his specific orders. She wondered how he would punish her. She then winced. She didn't think she even wanted to find the answer to the question.

It was then that a disheveled young maid ran into the room, her cheeks rosy, her hair in disarray from running down the halls no doubt, and her breathing coming in swift tiny pants as she tried painstakingly to catch her breath. She ran the distance of the hall, straight to the far side where the Prince sat with his Generals, passing Minako and Usagi on her left toward the end tables. The Prince's guards stood defensively, but when she hurriedly dipped into a curtsy and stayed that way, Prince Mamoru waved their untrustworthy looks aside with his hand, silently bidding them to sit. They obeyed.

It wasn't until the servant girl was half the length of the room that the announcer finally seemed to remember his duty, saying in a booming voice, "Miss Molly, servant's maid on the castle premise."

"Molly?" Usagi whispered harshly in Minako's ear, both having troubled looks on their faces. "Do you think something is the matter? She would not tell him, would she?"

Minako shushed her, leaning forward to better hear what Molly was about to say.

"My Lord Prince," She finally breathed out in a gasping breath, trying to re-gain her gift of speech. "We have… visitors," she gasped out once again, chest heaving non-stop.

"Visitors?" He inquired with a raise of a single eyebrow. "Who?"

"They will not say, Highness."

His guards rose to their feet again, not caring what their Prince had ordered. If this was an assassination attempt…

"Let us through!" Barked a loud, raucous voice; chaos near the entrance to the dining hall's doors drew everyone's attention there. It was low, but unmistakably a female's.

"We must find our Princess!" Demanded another, voice rising shrilly.

…

…

The three women causing the commotion grinned triumphantly and smirked. If this didn't draw their Princess's attention, they didn't know what would.

"We know she's here, so unhand her!" the first voice yelled threateningly.

Two palace guards on duty attempted to hold the raving females back, grabbing hold of the louder and more threatening-looking of the three. The smaller, quiet one slipped through their arms and strode purposefully toward the Prince, or where she assumed the Prince would be sitting. She lifted her head high, refusing to be intimidated by their size and number. She saw so many colors and Princesses out of the corner of her eye that she nearly went dizzy. She was supposed to find her Princess _here?!_ She didn't see pale silver-white hair anywhere in view. Maybe this was a mistake…

She humbly curtsied before the five men next to the gaping carrot-top, whose mouth seemingly dropped to the floor. Ami lifted her gaze squarely to the men before her, staring into each and every pair of eyes.

"I presume that one of you is His Highness, Prince Mamoru of Earth. By the fact that four are standing protectively around the man in the center, he must be the Prince, is he not?" She asked, knowing the answer already, and making sure each and every one of them knew she knew it.

The four men sat—stiffly—waiting for her to continue and ready for battle with the least bit of hesitation on their Prince's behalf.

"That is correct," The dark man said stiffly, regarding her with his deep sapphire eyes.

She nodded. They did not lie, which gave them at least some sort of credit. "I am looking for a lost Princess—" Before she could continue, some of the men snickered before her, clearly looking amused.

"Lost, huh?" Asked one, a smirk placed over his lips. "You are well aware of how many Princesses are currently in attendance here, are you not?"

She glared icily in his direction.

"Mayhap your Princess ran here in hopes to snag herself a Prince," The one with blonde hair commented, leaning back leisurely in his chair now, a sparkle in his emerald green gaze.

"Perhaps she wanted a real man with plenty of money and a High station," growled one of the most intimidating of the four, his dark, wavy auburn hair and broad shoulders causing anyone to hesitate when he focused intently and intimidatingly on that sole person.

Ami shrugged. "You may assume all you would like, but believe me: my Princess is not like that. She does not care about looks or stations," she spat out, actually losing her cool demeanor. If these men had harmed _one_ hair on Serenity's head…

"You _do_ know the penalties of kidnap, especially one of royal descent, do you not?" Rei snapped, striding towards them with Makoto at her side. Obviously the guards had not lasted long, because they were currently unconscious, each in one of Makoto's strong hands.

Prince Mamoru's brows snapped together. "I assure you, Milady, I am not a thief, and I am definitely not the tyrant whom you accuse me of being. I would no sooner steal a Princess than I would sooner marry her willingly."

"Believe me Lady," the blonde fellow from earlier spoke up earnestly. "He abhors the thought of marriage."

"Who is this wondrous Princess you speak of, may I ask?" Mamoru questioned, mildly interested since it had obviously caused such a scene.

"It is—"

…

…

Usagi sat frozen upon hearing the voice the first time, feeling Minako tense up next to her as well. Her silverware clattered to her plate, her grip loosening to the point where she wouldn't have been able to lift a feather had she wanted to. She gulped, the blood draining from her face and she became light-headed. Did she hear correctly? 'We must find our Princess,' echoed the voice over and over inside the rest of her scrambled senses that intertwined in the abyss of her mind that was now rendered useless. Tears gathered, but had yet to fall.

She couldn't hear the rest of what was said, but made herself turn around in her seat to visualize everything that everyone else was witnessing. As she watched a beautiful petite woman regally descend the hall, her short blue hair softly blowing and then lightly falling back into place with every step she took, all of Usagi and Minako's thoughts scattered. Ami was dressed in a gorgeous pale blue gown with small white ruffles and lace, and jewels strewn about the fabric. She looked more ready for a ball or wedding, not a show-down with the heir of all Earth.

Makoto and Rei followed suit after her while she engaged in conversation with the men at the high table. Rei was dressed to kill in a scarlet gown of silk, a slit rising up to her thigh and a golden diamond necklace that hung between her collarbones. Makoto was decked out in a forest green gown that swooshed around her ankles and tightened around her trim waist. Her sleeves ended just above the elbow, and she looked ready for a fight, which was quite comical while in such a beautiful and obviously expensive gown.

"Believe me, my Princess is not like that," Ami stated forcefully, for once letting her anger and frustration get the best of her. All she wanted was to see her Princess safe. She hadn't noticed a single hue of silver hair from the corner of her eye upon entering, and immediately, her heart sank.

"You _do _know the penalties of kidnap, especially one of royal descent, do you not?" Rei questioned.

It couldn't be real. _They_ couldn't be real! They had been wounded terribly! They had suffered so much pain and agony! They were dead, they had to be dead. Just like Selene.

_My mother,_ Usagi thought regretfully, biting her lower lip to keep herself in the present and not let her eyes overflow with tears. She stared at them as if it was another of her dreams, not wanting to find that it really was make-believe and have her heart broken all over again. She wouldn't breathe… _couldn't_ breathe. They were all just a blur from behind her tears.

_Keep talking. Oh please let them keep talking. As long as I don't touch them I won't have to find out that they're fake. Oh please let them be real this time. Please… oh goddess, this hurts so much!_

"I assure you, Milady, I am not a thief, and I am definitely not the tyrant whom you accuse me of being. I would no sooner steal a Princess than I would sooner marry her willingly."

"Believe me Lady," Jadeite replied earnestly for one time in his life. "He abhors the thought of marriage."

"Who is this wondrous Princess you speak of, may I ask?" Mamoru questioned, looking mildly interested.

_Oh no!_ Usagi thought in horror. _I cannot let them tell him my name! If he finds out, there will be hell to pay! Even if this is just a dream! I… I can't!_

"It is Princess—" Ami began, but Usagi hurriedly interceded her.

"Usagi!" She yelled, rising to her feet and wincing as she waited for the blue-haired woman to actually state her true identity.

It never came.

"U-Usagi…?" Makoto asked, fearful that her eyes betrayed her. This was not her Princess. She had golden hair instead of silver. She wasn't dressed in her normal attire. It couldn't…possibly…be…

"Usagi?" Rei asked, hope and desperation clear in her voice.

She couldn't hold it back any longer. Crystalline tears cascaded down the length of her milky white skin. Her vision blurred even further, and then cleared as if she had to see them with her own two eyes. A sob raked loose from her form, then another. _Could it be? Could it truly and whole-heartedly be? Were her protectors, her guardians, and companions and scouts, were her friends really alive?_

"Ami…" Usagi stated in a strangled whisper, upon noticing the shortest girl, who had risen from her curtsy and stared with an awed expression upon her face three paces ahead of the other two young women. Usagi's gaze traveled to the tall brunette next, then her fiery-tempered companion. "M-Makoto? Rei?" She was sniveling, and for once, she didn't care if she acted like a child. She was afraid; afraid that it would all be a dream and vanish before her like all of the others. She was afraid she would find out that they weren't real—that they weren't alive. And then it would be heart-ache all over again, as if her dearest friends had died for a second time.

"It is really you?" Usagi choked, then gasped. "Is it—is it really… you?"

She stumbled, then ran to her friends, throwing her arms around them. "You're alive! You're really and truly alive! You have no idea how—how-" She started sobbing freely, not able to hold it within her small being.

Makoto, Ami, and Rei enveloped their Princess in a strong hug, never wanting to let her go ever again. They sobbed on each other's shoulders, tears in each of their eyes, along with relief, hope, love, friendship, and understanding. Usagi pulled back and turned to see Minako now standing, tears in her eyes as well, as she sniffed, wiping one out from under her eye with the flat of her palm.

"Minako," Rei said sincerely as Usagi held her hand out to the leader of the scouts. She leapt into their arms, wrapping them forcefully around as many bodies as she could reach. Each laughed and cried, forming a ring that no one was left out of, with the exception of the bystanders that watched with confusion, kindness, wonder, and awe, some with tears of their own in their eyes, even though they couldn't begin to comprehend what they five individuals had gone through. Some watched in disgust, thinking it was an act to steal the Prince's heart and gain his sympathies.

Mamoru and his generals watched in utter amazement, yet complete confusion. They were awed by their show of friendship and loyalty. Mamoru cleared his throat, breaking up their reunion. "I believe an introduction is in order," he commanded, though it was a light command, not a forceful one.

Makoto stood straight and squared her shoulders. "I am—"

"This is my cousin, Princess Makoto and her sister, Princess Rei. This is our second cousin on our mother's side, Princess Ami."

When the three girls rose their eyebrows in question at Usagi, she sheepishly shrugged, but didn't back down or offer any form of an explanation as of yet.

"From which Kingdoms?" Mamoru asked in monotone, not knowing if he believed her or not. She was completely inept at lying.

"Makoto and Rei are from… Marter, and Ami is from… Curymer."

He raised an eyebrow. "Curymer? That's the best you could do?"

She flushed in embarrassment, but refused to speak and give him a reason to make her friends leave once they had finally gotten back together again. She sniffed, wiping away a stray tear. This was too good to be true!

Minako pulled away from their friends to look them in the eye. "How did you find us? How did you get here?"

The three new arrivals looked in Usagi's direction. "Your mother, the Queen," was all that needed to be spoken.

Ami nodded at Rei, affirming that it was true.

"But your wounds!" Usagi bit out. "There were so many!"

"She healed us," Makoto whispered, her throat tight.

"And she sent us here after you two. We didn't arrive in the same place though. She was so weak. She…" Ami broke of mid-sentence, biting back a cry of pain and utter hopelessness.

Automatically all four girls went to Usagi's side, offering her their utter sympathy, and giving her their strength as they placed hands on her shoulders.

"So that's it then?" Usagi asked in a barely audible voice. "Mother really is dead. And our Kingdom—" She choked, starting to sob uncontrollably. Makoto offered her a shoulder, and she accepted it gratefully, not caring if other people saw or heard her suffering.

"She is going to pay," Minako said forcefully, clenching both her hands into fists. "Daidi is definitely going to pay!"

The others looked at her determination and matched it with their own. They wanted the dark bitch dead, and they would have their way. They would have their revenge!

"Usagi?" Ami asked tentatively, peering over the girl's shoulder when her sobbing had receded into nothing, only leaving a small sniffing every now and then.

"I knew she was dead," Usagi mumbled, pulling away to look in her friend's eyes with her two watery ones. "I knew she used up all of her strength…to save me…to save us. I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to go through more pain than I was already…" She cut herself off, not allowing herself to say anything that might start another sobbing session. She drew herself together, her shoulders straight and her chin up. "But I have you now also. I thought you three were dead as well…and now I see I was wrong. Thank you so much! Thank you for proving me wrong!" She threw her arms around each and every one of them, now laughing gleefully, her tears from happiness instead of pain this time around. They laughed with her, hugging her back just as enthusiastically.

"We thought we lost you," Rei finally stated, a tender smile gracing her lips. "Don't ever do that again meat-ball head!"

Mamoru smirked at the nickname, reminding himself to use it for future reference. Unbeknownst to them, he was quite awed by the friendship they showed for one another, and was touched by every tear that fell. He felt himself need to reassure Usagi that everything would be alright, and ease the pain away. He didn't like her looking as lost as she had a few moments ago, but now she looked completely and utterly happy. He wanted to kiss her, and spin her around in the air just to hear her laugh once again. He had to be careful, he didn't want to start feeling anything for the blonde, but a little fun couldn't hurt anyone… right?

He could still feel the way her lips felt over his. It was complete and utter bliss. He wanted that… and so much more. He wanted her. Part of him demanded that she be his, while the other part told him she wasn't worth his time and that she was just a tool to poke fun at. He didn't know what to do or think.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Usagi shouted gleefully, lifting her face to the ceiling, a huge smile on her face. She laughed, tossing her arms over her head as if she were reaching for the stars. She twirled in circles, bursts of giggles racking her body. She was happy. She had all of her guardians; she had all of her friends. For that she was blessed. She may have lost a lot, but she hadn't lost everything.

She stopped spinning and rushed to the dais to where Mamoru was sitting. She gave a tiny curtsy, a huge smile stunning every man seated there. "Prince Prissy-pants, nothing you say or do to me right now could dampen my mood or raise my temper," she commented lightly, causing all to raise their eyebrows. Makoto, Ami, and Rei looked questioningly to Minako who in turn shook her head and heaved a defeated sigh. "I request three more bedrooms for my kin, either next to or across from my own, if you please. They will be staying here for a while along with all the other Princesses. I'm sure you have room for a few more." She curtsied mockingly, a wide grin still located on her lips as another giggle escaped from them. She turned and headed back toward her long-lost—shortly-lost friends—and nodded her head triumphantly.

"Well, it looks as if Molly already got you three dressed up for the ball. You all look great. Boy am I glad you're back! I missed you all so much!" Usagi enveloped all of her friends once again, three single tears managing to trickle slowly down the length of her face. That was all she would allow this time though. She wanted to be happy, and ecstatic with the fact that her friends were alive, and here with her. It was more than she would have hoped for.

"So you already made enemies with the Prince, eh?" Makoto asked ruefully, teasing in her voice.

"Hey!" Usagi screeched, face flushing.

Rei smirked. "She never was good with her suitors."

Ami shook her head resignedly. "That was because you helped her scare them all off!" "Oh, they didn't deserve her!" Rei huffed. "Besides, she didn't need any help. They would have all left packing once they heard her voice and knew of her eating habits." She smirked.

Usagi glared. "Rei…" she threatened.

"And she has the worst manners and etiquette."

"That's it!" Usagi grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a glass filled with water, and shook the water out in Rei's direction, who happened to duck, causing the water to spill all over Makoto instead. Usagi's eyes widened in horror as both hands clasped over her mouth. She tried desperately to hold back her laughter, then snorted, failing miserably."Usagi…" Makoto growled, glaring in the girl's direction.

She gulped. "Oops." She took a backwards step, then another. When Makoto lurched toward her, Usagi pivoted and took off, running for her life while squealing and laughing at the top of her lungs. Rei and Ami shook their heads as Minako sweat dropped.

"Some reunion," Minako murmured awkwardly to herself.

…

…

…

There! I edited this horrid chapter. Oh my gosh I cannot believe I used to write this way. So embarrassing. If you are still reading this, THANK YOU! I promise you my writing style and character development… and plot… all improve drastically. So please don't give up on me. I really need to edit this. But then… I would have to re-write the whole thing. Uggggh.


	9. Beyond My Expectations

Sorry I took so long everybody! I was starting to think that no one really cared for this fic, and I have a new idea and started it and… well, let's just say that it's thanks to Serena71 that I'm even writing this chapter, along with some other people. She reviewed Blood King and… requested that I up-date to this. ; Eh heh…heh. But hey! I re-read my last few chapters, found a few mistakes, but over all I forgot how much I really LOVE this story! I had a _really _good idea for the horse race and now I forgot it though. Oops. That's what I get for waiting for so long. Oh well, I'll think of something. I still have my main idea down. Well, I hope you all like this next chapter! Ta-ta!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Beyond My Expectations**

**Ch.**** 9**

Usagi continued to scream at the top of her lungs, flailing her arms about the place with the empty fragile water glass still clasped in her hands in a death grip. The whole room watched in fascination, contempt, or some form of disgust or disdain. No one knew how they should react with the whole epidemic, nor what they should say to stop the whole fiasco.

"I'm sorry Mokoto! Honest I am! I tried to splash Rei, not you!" The blonde pig-tailed girl squealed, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Why you little—" Mokoto started to say at the same moment Rei shouted, "Hey! I _heard _that!"

Usagi dove around a table and ran back in her companions' direction, hoping for some form of comfort. A sign of help would be nice.

"Don't come near _us!" _Minako shouted, a look of panic crossing her features. "If you ruin my dress…"

Ami and Rei back-stepped, showing no sign of interfearance.

"Traitors," Usagi growled out from under her breath. "You three--!" She never had a chance to finish her threat, Makoto caught up to her and grabbed the back of her dress, yanking the petite blonde backwards, causing them both to lose their balance and crash to the floor. Mokoto took most of the impact, Usagi's weight landing atop of the tall brunette.

Uasgi winced, struggling to sit up as Mokoto gasped for air, the wind being knocked out of her. "Sorry about that Makoto," she breathed, easily sliding off of the other girl now that Mokoto had relaxed her grip from the impact. It was then that she realized that she was free from the Warrior of Jupiter's wrath and ran to the cover of her friends, whom happened to be shunning her now.

"So _this _is the true Princess from Venoon?" A voice asked, bringing not one, but five females back to the present, realizing what they had been doing… and in front of whom… all this time.

"P-Prince Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed, blushing magnificently.

A few of the Princesses snorted, obviously thinking their act was a ploy to win the Prince's heart. "She is acting like a two year old in _my _perspective," someone ground out, causing Usagi's cheeks to redden even further.

"Beryl…" she growled, clenching and unclenching her fists. Usagi couldn't find herself looking up into the Prince's sapphire eyes. His voice had sounded amused and slightly… teasing?

"I believe an introduction is in order Princess Usagi… Princess Minako."

Ami, Rei, and Mokoto gave the two blonde strange inquiring looks, raising their eyebrows when they heard 'Venoon,' and now tilting their heads in confusion and wonder at 'Princess' Minako.

"I believe an _explanation _is in order," Rei grumbled only loud enough for the gathering five females to hear. She was elbowed on the ribs as a rebuttal from Minako and Usagi.

"These are our… cousins," Minako started, faltering only briefly.

This time it was Usagi who received the elbow in the ribs.

"Ow! Oh! Yes! Our… cousins!"

The three new members groaned at Usagi's 'act.' She never could lie to people…

"From which Kingdom may I ask? They _are _Princesses, are they not?" No one could tell if Prince Mamoru was buying any of it or not.

"Um… Rei and Mokoto are from… Marter… and Ami is from… Curymer." Usagi grinned triumphantly to herself.

Rei rolled her eyes.

Mokoto held her head in her hand.

Ami stood there with a smile plastered to her face, a growing sweat-drop appearing at the side of her head.

"Yes! Marter and… Curymer…" Minako sent Usagi a look over her shoulder, glaring at her while making sure they both knew that _she _would be doing all of the talking from then on. "Ami's mother is related to our father, whom happened to marry the widowed Queen in Curymer, pronouncing Ami the only heir. As for Marter… the Queen of Marter and the Queen of Venoon, where we come from, are sisters."

"Were sisters," Usagi cut in gloomily, which didn't give Minako enough heart to glare at her again.

_"Were _sisters. They both married the heirs to two different thrones… and there you have it!"

Mamoru blinked dazedly. "How would that make you two and Ami _second _cousins then?"

"Smooth move, smart one," Usagi chided in a hushed voice.

That was when Ami stepped forward. "You see, the King from Venoon's brother never _married _the widow from Curymer, it was _because _of him that she became a widow of Curymer. He died from some unknown disease at an extremely young age. It was very disheartening." With one stern look thrown over her shoulder to the others, they all hurriedly agreed. She continued, "Anyway, _another _widowed uncle of the two Queens', whom wasn't royalty at the time, married the young woman and I was a product of their love. So here I am… first cousin to the Queens, and second cousin to each of them by blood relation."

Usagi leaned over to Rei's ear. "She's good."

The Prince merely raised an eyebrow, but refrained from commenting.

"So the rooms will be prepared?" Minako questioned, biting her lip while awaiting none-too-patiently his answer.

"Yes, they shall be prepared at once!" With a quirk of his head he motioned Molly to ready the extra rooms that were across the hallway and currently vacant at the time. Molly dipped into a curtsy and scurried to do as bid.

"It is strange… is it not… the location of where the Princesses bedchambers are?" Kunzite asked lowly into his Prince's ear.

Mamoru nodded. "I was wondering that myself, actually. Those rooms were forbidden for most guests, I wonder who placed them there."

For the rooms were the Prince's and his four guards' chambers when they were in their teens. They had added onto the castle and placed five new, larger bedchambers for each of them tucked away in a corridor where most would never find for not only their privacy, but for anti-social reasons as well, with which the Prince and most of his men-at-arms were known for. The five bedrooms were off-limits to just _anyone, _along with snot-nosed _Princesses _which happened to be _top _of the list of _no ones. _

"Don't look at me, _I _didn't place them there!" Jadeite informed them indignantly. He smirked, his eyes flashing mysteriously. "Thank you for answering my un-asked question though."

Nephrite rolled his eyes, finally able to take them off of the tall warioress whom had been holding two unconscious guards as easily as balancing two flat coins, one on each of her palms. "You should not be giving him any ideas, Highness," he stated sardonically.

"I would have found out anyway," came the indifferent reply.

"Have you three eaten anything?" Usagi asked, mind constantly on food.

Ami shook her head. "Not recently. We wouldn't be permitted to have a tiny snack, would we?" she asked timidly, not able to keep the hope out of her voice.

Minako was instantly dragging the three girls to their spot at the table and plopped them down none-too gently. "Eat," she commanded, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. By the sounds of their stomachs, they hadn't eaten anything in two days, trying to find their Princess and pushing every thought of survival out of their minds. "You need your nutrition too. It wouldn't do to _die _on us after we finally found that you were _alive _all this time!"

The three girls complied without hesitation, eating until their stomachs' content. Usagi heaved a sigh of relief when she noted that their appetites weren't hindered from the recent pandemonium, and now she was all too happy to have her friends back and be able to enjoy the ball that night, instead of learning to dread it.

All was quiet as Minako and Usagi finished their meals, while Ami, Rei, and Mokoto ravished their own in record time, which shocked even Ami herself. It was a calming silence that was welcomed by each of them, reveling in the stillness of the air around them and the life-giving food they about inhaled.

Everything was going extremely well… until certain Princesses decided to stop by for a little 'chat.'

_"Some _Princesses will stop at nothing to become Queen," one girl pronounced in an undertone so that all who were near could hear the accusation, yet the Prince and his generals were too far away for their ears to nag the start of impending doom.

All talk and food-shoveling subsided, four glowering pairs of eyes boring holes into the back of the haughty Princess as she flicked her amber hair over her shoulder and strode back over to her table, a few of the Princesses there giggling upon her return as she sat and sent a smirk Usagi's way.

Meanwhile, Usagi blushed with embarrassment, staring at the tabletop and running little patterns over the linen cloth as if it were the best way in the world to pass time.

"Did you _hear _what that insolent _cow _just _said _to you?!" Rei half-screeched, half whispered, her fiery gaze burning the top of Usagi's skull.

The blonde winced in response. It was bad enough being poked fun at when you were a Princess, it was worse when it was from someone you barely even knew with your reunited friends after what had felt like decades, but with _other _Princesses listening, your friends expecting you to _do _something, knowing that the snotty bitch-for-a-princess just wanted a rise out of her and hoped of humiliating her if she screamed obscenities or screamed _anything _for that matter in front of the entire dining hall, but she knew she could do nothing of the sort, and that was what bothered her most. She knew it, the stupid amber-haired Princess knew it, Minako knew it, and the Princesses _around _her knew it as well! She would only be giving the slutty Princess a reason to hold a grudge against her, along with whatever grudge she held at the moment, for which Usagi had _no _idea. She grit her teeth and struggled to shrug in what she attempted would be an air of carelessness. All who knew her could tell it was forced.

"Heh. You won't even stand up for yourself anymore, _Princess. _Did the little obedient fairy with morale and naivety come your way?"

The glass that Usagi had finally placed on the table top once again came into the painful death-grip of Usagi's hold. "Beryl," she glowered, not even bothering to look over toward the other side of the table, where the red-head happened to be occupying. "She's right you know. You waste _no _time. Where did you find the bitches? In the market place? How much did you pay them to put up that little act for you?"

Makoto slammed her fist onto the table and stood abruptly, her hold body tensed and ready to spring without a moment's hesitation. "Why you—"

"Enough!" Rei shouted, standing also, her brow dangerously lowered. She glared at the ruby head of Beryl, keeping her anger barely in check. "Just who do you think you are, placing your own vile thoughts and opinions out for everyone to hear? You're a lying bitch in hopes of winning the Prince for _who knows why, _and you go around blaming others and putting them down when they didn't do _one little stinking thing _to you! What is your fucking _problem?! _I bet you went around getting everyone to side with you if you think they aren't _competition _enough, didn't you?" Beryl's brow furrowed as she closed her eyes, desperately trying to find some strand of self-control that she knew she had run out of long ago. Usagi worriedly looked from one face to the other, then noticed that the whole room had gone deathly silent. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. _Not again…_

Rei apparently wasn't done with her rant yet. _"Look _at all of you! Will you just take one _glance _at yourself?!? Why are you all here? For some arrogant self-absorbed so-called _man _who calls himself a _Prince?! _You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! He is only going to chose _one _of you, and you never know who will _backstab _you in the end anyway! As for you!" She pointed to the amber-haired girl from before, "You could do _so much better! _She's brainwashing _everybody _in hopes of taking what you _think _you all _want! _Are you even positive it is worth all of this for a single pig-nosed Princling who obviously thinks he's all High and Mighty because he has fifty some-odd Princesses fighting over him to _become a potential wife?! _He probably hasn't even grown up yet! He'll lay with maids, cheat, and never let you leave the castle grounds! Are you sure you want this? You'll have to put up with a lot, that's for sure. He's ego must be larger than the whole galaxy by now."

Usagi had gone cross-eyed somewhere in the middle of that rant. "Are you quite _done _yet?!?" She demanded in a harsh whisper, which resonated throughout the entire hall for all ears perfectly clearly. And she thought _she _was bad!

"Look, Usagi. You learned some more vocabulary to use on 'Prince prissy-pants.'" Minako informed solemnly, eyes wide and unblinking.

Usagi was about ready to _die. _

"Now I see where she gets it from," a deep voice murmured as a kind of almost after thought. Prince Mamoru had been quite stunned to say the least. Now though, his eyebrow along with the corner of his lip, were twitching ever so slightly.

Rei squeaked, three sweat-drops appearing on her head as she smiled at him falteringly. "Eh heh heh heh, your Highness, no offense of course."

Everyone fell over anime-style.

"Oh, of course! No offense taken!" Minako voiced sarcastically from somewhere beneath the table as she struggled to seat herself upon her chair once more.

"This is _definitely _the weirdest reunion beyond _my _expectations." Everyone nodded to Usagi's realization.

When everyone was finally summoned to the ball room Usagi and her companions meandered around one of the corners while they caught up on what had been missed. They all wisely steered clear from the misfortune of the Moon Kingdom however.

"This bites," Rei complained as she huffed and leaned against a pillar. "We finally find our Princess, and we're rewarded with having to attend a damn _ball! _It seems _just _like our luck, recently."

"It's not _that _bad," Ami tried to amend. "It could be worse."

Makoto wasn't listening. She had her hands clasped as hearts swarmed through her eyes. "He looks just like my old boyfriend…" She murmurered, for what _had _to have been the forty-eighth time… _in five minutes!!! _

Minako dropped her head in her hand. "Will you please _stop _that?" She looked over at the brunette. "Makoto…" No response. "Makoto…" _Still _no response. _"Makoto!!!"_

"What? Huh? Were you saying something?" The tall green-eyed lady asked as she turned to her friends.

The others sweat-dropped.

"So what's on our agenda tomorrow? Are we staying here?" Ami wanted to know.

Minako nodded. "Yes. It's for the best. We'll all be more safe here. The Queen _must _have sent us here for a reason, so we better not leave."

The others nodded in agreement, looking sympathetically at Usagi during the mention of the Queen. Usagi tried to ignore them. If she succeeded she wouldn't cry…

"As for tomorrow," Minako began once more, "There's a horse race—"

"That Minako's _determined _to enter," Usagi bit out.

"What?!?" The others asked, staring wide-eyed at Minako.

Rei smirked. "Good. I'm glad you're entering Minako. _Someone _needs to put these men in their place. I'll root for you."

"Rei, you aren't helping!" Usagi muttered, looking peeved.

"We'll all cheer for you," Ami said carefully, "But are you sire this is the best idea?"

Minako lifted her chin defiantly. "I have made up my mind! I will beat General Kunzite!"

The girl's eyed her suspiciously. "Who's General Kunzite?" Makoto asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Minako paled. "N-No one!"

Usagi smirked. "Oh. _I _see how it is…"

"S-see h-how… what is Usagi?" Minako asked while averting her gaze.

Usagi gave an innocent look. "Nothing, nothing… nothing at all!"

Minako glared, causing Makoto's grin to widen.

There was a moment of intense silence between friends when Rei suddenly broke it, muttering, "They sicken me. Look at all of those Princesses crowding around their Prince with googly-eyes. Their drooling faces and giggling disgust me."

Makoto noticed the Prince and said, "He looks just like my old boyfriend…" in a dreamy voice.

Usagi sent the brunette a face of disgust. "How could you even _think—"_

A man—one of the Generals—approached Rei. "Excuse me fair damsel, but would you do me the honor of—"

"No." She stated flatly.

He seemed taken aback. "But my fair _Lady—"_

"No!" She said, more forcefully this time. "I don't wish to dance tonight."

Jadeite wouldn't give in that easily. He reached for the fire brand's hand and settled a soft kiss upon its top. Her eyes met his and fire sparked in their depths. She looked like she was about to bite the young man's head off.

_Both _heads…

He gulped, but never before had he been turned on like this. Never before had he met anyone with such a temper or feisty attitude.

"Touch me again and you will die," she warned, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp.

He smirked and with the force she used to pull backwards, he used as momentum to tug her forwards and into his accommodating arms. "Ah, I _knew _you would see things my way," he said jovially.

She looked about ready to scratch his eyeballs out.

He dragged her onto the dance floor and actually got her to agree, although not very happily.

"Can you imagine that?" Makoto asked.

Ami, Usagi, and Minako were speechless.

Another of the Generals came over to have idle conversation, which turned into a commentary about the pros and cons of arrows and fire used as battle tactics. _How _it turned into that… no one knew. When the general… Zoicite, suggested he and Ami discuss it on the dance floor, Ami was too willing to agree.

Minako was watching Kunzite and making sure that he had plenty of dancing partners. So far every dance had been taken, which she took as lucky. He would have sore feet for _sure! _She may not even need to dance with him! Then she'd be nice and rested for the race while he lacked sleep and was sore from all of the activity. It was too perfect!

But then… why did it tear at her heart every time a new Princess latched onto his arm during the start of a new song? Why did she wish it was _her _dancing with him, instead of all of those phonies out there? He didn't seem to be enjoying himself, but then again… he rarely ever smiles. Maybe he was secretly falling for one of the young ladies…

A dreamy sigh perpetrated Minako's thoughts, and the blonde turned to her friend, Makoto questioningly. She knew what was coming…

"He looks like my old boyfriend…"

Minako rolled her eyes, but habit caused her to follow Makoto's gaze. When her eyes landed on Kunzite her eyes widened in disbelief and horror. "Oh no you don't!" She said firmly, without realizing the tone in her voice. She couldn't let Makoto start to have a crush on _her _crush, now could she?

Wait a second! _When _had he become _'her crush'_???

"Here," Minako led the tall brunette over to one of the Generals who seemed to be the only one brooding enough to not allow any of the other Princesses from entering his space, or allowing them to ask him to dance. Minako marched right up to him, leading Makoto all the way. She pushed her friend towards the General at the last minute, who stumbled into him. She caught herself by placing her hands out on his chest, his arms immediately grabbing her biceps to keep her in place. He seemed to look surprised by the muscle he felt there. Makoto looked up into his eyes, a slight blush covering her face. "I-I'm sorry. I—"

Her words fell away from her tongue. He was staring at her with the oddest expression in his eyes.

"Would you… like to dance?" He finally asked, eyes never wavering.

Makoto gulped. Slowly, she nodded, and then stood up straight. "I would love to."

Minako watched the couple with interest, a wide grin spreading across her face. Things would certainly be more interesting around here now with their friends back. She dusted off her skirts and complimented herself on a match well done.

_Am I the scout of love, or am I the scout of love? _Minako asked herself proudly. She loved her job.

She turned back to all of the dancing couples and noticed that Usagi had gone to sit down for a while, a cup of punch in her right hand. She turned back to Kunzite, wanting to be sure his feet were nice and swollen, when she saw him lightly pushing one girl away and shaking his head. He glanced around for a seat. Minako couldn't let him take a break. She knew she was being unfair, but she wanted to dampen the man's pride a bit. His ego was nearly as big as his Prince's.

Her mind was made up right away. In a flurry of skirts, Minako made a bee-line for the silvery-haired, good looking, nicely toned, man with a wide, muscular chest…

You get the idea.

She made her way toward him and cut off his escape, giving a low curtsy. When she looked up to meet his eyes, they were carefully guarded. "General Kunzite, do not wish to leave the dance floor so soon," she reprimanded lightly. "There are so many maidens here who simply wish to have but _one _dance."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "If I simply danced one dance with every maiden here, I would be here for weeks, I'm sure."

Minako blinked, but didn't give up. "Surely you could handle _one _more dance, my lord. You would not be so cruel as to turn me away, would you?" She pouted playfully.

He stared at her with an unreadable expression.

She stood and smiled. "Since I am not so horrible for you to turn me down right away, I take your silence as a yes, good sir." She pulled him to the center of the dance floor and got into the dancing position, her feet starting the dance. He moved along with her, perfectly in step, his eyes never leaving hers. Those deep, silver-blue eyes that never showed any thought or emotion. Minako had to admit she was slightly unnerved by them, but she wanted to see what lay beneath his mask. She wanted him to open up…

To her.

She lowered her gaze when that thought entered her mind, and then let her eyes scan the room for her Princess. She had to admit, she was quite surprised as to what she saw…

Usagi was bored. All of her friends had deserted her. They were all dancing with dashing young men, while she sat and drank to her sorrow. She had to admit though, the punch… along with the other little snacks, were quite tastey.

She felt alone though, and even food would help fill that void. She had _finally _been reunited with her friends… and now what? Now they up and left. They disappeared. They left her… for _them. _The Prince's Generals.

Traitors…

Upon sulking, Usagi didn't notice the man walking toward her. She didn't notice until a hand was outstretched and entered her line of vision. She gasped and her head turned, her eyes following the hand, up a strong arm, to a broad chest and nice neck, to _gorgeous _lips and beautiful sapphire eyes… and to wonderful, _handsome… _

**_Putrid _**ebony hair. Ebony hair that belonged to Prince prissy-pants.

She glared, finding herself blushing at the same time. How could she _think _about him as even _remotely _attractive?!

"Care to dance?" He asked in his deep, rich voice.

Usagi crossed her arms and looked away, glad that her punch cup was empty. "No," she said snootily.

He smirked. "I knew you would say that."

She glared. "Then why bother to ask?" _Why _did he always irritate her so?

He gave a careless shrug. "I was hoping you'd share the pain my feet will be in later tonight. I was also actually willing to let you step on my feet a little," he added humbly. As humbly as a fox allowing a gingerbread man to sit upon his head and nose so he could _eat _him!

_"Thanks," _came the wry response.

"Oh come on," he held out his hand to her once again. "Your friends have deserted you. You look lonely. Heck, my friends deserted me too, because you had to have _your _friends go and blow everything by showing up!" Usagi surprised herself by actually laughing. After it slipped out her eyes widened in horror as she clamped a hand over her mouth. Mamoru looked at her oddly, but Usagi wouldn't allow herself to find out just exactly what it was she found in his eyes. It wasn't love… but it scared her all the same.

He snorted. "Come on, you _do _know how to _dance, _don't you? You can't be _that _ignorant!" Usagi's temper flared, and he looked her up and down with a smirk. "Then again, maybe you can…"

Usagi stood abruptly, slamming her empty cup down onto her now vacant seat. "Fine! I'll prove to you just how well I am capable of dancing!"

"Ooh, capable… it's a pretty big word for the likes of _you, _Princess Usagi," He teased, liking the rising he had gotten out of her. Now he knew how to always get his way… simply make her mad.

Usagi growled. "Why you… you'll be _lucky _to actually be dancing with me because _I _actually won't step on your _feet!" _

With that, she huffed off onto the floor, expecting him to follow her, and not accepting his hand—or arm—for that matter. Mamoru shrugged, a small grin spreading upon his face. He didn't know _what _it was about that girl…


	10. As Tensions Soar

Previously ConstantElations. I am she.

**Hey! Guess what?!? I only HAVE ten chapters! **Isn't that cool?!? You don't have to skip chapter ten too, because this IS chapter ten! I'm so happy and so relieved! I really am sorry for the confusion of this story. I'll sort all this out SOME day… For now, I'm where we left off. All up-dates will be what I type! I hope you guys will be happy! I'm sorry you have to put up with this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Untouchable**

**Ch.**** 10**

Usagi huffed, waiting non-too-patiently in the center of the dance floor with her arms folded across her chest. Her brow was furrowed, her hair in slight disarray, and an impending frown found its way about her lips. Prince Mamoru walked slowly toward her with slight bemusement. Her body called to his, just as her mind taunted him. He wouldn't make any sudden moves. He didn't even know if he wanted her in his chambers or not.

He only deserved the best.

And she was _just _falling short.

But she intrigued him to the point of confusion. He wanted to better understand her, and with each growing argument, he believed he accomplished that understanding, even though his comprehension wasn't to the fullest extent.

When Mamoru reached Usagi she lifted her skirt with her right hand and placed her left on his shoulder as his right arm wound around her small waist to support her lower back and his left hand was fisted behind his back. AN: I've taken waltzing lessons! Can you tell??? o

They stood there for nine beats, swaying gently to the music that floated in the air around them, before moving to the beat. With a tiny hint from Mamoru's hand as he gently pushed her with the inside of his wrist, Usagi stepped backwards and he, forwards. Then they were off, a mass of twirling fabric. They entered the inner of the two larger circles that had formed in the Ballroom, and were instantly captured in one another's gaze. Mamoru was an excellent leader, and Usagi didn't step on his feet once, although another couple _did_ almost bump into them, Mamoru managed to pull her even closer and swing her around to avoid collision.

Usagi was quite impressed.

She and Mamoru were the only couple that danced with Mamoru supporting her lower back with just one hand. Most of the other couples clasped hands with their extra limb. Now Usagi let go of the train of her gown and dropped her hand from Mamoru's shoulder, letting both limbs fall to her sides where she outstretched them away from her body, allowing Mamoru to have complete control over the dance. She leaned back slightly, upturning her face to the large chandelier above as a brilliant smile outstretched over her face. Some of the dancers were beginning to stop to give them room, watching the couple dance in awe.

The other couples made their way to the walls, watching the Prince of Earth dancing perfectly in step with this Princess. Many vowed then and there to make it so the Prince would never even _look _at her. There was a large amount of jealousy in the crowd of Princesses, but none as large as Beryl's.

Still, amid all of the jealousy and hatred, there was plenty of shock as well, not only from the senshi as they watched their Princess in amazed wonder, but with the Prince's generals as well.

When the song neared its end Usagi and Mamoru took up the normal waltzing stance, him spinning her a few times. Mamoru knelt on the marble floor with his hand outstretched above his head, still clasping Usagi's right hand in his. Usagi grinned, knowing full well that he was trying to see if she would finally falter. Usagi walked around his kneeling form to the beat. When she had made one full circuit around him she twirled under his outstretched arm and then let go, twirling twice on her own before finally facing him, placing her small hand delicately in his right as the music ended.

Mamoru smirked at her as he rose to a standing position. Usagi ignored it and curtseyed, reveling in the fact that she proved him wrong, even though she had enjoyed every moment of it. He bowed over her hand and kissed it, causing a faint blush to appear over her cheeks. Usagi noticed the people staring and immediately pulled her hand from his grasp, clutching it to her chest, heart beating rapidly. She couldn't tell if it was because of the dance or because of the kiss.

She prayed it was the former.

After the ball the scouts were all gathered in Rei's new room, making sure their Princess was fast asleep. The ball had ended quite abruptly after Usagi and Mamoru had shared their dance. There were the flocking woman that rushed to the Prince's side as soon as the song had finished, but Usagi gathered her friends, all of them agreeing they should retire for the night.

Now that Usagi was finally asleep, the scouts could meet secretly to discuss what had happened while they were separated. Minako had quite a few things she wanted to tell them and warn them about. There was also a matter they needed to discuss that Minako didn't want her Princess overhearing. If Serenity knew that Daidi was on her way, she would take drastic measures, wishing to endanger herself more than innocent bystanders, no matter _how _rude some of them were to her.

Now the four sailor scouts were seated in Rei's room, the joining doors leading to Makoto and Ami's rooms left open, Rei's bed chambers located in the middle. Minako and Ami were seated on Rei's bed. Makoto was leaning against the bedpost, her arms crossed broodingly across her chest. Her brow was furrowed as she attempted to take in this new found information. Rei was restlessly pacing the room, not even worried about her friends knowledge about her fury. Ami seemed to be the only one taking everything in with an open, quiet demeanor.

"So that's why I'm pretending to be a Princess, and why you all have to also," Minako explained with a flourish, raising her hand in the air before allowing it to drop. "I needed to tell you that no one knows who we are, or our powers."

"Except that maid," Makoto said. "What's her name? Molly? How do we know we can trust her?" Her eyes narrowed in displeasure.

Ami was the one who finally spoke up before Rei could unleash her temper once again. "You trusted her enough earlier when she led us to change into more suitable attire her on Earth. You knew when we interrogated her that she was an innocent, and that she wasn't hiding anything from us purposefully. She _did _lead us to Serenity."

_"Don't _use that _name _here!" Minako whispered in an urgent manner. Her eyes darted through the open doors that led to vacant rooms. "Walls have ears, you know. Anyone could be snooping."

Ami turned to Rei. "Is… Usagi… still sleeping?" She asked, eyes slightly worried.

Rei took a moment to stop pacing and tried to quench her fury. She breathed deeply while closing her eyes, and felt for her Princess's presence. Her eyes snapped open. "She's still asleep. Soundly. That dance must have taken a lot out of her."

Minako smirked mischievously, but hid it before the others would notice it. "There's still something else I haven't told you."

All attention was diverted at her in an instant. Whatever it was, Minako was having a hard time saying it. Minako _never _hesitated in speech before.

"What is it?" Ami asked when no one else would. She had a foreboding sense of doom penetrate her senses. She didn't like it.

Rei fisted her hands on her hips. "Well, are you going to tell us or not? I still don't like the idea that this maid knows their secret, but I have a feeling I'm going to like what you're about to tell me even less."

"Spit it out, Minako!" Even Makoto was getting restless.

Minako took a deep breath and heaved a huge sigh. Her friends weren't going to like this any more than she did. "When Usagi took the Princess test…" She stopped and hesitated.

"Yeeees?" her three friends drew out in long breaths in unison, leaning forward.

Minako winced. "The test involved magic of some sort. I'm not sure what it was, or how it works, but it drew on Usagi's powers when the circle's intricate designs changed color. Usagi… heard Daidi's voice while in the midst of her test. With the burst of raw power issued from Usagi, Daidi was able to locate her."

A collective gasp rose from her friends. Makoto pounded her fist into the wooden post of the bed. "That _bitch! _If she comes near Serenity I'll make sure every dead body on the moon will have their revenge! Through _me!"_

Minako hushed her, still slightly paranoid if anyone might happen to overhear.

"We'll protect Serenity! We'll be ready this time!" Rei shouted. She too, looked ready for a fight. She looked a little too eager in Minako's view of thinking. "She won't mess with us!"

"But you guys have to remember…" Ami spoke up, her determination replaced by fear, "Daidi destroyed a _whole _Kingdom! She is not one to take lightly. If she comes here seeking to destroy Serenity," she winced when Minako gave her a stern look. _"Usagi," _she continued, "other people may get in her way and innocent lives will be lost! We don't want to be the cause of any more bloodshed!"

The fire in the girls' eyes diminished after that. "What can we do then?" Rei asked despairingly. "We can't call for help. It's forbidden! The outer senshi can't leave their posts!"

Minako shook her head. "Maybe they aren't the kind of help we need…" she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked suspiciously. Minako wouldn't answer. She was too caught up in her own thoughts.

"We need to formulate some sort of a plan. Minako, did you hear her voice, or just Usagi?"

Minako paled. "I heard it as well, but she said something else. She said… Daidi she that she was coming."

The other scouts paled upon hearing this. "She could arrive at any time! We'd never know!" Rei screeched.

Ami shook her head. "We'd know if she used her powers. There are other forms of transportation though. She doesn't have to use her own power. It takes longer, but she probably preserving the strength she has left. That attack _must _have taken something out of her!" She turned to Minako. "Does anyone else know about Daidi? About the fate of the Moon Kingdom?" She voice was a scarce whisper.

Minako slowly shook her head. "No. No one."

Ami nodded. "Good. That is at least _some _good news. Now if we go where no innocent bystanders are…"

Minako cut the blue-haired girl off, "No!"

Now all of them looked at the blonde with odd expressions on their faces.

"Minako?" Rei asked in concern.

Realization dawned on Ami. "Usagi doesn't know about this… does she?"

The others stared incredulously at the blonde. They couldn't believe it.

A guilty expression crossed Minako's face. She looked helpless and small, until her desperation formed into anger and she glared at each one of them in turn. "How could you expect me to tell her?!" She demanded. "Usagi is safe here! Her mother brought us here for a reason! There _has _to be an explanation! If Usagi caught wind of this… she'd be dead! She wouldn't stay here if others mind get hurt! You guys know her as well as I do! She has her weak moments, but she has her pride! Her arguments with Mamoru are enough proof of that!"

She continued. The quite thrum of the room urged her on. "Forgive me for being selfish, but I'd rather a few innocent people get hurt if that means Usagi lives! She _deserves _to live, damn it all! She mother _sacrificed _herself to save her! To save _us!"_She felt the well of warm tears as they tumbled down the length of her face. It wasn't until then that she realized she was crying.

_Damn these emotions! _She wanted to cry out. _Damn me and my weaknesses!_

Rei walked over to her and surprised her by wrapping her arms around her dear friend. She rested her head on the girl's shoulder. "It's all right, Minako-chan. We don't think any worse of you."

Minako broke down even harder. She sniffed and her other two friends went over to her to offer her comfort. Minako laughed softly after that, rubbing her eyes with her palms. She pulled away gently, looking up into her friends eyes.

"Usagi has had enough things to worry herself over. She has nightmares at night. I still hear her heart-felt cries." The other scouts gave sympathetic looks, their emotions saying more to one another with a single look than any words could.

"We're here for her now; for both of you," Makoto said soothingly, her hand resting on Minako's shoulder. "We're a team! We'll fight to the finish, and never give up! We're friends," she explained, offering a warm smile.

Rei nodded. "Yeah. As long as we're together nothing will split us apart! We're strong!"

Ami sent her a reassuring smile and nodded. "Mm-hm. We'll always be together. It's our destiny. We wouldn't be the same if we were apart."

Minako sniffed once again. Her tears had dried. "Thank you scouts. It means so much to me! Usagi is lucky to have such faithful scouts that trust so willingly."

Ami smiled again. "Did you forget? You're a part of us to. We all vowed to protect our Princess no matter the cost. If something happened to one of us, it would be harder to see that fulfillment. As Makoto said earlier, we're a team! Nothing can stand between us but our _own _fears. We have to rise against them. We have to see this to the end! None of us could get along without the others."

They all nodded, huddled together in the feel of each other's warmth and love.

_So **this **was the emotion I was picking up on earlier. _Minako thought to herself,_ the love that was in such **great **amounts. It's from her friends; her protectors. It's because they were still alive all this time. They were searching for her; for **us. **_Tears once again welled up in Minako's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. _So this is what it's like to be loved…_

She didn't know that love could also be very, _very _different from what she was feeling now.

When Minako woke the next morning she was feeling slightly refreshed from her good cry the previous night. She sat up and slowly stretched in bed, noticing that the sun's early rays had _just _penetrated the sky. She was only slightly stiff when stretching, but knew that with a little activity, her muscles would loosen right away. She yawned and smiled, hopping out of bed. A slow smirk stretched across her face when she remembered what day it was:

The day of the horse race.

And she would beat General Kunzite.

She could hardly _wait!_

She quickly dressed in the breeches Molly's aunt had sewn for her and ran a brush through her hair before twisting it and tying it up and out of the way. She scribbled a quick note to her friends on some parchment she located in her desk and ran down to the stables to take Star Gazer for a short ride so they could get better acquainted. She decided to go for a quick job to loosen taunt muscles and ran through a few routines she had the scouts do for training on the moon. We she at last came to the stables she was a sticky, sweaty mess. She hoped Star Gazer wouldn't mind.

She rubbed Star Gazer down and decided that if she wanted to make it back in time to bathe before breakfast she didn't have time to saddle the white gelding. She led him out of his pen and decided to ride him bareback for the time being. She wouldn't allow him to trot or gallop. He had to preserve his energy for the race. Minako let Star Gazer meander wherever he wanted, eating precious greens.

Minako whispered sweet encouragements into the horse's ear and patted his long, ivory neck. After quite a while had passed she led him back to the stables, promising to come back for him.

"You better get yourself in battle mode," she told him softly. "We're going to _win _this race!"

Star Gazer snorted in what Minako _hoped _was agreement when she turned and headed to the exit of the stable. She heard footsteps in the distance and her pace slowed. A shadow came into view first, but it was impossible to tell who it was since it was stretched so. Then General Kunzite stepped into view. He stopped shortly upon seeing her.

He raised an eyebrow. "So we meet again."

Minako suddenly remembered her disheveled state. She was wearing men's attire, stank _profusely, _and her clothing and hair was in complete disarray.

She also remembered that he wasn't supposed to know she was entering the race against him.

She gulped, not fully trusting herself to say anything. She was worried that she might do something spontaneous if he came near her! She never wanted to be anywhere alone with him. Her nerves were already haywire!

She turned on her heel and reached out to pet and fondle the nearest horse to take her mind off of the General before her. She allowed herself to be content by simply petting the horse's sleek nose.

General Kunzite stared at her, dumbfounded, although he wouldn't allow himself to show it. The maiden he had thought would be interesting to play a little game of seduction had turned out to be _much _more than he thought! She wasn't the snotty, beautiful Princess who always got what she wanted. Not now. Not like this. He had never seen a female so… _unbecoming. _She smelled of sweat, and horses. She was dirty, and her shining hair was coming undone from a simple twist she must have done earlier.

Not to mention she was wearing _men's breeches!_

He stepped closer to her and the horse she was absentmindedly stroking; Zoicite's horse. His eye's turned to an amethyst-gray, lust evident in them, making it all the more apparent of what he thought about her.

Never before had he ever been so turned on.

Never before.

In three purposeful strides he was behind her, his hands sliding down the length on her arms as he bent to kiss the visible flesh at her neck. He heard her gasp, and felt her stiffen. He smirked lazily across her warm skin. "You never told me why you wouldn't be cheering for me during the race today."

His voice rumbled, sending vibrations through Minako's entire body. He kissed right behind her ear and she gasped again, berating herself for it. She was putty in his hands. As much as she hated that fact, she was putty in his hands.

"Is there something I could do to… persuade you otherwise, perhaps?" He growled lazily.

It was then that her temper soared. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and pushed him away from her furiously. _"Nothing _you say or do will change my mind, _General _Kunzite!" She snapped. "I am not some whore who will allow you to take advantage! I am not some wimpy female who is only good for one toss in the hay, never to be remembered again!"

Oh, he was pretty sure he'd remember her.

He stepped toward her, a dark expression crossing his face. Minako looked alarmed, backing up until she was against the wooden pen. He smirked at her as her eyes darted about the room, looking for an escape.

Yes, he was deadly handsome. Yes, she loved the feel of his lips against her skin. She had honor though! She wouldn't allow herself to be some trophy he waved around! It was all wrong! No matter _how _bad her body wanted her to give into temptation at the moment.

She hesitated for too long. He was in front of her in an instant. He pressed his body firmly against hers as he whispered lowly in her ear, "I _will _have you. I _will _win! Since you don't seem to be agreeing with me, why don't we make a little wager?"

Minako couldn't find her voice. He was too close to her. He was too intoxicating.

He smirked, knowing fully well what effect he was having on her. He pressed against her more fully, allowing her to feel the effect she had on _him _as well. When he heard her startled gasp his smirk became more menacing.

"If I win this race today, I will claim a kiss from you."

Minako finally gathered her wits about her. Her head jerked up to meet his lustful eyes, hers darkened with anger. "Why you—!"

He placed a finger to her lips. "Don't make me have to kiss you now, for if I do, the stakes would have to rise, now wouldn't they?"

She seethed, she was so angry.

He reveled in her fury. "I'll see you at the race. You'll wait for me at the finish line, won't you, Princess?"

He was mocking her. She had _never _felt so humiliated or angry in her life! He was mocking her to her face, and loving every minute of it!

He was walking back out the way he had come, his arm raised in a silent, _mocking _farewell.

Minako couldn't take it any longer. "We'll see about that! You won't win if _I _have anything to say about it!"

A wry chuckle was her only response.

Minako growled out loud, greatly agitated. Her narrowed eyes watched his form strutting away until he was out of sight.

_Yes I'll be waiting for you at the finish line, _she thought darkly after him. _After I **beat **your sorry ass!_

She had to admit though; his 'sorry ass' as she dubbed it didn't look very sorry at all. It was actually well-toned. Not that she'd ever say that out _loud._

There you have it! The long awaited chapter! Now that summer's here I might be able to start writing more often again! I do need to get a job though, and I _am _going on vacation this coming Sunday for a week. If my dad doesn't kick me off the computer, which he says I'm _addicted _to. Grr! It's better than me doing _drugs! _Sheesh! Makes me mad.

Anyway… please do review. J


	11. Two Wagers for the Price of One

I am SO sorry to all of you whom have been waiting forever for this chapter. I'm dedicating it to all of you whom waited non-too-patiently. I know how that goes, and I'm sorry I am one of the authors who does this to so many people! tear

THANK YOU: Amber Wind, you are my dear savoir! Thank you for e-mailing me my missing chapters. You not only helped this story to become whole again, but you also encouraged me to write more. Some one else also volunteered to e-mail my missing chapters to me, so I wish to say thank you to you as well. J You guys are superbly wonderful!

P.S. Does anyone happen to have the first chapter of Blood King on their computer? I would be eternally grateful for that chapter also.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!_

**Untouchable**

**Ch.**** 11**

What's gone on previously

He was walking back out the way he had come, his arm raised in a silent, _mocking _farewell.

Minako couldn't take it any longer. "We'll see about that! You won't win if _I _have anything to say about it!"

A wry chuckle was her only response.

Minako growled out loud, greatly agitated. Her narrowed eyes watched his form strutting away until he was out of sight.

_Yes I'll be waiting for you at the finish line, _she thought darkly after him. _After I **beat **your sorry ass!_

She had to admit though; his 'sorry ass' as she dubbed it didn't look very sorry at all. It was actually well-toned. Not that she'd ever say that out _loud._

Minako half debated on whether she should march after Kunzite and knock some sense into him, or stand in the stables seething after his retreating form. She knew if she marched out after him she would end up making an ever further fool of herself and therefore decided against it, allowing her scattered brain cells to re-connect themselves and give her time to pull her rattled senses together.

He was really too much for her.

And she frighteningly liked it that way, no matter how haywire her nerves decided to combust on her.

After trying to calm the thrumming of her heart and the shaking of her limbs, Minako finally headed back to her chambers. Upon arriving there she spotted a fuming Rei, and sweat-dropping Makoto and Ami, and a scurrying Usagi who looked as if she had been laughing hysterically only moments before because of the redness of her face.

Minako ambled into her chambers and slowly pulled a piece of hay from her tangled mass of hair. She slumped onto a rather large armchair, defeated, while debating on whether or not to go to breakfast.

"Minako! Where have you been? We've been searching _everywhere _for you!" Usagi screeched when she noticed the moping blonde. When Minako didn't answer Usagi's curiosity was perked as she scurried over to her companion. An evil glint entered her eye as a Cheshire cat's smile wove over face. "Were you with General _Kunzite _by any chance?"

Minako yelped and threw the armchair pillow at her Princess' head with deadly accuracy as her cheeks began to burn. "That egotistical General has _nothing _to do with this!"

Ami was blushing worse than Minako when she saw the state of dress Minako was in. At Rei's comment she blushed even further.

"Are you sure that stallion of yours didn't toss you in the hay?" The quirked eyebrow proved Rei's question had two completely different meanings. Minako gaped before she leapt to her feet and began chasing the fire priestess around the room with murder in her eyes.

"Reeeeeeeei…" Minako growled, intending to pummel Rei into the future.

Ami squeaked as she hopped out of the way when both girls went barreling past her. Makoto was chuckling at the display before full laughs invaded her body and she nearly tumbled over but caught herself on the bed post. Usagi found herself in the middle of the display and was leaping in every direction so she wouldn't get run over before tripping on the rug and landing flat on her face. Rei, who had barely seen her fall, tried to hop over the downed girl's frame but Minako caught hold of the fold of Rei's dress and tripped over Usagi's ankle, which brought both of them to the ground. Grumbles were heard, along with a faint, "oof!" and then the only think that was heard were faint chuckles Makoto was desperately trying to hold back.

Usagi grumbled, simply accepting her fate as she propped her head up onto her hand. "Do you mind getting _off _of me now?" She asked none-too-pleasantly.

Minako groaned as she got off Rei's form, the latter wheezing and clutching her side. Rei winced as she tried to stand. _"Damn, _Minako! Your elbows are pointy as _hell!" _

Minako half-attempted a smirk, but didn't put full force behind it. "Well, you _did _deserve it!"

Usagi finally stood with Minako's help and then all were dusting their dresses off from the dirt Minako had brought in. When they were done rearranging themselves they looked at each other cheekily for a relatively well-handled clean-up. When they all looked at Minako—whom had slumped down on another chair this time—their eyes widened in horror.

"Minako!" Usagi yelled in disbelief.

"You're not even ready!" Rei finished, outraged. "Breakfast starts in… fifteen minutes!"

All four girls fell upon themselves as they rushed Minako up and into the bathing room. After stripping her of all her clothes and pushing her into a now frigid bath, they each began scrubbing her caked body and filthy tresses clean as Ami went to get her clothing. Minako's screams of protest and shouts of surprise at the cold temperatures of the water and her friends' cruel behavior was heard through a good third of the palace. When the blonde realized there was no way out of her torture she sat clasping the sides of the tub, vowing that all this was somehow Kunzite's fault and that she would make it up to him at the race. If her friends saw the devious expression on Minako's face they didn't comment about it. They only hoped she wasn't thinking of payback that involved any of them.

When the five young women were clean and ready they made their way to the Dining Hall with barely enough time to spare. If they had taken an extra two minutes they would have all had to face the Prince's wrath, and none of them were in a good enough humor to do so, each dwelling in their own thoughts.

They sat at the end of a table to avoid being surrounded by brainless twits, and to hopefully ward off the evils of society, a.k.a. undeserving Princesses. They ate their breakfast without any misgivings and leaned toward each other, talking in hushed whispers of the goings on that would occur that day. Minako wasn't the only excited one about the race, nor was she the most nervous.

"What if women riding down here is against their customs?" Ami asked in a hushed voice so only her companions could hear. "What if you were to get into trouble?"

Makoto and Rei rolled their eyes, Makoto crossing her arms as well. "Please," the brunette argued, "if they think women are frail little bimbos, I'm going to have to teach them just how wrong they are!"

Rei nodded in encouragement. "She's right! We'll have to teach the male population not to mess with fire!"

_"No _powers," Minako hissed. You know it'll only endanger us more!"

"She's right, you know," Ami commented with a slight nod of the head. "We don't want to be placed in a predicament we can't get out of. I'm sure none of you would like to answer any unwanted questions about your origins, now would you?"

Her friends winced in acknowledgement before sighing in remorse.

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't race today! I am going to, and nothing anyone says or does will stop me! So beware all Earthlings, Venus is now taking over!"

Her companions winced and looked around sheepishly to make sure no one overheard.

"A little _loud, _Minako?" Rei hissed, glaring daggers at the woman who was _supposed _to be smart and level headed. Huh, yeah _right!_

"We still haven't decided how to hide Minako from allowing everyone to see her in the race," Ami said while sweat dropping. If she uses the Luna Pen to disguise herself with short hair and manly facial bone structure, how will everyone learn that she is really Minako? She can't change in front of all the onlookers! That will only create unwanted questions we shouldn't have to answer. How will we be able to make this plan actually work?"

Usagi shook her head. "Ami, Ami, Ami. You're thinking about this in too much depth!" Rei and Makoto snorted, barely able to resist smirking at their so-called "brilliant" Princess. "You see, all Minako has to do is tie her hair up, wear a cloak with a hood, and at the end of the race… ta da! She's the beautiful Minako who beat every man there, including the infamous Kunzite I might add." Usagi winked at Minako, causing the girl to blush and toss her napkin at Usagi.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! We simply have a little wager going…that's all."

Her companions stared wide-eyed before they blinked. Then they leaned forward with mischievous smirks spread across their faces, indicating their "I want all the juicy details _now" _look.

Minako sweat-dropped and held up her hands in defense. "H-hey now, i-it's not what you think! It's not _that _kind of a wager…I mean…it's nothing you'd want to _know _about! It's completely _dull _and _boring _in all actuality!" She grinned cheekily at her companions and knew by the sparks in their eyes that they didn't believe her. Now she was startling to blush slightly at her friends' responses and chanced a glance in the silver-haired General's direction. He was taking a sip of red wine, listening to his companions talk and jest about who knows what. His eyes shown with anticipation for the race that day, and Minako shivered as she recollected that morning's events. She saw a blurry object wave in front of her face and before she knew it she resembled a cherry. She wondered briefly how long her companions had been trying to get her attention.

"Come on, Minako, you can't hide it from us forever!" Usagi was saying. "We're your _best _friends! What's the wager, now? Tell us the truth! Do you really _want _to win?"

Did she want to win? Minako wasn't so sure. She'd _love _to feel the strong Generals lips against hers, but it was all wrong! He'd simply be shoving it in her face that he was better than her, and that women were weak, and that he could get anything he wanted! She didn't want that! _She _wanted to be victorious! She wanted to prove to him that she wasn't like all the other flakey Princesses out there! Heck, she wasn't even a _Princess! _She was only _pretending _to be one! If he knew she was a guardian much like himself…would he treat her differently? Would he hold her with more respect? Would he hold her at all?

"Moon to Minako, come in, Minako! Are you there!"

Minako snapped out of her thoughts and blinked a couple of times. "Huh? Wha? Oh! Right! Well…uh…"

Minako would _never _admit her like of the other so-called Princesses of "sub-division Earth," but when they saved her at a time like this, she might even put up with their snide remarks if she could get a few good comebacks in herself. Her wits were still scattered all over the place, and she needed a good output for all her energy. Besides, what would a meal be like here on Earth without the snobby Princesses and their words of bile? Minako was almost getting used to it, and she was sure Usagi was as well.

It was a nice way to unleash the monster from within.

"So, does the Princess of _dung _think she can snare herself a Prince?"

Five pairs of eyes met the other Princess'. It would be an understatement to say it was a little intimidating. She wasn't alone, though.

"We saw what you did at the Ball last night."

"We aren't going to _let _you _win!" _Another said, her nose scrunched in distaste.

"He can't see anything good in you, so in time he will come to his senses. When that time comes, you will forever be out of his thoughts! Perhaps you will be burned for your impudence!"

Makoto scoffed. "Big words for such a little girl; but tell me, was that the only thing you could think of?"

Minako smirked. _Finally _she could release some of the pent up emotions running on rampage throughout her being! "No," Minako said with a breezy air. She flipped a strand of her pale hair over her shoulder. "Didn't you know? She can't think on her own, others have to plants thoughts there _for _her." She gave a tiny smile at the appalled and scathing look on the other Princess' faces. She watched them with unwavering eyes, wondering what it was they would do next.

"You low down _scum! _You are no Lady!"

Minako only smirked. "Why, thank you. Coming from you and your mixed-up version of a lady, I must take that as a compliment!" _Boy _was this fun! Even Usagi and Rei were shocked and trying to hold in their choked laughter. It was interesting how many shades a person's face could change when they were angered. Minako simply tilted her head to the side and raised a thinly arched brow. "What? Was it something I said?"

With that the Princess marched off, stomping in a very unladylike manner, until she was seated back at her table and on common ground.

The other three Princesses stared in disbelief and horror, their mouths gaping open and closed without a single sound coming out.

"Well, now; you see? Silence isn't so bad; especially coming from you three. If you practiced it more often the Prince just _might _be able to deal with you being within a thirty foot radius of him. It's too bad you have to look like some commoner's main entrée in order to do so. When the Prince sends you packing, don't be afraid to get some pet fish to keep you company. You'll find you have more in common with _them _than with royalty, or even _commoners." _

The three Princesses burned with anger and abhorrence before turning on their heels and taking the same route the previous Princess had done, stomping away with murder in their eyes. They plopped down next to their mutual "friend" and then they all glared at Minako and her posse before going back to eating their breakfast.

Makoto was currently laughing while simultaneously choking on her food, trying to hit her chest so it'd all go down. "Wow!" She said after practically inhaling her food, but managing to swallow it down at the last possible moment. "You go, girl!"

Minako smiled in thanks before turning back to her meal. "Let's just say I had some pent up frustration to get off of my chest, and they were the next best for my output."

Usagi shook her head in wonder as Rei smirked. "You should have saved it for the race!"

Minako looked over to her raven-haired friend and smirked dangerously. "Oh, don't worry. There's still more from where _that _came from!"

He friends gulped and looked at each other with worried expressions in their eyes.

"Just remember, Minako," Ami stated, "No powers, and _no _killing!"

Minako snorted. "There are better ways to get revenge."

Usagi was surprised the horse races were being thrown directly after breakfast, but who was she to say otherwise? She and the other girls helped Minako put her hair up in a tight knot so not a single strand would come loose during the race. After Minako was in her riding clothes Molly delivered the rest of the gowns Minako and Usagi had ordered, and told them that her aunt was going to send a few previously made gowns for their companions as well, once she got their measurements and could alter them.

Now Usagi was standing at the top of a hill, nervously swaying from foot to foot while waiting for Minako to come out of the stables and get in line for the start of the race. No one would talk to her while she prepared her horse, would they? Her cloak hid everything from view, right? Usagi could help but fret.

Prince Prissy-pants, who really was prissy because he had to have _servants _hold umbrellas up for him to block out the weak morning rays of the sun, sent a servant over to Usagi requesting that she speak with him before the race. With a foul attitude and disposition, she went, clearly not thinking about her own benefit.

When she entered the shade from his umbrella he smirked and waved her over. She sighed exasperatedly and marched over to him, not wanting to talk or listen to the man.

"Have you ever been to a horse race, Princess?" He asked, clearly thinking she was a dimwit for a Princess who really was so ignorant that she knew nothing of "men's" games.

Usagi was so enraged she almost went over to him and stomped on his foot, strongly wishing that she had stomped all over them last night instead of letting her pride get the better of her. When she saw the familiar gambler's spark in his eye, however, she changed tactics at the very last second.

"Why, _no _Prince, but it must have to do with riding around in circles, am I correct?" She looked away from his eyes, pretending to be the bashful you servant, while smirking internally. If it's a bet you want to make, I'll give you a bet you'll never forget! Minako _will _win this! She better! No one has _ever _bested her out of multiple planets, so how could Earthlings be any different?

Prince Mamoru smirked. _Perhaps my little Princess has developed a slight crush on me after all,_ he thought to himself. _My reputation will remain untainted. After last night, how could she not fall for the Charming Prince act?_

"You are quite mistaken, Princess. It is not _only _about riding in circles. It takes talent to win a horse race; _lots _of talent, and skill."

_Which is exactly what Minako has!_Usagi thought to herself triumphantly.

"It is a question of who has the fastest horse, and which rider has the best skill," Mamoru continued.

"Ah! I see…" Usagi said, as if it had never occurred in her tiny molecular mind. _Boy _would she make him pay for this!

"If you understand so quickly, then why don't we make a little gamble?"

Usagi raised one eyebrow. "Do you mean… a _bet, _dear sir?"

Mamoru smirked lazily. "Call it what you like, in the end, it still has the same effect."

Usagi's eyes narrowed. "And what effect would that be?"

Mamoru's gaze snapped toward her and then quickly diverted. He looked out over the men coming out of the stables with their saddled horses and then scanned the turf. "Pick your man—any man—who you think will win this race. Then I will pick mine, and we will name our stakes."

"And if I don't want to?" Usagi asked through grit teeth.

Mamoru smirked dangerously, "Let us just say that I have certain…influences over people, commoners and royalty alike, and I may use that power any way I see fit. I wouldn't _want _to harm anyone…but if you _forced _me to get angry simply because you didn't wish to partake in a friendly little _game…"_

Usagi glowered. "You know something…" she stated with a low breath.

Prince Mamoru raised his eyebrows in amusement. "How clever of you. I only know that one of my men has a strong desire to win, and that he will not give up defeat easily. There is more than one thing he will win if this race ends properly for him."

_Kunzite.__ It has to be him! That's why Minako wants to beat him so badly. It's a battle between them, and now Prince Poo-poo here had to drag me into this! Argh! Minako, you know what you're up against, don't you? What is it you're hiding?_

"Well?" Prince Mamoru asked after a moment's silence.

Usagi took a deep breath, and then turned to face him. "Alright, I'll enter your little _game._ And just to show you how sportsmanlike I am, I'll even allow _you _to choose first. That way you will choose the man you are so sure is going to win, so when I beat you at your own game you will know how egotism doesn't become you!"

Mamoru's lips started to twitch, but he still managed a half smile. "Whatever you say, _Princess._I choose my Kunzite, then; my right hand man."

Usagi nodded. She already knew who he was going to pick. "Alright, fine!" She quickly scanned the area until her eyes landed on the cloaked figure of Minako as she was just coming out of the stable. Her aura was vibrant. Usagi could tell she was ready. She smirked and pointed to her hidden companion. "I choose that person, right there!"

Mamoru nodded seriously before asking the question Usagi was most hesitant about. "The stakes?"

I am SO sorry for not updating forever! But guess what? I'm sick today and was sick yesterday with a 102 degree fever! So guess what? I decided to write when my brain didn't feel like mush! So here it is! The eleventh chapter, FINISHED! Hooray! cough, cough So yeah… I'm going to take a shower now. I don't really care for baths, and a shower sounds like _heaven. _I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, but there will be in the next two! _Believe _me! You all will LOVE them! And I'll even try to get them out within the month, how about that? How about this weekend? Does that sound good? I have a four day weekend!

Then again, I have to make up missing homework now, too, but I'll have time to write! I'll _make _time!

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	12. A Race to be Won

Well, here I am again! Like I promised! I hope you will all enjoy! Thank you for your concern on my health. Thankfully, my fever is gone, but I still have sinus issues which involves a headache, stuffy nose, and a cough. Not fun. Anyway, enjoy! Oh! And by the way, I had a first date today with a guy I like a lot! And it was AMAZING! (The date included a walk, Starbuck's and bowling; I love bowling!)

**_I do not own Sailor Moon!_**

**Untouchable **

**Ch.**** 12**

_ What's gone on before _

Mamoru's lips started to twitch, but he still managed a half smile. "Whatever you say, _Princess._I choose Kunzite, then; my right hand man."

Usagi nodded. She already knew who he was going to pick. "Alright, fine!" She quickly scanned the area until her eyes landed on the cloaked figure of Minako as she was just coming out of the stable. Her aura was vibrant. Usagi could tell she was ready. She smirked and pointed to her hidden companion. "I choose that person, right there!"

Mamoru nodded seriously before asking the question Usagi was most hesitant about. "The stakes?"

Usagi hadn't the slightest clue what it was Mamoru would ask of her if he won. She was worried it might involve her occupying his bedchambers one night, and immediately spurned the idea from her thoughts. She hoped it would be nothing more than a single, stupid little _kiss. _

Then again…she wouldn't really mind that, now would she? As long as her pride stayed in tact.

On the other hand, she hadn't even considered what she wanted the arrogant _Prince _to do if she won. She'd _looooove_to shove his loathsome _face _in _cow dung, _to bring him down a few notches, but she highly doubted he'd go for that. She was still pondering the idea when the devil himself brought her out of her musing.

"So, what is it you'll have me do if you win, Princess; have me eat pig slop?"

Usagi's eyes sparkled maliciously at the image and a rueful smirk crossed her face. "It's a good idea, but I think I can come up with a better one." She cast him a quick glance with a raised brow. "That is, of course, unless you _enjoy _eating pig slop?"

He grinned sardonically, his eyes narrowing slightly. His jaw was tensed when he asked, "Will you state your price?"

Usagi lowered her eyes and looked up at him through her long lashes. "After _you._ You were the one to come up with this little game, so I would much prefer what I was up against before I decide what it is I want you to do for me."

He gave a short bark of laughter and shook his head. Then he leaned dangerously close to her and didn't allow her to back away from him. "When I win this…" he stated in a low, menacing tone, "You will tell me _everything _I want to know about you…and you will only tell me the truth."

Usagi gasped, frozen for a moment in shock before her wide eyes turned to stare at him in disbelief and horror. That was the _last _thing she thought he would ever ask of her! At the proximity of his gaze she tried to take a backward step only to find that his arm was around her and wouldn't release her. It was then that she struggled, even while knowing it was futile. When she turned to look at him again his eyes were darker than a roaring sea at night. Her chest was heaving and she tried with all her might not to fall within the depths of his gaze, but to no avail. She couldn't find her breath. Her arms lay motionless at her sides, pinned by his hand and body and he held her to him. It was only then that he saw just how fragile this Princess really was, and it shocked and tore at his flesh.

"Why…" she whispered. It was the only concept that was able to run through her head.

Mamoru's dark eyes stared at her with guarded thoughts and emotions. She swallowed, and then parted her lips to ask again, "Why?"

His grip tightened for a moment before loosening and then freeing her completely from his grasp. She still stared up at him with her doe-like expression, her light cornflower blue gaze seeming to peer into his soul.

He cleared his throat. "I told you…" Even his voice had softened now. "I do not like it when people lie to me."

She averted her gaze, but not before he saw the pained expression that took place there.

"Not even if it's for your protection?" She asked in a strangled voice.

His face became stony. "Especially not then."

Usagi blinked before fisting her hands in determination and looking up at Mamoru with a willfully strong expression. He was slightly surprised by the strength in her gaze, but thought nothing of it.

"I know what I want, now," She stated in a serious, even voice.

It was his turn to blink. "Yes?"

Her brows lowered slightly before she lifted her chin and stated her stake. She stared him in the eyes. "Your trust."

So far everything was moving smoothly. Minako was in the stable with Star Gazer. She had just finished brushing him and now she was finishing up saddling him. Her cloak was large and hid her feminine frame from view, and the hood hadn't slipped once. No one even suspected her.

She opened the stable door to lead her horse out and along the row of other horses. As she and Star Gazer neared the stables' exit a latch swung open and a large ebony horse leapt into view, stopping right in front of Star Gazer with a large stomp. Star Gazer whinnied before lurching up onto his hind legs, eyes rolling. Minako hurriedly grabbed his reins with one hand and brought her other up to the gelding's neck in an attempt to comfort him. Slowly Star Gazer's attention was only on her and his front hooves finally re-connected with the ground. Minako sighed with relief and checked her hood to make sure everything was secure. When it was, she turned to the man who owned the black stallion and frowned sternly since he wouldn't be able to see anything from her nose up.

"You really need to learn how to take care of your horse," She bit out in the lowest voice she could register.

A half cackling scoff was the reply the man offered. "Youngin', you don't know _nothin__' _'bout horse flesh."

Minako fisted her hands and barely refrained from attacking the guy. "I know more than _you _sure do!" She spat out dangerously. "It doesn't take a _man _to sit upon a horse and _strut."_

"You nasty li'l fella…" He was half angry and half in awe. Minako couldn't see the spark in his eyes, however. "I _do _think I aughtta teach ye some manners!"

A loud slap was heard and Minako flinched. She couldn't see what happened, but the loud neigh that followed clued her in. She took a side step and tried to get away from wherever the horse's hooves would land. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't realized she put herself directly in the line of fire.

"Watch it!" A loud voice bellowed.

"Get the kid!" Another shouted, anger and worry clearly audible in his voice.

Before Minako saw anything that happened she found herself dragged backwards by her cloak and swung around. Her chest was being pressed into the wood of a pillar or stable door of some sort as a man shielded her. His arms were to each side of her and his firm chest pressed intimately against her back. Minako held her breath and clenched her eyes shut tightly until the neighing and stomping had quieted and the man pushing her against the wood slowly backed away.

The danger had passed.

Minako dared not to move. Her heart was beating frantically and the heady smell of the man was overwhelming her senses, even while being in a stable! Her fingers clutched at the wood where she was standing, her nails adding more unique patterns to the grain of the wood. When her eyes opened she lifted her head a little to see what was in front of her. A beautiful mare graced her with her presence. Minako gasped.

Mystic.

That could only mean…

It wasn't a cruel joke. Kunzite really had protected her, even though he thought she was a young fellow. Still…fate was totally unpredictable.

"Good one, Kunzite! That fellow would be a pile of broken bones if you hadn't intervened!" The guy speaking had the audacity to laugh and jest.

"Shut up, Jadeite. This fellow could have been seriously injured!" A hand came into view. "Are you alright?"

Minako flinched away. "Fine," she growled out, not liking being surrounded by the Prince's Generals.

"Sean, if you do anything like that again, I'll see to it that you will work somewhere _other _than the palace. Catch my drift?" The man who had first told her to "watch it" growled out. Now Minako recognized his voice as the very same as Nephrite's. Jadeite, of course, had to have been the one to make a joke out of everything. Zoicite must have been the one who said "get the kid!" and later asked if she was all right. Therefore that left Kunzite as the only one who could have saved her, and of course, Mystic gave that away already. Minako could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

She blocked out the Generals' conversation and went to Star Gazer's side. She was fuming, now. Not only did she fumble around inside the stables with this "Sean" character making a fool out of herself, but they were completely oblivious to the fact that she could take care of herself and win a race just like any other man! Not that they knew she was a female yet…

Minako led Star Gazer out of the stables with a spirit thriving for battle. She would win this. She couldn't make a further fool out of herself with Kunzite's kiss. No matter if she wanted it or not. She had to prove to Earth that they women were not weak! And she would do it! She was ready.

She joined the men at the start of the line and surveyed the track. Everything was just as it had been on her practice jog. A man came up next to her and brought her out of her thoughts. She snuck a glance and saw that it was Sean. She growled low in her throat and gripped the reigns fiercely. She decided to ignore him and placed her foot in the stirrup and mounted on Star Gazer's back. Sean followed suit.

"You were pretty stupid, picking an untamed horse such as he." Sean nodded in Star Gazer's direction and then spat in the dirt.

Minako made a face of disgust.

"He'll never listen to th' likes of _ye_Then again, no one _would _so I can't blame 'im!"

Minako tried breathing evenly, but all her muscles were taught and her insides were seething.

"I hope ye paid yer respects to mother earth, because if ye haven't, ye will have plenty of time once this geldin' tosses ye from his back and ye end up kissin' the ground." He laughed so hard after he said that, you would have thought he was drunk and laughing at his own folly.

"I'll be sure to leave the dirt-kissing to _you," _Minako bit out, her expression stormy. She wouldn't even look at him. "You'll be _eating my dust." _

Sean was about to respond to that but another man came up to Minako's other side. He was seated upon Mystic.

"Why, hello there, General!" Sean said, as if they were all buddy-buddy.

Kunzite didn't respond.

A heavy silence followed before Minako finally decided to break it. "Thank you—for what you did back there."

She heard him shift in his seat, and couldn't tell if it was so he could better look at her or if her thanks made him feel uncomfortable. She felt his eyes on her, but knew she hadn't given herself away yet. If only the race would start…

"It was nothing."

Minako froze. She turned to him, noticed his gaze lay ahead now, and then she turned to look at the track once again as well. A small smile grazed her lips as the last remaining horses got in line. She took a deep breath, then exhaled.

She could do this…she could win.

"On your marks!" A loud voice bellowed.

Minako shifted more comfortably in her saddle, gripped the reins tightly yet let them slacken, and leaned forward.

"Get ready!"

She concentrated on breathing, simply breathing.

"Go!"

Minako gave Star Gazer the signal and they shot forward at an incredible speed. Dirt flew into the air from upturned hooves as the wind clawed at her cloak. A huge smile plastered itself across Minako's face as she reveled in the feeling of flying. She was flying.

And now she had a race to win.

Minako kept Star Gazer at a gallop, urging him on with excited whispered commands. The feeling of the wind and dust tearing at her clothes reminded Minako of the first time she ever learned how to ride. She had been with her father, then. It had been before Minako had even met the Princess she would spend the rest of her life protecting. It was both the most exciting and most frightening day Minako ever spent during her training: she had to learn how to ride bareback on an unbridled horse. She would never forget that day, nor the horse that became her best riding companion.

Blinking out of reminiscing about her past, Minako felt determination settle over her bones. She urged Star Gazer into an all-out canter, trying her best to stay along the inside of the oblong track. The two horses that had been almost neck and neck with her were quickly left behind in Star Gazer's wake. Minako's gaze didn't leave her next victim. General Zoicite and his petite mare were barely three horse lengths in front of Minako. The mare was a small little thing—but she was quick! With an encouraged command and light tap of Minako's heel, Star Gazer easily overcame them.

They were now barely over the half-way mark on the track, and Minako knew if she wanted to win this she and Star Gazer would have to give it everything they had! The only two competitors in front of Minako and Star Gazer happened to be Sean, who was currently in second place, and General Kunzite, who happened to be in…_first place!_

With a yelp and lowered brows Minako gripped Star Gazer's mane and leaned forward to his erect ears. "It's now or never, boy! We have to do this!" With a double nudge of her heel she asked, "Can we beat them?"

Star Gazer's left ear had swiveled back in Minako's direction while she was talking. He snorted after he little speech as if to agree with her, and escalation ran through Minako's being. "For horses everywhere," she whispered. _"Yah!"_

Star Gazer pushed forward with all of his strength and slowly started to catch up with Sean. Minako kept her head down and her back side connected to the horse. She and Star Gazer were one; anyone watching could easily tell they were joined in more ways than physically. Their spirits were flying free…and they were going to win this!

They were almost to the third quarter marker. No, General _Kunzite _was almost to the third quarter marker. Minako and Star Gazer pressed forward with all their might until they were neck and neck with Sean's horse. He looked over at them angrily when he saw them and spit out, "You're out o' line, now boy! This isn't a play pen! So _move _downwind!" He urged his horse to the side to bump Star Gazer's flanks and nearly succeeded in running them off course. Minako was seething. Sean wasn't being very sportsmanlike! She gripped on to Star Gazer tightly when she saw Sean moving in to bump them again. She stared ahead at the marker she desperately wanted to pass, at Sean's scathing glare, and then at the back of Star Gazer's head. She squeezed Star Gazer's girth in warning before grasping the reins and reigning him back at the last possible moment, Sean and his horse flying off track as Star Gazer skidded to a halt.

Heart beating rapidly and time refusing to still, Minako didn't even cast Sean a glance as she urged Star Gazer at a gallop one final time.

"Come on boy! We're so close! We can't let this bring us down!" She urged.

They were off again, but more horses were coming up behind them as well. Star Gazer was sweating and wheezing, but his head was in the fight as well. They passed the third quarter marker and looked onward at their destination, and the single man that lay between them.

_Kunzite… _Minako thought, not bitterly, but perhaps a little stubbornly. Her eyed softened and then narrowed slightly. _I will not be beaten by the likes of you! You will not make a fool of **me! **_She urged Star Gazer on unrelentingly. They were so close—too close—to throw it all away. Star Gazer bantered on, ever so slowly coming up on Mystic's tail. Minako urged him on every step of the way with sweet encouragements and promises of oats and carrots and apples, and a _wonderful _grooming. She urged him on with every fiber of her soul, and slowly they were catching up. They had just over an eighth of the race to go.

Then she saw what no one else but purely horse-lovers could see.

He was taking his sweet time. Mystic had barely taken up a sweat, and here she was with Star Gazer, who no one could tame and therefore was rarely allowed out of the field, and he was giving this race everything he had—every fiber of his being. And Star Gazer was doing this for her.

Minako patted the gelding's sleek neck that was covered in a sheen of sweat. She knew Star Gazer could be great, but no one had the guts to tame him. She knew he had a driving spirit, but he didn't have the experience the other horses had. She pitied the horse, and wanted to do something to help the beast that was now her friend.

Minako noticed that Star Gazer was gaining speed and using his last reserves for energy. They were nearing the end of the race, and she knew they would be able to catch up. Once General Kunzite saw them though, he would simply urge Mystic onward and they would easily win the race. To help Star Gazer, though, she needed to _win _the race for him.

Suddenly a plan formed in her mind. One might consider it cheating, but if it helped Star Gazer at all, she would do it without any regrets. She sat up and grabbed the edges of her cloak before wrapping it firmly around her body. With a final slap on Star Gazer's behind, she easily slid to the gelding's side and disappeared from view, hanging on simply with her hands and her heels. Star Gazer's eyes rolled back in his head at first, as if afraid he lost her, but with a yelled command he shot forward until he was directly behind Kunzite's mare. Slowly he came neck and neck with Mystic, his wheezing form causing the mare's eyes to roll slightly, and then he leapt forward and ahead of the General.

Minako was hanging on with all her strength as a large grin found its way across her face. She had used Star Gazer's reputation against those who gave it to him, and to the horse's actual benefit. If Star Gazer was such an untamable horse, then why wouldn't he buck his rider off? And after doing so, wouldn't the horse be scared senseless and continue galloping toward the finish? A rider pays no heed to a rider-less horse. He doesn't _need _to, because the horse and rider are automatically disqualified.

Minako, smiling like a maniac now, flipped herself back into an upright position as the finish line came into view. They were almost there now. They had this in the bag!

Still grinning like an idiot, she turned to see the infamous General Kunzite seemingly miles behind her. When he saw her cloaked form a burst of outrage emerged from his throat and he urged his mare to her fastest speed. Minako's eyes widened at Mystic's fast pace and knew she might be able to overtake them before Star Gazer reached the finish line. She gasped and faced forward as she kicked at the gelding's flanks in order to urge him on once again. She wince and mentally smacked herself multiple times for not taking that into consideration and sitting up in her saddle too soon.

They were only two horse lengths away from the finish line now, but Mystic was gaining speed all the while. With Kunzite as determined as ever to win, she was starting to doubt herself and Star Gazer as well.

"Come on boy! Hurry up! _Yah! Yah! _You can make it! _Yah! Yah! _I believe in you!"

Star Gazer did a prancing step before finally leaping over the finish line, Mystic just barely at his heels. Minako sighed with relief as she slumped against her steed. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She pulled him in and turned him back around to face the onlookers, allowing Star Gazer to walk and rest. She patted his neck and gave him kisses, her hands shaking from the adrenaline of the race. When Star Gazer came to a stop other horses were just coming in to the finish line. Some, like Kunzite's horse, turned and followed Star Gazer's example.

"Star Gazer is the victor!" A man yelled over the roaring spectators. "With Mystic coming in second!"

Minako wasn't paying the announcer any attention, however, because Mystic and General Kunzite came up next to Star Gazer and where she sat, still mounted after the slight excursion. "It was a good race, and a race well won," General Kunzite stated, his eyes carefully hooded so Minako couldn't tell if he was being polite and honest, or if he thought her a cheater. "I must ask, may I see the face of my victor?"

Minako smiled to herself, bowing her head so he couldn't see. There was _definitely _a tick in his voice, even if his face didn't show any emotion. "Why, certainly, good sir," She said without disguising her voice.

She grasped both sides of her hood and tossed the brown material backward, revealing her beautifully pale, albeit flushed, face, her clear blue eyes dancing in merriment.

Even Kunzite was unable to hold back the look of surprise that crossed his face, and Minako reveled in the feeling.

"You see?" She asked politely in a voice that also betrayed no emotion, "Some ladies _are _able to do things for themselves."

"Minako! Minako! You did it—you _won!" _

Minako laughed and turned to her Princess, who was running toward her with her arms flailing and a large Cheshire smile stretched across her face.

"I _knew _you would!" Usagi urged again until she came to a stop at Star Gazer's side.

Minako smiled down at the Princess that she loved and vowed to protect. It was times like these, when Usagi was full of such life, that Minako valued the oath she made when she was a little girl.

Minako turned her attention back to Kunzite, who was simply staring now with a closed expression on his face. Minako shook her head at the wall he had put up and tilted her head to the side. "You see, General, why I was unable to root for you? I did, however, keep my promise to you, did I not? I was, after all, waiting for you at the finish line."

Kunzite blinked, and his eyes would have widened briefly if he hadn't been trying desperately to hold all of his emotions back. Minako hoped that he wasn't angry, but with the General acting like this she didn't know _what_ to think!

The other riders were now starting to gather around and guffaw about the _woman _that had beaten all of them. General Jadeite even had the courage to go up to Kunzite and slap him on the back, a silly grin plastered over his face and a twinkle in his eye. Kunzite had growled in response.

Minako dismounted as the rest of her friends came over to her. They congratulated her and took turns stroking Star Gazer and giving his long nose kisses. The others dismounted as well and some started heading to the stables to groom their horses. Makoto and Rei, however, felt like they had to make it clear that not all women were defenseless twits, and continued to imply that with the few things they said to the Prince's Generals while Ami blushed in shame.

Minako noticed Kunzite starting to head to the stables after the other men and she grabbed Star Gazer's reins and jogged up to him, Star Gazer trotting behind her. "General!" She spoke out, vying for his attention.

His gaze flicked in her direction for a second before looking back at where he was headed. "Yes, Princess?"

She winced. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Yes, she wanted to win, but he wasn't supposed to act like this! She briefly thought how things would be if he had won, and if it would have been any better. She chastised herself for that thought almost automatically though. He would have had the largest ego of all if he had won, and Star Gazer needed this more than anybody!

"I noticed that Star Gazer hasn't been getting the proper treatment…" Minako closed her eyes and bit her tongue. That wasn't what she wanted to say.

General Kunzite stopped walking a few steps from the stable's entrance, Mystic stopping beside him. Minako and Star Gazer had nothing better to do than stop as well. She stared at him, waiting for what he would say.

He hesitated. "Star Gazer isn't known for allowing anyone to ride him. I guess he has made an exception for you…"

Minako saw her moment and went for it. "General…I want to try to train Star Gazer." Before he could protest she continued, "I love horses, and he deserves a chance to run and be free just like all of the others! He could be great, I know it! When was the last time Star Gazer was allowed to run free? He needed this, General! More than any other horse! I could…tame him…if that's what you want." Minako looked at the dirt on the ground and scuffed her boot in it, feeling as if she should be punished for what she had done.

Kunzite's voice was gruff when he said, "Star Gazer doesn't need a _tamer…" _Minako winced, but Kunzite continued, "What he _needs _is a friend."

Breathing wasn't an option for Minako, and neither was movement. After a few long seconds the blond finally looked up into silver-blue eyes that actually held come emotion there. The smallest smile she had ever witnessed graced his face, and Minako could only stare in awe.

"D-do you mean it?" She asked, her voice sounding young even to her."

He gave a firm nod of the head. "I would want nothing more for him."

Minako squeaked in the back of her throat before her eyes lit up and an excited smile crossed her face. Before she realized what she was doing she had leapt into the General's arms and hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let go. Kunzite stiffened automatically as pure and utter shock crossed his face. Slowly he relaxed, but all he could do was tentatively pat her back with one hand, his arms being trapped by hers.

Blushing heavily, Minako finally realized what state they were in and she threw herself away from the man, trying desperately to re-gather her scattered senses. "S-sorry…about that…" she wouldn't look up into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it."

If he had been any other man, she would have bet her life that he would have been laughing.

Silence followed after for a while until Minako heard the sound of hoof-beats and footsteps heading toward the stable once more. Minako's eyes widened when she realized he was walking away from her and a pressure built up inside of her chest until she could no longer confine it.

"Kunzite!"

The hoof-beats stopped, and so did his footsteps. He turned to look at her from over his shoulder, his eyes betraying his confusion. It took Minako a minute to realize she had used his first name only.

_Too late now, _she thought to herself.

Minako re-gathered her courage and took a step forward. "I never stated what I wanted if I won the race." She stared him squarely in the eyes and lifted her chin stubbornly.

Now Kunzite's eyebrows were raised and he turned around to face her completely, his interest captured.

"And what, dear Princess, would that be?"

Minako took a deep breath before exhaling. "A kiss."


	13. When Tempers Soar

**Untouchable**

**Ch.**** 13**

_I, Sapphire __Midnight__, claim no rights over Sailor Moon. _

What's gone on before

Silence followed after for a while until Minako heard the sound of hoof-beats and footsteps heading toward the stable once more. Minako's eyes widened when she realized he was walking away from her and a pressure built up inside of her chest until she could no longer confine it.

"Kunzite!"

The hoof-beats stopped, and so did his footsteps. He turned to look at her from over his shoulder, his eyes betraying his confusion. It took Minako a minute to realize she had used his first name only.

_Too late now, _she thought to herself.

Minako re-gathered her courage and took a step forward. "I never stated what I wanted if I won the race." She stared him squarely in the eyes and lifted her chin stubbornly.

Now Kunzite's eyebrows were raised and he turned around to face her completely, his interest captured.

"And what, dear Princess, would that be?"

Minako took a deep breath before exhaling. "A kiss."

End of last chapter

Kunzite blinked before staring in surprised disbelief for the shortest fraction of a second before blinking again and erasing all traces of emotion from his face. His eyes, however, were lidded slightly and their color darkly obscured. Minako felt tentative and unsure for the first time as far back as her conscious allowed her to travel the span of every moment she had ever exchanged words with a member of the opposite sex. At this time, she hadn't the slightest idea if Kunzite was angry at her, thinking she was throwing back everything he had previously said in his face, or if he was so overcome by emotion that lust or revenge was now his only companion.

When he stepped forward Minako was barely able to stifle her gasp, and strained her muscles into obeying her decision in not taking a step backward. Her body _did _lean backward the nearer he came toward her, however, and she couldn't only barely suppress the urge to shout out to her near-by friends at his meaningful gaze.

He grabbed her wrist before she could change her mind and flee, and felt her body being tugged sturdily until the momentum caused her to spin around and travel passed Kunzite's form and slam firmly—but not harshly—to the solid wood from the stables. Then she was trapped; two hands on each side of her shoulders, and a strong body towering over her own. His shadow fell over her figure and she looked up into his eyes with a hesitant curiosity. His face was merely inches away from her own, and Minako wondered briefly is he could feel the puffs of air from her breath just like she could feel his caressing ever millimeter of her face. He still hadn't kissed her yet, and Minako was starting to believe that factor was due to her display and his anger. When he leaned closer toward her Minako tried to press herself _into _the grain of the wood behind her, wishing and wanting more and more that she could become a tree.

"What do you want, Minako?"

His voice was rough, and had a gruff edge in it when he spoke.

Minako stiffened even further.

"I-I told you…" she murmured, forcing herself to speak. Words had always been her forte. She was rarely ever at a loss for them. Then again, confidence had always been another strong point of hers, and at the moment she was extremely lacking.

The tiniest hint of an indent appeared near his jaw, and Minako inwardly winced for making him tense further. Was he really so mad that he had to refrain himself from…what? Hurting her? Yelling at her? What?

He grunted finally, and Minako was relieved by the sound alone. She stared up into his eyes with a new, raw hope, refusing to hold back any of her emotions. She would let him read her face, her expression. She would allow him to see all of her, so he wouldn't misinterpret her feelings. She was bad at holding back, anyway. Her friends constantly reminded her of that.

A sigh eased passed his lips as his head lowered in something akin to defeat. Minako found herself refusing to move; refusing to breathe as his head nearly landed on her shoulder, his breath now heating the flesh at her neck and causing goose bumps elsewhere.

"What do you see me as?" He asked at last, his voice sounding so heart-wrenchingly sad and hopeless Minako closed her eyes from the emotion and pressed her lips together as her heart cried out to him. "What do you think of me?"

Minako wanted so desperately to hold him that her loosely-hanging arms were already up to his shoulders before her mind registered any movement on her behalf. Her hands grasped the fabric at his shoulders at the last moment and she felt him automatically stiffen.

Her grip only tightened.

"I see you as a strong leader and General; one who is faithfully loyal to his Prince. You are a devoted follower and a firm leader who will do anything for those you care about and the man you vowed to protect. You are also kind, but most people see you as a man of no emotion. I think you mask you emotion for a reason, and yet I have no idea as to what that reason is. I know you are capable of just as much anguish as the next man; along with just as much love." She blushed when that last word left her lips and averted her gaze. Love was a strong emotion, and she didn't want him to think she took the meaning lightly. She also didn't want to imply that he or she held the emotion at all at the moment, for it was much to soon to be experiencing anything of the sort in her eyes.

Gathering her wits about her, along with a small amount of confidence to go with it, she met his gaze once again. "I think of you as a man, just like any other man, and yet you are much more of a man than most men because of the traits I just named."

His shoulders sagged in what Minako hoped was relief, and then his head fell to her shoulder. Minako would have given anything at that moment simply to see the expression on his face, because in that one moment she knew he wasn't holding any emotion back. He was as free as a little chit, and she was unable to see his face.

"Kunzite?" She asked, remembering the kiss she sought and hoping he would lift his face so she could catch a glimpse of this new being.

"I keep wondering…" He said in a raspy breath of a whisper, "that if you didn't have a title before your name I would have been able to make you mine."

Minako's world came crashing down upon her.

Kunzite lifted his face. His stoic expression had once again taken its place before a wry grin stretched over a small portion of his lips.

"Perhaps it is better this way, ne, Princess?"

His eyes took on a whole other glint entirely, and it scared Minako while freezing her insides and devouring her heart.

"Besides, love doesn't become me," he went on.

Minako's sunny exterior fell as ice invaded her senses and refused to leave.

"And yet, a bet is a bet, is it not Princess?" He asked, his eye glinting in dark humor. "I would never deny a _Princess _what she wants, now would I?" His face became a stony mask once again, his eyes shifting to a deep gray while revealing nothing. Minako's brows knit together. "Here is your kiss, Highness."

He bent his head forward and briefly brushed her lips with his own before pulling way. There still wasn't any emotion on his face as he turned on his heel and began leading Mystic into the stables to groom her. Minako stared after him in hurt confusion, her hand raising up to her lips, her fingers delicately touching them as if to be sure she could still feel. Her heart plummeted at the feeling and remembrance of his kiss. It had been cold, where she had wanted warmth. His held barely any emotion when she wanted fierce, passionate love.

His kiss had been simply that. A kiss. A word. Nothing more.

Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes and she blinked them away. Heated anger invaded her senses and she grabbed Star Gazer's reigns and led him into the stables, stomping all the while. She wouldn't give up and let this slide _that _easily. She needed to have a little "chat" with Kunzite, and later wasn't an option she was willing to settle for.

Upon entering the stables she realized the other men brushing their mounts and cleaning their tack. With burning humiliation, she realized this was what Kunzite counted on, and her anger soared to new levels. Defiance radiated from her in waves as she halted directly outside of Mystic's stable door and fisted her hands on her hips. She would confront Kunzite if it was in front of all the royalty from every planet in the universe! She would confront him in front of her _parents _for Venus' sake!

"General Kunzite," she snapped in her commanding tone she used as a Sailor Scout, "we need to talk!"

Kunzite had been bending to unbuckle the saddle strapped to Mystic when he heard her irate voice in a tone that left little room for argument. He straightened to look at her seething form and raised an eyebrow at the commanded tone she had used on _him, _the highest class of a General, and because she cast a disconcerting look to all the other men who now became silent after her erupted interruption. His gaze was almost mocking. The dangerous lines near the corners of his mouth and forehead told her that he was taking this as a serious matter, however, and that she was also treading on dangerous grounds.

"Princess, might I remind you that, although your status is superior to my own, I have worked hard for and earned my right as a General and do not take commands lightly?"

She didn't bat an eye. "Then perhaps, oh hard-working General, we may speak on plain terms here?" She spat, not bothering to take hint or care about the growing tick in his jaw.

"Words are a precious freedom, Highness, pray use them wisely."

By this time Prince Mamoru walked in, along with Serenity and her disguised guardians. Minako paid no notice or heed.

"What was that just now?" Minako fumed, referring to his behavior outside of the barn.

"Your payment, sweet Princess," he openly mocked, his words biting and tearing at her flesh.

Minako gaped and she heard Ami gasp. A few guffaws and manly hoots filled the air and Minako colored vibrantly. The other Generals had entered the stable now as well, and each were looking on with wide eyes, eyebrows raised, knowing they had missed something important in the conversation.

_So he's going to make me look like some common wench now, eh? Make the other men here think I'm a **whore! **I think not!_

"Your payment was _weak, _dear _General, _for the poor performance you let on! I wouldn't doubt it if I found you weren't even _trying!" _

Now she was digging herself more deep into his lies, but at least she was dragging him deeper. His words had already been said, and even though she was referring to the race, she knew the others would automatically think him to be a bad lay in bed.

Now Kunzite's temper had ignited as well, and Minako lifted her chin into the air in retribution. She reveled in his fury. Somehow it made her feel…better. More understood, perhaps?

"A poor performance, eh? You are right, I wasn't trying. To tell you the truth I didn't think anyone would ever be able to keep up with my fast pace."

Minako gulped. Oh, boy. She was most certainly _not _dealing with this right now! How could he be turning her on when she was so angry? It shouldn't be possible! She prayed he mistook her flaming cheeks for anger instead of a blush.

"Perhaps someone needed to come into your life and best you at your own games and unleash things that should never be hidden or held back in the first place."

She stared deeply into his eyes, the silence ringing in her ears. She was no longer yelling, and neither was he.

"Perhaps weakness comes from certain transformations, and I do not allow weakness," he growled out in a low rumble.

Minako shook her head slightly, her lips pressed together with pity. "No, you do not. But cannot that, too, be a weakness?" Her eyes were sad. She felt defeated.

He stepped near to her.

"Princess, the answer to the question you seek is not _who, _but rather _what." _

Minako blinked. "Ah. That is the all of it, is it?"

Kunzite's calm exterior fell as a stern frown took its place. "No, that is not all." He spared a glance at his Prince. "Faith, I am like my Prince in the fact that I do not tolerate _lies." _

Minako blinked and her eyes went wide. He was throwing her own words back at her! And yet… how much did he know? Did he have any truth about her or her friends or her Princess to grasp on to? Did he know she wasn't a Princess?

Minako's brows lowered as she looked into his eyes. "If I were to tell you I wasn't a Princess…would things be different?"

She heard stifled gasps behind her and a sharp, "Minako!" from Rei. She threw precaution to the wind.

Kunzite's eyes narrowed slowly before he murmured a lengthened, "Perhaps…" but Minako was unable to get a hold of how much he knew. She wanted to ground her teeth in frustration.

"Minako, perhaps it's time to head indoors." Makoto's voice cast Minako out of her dwelling thoughts. "I'll groom Star Gazer for you…if that is his name…"

Minako felt the tension in the stable, and knew Kunzite felt as if he were getting on to something because of the interruption.

"I can take care of a horse, thank you!" Minako said edgily. _Let _Kunzite think he was getting somewhere! She wasn't done with him _yet! _

"Minako… I think you ought to do what she says…" Ami cut in tentatively. "It would be… of the best intentions."

Steam sizzled off Minako's form.

"Get off it, Minako. Holding a grudge doesn't suit you. Let Makoto groom the damn horse and let's be done with this. You anger should be vented elsewhere."

Minako scoffed. "Where? Do you have any _bright _ideas or will you allow me to continue!"

Rei turned to her Princess. "Usagi! _Say _something!" She knew only Serenity could get Minako to obey, and Rei would use _any _kind of blackmail in a situation like this, where their identities could be found out.

Minako's gaze sparked. "That's low, Rei! Especially for you!" She grit between clenched teeth.

Serenity gazed helplessly back and forth. If Minako only listened to her, it would bring a series of questions she didn't want to have to answer! Instead, she took the easy way out.

"What do you want me to say?" She gave a huge, cheesy smile. "Minako wants to vent her anger. Who am I to stop her?" She sweat-dropped when she felt the waves of heat emitting from Rei's form.

"Do you _want _to be found out!" Rei rasped in a low whisper that hopefully no one else heard.

Minako smiled widely to her Princess in thanks and turned away from her friends now that they were no longer any trouble. Her gaze locked on Kunzite's calculating stare. She briefly wondered what he gathered from the little exchange. She knew he had to be perceptive to be the Prince's head General.

"You know what I think?" She stated, rather out of the blue now that she has Kunzite's—along with everyone else's—attention.

He raised an eyebrow and she smirked.

"I think you secretly _want _to know what love is like. You yearn for it just as much as anybody, but you won't allow yourself to have it because you're afraid it will…interfere."

He didn't even bat an eye, but Minako knew her words greatly unsettled him because of the waves surrounding his form.

She smiled secretly.

"Quite perceptive, if you are indeed correct," he said smoothly. "However, I am curious how you could think you know me all that well when we have barely known each other."

He was testing her.

Good.

She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him in a flirtatious manner.

"Shouldn't a woman be perceptive of the man she would most like to woo?"

"And I thought the wooing was meant for the men," she heard a male voice say from somewhere behind her.

A small hint of a smile crossed Kunzite's lips, and those who know him well enough barely gasped outright. "I have yet to understand you, Princess, but when I do, I feel you will have a very formidable opponent in your little game."

Minako blinked up at him. "My game of love, General, or are you speaking of something else entirely?"

He wouldn't answer her, and she laughed.

"You are still just as much a mystery, General, but perhaps I will allow you to know me on my terms." She headed to her stable to groom Star Gazer, leaving the crowd behind her. "Until then, Kunzite," She enforced, waggling her hips behind her while making _him _try to figure out her double-edged meaning for once.

While she was brushing Star Gazer's sleek back she hummed a tune, a true smile crossing her lips.


	14. Suspicions Versus Trust

**Untouchable**

**Ch. 14**

_Again, I, Sapphire Midnight, claim zero rights over Sailor Moon. And no, this story is not on Hiatus, I just haven't have time on my hands as of late…and with the building where I live flooding…let's just say it hasn't been pleasant for a while, sad to say. My stuff's okay, though my carpet's wet. I can't say the same for some of my friends' stuff…_

_P.S. Sorry about the wait. _

When the horses that participated in the race were groomed and all the people who came to the tournament were settled during their free time before lunch, Prince Mamoru called his top Generals and closest companions in to his personal study for a meeting. There was much to be discussed, especially after the little episode that took place in the stables after Princess Minako revealed herself as victor. Prince Mamoru had indeed been stunned at what had taken place. A part of him might have been proud to know all Princesses were _not_ useless and scatterbrained, if that very same part of him hadn't been inwardly _seething_ because it cost him the loss of a bet. A very _important _bet. Definitely the most important bet he had ever been a participant of up until that very moment.

And he had lost.

He was _supposed _to be sipping tea with the _lovely _Princess Usagi while she nervously spilled each and every miniscule secret she possessed, much to Mamoru's delightful encouragement. 'Lovely' being a relative term, of course.

Now, however, that was very much _not _the case. Kunzite's Mystic hadn't won the race. _Star Gazer _had won—_after_ everyone thought he had tossed his rider. Mamoru was _definitely _not happy with the turn of events. He very much thought _Princess _Minako outright cheated. She would not have won had she not hidden herself from view while passing Kunzite on his mare. Of that, Mamoru was certain.

This abominable act was not the festering problem that kept prodding at the Prince of Earth, however—not in the slightest. The thing that _really _antagonized him was the fact that Princess Usagi _had _won the bet. And now he was supposed to trust her. Simply accept everything and anything about her, and hand over his trust on a golden, gem-studded platter.

How the _hell _was he supposed to do _that?!_

He could not just _hand out _trust. It didn't work that way. Yet somehow he had to figure something out, because Usagi won the bet fair and square.

Well, maybe not _fairly…_

But no matter the events of the race, nor his bet with Usagi, Prince Mamoru of Earth _would indeed_ get to the bottom of the mystery that so surrounds a certain meatball-headed Princess. And once he did, he would dish out his trust and distrust accordingly, bets be damned.

Yet at the moment he was not in the best of situations. A Prince never went back on his word, bet or no. He was _not, _however, going to allow himself to become the fool by placing trust in one who very well may be untrustworthy. He was going to find out as much about Princess Usagi and her fellow companions as he was able. For this, he called forth his Generals—his _trustworthy _companions—to help him solve the puzzle before him. If there was ever a group smart enough to uncover the mystery that shrouded the five Princesses, Prince Mamoru was certain he and his Generals were they.

After his men were called forth and comfortably settled around the large wooden table in Mamoru's private study, the Prince leaned forward and braced his hands on the sturdy table before him. A scowl alit his face as he fiercely met each and every one of his men's gazes, quickly getting down to business.

"I know I am not the only one here who suspects something to be not quite right about our dear Princesses from _Venoon _and their _second cousins," _Mamoru began, unable to hide the tick from his voice. He looked around his men for their reactions.

"Indeed you are not, Sire."

Four heads turned to look in General Zoicite direction.

"For some time I and my other fellow Generals have believed something to be amiss about their origins and—_Kingdoms_—if one would call them such. We are all well aware _Venoon, Marter, _and _Curymer _do not exist. I have spent most of my time subtly watching their actions for any habits that may betray their cause and prove them to be common born. Fact, however, admits that the Princess Usagi _is _indeed of royal blood. The other ladies, I am not so sure. Many a rumor has spread about them, and some are getting to be harder and harder to ignore. We all know the test Princess Usagi took to prove her royal bloodlines could _not _fail, however. Not with the amount of magic put into that chamber for centuries on end."

His words were met with grim faces and a few half-hearted nods.

"What I have noticed of their habits does not defy decorum in the least, although they act…_rashly…_from time to time. They are polite and court-trained I am sure. They have a high sense of pride and responsibility, and each Princess has her own set of traits that sets her apart from the others. Princess Minako is very tuned in to the things around her. She acts as though an especially large burden had been placed upon her shoulders. With a sister like the Princess Usagi—if they _are indeed _bound by blood—she has a hefty duty, I'm sure. It seems Princess Usagi easily gets into trouble, from what I've witnessed in the halls and in the dining hall. Princess Rei has a fierce temper and exceedingly sharp tongue, though she is fiercely loyal to the Princess Usagi. There is a knowing air about her I have yet to put words to, but she seems strong and stable mentally and physically. Now, Princess Makoto, on the other hand, is nearly as rash as the Princess Rei, but her strength is of another caliber. I wouldn't be surprised if she were hired as a female bodyguard of sorts, if our suspicions are correct and she _isn't _of royal blood. I'm sure we all noticed this the first instant we met her. She was carrying two unconscious royal guards in her grip if any of you have forgotten."

A few sniggers and snorts were his response.

"And Princess Ami?" Mamoru asked, ushering his men to not be so easily distracted and to stay on subject.

General Zoicite's brow furrowed as he thought of which words to use to describe the petite and quiet woman. Finally he sighed and looked out over his Prince's shoulder, as if visualizing what he wanted to put into words.

"Princess Ami was harder for me to understand. I took as many moments of my free time as I was able to be able to talk with her. It wasn't until the ball that I think I finally pinpointed her place among the other Princesses."

"And? What is it?" Came the impatient reply from his Prince while Jadeite smirked and nudged Zoicite with his elbow, an unwelcome sparkle in his eyes.

"I think…she may be a spy."

Guffaws were heard first, while Nephrite and Kunzite tensed. Mamoru did _not _like this theory.

"A spy?" He asked, voice soft and dangerous. "What makes you say such things, Zoicite?"

The questioned General sighed and shook his head, shoulders slumping. He had liked the petite woman. She was wise for one her age. And had a soft understanding to her displayed through her actions and words. She was non-judgmental. Perhaps that was what attracted him to her the most. He may never know.

"She is quiet, and tries not to attract attention to herself. She is wise in both battle tactics, and medicinal herbs. A spy's main mantra is to not draw attention to oneself. Spies hold a whole unknown knowledge most of the world could never comprehend. The air about her betrays this knowledge, and I know she is hiding something from us. They all are. Although she is wise, she _has_ had to maneuver herself out of a few verbal situations while talking with me. Most would not have realized she had changed what she was about to say, but when looking for it, it is hard not to notice."

The room was silent. Zoicite was surprised Kunzite had not yet said anything. The First General was probably still angered about the display in the stables not an hour before.

"So…" Their Prince began, "you think we have a Princess, her possible sister, a female guard, a _spy, _and…?"

Zoicite and his fellow Generals winced. Mamoru was nearly upon his breaking point.

"I believe Princess Rei may be a priestess from a local temple, or an assassin. Then again, Princess Makoto could _very well _be an assassin as well. Her strength alone could attest to that."

"Then we should kill them before they attack! Throw them in the dungeon. _Something," _growled Nephrite, hands fisted tightly at his sides. He would not stand by while someone might be a threat to the heir of the Kingdom! Especially not while that heir was a particular friend of his. He had felt the muscles of the so-called _Princess _Makoto's arms, and it took little persuasion for him to think she might be a skilled fighter or assassin.

Zoicite held up a finger to silence any more shouts of assent. "There is one flaw in my reasoning, however."

Nephrite positively growled. Kunzite was grinding his teeth together. Mamoru finally gained enough control of his angered nerves to ask, "And what is that?"

Zoicite smiled almost apologetically for the state he had caused his companions to be in. "Well," he began, "if there was one assassin or more in the group, I would suspect they wanted you dead, Highness. However, if that _was_ their main objective, any _one _of them would most likely try to kill you if they were ever alone with you. Especially the Princess Usagi if she had been the one to hire them."

"Your point?" Nephrite growled.

Zoicite held his hands up in a show of acquiescence, though his eyes traveled to his Prince. "Highness, have you been alone with any of the girls since their arrival?"

Mamoru scowled, knowing the answer quite rapidly as the kiss he tried to bury in the back of his mind came bursting forth once again. "Yes," he said through grit teeth.

Zoicite lowered his hands, sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

"Then if harming anyone _does _happen to be their reason for being here, I do not believe it happens to be you. Though I could be wrong," he added quickly, not wanting anybody's guards to be let down. "I would be lying if I said they didn't confuse me, but trying to figure each and every one of their motives is hard for a sole human being."

Mamoru lifted a brow. Zoicite's words triggered something in his mind. Zoicite waited patiently for his Prince to speak. When he did, all attention zeroed in on him.

"Kunzite, what did you gather from the little episode in the stables this morning?"

Kunzite blinked, then steeled his expression while he mentally scowled. He didn't think there was anything _little _about that morning's confrontation. The whole thing had been reeling inside his mind's eye for the past hour, as if he had missed some vague detail or had some strange perversity in wanting to watch his own misery and humiliation over and over again.

"It is a known fact that they are hiding something from us," Kunzite murmured, his voice a low rumble and his expression in complete self-control.

Mamoru nodded, Princess Usagi's words once again echoing in his head. _Not even if it's for your own protection? _She had been referring to his statement of not tolerating lies. He didn't like that fact that she thought he needed protection. Especially not from a Princess who looked as though she could barely protect _herself._

"I don't know if there are assassins, hired commoners, priestesses, or spies in her group," Kunzite continued, "but I do know that if they threaten you in any way, they _will _pay in blood."

The other Generals seated around the table nodded grimly and firmly.

"I do not like to jump to conclusions, but I think it would be best if we continued to watch them for a while," Zoicite said quietly.

No one argued.

"I would rather know them and judge for myself whether or not they are friend or foe," Mamoru murmured. "It would do little good to spill innocent blood."

"It would do _less _good if we trusted them and they stabbed you in the back!" Nephrite roared.

Kunzite silenced the big fellow's next words with an icy glare.

"We must watch them…carefully," Mamoru agreed with a nod. He looked at Nephrite. "And because you seem so certain Princess Makoto has some ill intent, _you _will watch her."

Nephrite looked shocked for a brief moment, before he schooled his expression and bowed his head. "Yes, my lord Prince. My will is to but humbly serve you."

Mamoru then turned to Zoicite. "You have observed each of the ladies longest. Who do you think would be best to approach them?"

Zoicite nearly colored at the praise, but bowed his head in submission as he said, "I have spoken mostly with Princess Ami, Highness. I believe she does not talk openly with very many people…most of them being less intelligent than she. If I may…"

"Of course."

Zoicite allowed a small smile. He told himself his slight fascination with the woman and her intriguing mind had nothing to do with him choosing her.

Zoicite continued, "And I have also noticed General Kunzite's bond with the Princess Minako, as well as General Jadeite's attempted suicide whenever he tries to get close to Princess Rei."

Jadeite colored slightly and opened his mouth in rebuttal, but before a sound came out Kunzite had leapt to his feet. "There is _no _bond between Princess Minako and myself! You forget yourself, _Zoicite. _I may have been intrigued for a brief moment in _passing,_ but that moment has passed. I will not forget _my _duties. You had best not forget _yours."_

Zoicite wondered briefly if Kunzite was referring to Princess Ami, and if Kunzite suspected his feelings for the lady were growing. Zoicite himself wondered if his feelings for the woman were stronger than they ought to be.

"Enough of this." Mamoru stood as well, forcing Kunzite to sit with the strength of his gaze. "Jadeite, will you accept watch over Princess Rei…no mishaps and _no _fooling around?"

Jadeite smirked. "Define 'fooling around'…"

His Prince growled. "Answer the question."

Jadeite's expression turned to one of complete obedience. "Yes, my lord Prince. I will watch her and report back to you. I will remain the gentleman."

"Good. And you, Kunzite? Can you trust yourself to not allow emotion, beauty, or _lust_ distract you from watching Princess Minako?"

Kunzite could hardly believe the sound of the reprimand in his Prince's tone. His eyes widened almost unnoticeably. In the past, Mamoru would never have needed to ask. The fact that he did this time insinuated that the General really _had _been losing his grip on his duties—or his Prince's faith.

"I swear on my honor, Highness. She will not prove as a distraction."

Mamoru nodded calculatingly.

"Highness, if I may ask a question?" Jadeite started tentatively.

Mamoru nodded.

"If we will be watching over these four, who is to watch over Princess Usagi?"

Mamoru's grin was slow and demonic when he answered.

"'Twill be I."

The throne room was very dimly lit, yet the day had barely begun. Queen Gaia knew her only son was seated with his Generals at this very moment, eating the midday meal in the dining hall with all the other eligible Princesses from both near and far.

The Queen sighed, turning to look sidelong at her husband and King. It hurt her to know the responsibilities they were both placing on their son's shoulders, and yet it had to be done. He was the sole heir to the Kingdom—a Kingdom of great importance, for it ruled the entire _planet, _not solely a province.

"My husband," she began, her voice rich and inquisitive, "has it been long enough for our dear Mamoru to have met all of the fair Princesses? I understand your caution, but I _truly _wish to meet the maidens whom hope to capture our young boy's heart."

The King of Earth raised a single amused brow at his wife, a small smile curled about the edges of his lips. "My dear, you know as well as I that Princesses will flock to you, trying to get in your good graces. Give Mamoru time. He is not the boy we suppose him to be anymore. He has grown into a wise young man. It is time to see whom _he _will choose to better the Kingdom."

Queen Gaia sighed softly. She knew her King spoke wisely. As a matter of fact, she had been saying those very same words a few days prior. She had been worried about the pretenses Princesses often used while amidst royalty. She didn't want to sway her beloved son's decision only to find the Princess was a serpent who might very well lead the Kingdom to destruction of despair. Her son knew which qualities and traits the future Queen of this Kingdom needed. He would choose wisely. Of that, she was certain.

"We have been secluded here long enough, dear husband," Queen Gaia continued, her mind flipping and doing a one-eighty. She was restless, and wanted to know the Princesses as soon as she was able. Surely if the Princesses didn't _know _she was the esteemed Queen Gaia of Earth, there wouldn't be a single qualm against her making a social appearance.

Her husband's chuckling caused a light blush to spread over the Queen's face as she turned to look at her love. His sapphire eyes positively sparkled with hidden mischief and amusement at his wife's façade.

"My dear," he began good-humoredly, "you know as well as I that you haven't been secluded here in the least. Neither have I, for that matter."

Queen Gaia paled slightly before gasping in shock as color rapidly spread across her face. "What mean you, husband? You can't have—"

"I have done just the same as you," he nodded slightly, his expression bland and without remorse. "I noticed you had…slipped away for a while and I merely followed your example. I believe no harm was done on either of our accounts…"

Queen Gaia blinked rapidly. So he _had _noticed the brief few moments she had been gone. She hoped he had taken care to dress more casually and to at least hide his physical features from view, as she had done! Thinking rapidly to all the occasions she had slipped out, or he had been gone…there were too many to recount! She gazed at her husband for a prolonged length of time before asking in a light voice, "This morning…?"

The edges of the King's eyes crinkled magnificently as a wide grin spread across thin lips. Another chuckle escaped him as he met his wife's eyes. "Yes, this morning. While you were out and about I…participated in a leisurely activity."

Queen Gaia's eyes widened enormously. "You didn't!" She accused. "The horse race? What did you wear? Did anyone recognize you?" She was suddenly beginning to feel very nervous.

The King shook his head in the negative, and a long sigh of relief left Gaia's lungs. "I wore traveling breeches from the stable-hand and donned a cloak. I was covered the entire time. No one paid me much attention. I simply needed a breath of fresh air, and I wanted to see how things faired without my presence." The King paused and wriggled his eyebrows at his love. "There was quite a scandal involving out dear First General…but I'm sure you've heard a full account of all the details."

His smug smirk and attitude was displayed in the tone of his voice, and Gaia was almost tempted to wipe that look permanently from existence. Her eager curiosity won the better of her however, and instead of smacking some sense into her husband and King, she merely demanded every minute detail from him in exchange for gracious mercy. He had, after all, been there firsthand. His account of the details _had _to have been better than the palace servants!

The brain of the senshi and scout of the planet of Mercury currently situated herself at a window-seat in the exceedingly large library at the Rose Court Palace. Hr every day routine involved spending as much time possible reading literature Ami had never seen or heard of before—after all, the entirety of the library's reading section had been written and published here on Earth. Books that had been banned by the Silver Alliance were now open for her perusal, and Ami planned on learning as much about this planet and its historical background as possible. Some of her readings were completely boorish and uncannily funny in their lack of intellect. A few, however, gained Ami's deep respect and allowed her to view things from a multitude of different perspectives. The historical and ethical volumes held the intelligent girl's attention more raptly than most of the others, but Ami was absolutely smitten with the Earthling's philosophical pamphlets and articles she had come across.

'Princess' Ami had currently placed a small book titled 'Phaedo' on a rapidly increasing pile of finished volumes she had already completed that was located to her left on the plush cushions of the window seat. She held the book reverently for a moment before setting it on the top of her completed pile of growing books, her fingers brushing the cover a moment longer as her brain continued to think over everything she had read. Approaching footsteps clicked lightly on the marble floors of the library and Ami nearly jumped at the startling sound in the silence. A small smile spread across her lips as her calmed her fluttering heart and reached to her left to pick up the book at the top of her 'books-to-read' pile that had slowly been diminishing since after the horserace this morning. Ami was ashamed to admit that what had taken place left her greatly unsettled and had been distracting her from her readings which she hoped would give her a better understanding of the Earth and its inhabitants.

As Ami began to read the introduction of one of her historical volumes she noticed that the footsteps had become louder…as if someone was headed in her direction. When the footsteps came to a halt, Ami gave a gentle smile and sighed almost sadly at having to bookmark the page after having only read the first two. She set the closed book in her lap as she looked up into the face of one of the Prince's Generals. She knew it was him from the purpose of his stride. He often came to speak with her upon the realization that she frequented the libraries nearly as much as he.

"Good day, Princess. Have you read anything to your liking recently?"

The General Zoicite always greeted her and asked a question afterwards. It was a wonderful conversation starter, but Ami was beginning to wonder if he was being courteous, truly hoped she was enjoying her stay at the palace, wanted to know more about the mystery behind her Princess and so-called 'family,' or if he really wanted to get to know _her _as a person. Ami also didn't know what she wanted the answer to be, and was afraid of what the answer might be.

"Good day to you as well, General. I hope the day has passed to your liking so far?" Ami asked serenely, waiting until she received his affirmation before answering his question in return. "I have indeed read a great many books I have enjoyed thus far." A brilliant smile crossed her features as she gazed down at the spines of the many books she finished reading. Her eyes positively sparkled as she said, "I must say, the way in which philosophers theorize and criticize the work of others is positively refreshing! I have not seen much like it! And the history novels her are _very _enlightening. I have also read up on the Rose Court's lineage and past Kings' and Queens' experiences while ruling the planet. I feel as though I am a young child once again, learning my studies for the very first time. It's an exciting experience for me."

General Zoicite smiled widely at seeing Ami's love and excitement at pertaining more knowledge. He chuckled briefly before asking, "Would it be alright by you if I joined you, Princess? We never did finish our discussion from the other day."

Ami colored slightly before nodding her head. "Oh! Yes, of course!" She scurried to collect her piles of books and place them on a nearby table so he would have room to join her. Zoicite chuckled once again at her rush to accommodate him before taking the pile of books from her hands and placing them on the table himself.

Ami blushed once again as her gaze dropped to the floor and she lightly bit the inside of her lower lip. "Um, thank you…" She whispered upon his return.

Zoicite smiled gently before taking her hand in his. "It is my truest and most sincere pleasure to help your stay here be to the utmost of your liking, Princess," he stated seriously while drawing her eyes to meet his. Ami found herself feeling slightly uneasy, but her heart pulsed in a way that made her know she was slightly attracted to the man.

_This is definitely not good, _Ami told her overactive brain and traitorous heart. _Now is not the time for idle fantasies! There is absolutely _no _attraction here whatsoever, and I am a _very _busy woman who much gain as much information here in the shortest amount of time possible before Daidi's return! _

With her resolve firmly in place, Ami smiled politely at Zoicite and gave a small curtsy before gently pulling her slim hand from his larger one. Zoicite blinked, but smiled none-the-less and nodded to her gently.

"I would be pleased if you joined me, General. Please, make yourself comfortable." She motioned to the window seat they had occupied the day before, and when both we comfortably arranged began with, "I suppose we should continue with where we left off?"

Zoicite nodded, his eyes calculating as his body language became more businesslike. Ami loved the intelligence in his eyes.

"If my memory does not fail me, you last asked a question concerning the life energy of this planet. May I ask what you mean by that?"

Ami colored slightly. She remembered asking about Earth's energy sources, yes, but she never said anything about 'life energy.' Internally, her question did pertain more to what he recollected, but she must have been exceedingly lacking in her most basic abilities if she had indeed been that see-through. Sitting straighter in her seat, Ami had to remind herself that she was speaking with a highly intelligent individual. She had to be on guard. How was she supposed to find the answers she sought, however, when her questions would only lead to suspicions? The knowledge she was truly seeking concerned the magic of Earth the Silver Alliance seemed unaware of. How had Earth been able to hide its magics for centuries on end? Which of the people on Earth knew of magic's existence? How did magic pertain to the royal family?

"You have your thinking face on."

The comment snapped Ami out of her daze and she glanced guiltily at Zoicite. "I beg pardon, General. It seems as though my face is an open book with you."

Zoicite felt odd about her choice of words, and was mildly excited and yet fearful at the pride he felt upon hearing them. "Nay, sweet Princess. I believe I simply understand you. You are quite the enigma. I wish to understand…and find myself pretending to understand at times. I do believe you give me too much credit." As he said this his hand came up out of its own volition and lightly tucked a stray strand of the young woman's hair out of her face and behind her ear. Ami's breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened and her lips parted in a slow inhale that was almost a gasp. Every nerve in her body thrummed upon that little bit of contact, and she found she couldn't look away from the man's eyes. General Zoicite gave a small quirked smile as his hand returned to his lap to clasp his other hand. When his eyes turned to survey the rest of the library Ami was finally able to find her voice.

"You are greatly mistaken…General." For some reason, after that little display of intimacy Ami found it hard to call the man by his righteous title. She nibbled at her lower lip before continuing, feeling heat flush her face. "I believe you understand me perfectly. 'Tis I who know naught about _you,_ dear General. The look in your eyes says a great many things—a great many things I am unable to decipher. You are just as much an enigma, that I promise you."

Ami was suddenly thrown off guard as a gloved hand came into view and nabbed her chin in deft fingers, quickly turning her face in the General's direction. She gasped at the wild look in his eyes—a look she had not noticed of seen from him until then.

"Good," he stated deeply, his voice rougher than the elegant and courtly tone he usually played at around her. His brows lowered as his eyes scoured her face, looking for answers to everything about her, and finding none. "At least we may be enigmas together." Then he closed the distance between their parted lips and kissed her deeply and none-too-gently. Ami found her reasoning too far gone to care. She relaxed into the slowness of his kiss, into the warmth of his arms. She'd worry about after-effects later.

"Princess Usagi, I have a message here for you."

The servant woman's voice came from behind Usagi's bedroom door, followed by a light knock. Usagi rose to her feet, curiosity invading her senses. She wondered who would send her a message. If it was from one of the scouts…

No. If it was from one of the scouts, it would've been urgent, and they would have discussed any urgent news in private where it would come first hand.

Shrugging her shoulders, Usagi opened the door to greet the servant woman and blinked in recognition. A wide smile stretched across her face as she motioned for the servant woman to enter. "If I'm not mistaken, we've met before. Were you not the woman who led me to this very room?"

The wide woman smiled charmingly in response and nodded once. "Yes, Highness. I am called Myu."

Usagi nodded in response, never losing her smile. "Yes, of course! Myu. I'm sorry I forgot."

"Think nothing of it, Highness. I am only happy to see you well situated and healthy."

Usagi felt her tense shoulders relax upon hearing the words. "I thank thee kindly."

Myu positively beamed. "The fact you have had no need of me proves things have been going well for you. Ah! But of course…the reason I came in the first place." She held out a folded piece of parchment for Usagi to accept. "Your message, Princess."

Usagi nodded before accepting it. "Of course. Thank you once more. I wish I had coin to give you…I apologize. My…luggage must have gotten lost on the way here, for it never arrived." She laughed awkwardly, truly feeling at a disadvantage. "Oh! I do have a lovely shawl, however. Would you accept that, instead?"

Myu smiled softly and shook her head. "I need nothing, Princess. The royals here pay my wages, not your Highness. Please do not feel indebted to me." Myu spoke softly but seriously. Usagi didn't remember this side of Myu. She only remembered the energetic servant woman who spoke so much neither Minako nor herself had been able to get a word in edge-wise. Suddenly a large grin spread across the woman's face and Usagi felt herself smile and laugh slightly in return.

"Now, you _will _come to me if anything is amiss, won't you, Highness?"

Usagi outright laughed at that and began shooing the woman out of her room before the woman made her promise too many outrageous things involving the smallest of worries or wants.

"Yes, yes. I promise to come to you if anything is amiss—"

"Or if you need anything? Or lack anything?"

Usagi sighed, but found the situation highly amusing. "Yes. I—"

"No matter the time of day or night?" Myu continued, digging her heels into the carpet and resisting Usagi's urging toward the door until all her demands were met.

Usagi finally got the woman to the door and grasped the handle in one hand while pushing the woman with the other. "If anything is amiss…if I am in want of anything, no matter the time of day or night, I will ask for you, Myu. This I swear."

That last bit seemed to appease the woman, because she stopped resisting and turned to meet the Princess' gaze. After a brief solemn moment the plump woman jumped up into the air and smiled beamingly. "I will hold you to that, Highness. And I hope you have a very good day." The servant woman gave a curtsy and then turned on her heel and bounded away down the hall, humming a sweet, up-beat song.

Shaking her head slightly, Usagi closed and locked the door as if worried the woman would return and she wouldn't be able to get her to leave. She glanced down at the flowing script on the parchment and figured the servant must have been _very _trustworthy for the Prince of Earth to have her deliver a message without a seal. Usagi wondered if she should be suspicious, but pushed the thoughts from her mind. The woman had a pure aura, and Serenity trusted her. Yes…_Serenity _trusted her, so Usagi should have no problem offering the energetic woman warmth and trust as well.

_Speaking of which… _Usagi thought to herself, one brow rising as a few choice words in the message filled her vision. She quickly focused on the entirety of the message as a whole instead and began reading from the beginning, her interest piqued. The message read:

_Your Highness, Princess Usagi of Venoon,_

_I write to you on behalf of our 'accordance.' We both know I am honor-bound to follow our agreement from this morning past. I bequest you to meet me for tea before we sup for dinner, so we may, perchance, get better acquainted. I will do all in my power to follow your wishes concerning my lack of trust concerning your Highness, and offer to start with a short chat without pretense or suspicions. If you agree to meet with me, please send your acceptance through one of the palace servants before luncheon. I humbly await your response._

_Most Sincerest Wishes,_

_His Highness, Prince E. Mamoru of Earth._

Usagi's heart pounded rapidly by the time she finished reading the message. Her eyes scanned every corner of the message, perusing the contents multiple times before she raced to the elegant desk located against the wall and slammed open doors to find the parchment and writing utensils she was looking for. She hurriedly wrote her response only to have to rewrite it again because she had signed her true name. After rereading what she wrote she closed the message and sealed it with wax—_she _didn't know how trustworthy all of his servants were—and carefully ripped the parchment with her true name on it and tossed it into the licking flames of her fire. With the only evidence of her true heritage gone, Usagi quickly left the confines of her room to find a palace servant to deliver her message to the Prince.

"Milady…" a soft voice began as the servant entered her mistress' courters.

"Yes, Myu?"

Myu walked toward her mistress and curtsied low. "I have an interesting tidbit of news for you concerning your son, his Highness, and the Princess Usagi."

"Oh, really? And what might that be?" The Queen smiled as Myu told her the contents of the message Mamoru hadn't sealed as a sign of good faith. Queen Gaia knew from her husband's recount of what had passed earlier that morning along with palace servant gossip that her son had lost a bet with one of the Princesses. She hadn't known it had been Princess Usagi until this moment, however.

After listening to the details of the letter, Myu made a rapid decision. "Myu, my dear, would you mind relaying a verbal request to my dear son?"

Myu knew the 'verbal request' was another name for a royal demand, and nodded. "Of course, my Queen. You may personally count on me."

The Queen nodded. "Tell my son I would like very much for him to spend quality 'alone time' with each of the Princesses individually throughout the course of the day. Half a candle mark should suffice. His personal Generals, of course, will be with him throughout the entirety of the time. I wouldn't want a scandal of any sort, and a Princess who wants to be the future Queen of Earth may very well pull such a stunt. I will not have the likes of _her kind _leading this Kingdom to ruin." Here the Queen giggles as if she were twenty years younger. "We can only have the best for my son, the future King, don't you agree Myu my dear?"

Myu chuckled as well, laughter and mischief bubbling in her eyes. "I agree completely with your Grace. Mamoru is truly quite the catch. We shall have to play matchmaker for a little while longer to see who we believe deserves him, Majesty. I believe the Prince's own Generals are keeping an eye out for his special interests as well."

The Queen leaned back in her chair. "They would, would they not? They have been friends for many years, just as you have been a true friend and confident to me since I was a girl, Myu. We always _did _have the most fun, didn't we?"

Myu laughed and shook her head. "And everyone always thought _I _was trouble back then. I swear they turned a blind eye to you because you were of royal blood. I shall forever envy you for that!" Myu made a dramatic gesture with her hand while feigning seriousness. She knew Gaia would see right threw her course acting. Both knew Myu would never have wanted all the responsibilities being of royal blood entailed.

"If my husband was not the man he is, I believe I would be terribly jealous of you right now, prancing around and eagerly listening to all the gossip." The Queen gave a small smile. "I have changed over the years, but I believe myself to be an adept monarch. Mayhap not the _best, _but I love my King and his Kingdom, and would shed blood to keep it from harm. I do still enjoy a good intrigue, however…no matter what my love says."

Myu chuckled and curtsied again, knowing she had to get back to work and relay her mistress's message to the crown Prince.

Before she could completely exit the room, however, her Queen stopped her with a question.

"Myu, tell me true: are there _any _worthwhile Princesses of the bunch who would make an excellent Queen? Who my son will be able to love, and be loved in return?"

The servant woman smiled slowly before turning to look her lifelong friend in the eyes. She could hear the worry and sadness in her Queen's voice. Myu thought back to all the Princesses she had met, all the gossip she had heard. Thinking back once again to the shared knowledge only her Queen and she herself knew, Myu's smile lengthened and her heart turned warm.

"Yes. Yes, I believe there is, your Majesty. I truly and deeply believe there is."

Without another word, she turned and left her mistress in silent contemplation. She had a royal decree to announce. The Prince would _not _be happy.

Then again, neither would his Generals.

P.P.S. I tried to leave the ending without a cliffhanger. The less you'll wish to murder me, I hope. Think of this as a present until the next chapter comes out. This way the wait won't be as horrible as some of my past cliffhangers. evil grin Don't expect this for the _next _chapter, however. I'll be writing quite frequently now. -


	15. Tea for Two

_Well, here's the next chapter. I wrote half of the last one while I should have been studying for two major midterms I had today…but what can I say? I finally got my muse back. (Or I've been inspired to write as of late for reasons unknown but am willing to flow with for a long while. grins_ _I'm excited. Writer's block has finally been vanquished! I will be happy and creative for quite some time, I believe. I can't wait for the chapter after this one!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

_P.S. Please forgive little mistakes. It's 2:30 a.m. and I don't feel like re-reading this before posting it. Call me lazy, but I have another midterm tomorrow and sleep would be nice. I promised this chapter would be out soon, and I refuse to make people wait even longer, so I apologize._

**Untouchable **

**Ch. 15**

Mamoru was seated in a small room off to the side of his personal study. The lights were dimmer than the other rooms of the castle, but a small fire located near a corner of the room created warmth and light that left one in a comfortable calm. Mamoru chose this room for the atmosphere, hoping the quarters would provide its occupants relaxation fit for the beginnings of what he hoped would bring more enlightenment upon the situation. Understanding and friendship were key, especially if trust was to be gained. Mamoru had no idea what to expect, but knew time would provide the answers. Perhaps this experience would allow him the knowledge he was desperately seeking. He would find those answers by almost any means necessary.

After having received the Princess Usagi's acceptance to tea he effectively planned the meeting rapidly. He called forth a few servants to help prepare the room and stoke the fire as he made a stop in the kitchens to request a tray for tea, biscuits, crumpets, and little cakes he was sure the Princess would enjoy…given her appetite at every other meal. Upon returning to the room he was pleased to find a small table with a sheer, dark red cloth tossed elegantly over it, two comfortably cushioned chairs placed at angles slightly facing the old tapestries on the walls, and a small but intricate golden candelabra located closer to the back edge of the table, thus leaving plenty of room for the tea tray.

Mamoru inspected the rest of the room, noting the servants had dusted, much to his pleasure, and closed one of the connecting doors to his private library, leaving the door to his study open so the Princess would not feel suffocated or trapped. Once everything was in order he seated himself in one of the comfortable chairs and crossed an ankle over a knee.

Now all he had to do was wait.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After making herself fully presentable, Usagi found herself being whisked away by one of the castle servants toward the meeting place where she would have evening tea with the Prince. Usagi still didn't quite know what to think about the little rendezvous, but was eagerly anticipating a forming bond of trust with the Prince of Earth. After all, it would be _much _easier to protect this planet if its ruler trusted her completely. She hoped with every fiber of her being that the starting of a new bond would occur. She needed this more than he or any earthling knew—perhaps even more so than her own scouts knew.

The soft scuffle of slippers upon marble and the fabric of Usagi's skirts were surprisingly the only sounds Usagi would now hear. As the venture led to hallways Usagi believed only the royal family and their personal Generals had a right to, she realized how seriously the Prince was taking this.

Either that, or she was in very serious danger.

Usagi opted to leave the scouts out of this little tidbit of information because it seemed personal in a way any letter addressed to a sole being would. He was stepping out onto a limb in order to attempt to get to better understand her, she knew, and she didn't want her scouts' suspicions ruining what could be the beginning of an alliance like never before.

The planet Earth never joined the Silver alliance for reasons nearly unknown. Usagi was unsure whether the planet had never been trusted, if the planet turned its back on the Silver Alliance, or if Earth was left out because it was supposedly untouched by magic, but while the Princess of the Moon was on Earth she would do everything in her power to protect it and gain a truce with its monarchs. Earth had a few mysteries of its own Usagi would like solved…including the presence of magic on a planet she had learned as a child held no magical powers.

Yet even with the small amount of magic Usagi had experienced during her stay, she knew the Earth could not hold its own against the darkness that was Daidi. Earth was vulnerable, and soon she would need to get Prince Mamoru to see that. She couldn't convince him of this _and _magic's existence, however, until he learned to trust her.

And time was running out.

"Here we are, Lady."

The servant's polite tone drew Usagi's attention to a large wooden door before her. She blushed lightly upon the realization that they had stopped walking for quite some time, now. How stupid must she have looked, standing there as if in a trance? Usagi ducked her flushed head in attempt to hide the heat of her face while offering a small curtsy while mumbling her thanks. A servant man had opened the door for her and she nodded politely to him as she entered a small but comfortable room only slightly brighter than the dimly lit halls she had maneuvered in order to arrive here. The servant man shut the door behind her with a click and Usagi found herself jump slightly before her eyes landed on the only other being in the room.

Before, Prince Mamoru had been the only imposing thing in the small quarters. His broad shoulders blocked much of the light from the fire as he stood out of protocol upon her entrance. His darkly handsome features seemed almost dangerous, and she was relieved to find an open door to her left, closest to the chair she was meant to occupy. Now, however, with the manservant standing outside the door and the servant woman who led her here most likely on her way to perform some other task, Usagi felt safer knowing she was not alone. She smiled up at him tentatively before dipping into a low curtsy out of respect.

For she would have to respect him to gain his trust, and thus protect the Earth. Oddly enough, however, she found it hard not to respect him. When he wasn't casting snide or barbing remarks her way he was a competent ruler with much devotion to his subjects and justice in his decision making. She knew he was only trying to protect his Kingdom and its people in being wary about her. She would not begrudge him of taking responsibility. Was that not what she was trying to do as well?

"Good evening, Princess. I hope all is well."

His voice was a deep baritone as it washed over her, and Usagi had to lock her knees for a moment while in mid-dip in her curtsy before her legs collapsed from under her. Her silver-blue gaze darted toward his form to see him bowing low, strands of dark ebony hair blocking her view of his eyes. Taking a slow breath, Usagi steeled her nerves before releasing the captive air and rising out of her curtsy.

She had forgotten the effect he had on her.

"I am as well as to be expected, my lord Prince. A good evening to you, as well. I hope you fair as well as I…" Usagi allowed her words to hang in the still air between them, an almost question in her voice.

The corners of Mamoru's eyes crinkled as he rose from his bow and met her gaze. A small smile stretched across the edges of his lips as he answered, " I do, and thank you." He broke the pleasantries between them, however, when he asked, "Is this how the rest of our tea will go? With forced pleasantries?" There was a sparkle to his eyes, so Usagi knew not to take insult. "I admit, it is a wonderful change, but a bit like a façade of sorts, don't you agree, Princess? I suggest we be ourselves and damn protocol for all I care." Usagi blinked at his ill-use of language, but Mamoru trudged right on ahead. "If it is my trust you truly want, then you must act yourself when you're around me; no hidden meanings, no fake pleasantries, and absolutely _no more lies. _Are we in accordance?"

Usagi had tensed momentarily during the beginning of his tirade, and fisted a hand slightly before forcing herself to relax. He was entirely correct, and while she wanted to show him she could be just as polite and civilized as the next person with royal blood running through their veins, she didn't want to avoid confrontation altogether. Nor did she want to feel as though she was acting unlike herself, or he was behaving in a way that was unnatural. The best way to go about this was for both of them to feel comfortable about being themselves. He had the right of it, and she did agree. She allowed him knowledge of her agreement through a smile and a small nod of the head. He smiled in return and motioned for her to join him by having a seat in which she complied. He seated himself after he was sure she was situated.

"Tea?" He asked, motioning to the tray laden with fruits, crumpets, cakes, and delicacies Usagi had never seen in such variety. The kitchen servants must have truly outdone themselves. There was an elegant teakettle located at the tray's center, two upside-down teacups stacked one atop the other placed near the tray's perimeter. Usagi smiled in true delight, mentally licking her lips already. She doubted she'd be hungry for supper after this, and told him as much. Mamoru surprised her with a laugh.

Smiling at her ability to humor him while simultaneously admiring the relaxation both were experiencing, Usagi reached for the two teacups and placed one in front of Mamoru and one before herself. She glanced up at him with only a hint of shyness upon asking, "You _do _want some, do you not?"

Mamoru withheld his chuckle at the expression on her face. "Of course. I thank you."

Usagi nodded noncommittally before pouring tea first for him, and then for herself. She placed the hot kettle back on the tray and looked to Mamoru for further instruction. He smiled gently and lifted his cup with two hands, raising it in a toast. Usagi blushed lightly and did the say, looking on attentively.

"To a future understanding and acceptance of trust. May any future we have prove to be strong in loyalty and kinship." Mamoru lifted his teacup higher before bringing it to his lips.

Before he took a sip Usagi hastily added, "And may this loyalty and kinship lead to a thriving future protected and nourished through love and justice." Casting a quick glance at her Prince, Usagi noted his raised eyebrow before he made an almost inscrutable nod and sipped at his tea, his eyes never leaving Usagi's as she took a sip along with him.

After a short while of companionable silence, both silently sipping their tea, Usagi finally caved and broke the silence, starting a conversation she knew would have unknown results.

"I know trust is hard to give, and is earned at most…" Usagi's hands tightened around her teacup as she tensely gazed into its contents. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes or the expression on his face. She barreled on hazardously. "If I were in your position I would be uneasy, too. This Kingdom is your _home, _and you are its ruler. The people of this planet depend on you for its survival…its…hope…" She almost couldn't force the words out passed her lips. She paused momentarily to take in a slightly shaky breath. She didn't want him to see how nervous she was, nor how hard it was for her to say this. She had to get this out into the open, however. She had to be as open as possible with him because she _did _value whatever relationship would be able to form with them, even if trust was incapable of being given. With much resolution, Usagi finally met his eyes. Mamoru was shocked at the amount of pain and sincerity he found there.

"I would never harm you, or deliberately cause destruction to this Kingdom—to _any _Kingdom. I am of no threat to you. This I solemnly swear." There was a short moment of silence before Usagi broke it once again. "I know you have no reason to believe me. I _know… _in order to protect everything you hold dear you must be suspicious to those you don't know or cannot understand. I will not force you to trust me, for if you say you trust me now I know you are insincere. I will say this, however: I promise that here and now, and in the future, I will never give you any reason to doubt me. Aside from the…few known lies that we are both aware of, everything I say from the moment on will be solid truth. If there is something I do not want known, you along with everyone else will have to pardon me and please accept my silence. For now, I must continue to be Princess Usagi from Venoon. It is…for the betterment of this Kingdom."

"You speak true and sincere, but how could a hidden identity better my Kingdom? All lies bring are harm and destruction. If that betters a Kingdom…I have yet to see it."

Usagi closed her eyes as pain etched her brow. "You will understand everything in full one day, I guarantee it. I cannot tell you my story now, however. I can only tell you when your eyes and ears are open and free of any suspicion or doubt. Until then, you must wait a little longer." Thinking of Daidi and her lust for destruction, Usagi added wryly, "You may not have long to wait at all."

Prince Mamoru lounged elegantly in his chair, his lips slightly pursed together as he stared down the young Princess across from him. His perusal went uninterrupted seeing as how Usagi was doing her best to once again avoid eye contact. His eyes were narrowed in thought as his mind worked without cease. She was and forever would be an enigma. But how to better understand her?

"You said from here on you would answer questions with only fact, or silence, am I correct?"

Usagi glanced over at him before settling back into her chair a little, attempting to relax once more. "Yes," she stated slowly, curiosity in her bright eyes.

Mamoru grinned and reclined in his chair fully, his sapphire gaze never leaving her face. "Good. I have a few questions for you, then." Usagi blinked, but waited cautiously for his next words. "How old are you?"

Usagi blanched and nearly fell out of her seat. She caught herself on the edge of the table, but accidentally smudged her hand in a custard of some sort. Her palm caught on the edge of the tray and would have upended the entire thing if not for Prince Mamoru's fast reflexes. Strong fingers nimbly applied pressure to the opposite edges of the tray and Usagi flushed a variety of different shades of red as she recognized the near catastrophe. Mamoru only released his pressure to the opposite side of the tray when Usagi hesitantly and very carefully lifted her palm from the custard. Face burning with mortification, she twisted her palm so she could better access the damage and grimaced at the pale goop along the outer edge of her hand and wrist.

Stifled laughter made her freeze momentarily before her guilty eyes slowly rose to Mamoru's face. What she saw made a silly grin stretch across her lips despite the tender circumstances.

_Prince _Mamoru was slouched in his chair and shaking with barely suppressed laughter so much so that he had almost completely slid out of his seat. His large body scrunched in upon itself as his fisted hands rose to his face in a lousy attempt to hide his wide grin the tiny tears of wry amusement leaking from tightly closed eyes. His large shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and after a while Usagi could tell he was having trouble ordering his body to breathe because his silence soon became a choked hiccup followed by his bellowing laughter in-between rough gasps of air. Usagi soon found the situation contagiously humorous as her own laughter rose and mixed with his. It was a good while before either of them could breathe properly enough to form sentences.

"Here…my…napkin…" Mamoru held the proffered cloth out to her, seeing that her own napkin wasn't sufficient on its own and was now smearing the custard all over what had once been Usagi's hand.

Face flushed and grin rueful, Usagi accepted the napkin and continued to wipe away the gooey substance. "I'm sorry if I ruined dessert…" She mumbled, head ducked in awkward shame.

"Nonsense. There's plenty left from where that came from." His tone became teasingly suggestive as he said, "You never know. You may have improved its taste."

Head snapping up as her gaze met his, Usagi dissolved into another fit of giggles upon seeing the expression on his face and the sparkle in his eyes.

"I just may never take you seriously again," she stated through her fits of laughter.

Mamoru tried to look affronted. It almost worked. "Never take me seriously? _That _will never do! How is a Prince supposed to rule if never taken seriously?"

Usagi had finally calmed enough to control herself, though her eyes were still shining vibrantly with unshed tears of laughter. She answered him genuinely as she proposed, "then you must never lack sincerity…and pray they never take themselves seriously as well."

Mamoru's laughter had stopped as well, but she received another grin with her last comment. After a moment's pause he asked, "That was not the question you were expecting, was it?"

With a tender smile, Usagi sighed and shook her head. "You definitely caught me on the unawares." Seeing his expression somber, Usagi felt a pang for the short moment they had shared and grinned mischievously as she lifted his dirtied napkin. "I thank you most kindly for your napkin, however. I don't suppose you'll be wanting it back?"

Mamoru's lips quirked twice before settling into a half grin. He leaned forward casually, resting his arms on the table as he whispered conspiringly, "I thank you, but no. You may have the honor of keeping it in memory. I would not wish to force you to part with it, seeing as how you may desperately be in need of it later."

Usagi blushed for a very different reason this time, having leaned in closer to hear his whispered words. She sat back and folded the napkin in such a way that left the dirtied side of the cloth face inwards and spread the unused part of the folded fabric to better occupy her hands. She was spared of having to respond when Prince Mamoru changed the topic.

"So, are you going to answer, or is my answer your silence?"

Blinking quite rapidly, Usagi could only stare in bafflement until his words were able to penetrate passed her flustered embarrassment.

"Eighteen."

Mamoru blinked once before his eyes met and held hers.

"What?"

Usagi sighed and gave a rueful smile. "I am eighteen years old. And yourself?"

He smirked. "Twenty-four. Hence the reason my parents are so eager to see me married and crowned." His gaze became slightly calculating before another question passed through his lips. "What is your favorite animal?"

Usagi smiled cheerily. She didn't mind where this was going. He was being polite and respectful…for once… and wasn't pushing for excess information. She allowed herself to fully relax and partake in some of the delicious goodies before her while first replying, "A bunny rabbit, after my namesake, of course."

Mamoru grinned in response. "Of course."

The game continued between nibbles and sips of tea. Both parties were relaxed and slightly surprised to find themselves enjoying one another's company.

"What is your favorite snack?"

"Chocolate cake, or chocolate anything! Find me something sweet and I'll be happy."

Mamoru grinned at her face of delight. "What is your favorite color?"

Usagi thought about it for a while, her opinion of colors having been changed since her arrival here. Earth was far more colorful than the Moon ever was.

"White," she said, then paused. Perhaps she only felt a duty and kinship with the color white—after all, it was her Kingdom's primary color. Was it her _favorite _color, however?

"I take it back. Red." She remembered the first time she had ever seen the color red. It had been before blood was shed, and before evil was a known threat to her world. One of her many uncles had bestowed it upon her when she was six. Her Uncle Cosmos, father of Sailor Pluto. He had been time jumping again and returned to give her a red rose from Earth. It was the first time little Serenity had seen such beauty. It made her wonder at a young age what other beauties the blue planet might possess.

But was red her _favorite _color? It held sentimental value, yes, but…

"Okay. I've decided. My favorite color is pink! It's a mixture of red _and_ white." Usagi raised her chin slightly in confirmation, proud to have finally come to a conclusion. Mamoru was still gazing at her intently, but she no longer felt as though he was trying to dig deep into her past and leave her bare. His eyes had a twinkle to them as he watched her childlike antics, and she wondered what it was he saw.

"Pink?" He asked, as if in disbelief.

Usagi looked affronted. "Of course! What's wrong with the color pink?" She demanded. Only half of her wanted to know. Pink was and forever would be one of her favorite colors, now that she really thought about it. It was the color of her aura…the color of the silver crystal when fused with her power. It had been her strength and hope, along with the strength and hope of her people. If only she could have done it over again…

"Nothing is wrong with it, I suppose." The Prince gave a noncommittal shrug. "You _would _choose that color."

Usagi sat up straighter in her chair. "Excuse me? What is _that _supposed to mean?"

Mamoru merely changed the subject. "Do you have any siblings?"

Simmering down, Usagi shook her head. "None. You?"

"None. What is your favorite planet in the solar system?"

Usagi blinked in unexpected surprise, but smiled non-the-less. "I have always had a great affinity with the Earth, actually. And yourself?"

He smirked in reply. "Earth, of course," he added in a jestingly haughty tone.

"Of _course," _Usagi replied teasingly, shaking her head in good humor.

"Your favorite fruit?"

"Strawberries."

"Kiwi," he stated in answer to his own question, feeling it only fair to also answer now that a pattern was established.

"Favorite drink?"

"Mmm. Ibyn. The best of the province."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of it, but he continued on as well. "Orange juice. Favorite tree?"

"Willow. And yourself?"

"I will have to say…dogwood. There are quite a few dogwood trees located within horse riding distance. They are one of the most beautifully blossoming trees I've seen." He tilted his head slightly to the side as he turned contemplative eyes to Usagi. "They should be in full bloom right now. I believe you would give them the appreciation they deserve."

Usagi blushed slightly and fiddled with her hands in her laps. She had taken a short break from eating. If she took another bite she _knew _dinner would be ruined!

"What are your favorite pastimes?"

Usagi chuckled. "Most definitely _not _reading or studying, you may ask _Ami _for further proof of _that." _Usagi gave a small laugh before thinking of her favorite things to do. "I suppose I love to dance…" she quietly admitted, a hint of a smile spreading across her rosy lips as she remembered their shared dance. Looking back at it, she realized she had completely enjoyed herself. "I also love to horseback ride, as do the other girls," she added. "Swimming is also fun, though I am no expert. Once again, that would be one of Ami's small feats. I used to _love _sneaking into the kitchens. At first it was only for afternoon snacks, but then I wanted to learn how to _cook _the food." Usagi chuckled. "Needless to say, my mother was not happy."

Mamoru tilted his head to the side. "She did not want you mingling with servants?"

Usagi's eyes went wide. "No! It was never that! It was the fact that I almost always ended up creating some sort of fire by accident and whenever I _did _manage to complete something from start to finish I would beamingly present my treat to my mother only to have her take a bite and insist I was trying to poison her!" Came Usagi's indignant reply.

Surprised laughter was her only response as Mamoru choked on what he was going to say. Usagi hung her head again, knowing she couldn't possibly be raising herself very highly in his esteem by making herself appear to be the blundering court jester, but Usagi realized she didn't need very much help because it always tended to simply _happen _that way.

"Princess, you continue to amaze me," Mamoru stated, once he gained control of his laughter.

Whatever Usagi had been expecting to come out of his mouth, that most _certainly _wasn't it!

"W-what do you mean?" She didn't know how to handle this newly found piece of information.

Mamoru shook his head in bemusement. "You are simply not at all what I had expected. You are far too pure and innocent to put to words, it seems." He leveled his gaze at her, and the darkness behind his gaze cast shiver upon shiver to trace down the length of Usagi's spine. "That is a good thing, fair Princess," he murmured, his tone deeper and more suggestive than it aught to have been.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about…" Usagi all but blurted, face, neck, and chest flushing under the blatant perusal of his gaze.

"Tell me," he ordered softly, leaning closer and causing her to move farther away in return. "In the garden—that kiss we shared…was that your first?"

Usagi's eyes widened as her face suddenly went pale. "W-what?!" She demanded, not believing her ears. _Now _they were getting personal! _Too _personal!

_I could always refuse to answer… _a tiny voice stated in the back of her mind.

Would it affect the gained camaraderie she had received from him in such a short time, however? Would it hurt what little ground they had covered?

"Come, now, Princess. Surly you can answer _this _little question…was I your first kiss?"

Heat once again flooded Usagi's face as she forced herself to meet his gaze. He was standing over her now. When had he risen from his seat? She sunk back into the high-backed cushions of her chair. Her mouth refused to open. She doubted her voice would work even if it had.

"Usagi?"

It was the use of her name that did her in. Clenching her eyes shut tight she whispered, "Yes…"

There was a dead silence in the room for the briefest of moments before Usagi felt a hand close around her wrist before she was levered out of her chair and pulled to her feet. Her eyes opened in shock and Usagi found herself staring into Mamoru's sapphire eyes that flickered and raged with emotion. Mamoru's strong grip was now on Usagi's upper arms. Her body was held close enough to his where she could smell the scent of him, but far enough apart that their bodies never touched.

"Do you regret it? Our kiss?"

Usagi gazed up at him in incredibility. "How can you ask that when I had no say in the matter in the _first _place?"

She didn't like the hurt expression that crossed over his face at her words. "I apologize. I was an ass. I admit it. I have no excuse, but…I would really like to know if you…regret that it ever happened."

His dark eyes gazed into her lighter ones so beseechingly that Usagi couldn't tear her eyes away. Her muscles automatically relaxed against the will of her mind, and she knew she had to answer.

"Not…not entirely."

Usagi felt like an intruder upon seeing the look in his eyes at her words. A part of her felt like she would never deserve to be privy to the emotion roiling around in the depths of his gaze.

"Did you…" Mamoru swallowed and caught his breath, here. "Did you…_like _it?"

Once again Usagi felt her face flushing. She tried to turn and duck her head, and in her flustered moment managed to break his hold slightly so she could slip away. She turned her back on him to hide her face, walking toward a different corner of the room. This was getting to be too much for her. Unfortunately, the room _was _exceedingly small, and she reached the other side of the room faster than she had anticipated. She felt a hand on her arm and turned slightly to acknowledge Mamoru.

"It was…" Usagi was having _major _difficulties thinking of the correct way to phrase what she wanted to express in words. She turned more fully toward Mamoru and snuck a peek at his face. What she saw had her backing up a step. Could she trust herself with him?

Once again it was about trust. Usagi wanted to bang her head against a wall. As she continued to take another step backwards and her heel came in contact with the wall she realized it wouldn't be all that hard to do it, either.

"It was…?" He prompted.

Usagi found herself leaning back against the wall, pulling her lower lip into her mouth and nibbling it unconsciously. Noting Mamoru's heated gaze travel to said lips, Usagi quickly desisted, but licked her lips because her upper one was now too dry. She winced and glanced away when she saw Mamoru dip his head slightly before slowly continuing to close the distance between them.

"It was…uncalled for, for one," Usagi began without preamble. She had to distract him. She didn't know if she wanted…she mentally shook her head. She needed to keep talking. "You gave no indication as to what you were about to do…and to top it all off, I _know _you didn't have any feelings for me at the time. You thought me a peasant and a liar only wanting to better herself. It was rude!"

"But did you _enjoy _it?" Mamoru continued, his hands now resting on the walls to either side of her. Usagi was good and well trapped.

"I-I-I…"

He chuckled, leaning in closer to her ear. Usagi could feel the vibration thrum through her. He nuzzled her ear and Usagi gasped at the feeling. She never thought the ear could be so sensitive!

"I-it was…nice…" she continued, mind slowly slipping.

A short silence followed her words, but Usagi could feel his breath on her ear and the side of her neck. "Really?" He asked, as if in slight surprise. Usagi shivered. Then hot lips made contact with the flesh of her neck and Usagi jerked to the side, breathing rapidly. Every nerve in her body was humming, her hands were shaking, and suddenly she felt a tingling behind her knees.

"It was too forceful, however!" She tossed out, her eyes now glaring up at his.

Mamoru's brow creased, and for a moment Usagi thought she saw true pain and concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, and Usagi believed him. "I can be gentle."

Usagi's heart beat faster in that moment than it ever had throughout the entirety of her life. Her eyes scoured his face as she tried to respond, but no sound would come out. She was frightened. She was afraid of what would happen, what would follow. She knew her lies would forever cause a barrier between them. He could never accept her if he never truly knew her—and she couldn't permit him with that knowledge. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

As his face loomed in closer to hers Usagi knew she had to act. She quickly stopped him with two fingers pressed lightly against his lips. Her hands were still shaking, and he turned his head to kiss her palm repeatedly. Usagi's legs almost gave way beneath her.

"P-Prince Mamoru…" She had to get his attention. She couldn't concentrate! "Please. I-I don't think we should be doing this! It's improper enough as it is! I should have never been allowed into a room with a man without a chaperone. I could have brought Mina, o-or Ami. Ami's a good chaperone! Heck, even Rei w-wouldn't a-allow this…"

"Shh…" he soothed. "Nothing will happen if you don't want it to happen. You have my word."

He now began kissing and licking the inside of Usagi's wrists, then gently nibbled on the inside of her forearm. Usagi whimpered as she tried to keep the feeling from overloading her brain. "Please…this is too much. Even _this _is too much." Her words came out breathy and raspy. "Someone should be here. What about your…your Generals? Why are they not here?" She needed to keep talking. She needed to stay sane.

"Usagi…"

She _really _wished he'd stop doing that! It was doing things to her that she didn't want to admit. It made the situation seem all the more intimate.

Mamoru had reached her neck again. It was all Usagi could do not to moan outright.

"Why do you think, Usagi?" He lightly kissed the hollow at her throat, the throbbing pulse at her neck, then the sensitive spot just behind her ear before licking and nipping his way to her pulse point again. "You said you wanted my trust, correct?" He closed his lips over her skin and sucked gently. Usagi gave a small cry as her jaw dropped and her head arched back against the wall. She finally managed to nod.

"What would you have thought had all my generals joined us for tea?" He asked humorously, willing her to see the chance both had taken in meeting in private.

Usagi's eyes widened at the realization. She gently pulled his head away from her neck despite her body's protest as she met Mamoru's dilated gaze. "You did that…as a show of trust…"

A small but tender smile passed his lips as he ran a hand along the side of her face. "The beginnings of trust…yes."

Usagi almost wept in happiness. She might be able to save Earth after all! She didn't know how long she doubted her ability, or why the Prince's belief and trust in her seemed to be important, but she figured she'd save those things to think about for another day.

"Princess, what is your favorite flower?"

Usagi met his gaze and held it. "A red rose."

The Prince's soft grip tightened fractionally before loosening once more before asking, "May I call you Usagi in private?"

Finding it hard to breathe, Usagi could only nod her head as hope flooded her.

Mamoru leaned in closer to her ear before whispering, "May I kiss you?"

Usagi laughed slightly before turning her face to his in answer. This kiss was slow and sensual. Mamoru had a hard time believing how quickly this slip of a woman had gotten past his defenses. Something inside him pulsed with something he couldn't ignore, however; he only prayed she felt the same.

_What are you trying to tell me, Golden Crystal? _He asked it mentally. _What is it I so desperately need to know?_


	16. So Say the Stars

Hey guys, I'm writing this from Spain! It's seems weird, when I think about it. Technically I'm nine hours in the future. Kinda wild, no? Well, I hope you all enjoy. I'm working on the next chapter as soon as this one's been up-dated, so I won't make you wait for too long. Thanks for staying with me! I appreciate it!

And sorry for the long wait. Here's the chapter!

_Disclaimer: I own not Sailor Moon._

**Untouchable**

**Ch. 16**

**So Say the Stars**

Rei found herself in front of the Palace Temple for the third time in the span of an hour. Anxieties were running high, and although the martian scout did not know where her Princess currently resided, she believed her to be safe for the time being.

_Idiotic, selfish, conniving _Princess_." _The dark thoughts did not come unbidden. Although Rei believed Usagi not to be in any harm's way—for the moment—the face that she wasn't by her Princess' side to protect her if anything _did _happen to go wrong irked and frustrated Rei until a large amount of worried agitation pitted unpleasantly in her stomach.

The thought of food suddenly seemed very unappealing. Rei made a face, almost feeling as though she might be sick if sustenance joined the lump of emotion in her already churning belly. Glancing toward the sky she willed the sun to slow its trek so the luncheon hour would arrive at a later time when her stomach wasn't trying out some new acrobatics on her insides.

Snorting, Rei allowed a small smirk to lift the corner of her lips. Where was the Scout of Time when you needed her?

Turning away from the blue sky overhead, amethyst eyes once again focused on the temple's steps before her. How she wished to pray to the goddess for guidance. Rei hadn't had time to mourn the dead, or properly mourn over the loss of such a strong and elegant Queen. So many lives…so much destruction. Rei believed she would never understand the mind of one so uncaring for those around her—one so evil.

_Daidi._

_I will make you pay for all you have done to the ones I love—for the pain you have caused. I will make you pay for your deeds, Daidi! _Rei vowed, fists clenched in anger and aura rippling in fury. Her gaze burned as bright as fire while dark brows furrowed together in a mix of consternation and hatred.

Never again.

Never again would she allow such travesty to befall her Princess. Never again would she witness such pain and turmoil in Serenity's expressive eyes. Never again would she, the Scout of Mars, fail in her duty to protect.

With these thought bubbling within her, Rei didn't notice the aura approaching her, or hear the footsteps accompanying it.

"My dear Princess Rei, we meet again!" She cringed. "It seems as though fate's hand wishes to forever keep us together!"

The light, care-free masculine voice with underlying tones of optimism and buoyant humor caused the brunette's right eyebrow to twitch. She didn't have to turn around to know whom the originator of the voice turned out to be.

"Jadeite, you timing is as impeccable as ever," Rei droned, voice and expression unaccommodating as she turned to glare at him with mounting irritation. "Why don't you do something useful for once…like _guard, _instead of feeding the same flowery words to each of the Princesses in hopes that _one _will flash a little bit of ankle?"

Cerulean eyes widened as Jadeite half-stumbled backwards, clutching his hand to his heart as his jaw hung loosely open. Rei realized it was too much to hope that she had actually scared or affronted the blonde man when, a moment later, a large grin spread across his face as if to permanently stay.

"My _fair _Lady, I assure you my attentions are for you, and you alone! Never would I wish the feel of your wrath by speaking such words of love or fidelity to _another!" _

Rei scoffed, and before the flirtatious General could continue, drawled, "I think you need your eyes checked. There's nothing 'fair' about my appearance…unless you think I magically became a pallid blonde over night." She scrutinized him with a look that clearly stated what she thought of _his _'pallidness' and blonde hair, then continued. "As for you never speaking such words to another…" A pause and a curled lip, "please _do." _

That said, she pivoted while tossing her lengthy dark hair over one shoulder and marched up the many stairs to the temple to finally pay her respects to the deceased. The also wanted to give her thanks that she, her Princess, and her Princesses guardians was safe and among the living.

And if Jadeite so happened to follow at her heels she wouldn't be held responsible if all that was left of him was a pile of incinerated ashes. She needed an outlet for all her pent up fury and slight prickling of unease that seemed to slowly consume her as it was.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Bells tolled for the noonday meal, and Ami still hadn't caught so much of a glimpse of her Princess. She told herself not to worry, that Serenity was with one of her other protectors, but as Ami entered the dinning hall to see Minako and Makoto already seated at the table they had now grown slightly accustomed to sitting at, she began to feel slightly queasy. Yes, her library visitations were a necessity, but her needless flirting with the eloquent General Zoicite was not.

A blush spread across her cheeks in remembrance of her last meeting with said General. He was a kind and considerate intellectual human being, but even Ami herself had not seen that kiss coming! Of course, she had never really had time for members of the opposite gender—or anyone at all, outside of her Princess and fellow scouts. If she was being completely honest with herself, she _still _didn't have the time to for a relationship of _any _sort. She didn't have time for her own _parents _for the sake of everything Blue.

As it was, Zoicite seemed to be persistent in a quiet way that served to speed the pulse and stop the heart. With a look as they passed one another in the hall—with the barest hint of a touch, or the way he spoke to her which had absolutely nothing to do with his attempt at wooing and everything to do with her falling more and more deeply into a tangled web revolving around him as her duties lay forgotten.

_This most certainly won't do, _Ami thought to herself as Rei appeared and stalked toward their table, a chatty blonde General following her every move with a bounce in his step. Ami shook her head in slight amusement at the scene, but her mind quickly focused back to the nagging problem in the back of her mind. All the Princess's protectors were here, together, but there was no Princess to be seen.

_It seems I am not the only one to have forgotten my duty, _Ami admitted darkly as her gaze settled briefly on the other senshi before sweeping the room for the location of her Princess.

"My lovely Princess Ami, you look preoccupied. Is there something the matter?"

Startled, Ami turned to find Zoicite before her, the dark green of his eyes peering down at her being. Once again Ami wondered if the educated General knew more about her than she deemed necessary simply by looking at her in such a way.

Blush rising once again as her heart thundered in her ears, Ami bent quickly into a small curtsy, angling her head to the ground and keeping it that was once she stood.

"My lord, General."

_"Zoicite, _lovely Princess," The General corrected, and he said it with such command Ami was startled into meeting his gaze. He grasped her delicate hand in his and doubled over to press a kiss to it's back, his jade orbs never leaving her very blue ones. Ami's breath caught in her throat, and she realized he was doing it again. He was assuring her of his interest without spoken words or badly written poetry, though she assumed any poetry written by such a man as Zoicite would be perfectly well-written.

_He's distracting you, again, _Ami forced herself to acknowledge, her blush darkening as his lips again brushed over the skin on the back of her hand, his other, larger hand smoothly caressing her palm and sending it little tingles of sensation.

"Zoicite…" Ami breathed in what sounded to her extremely like defeat.

The barest smile whispered across his lips as the corners of his eyes crinkled in delight. Ami wondered if she would be forced to pull her hand away from his in order to get her hand back, but the question was answered for her a moment later when he dropped her palm the moment Prince Mamoru walked into the Dining Hall, a laughing Usagi behind her.

_So _that's _where you've been all this time! _Ami accused, glaring at her ward. The glare didn't last long however, because the mere look on Usagi's face and the sound of her uninhibited laughter washed over Ami like the strongest of balms. Relief breezed from within her as a gentle smile crossed the scout of Mercury's pale lips. Perhaps a little distraction was good for the mind and soul, so long as it didn't persist at the wrong place or time. Ami would remember herself and her duties. If her Princess or the other Scouts found something to distract them from the pain of loss and suffering, who was she to stop them? Perhaps love or companionship was exactly what they needed.

"The expressions rapidly crossing your face are truly inspiring."

Ami had forgotten clever Zoicite was still there, watching her.

"The emotion I see but cannot decipher…" Zoicite's face loomed before her, but she wasn't expecting to see such a serious or concerned expression staring back at her. Ami blinked, briefly wondering if her eyes had played a trick on her, but he was still there, and the look on his face had not gone.

He reached out toward the petite woman and cupped the side of her face. Ami stood rooted to the ground, unmoving as the General searched for answers in her eyes alone, simultaneously giving her a refuge and strange sort of comfort through his own gaze.

His rough thumb brushed over her soft, smooth lips.

"I find…" he was leaning closer to her, their breaths caught in the air between them, "that I think I would like to help." Then he lightly but firmly pressed his lips to hers, reveling in the feeling, in her taste, in her intelligence.

Then he pulled away and cleared his throat. "Right. Lunch. I must…go…"

He turned to head into the dining hall. It was only then Ami realized they had been standing by one of the entrances all this time. Blushing brightly, she wondered if anyone had seen her display with the General Zoicite, but most everybody was already located inside the hall and awaiting their Prince's quite demeanor as one of the palace servants leaned in to whisper something in his ear at the head table.

The expression on his Highness's face was none too pleased.

Then Zoicite was back, face slightly flushed and part of his hair coming undone from its low ponytail. It looked as though he had rapidly run a hand through it a few times.

"May I meet with you? Later?" He seemed uncharacteristically shy and comically unsure of himself. Ami giggled lightly upon noticing he still hadn't looked up at her face.

"I will be in the library for a while later, if you happen to have time on your hands. I wouldn't want to pull you away from your duties."

Her words seemed to penetrate him enough that her finally met her eyes. He seemed stunned that she'd even consider his responsibilities.

"N-no! Definitely not!" He took a deep breath and finally managed a mediocre of calm. "What I mean to say is…I will be sure my duties have been completed or I am allowed a respite before I seek you out." He nodded, and Ami imagined him looking to be a young boy who was very proud of himself for un-child-like behavior. Ami almost laughed aloud again, but was able to refrain.

"I also…_do _enjoy a good game of chess…if you would be so kind as to oblige."

Zoicite seemed to have finally found his center once again, for her beamed and bowed over her hand, pressing the back of it to his forehead to allow for speech while he said, "Milady, any game of chess with you would hardly seem the obligation."

Ami felt her heart give a little squeeze at his words. If she wasn't careful, she'd soon find herself in love with the clever General.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ever since the announcement of the Queen's proclamation the Princesses had been in an uproar. The flurry of skirts and chatter of raises voices seemed to fill every room—every wall—every stone of the palace until one couldn't hear one's own thoughts.

In random parts throughout the palace a King, a Prince, a Princess, four Generals, and four Scouts were slowly being driven insane by incessant giggling and other Princess' preparations and planning for their half candle-mark worth's time 'alone' with the Prince of Earth.

And it was well known that the Prince was _greatly_ displeased. So displeased, in fact, that he excused himself from lunch and dinner with barely a word to anyone, and secluded himself in his chambers for much of the day. He tried to nap away a migraine with little success, and finally decided intervention was his only saving grace.

With that in mind, Mamoru called forth a servant to rely a message to his friends and companions, and waited within his dark chambers for his Generals to arrive. The sun had already set and the constant high pitch of voices was slowly beginning to settle and die down, praise be to the Creator! Now all Mamoru had to do was wait for his Generals to arrive so they could discuss a new plan of action, since it would be nearly impossible for his men to divest a specific group of Princesses from their every secret when he and his men had to spend a half candle-mark's time with _every single, stupid, insipid _Princess within the castle walls!

If Prince Mamoru could have it his way, he'd toss them all in their carriages and send them on their way packing. Then he'd lock the five mysterious Princesses whom happened to catch not only his—the Prince of Earth's attention—but his most trusted Generals' attention as well, into a room with him and his men until every mystery was revealed. Only then would Mamoru sleep easy at night, knowing his Kingdom and those whom occupied it were safe.

_Whoever said they 'liked a good intrigue' needs to die a horribly painful death. _Mamoru was _not _feeling charitable at the moment. _And Princess Usagi needs to come to her senses and confess her poor little heart out to me if she knows what's good for her! _

He admitted she seemed like a strong little thing with a lot on her shoulders. If she had such a large, terrible burden though, why not share it with him? His shoulders were broad enough for the both of them!

_I'm beginning to think it is _she _who does not trust _me, he groused silently to himself.

Not liking where his thoughts were taking him, Mamoru walked over to his large balcony doors and gazed out into the night. His gaze sought the moon, first, but from his angle he wasn't quite able to see it. He stepped out into the night and smiled as the moon slowly came into view. She was his only constant in life, because even while their was a new moon, Mamoru knew she was still there when human eyes couldn't see her.

"Your majesty, you called us?"

Mamoru turned to his Generals and smiled, holding out his arms to his sides. "My friends—come. There's plenty room for you out here. The night air is perfect this evening. How fairs all?"

Each of his Generals gave a small report as to what some of the Princesses were up to, a verbal reprimand from his mother for not abandoning the Princesses during two meals of the day and secluding himself in his chambers, a verbal apology from his father in sympathy to the whole shenanigan his mother was putting him through (without a hint as to help to get out of the mess), and news from a few of the Generals as to their study of the 'intriguing five.'

"My Prince, I believe you are fretting too much. We'll find out the truth behind the Princesses sooner than you think," Zoicite was said with what he hoped sounded like reassurance.

"Endymion…" Now that the Generals were alone with their Prince they were permitted to speak more freely. "You need a break from all the activity and worry and suspicions plaguing you. Beseech your father; ask for a brief respite. Say, a week—"

"I will not turn my back on responsibilities, no matter how promising the idea sounds. I am sorry, friends. I know you worry just as much—if not more—than I do. I need to stay at Rose Court and see this through—whatever it may turn out to be. I fear it's bigger than any of us will be prepared for."

"Then why not prepare now? Squash it before it can come to be! Take out these troublesome Princesses and let's be done with it!"

"No, Nephrite!" It was Zoicite who spoke now. Every eyes turned toward the man and he waited patiently for tempers to settle before he spoke again. "My instincts are telling me these Princesses mean no harm. I have not sensed any negative energy from any one of them, and their auras are pure. If Princess Usagi wishes to have our Prince's trust…" Zoicite met Endymion's eyes, "then I believe he should do all in his power to give it."

A long silence met his words, broken only by the sounds of heavy breathing.

"What say you, Kunzite?"

The Prince's words were unexpected. His first General glanced toward his monarch, then quickly turned his head to the side.

"I think this is foolishness. _All _of this is foolishness! If they want you dead, you are dead, Highness, for they have already gained some trust, and have already infiltrated the palace walls. If they truly mean us no harm, then why are they unable to tell us the basest of truths? We are all fools, Highness, yourself included."

Mamoru's jaw clicked together as anger permeated his form. For his closest and most trusted General to say such things…

But he was right. They were being foolish, and he was a fool. Was this not the most perfect way to overthrow a Kingdom? Strike with Princesses on the inside, and armed forces on the outside? Even if one promises truth, is it so hard to lie in such a situation?

But then he remembered the emotion in Usagi's eyes, the pain etched on her brow, and the sincerity of her words. He remembered her expressive face, her child-like antics, and the soft feel of her rosy pink lips.

Did he truly believe she could deceive so easily?

Perhaps…

But could she stare him in the eye with such raw emotion for it all to be an act? Could she fake such mind-numbing sincerity? Could her every touch, look, and wrinkle of her brow be false?

That he wouldn't believe—couldn't believe. She could never deceive in such a way as that. Not Usagi, who seems to be an innocent young girl in a woman's body. Not Usagi, who can't hide her emotions if her life depended on it.

A sudden thought sickened him. _Could _her life depend on it? On his downfall? On the destruction of a Kingdom? Or was she in danger, and fleeing for her life?

He only dwelled on the thought for a mere moment, however, because she didn't seem to be the kind of girl who made enemies easily. She was beautiful and kind and…yes, her mouth often got the better of her sometimes…but she was sincere and he couldn't think of any reason as to why someone would wish her harm.

That out of the way, he once again wondered if she was fleeing a lover, but quickly pushed the thought away. As he stated earlier…she was too innocent. And if she was fleeing marriage, why would she come here in the middle of his mother's crazy scheme to get him married off! That idea was positively preposterous!

He didn't allow himself to wonder at the odd feeling of relief sweeping through his form when that idea was adamantly pushed aside.

Once again, he was at a loss behind the mystery of the young royals supposedly bound by blood. Yet he knew now, however, that there weren't any blood ties between them, for Usagi had stated earlier that she was an only child. Much like him, if it hadn't been for the baby girl his mother had taken in when he was eleven years of age and his mother could no longer have children. Sure, she wasn't his blood sister nor was she 'true' royalty, but she still held a special place in his heart and he still thought of her as his baby sister.

Thoughts still dwelling on the girl who was away at boarding school, Endymion turned to his silent Generals and spoke naught of Kunzite's angered words.

"Nephrite, I want you to do a reading of the stars. I know they have been oddly silent for the past few nights, but anything you can get from them will be of some help, even if it's why they remain so quiet and still, _I must know. _Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Prince. Right away."

Nephrite walked toward the edge of the balcony and looked overhead, calling forth to the stars above him, beseeching them with both words and magic. It wasn't long as a message of sorts reached him—followed by another, then another. Whatever the reason for the stars' silence, it no longer affected them tonight. Nephrite paled as he tried to decipher their messages, then shook his head and turned to his waiting companions.

His news was not good.

"Evil is quickly approaching us. Unimaginable evil. Its aura is filled with such darkness in such large quantities that I fear it will be impossible to destroy. It will easily overcome us."

"When?" The question was sharp.

Nephrite shook his head. "It is traveling slowly, and I know not the reason why. It will be a while before it reaches us, but not so long as to give us the proper time to prepare to face it. We can call no one to help us against this cause. We only have our own magics, and the Golden Crystal which you possess."

Endymion and his other Generals were silent, brains thinking rapidly.

"This darkness is headed to Earth?"

"Yes."

"Where?" Prince Endymion demanded.

Nephrite eyes looked pitying. "Here," he whispered.

Endymion paled. "My parents must be told of this at once. And we must send a letter to the girls' boarding school where Hotaru is staying. We must find out if it is safer for her to stay there, or to come home. We do not know what this evil being seeks?"

Nephrite shook his head. "The stars wouldn't say, majesty. Yet it seems the whole universe is in an agitated uproar. Something is happening, and it is headed straight for us."

"The Princesses! Zoicite breathed, paling further. "We must warn them! Tell them to leave if—"

"They may not." Kunzite's voice was gruff. "If they came here in hopes of being the Queen of Earth, it may be harder to shake some sense into them to save themselves."

"We have to try!" Zoicite argued heatedly. If we have to attempt to protect a bunch of sniveling Princesses _on top _of our Prince—"

"Our Prince's life comes first! You know that!" Nephrite roared.

Jadeite's voice was quiet and solemn when he shook his head at his companions and said, "Mamoru wouldn't want any of his subjects getting injured. You know that. They are always his first priority."

Nephrite growled, but it was Kunzite who said, "Then they better not get in our way!"

Zoicite nodded. "Agreed. If any Princess wishes to stay, they must remain within the castle walls if they wish protection of any kind."

Nephrite was shaking his head. He made an agitated noise in the back of the throat. "That wasn't all the stars had to say tonight. They seemed fairly talkative, the pestulant bastards. Don't know why they couldn't have warned us earlier.

"Out with it, Neph!" Jadeite demanded, casting a quick and worried glance at his Prince whom was fighting desperately for control over his frenzied emotions.

"There is another dark aura on its way here, traveling at a much faster speed. I would say this being may arrive within the next few days."

"Do you sense any ill-purpose or evil intent?"

"Yes. This aura's full of ill-intent. It is _far _from pure, let me tell you."

"It is not as pressing as this other force you sense, however?"

"Far from it."

Mamoru nodded his head and forced his tense muscles to relax. "Then we will deal with it when it comes. Have everyone stay on the alert. First thing tomorrow make an announcement for each of the Princesses, and as soon as you are dismissed I would like Nephrite to inform their majesties. Is there anything I have missed?"

Nephrite scuffled from foot to foot.

Prince Mamoru sighed. "Yes, Nephrite?"

The guilty and slightly apologetic look Nephrite cast upon the group caused patience to snap audibly.

"There's more."

Dumbstruck expressions met his words. A few of the men looked as though they might wish to sit down.

"And?"

"Out with it!"

Nephrite sighed. "I don't quite comprehend this next part, so I was hoping you would help make meaning of it."

"What is it?"

Nephrite's sight seemed distant as he continued on. "Time is coming to a close. The entire outcome of Earth depends on our confrontation with this evil source. I fear that if we do not overcome this darkness, the entirety of Earth will be destroyed." He tried to get his Prince and fellow Generals to understand the direness of the situation before he went on.

"It seems, however, that we have hope."

"Hope?" Jadeite asked in disbelief.

"Hope," Nephrite stated solemnly. "The stars never lie."

"And what constitutes this 'hope'," Endymion asked.

Nephrite's coppery brows scrunched together. "That is the problem, my Prince. I don't understand it. It's not even a _thing! _All I know is that we have hope, 'in the _color pink.'" _Nephrite seemed disgusted as he said the words. His nose scrunched up in distaste at the thought of hope in a color, alone. Give him an animal, a person, an _object _to fight evil with any day! But a _color?! _Where was the hope in _that?!_

"Do you understand what it means?" Jadeite whispered to Zoicite.

"Haven't a clue," Zoicite replied. "Pink? Could that stand for something? A name, perhaps?"

Kunzite snorted loudly and crossed his arms over his chest, not even deigning to partake in the conversation or the solving of the mystery of the color _pink._

It was Mamoru, however, who burst out into loud, rambunctious laughter, flooring his Generals and causing them to worry over a lost bit of sanity. Maybe he couldn't handle the fact that his planet's last salvation came in the color _pink? _

"Highness, are you alright?"

"Maybe you should lie down for a little—"

"Care to share what you find to be so amusing?" Kunzite asked in a drawl, still unmoved by the display.

"Pink." Mamoru said, testing out the word. _"Pink." _

"Yes, Highness, pink. Now why don't you go nappy-nappy—"

"Jadeite, don't ever allow those words to leave that mouth of yours again."

"Yes, Nephy."

_"Jadeite—"_

"Pink…"

"You've been saying that, Highness….but I don't quite grasp the connection," Ziocite murmured, looking toward his Prince with worry in his gaze.

It was too much of a coincidence. It couldn't _possibly _be…

_And yet…_

Pink.

Should the color mean anything in particular to him?

No.

But did it?

Yes. Oh, yes. But only starting today, when a certain Princess let slip what her favorite color was:

_Pink._

But did it mean anything?

Prince Endymion Mamoru of Rose Court, heir to the throne of Earth, decided he would have to be patient for a little while longer and wait and see.

But _pink?!_

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	17. Impending Evil

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. _

****

**Untouchable**

**Chapter Seventeen**

That night Prince Mamoru slept fitfully, tossing and turning as his subconscious tried to send him images, words, and meanings that he couldn't seem to put together. He remembered the strangest moments he had with the Princess Usagi. The strangest looks in her eyes, the puckering of emotion on her furrowed brow.

Yet still, none of it stood out in a way as to why he so adamantly believed she held the salvation of his Kingdom in her small and delicate hand.

She had been a nuisance at most—at least at first. Then she had shown him glimpses of a calm serenity that he simply wanted to grasp and hold on to for all eternity. She displayed a kind and gentle understanding of the most miniscule things—and her smile was so uninhibited and true that at times, it was all he could find himself thinking about.

But the impending darkness, the evil auras—not one, but two!—were so fast approaching Mamoru almost didn't know what to do with himself. His parents would be at his mercy now, and young Hotaru might be in danger if she wasn't where he could keep an eye on her. Only Endymion held the strength and power of the Golden Crystal. It only obeyed his wishes and desires, for he was the future King. How to protect so many, with one sole crystal, however? Even that was beginning to look impossible.

Yes, he had his Generals' help. They would never abandon him. But would that be enough?

_Hope in the color pink. _

Why did he find such clear meaning in that?! Why were his instincts telling him something his mind couldn't seem to fully comprehend?

_Why did every thought continue to lead him back to the enigma that was Princess Usagi?_

If only the Golden Crystal could show him, or tell him what it meant. If only things were so easy…

But then, if Princess Usagi _did _happen to be the key to his planet's safety, what was it she possessed that could deliver him and his people from such darkness—such evil purpose and intent?

_It doesn't make sense._

Even in sleep Mamoru's mind continued to reason.

_The entire survival cannot lie solely on _one person's _shoulders…especially not a Princess such as she._

There was such mystery about her. Such prompting questions that continued to remain unanswered.

_She had appeared out of no where, didn't bring any servants or bundles with her, comes from a Kingdom she _must _have made up, has friends that are truly loyal to her, happens to be of royal blood… _

But what else?

He snorted and turned over in his sleep.

_I don't even know if she arrived by carriage, or some other form of transportation…_

Then, suddenly, as though his mind felt sorry for keeping him in the dark for so long, as image of the moment Usagi took the Blood Test began to formulate in his mind's eye. He recalled with startling clarity the air as it whipped around her frame, raising her above the ground as it had never done before with _any _person of royal blood. He remembered her startled and terrified expression, then the changing of the circle's intricate design.

_Pink. _

It had turned pink.

Prince Mamoru Endymion of Earth sat up in bed with a start as if he had just had the greatest epiphany of all time. He brought a large, tanned hand up to his face in shock, then hastily swiped it through his unruly ebony hair, his breathing haphazard as his brain continued thinking at a rapid pace. He couldn't recall any other moments such as that, but if the stars were indeed pointing him in the right direction, Mamoru wondered if a certain Princess was the answer he would find.

_It's possible._

_It's possible. _It was a repeating mantra in his mind.

_But not probable._

Still, he wouldn't rule it out. Yet he wouldn't keep looking for other meanings behind the word 'pink,' as well.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Minako ran her hands over the sturdy white stallion as he snorted and pawed impatiently at the hard earth with his hoof. A smile blossomed over the blonde's face before a shadow crossed over her eyes and her sunny exterior melted away, overcome by what could only be the onset of a brewing storm.

She had to be completely honest with herself. With the Prince and the Generals engaged throughout the entirety of the day with a new and different Princess for a specific, allotted space of time, Minako had ample opportunity to think, plan, and mentally scorn herself for many past actions and deeds.

First off, she was thinking _much _too much about Kunzite, and the fact that she wouldn't allow herself to say or even _think _his title before his name wasn't anything she wanted to delve too deeply into at the moment. All she wished to acknowledge was her attraction and fascination with the sculpted, god-like, unemotional lout of a General and his interest in her—if it wasn't for the title before _her _name.

A fake title.

A fake title Minako had no emotional attachment to and seriously debated throwing all precaution to the wind—along with the word _Princess—_just so she could be her normal self, focus solely on senshi work, and leap into Kunzite's arms after delivering a Sailor Kick to his gut and a sucker-punch to the jaw.

If it wasn't for her devotion to her Princess and the need for anonymity—which was becoming increasingly difficult to obtain—Minako would've shed light on their troubles immediately in a desperate hope to gain help. A place like Earth, however, with very little magic, was not the place Minako would have chosen to form allies and a plan of attack against Daidi. As a matter of fact, Minako was getting to the point where she'd have preferred the _Negaverse_ before the blue planet Earth, seeing as how the Negaverse might've been able to actually cause a _bit _of damage to Daidi before she was Moon-Dusted. If nothing else, the Nagaverse could've been a distraction, or better yet—bait. _If _the Negaverse didn't decide to kill off Serenity and the scouts themselves…before Daidi ever had a chance to reach them. And if the Negaverse didn't switch sides in the midst of battle…

Minako shuddered, quickly and adamantly changing her mind. She'd choose Earth _any day _compared to _that. _

Coming back to herself, Minako placed a light kiss upon Star Gazer's long, wide nose. Running her hand along his smooth neck and side, Minako then fisted the saddle-horn, placed her foot in the stirrup, and vaulted up into the worn, leather saddle. Star Gazer pranced a few steps to the side until Minako's weight settled, then let out a small breath of air that was almost a snort. The blonde giggled quietly and softly to herself, the corners of her eyes wrinkling in merriment. She was glad she had Star Gazer to distract her and ease the many qualms of her mind. Lately it seemed her worries and obligations kept piling up. The Leader of the Sailor Senshi knew it was only a matter of time before the pot boiled over.

Then _all _would get burned.

Closing her blue, blue eyes, she prayed it wouldn't come to that. The way her thoughts were traveling, however, brought her face to ugly face with her darkest scruple yet. Her duty was to protect. She was to protect Serenity no matter the cost—even at the cost of her own life. There wasn't a seed of doubt within Minako's being, nor resentment of any kind concerning this duty. She was quite willing to sacrifice her life easily and readily should the need ever arise so long as Serenity would be kept safe. With Daidi quite literally on their trail, it would most likely be the case. Yet, as the Leader of the Sailor Senshi, the scouts were _also _her privilege and obligation to protect.

And she had failed that duty.

This self-accusation was eating at Minako in such a way that even Kunzite's rebuff couldn't compete with it. She knew what her fellow scouts would say if they ever found out about her nagging self-accusations and self-hatred for abandoning them and leaving them for dead. Minako knew she wouldn't have been able to live with herself had she been the sole survivor. The life of her Princess and vow to protect her from all else was the _only _thing that kept Minako going in such a dark time. Serenity's safety had been the only thing to keep Minako sane.

Now the remainder of the scouts had returned to their Princess, and Minako was seriously contemplating standing down in her position as their Leader so someone more reliable could take the position. If Minako didn't have Serenity to protect and keep safe, she might have done something truly crazy and denounced herself as being one of the Senshi altogether.

She snorted. The scouts would have been _extremely _vocal about that. The feeling of failure and the mental image of her turning her back on her friends and fellow scouts made it nearly impossible for Minako to care or dwell on just what the other senshi might have to say.

_I owe it to all of them, now. _The thought was a whisper spread over her consciousness. _I owe _all _of them every miniscule part of my being, every measure of safety I can find for them—all the happiness I have to give. _

Her thoughts did not bode well, she acknowledged, but she knew her duty. She would not leave them again. She would _never _leave _anyone _behind again.

_They deserve a bright future, filled with laughter and joy._

Minako's throat felt tight, and her eyes burned as they began to moisten. She had already failed them once, why did she feel as if she was about to fail them again? Why did it feel as if their time was finally coming to a close?

Why was this oppressing, evilaura hanging its dark shadow over their heads?

_I will make sure_ _they live long enough to have a proper future! _Minako's golden brows lowered in determination. She urged Star Gazer into a canter. _I will die for them—for _all _of them! If it is anyone's life Daidi takes, it will be mine…and mine alone. _

Because she refused to lose her friends again, and she refused to fail her Princess as she had already failed them. A part of her knew her sudden vow was selfish; that she refused to suffer loss but wasn't bothered if they suffered and lived, so long as they lived—and thrived. That was the only condition. It would put Minako's worries to rest. It was all she asked.

Minako looked overhead. Gray clouds were slowly tumbling in. It looked as if it might rain. Sighing in slight defeat, Minako turned Star Gazer toward the stables and slowed him to a walk. Her mind wasn't on the weather, however, when she sensed the familiarity of a dark aura that seemed to draw nearer by the minute. She froze as her senses sharpened, all her focus concentrating on that singular dark aura as if she doubted what her own being was telling her. After a milliseconds hesitation, Minako urged Star Gazer to a trot, knowing she'd have to seek out a stable-hand to warm the white stallion down and groom him shortly thereafter. She wouldn't be able to perform the mundane task that served to calm her unsettled thoughts and the irregular beating of her heart.

She had a Princess to find.

Fast.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Alright, I've been sitting on this chapter for the longest time, so I'm just going to up-date it. I've also completely finished one of the up-coming chapters, so maybe I'll give you all a small glimpse of it in the next one? Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for the lack of action. That comes in the next chapter. Thanks for your continued reviews! They mean a lot! I hope you all enjoyed!


	18. Distrust

About time for an update, ne minna-san? I have had the most interesting week of college courses…with very interesting "signs" about Sailor Moon. I have talked about Mercury in my Research History course, Jupiter in my Spanish course, and as I walked to class with my ipod on shuffle, guess which song came up? The Sailormoon theme song! So, after…uh, too much ado, a nice lengthy chapter that went by entirely too slowly, sad to say. Ah, well. At least you'll get your answer…

_I do not own these Sailor Moon characters!! _

**Untouchable**

**Ch. 18 **

**Distrust**

Minako fled through the palace halls with checked grace, skirts and blond tresses streaming out behind her lithe form as her lips puckered in tensed worry and concentration, mind on her Princess and senses focused on the fast-approaching aura that could only spell great disaster. Her footfalls landed quickly with a constant precision, hands fisted in the abundant material that was her dress. She knew she must have been flashing her ankles and calves and undergarments—there were quite a few startled gasps and squeals made by the maids and the few Princesses she nearly collided into—but her state of dress wasn't among her most pressing concerns at the moment, so her overworking mind refused to dwell on the needless worry.

Instead, Minako put all her strength and energy into finding her Princess—the scouts—whichever came first. At the moment, unfortunately, the leader of the Sailor Senshi wasn't having any luck.

After tossing the reins of the white stallion to a palace hand to groom and feed, Minako fled to the quarters that housed Serenity and her scouts, searching vacant rooms and coming out empty handed and slightly out of breath. She had then raced to the library in hopes of finding Ami—to no avail. The studious sailor scout had not been in her usual location, much to Minako's rapidly increasing frustration and incensed worry. The dining hall would not be serving its daily meal for quite some time, thusly forcing Minako to run around the castle grounds like a reflection on rippling currents of water, wishing with every ounce of her being that she could be in multiple locations simultaneously.

If only _that _were her power…

So here she was, running around like the court fool, with no sign of a saving grace in any shape or form.

_Usagi…where are you?!? _Minako questioned mentally, heart hammering and despair quickly closing in on her.

If she didn't locate the Princess in time…

_I won't think about that. I _can't _think about that! _Minako told herself sternly.

She bounded across castle corridors, upsetting quite a few maidens and staff. Minako didn't pay attention to the status of each individual she collided with or dodged to avoid any longer. They all passed by her in a blur. Careening around a corner, Minako decided to try her last resort—the royal gardens.

She never quite made it that far.

Before she knew it she had barreled down three completely unguarded individuals. She saw a flash of blue before colliding into something soft yet firm, saw a black dress shoe quickly step out of her way, then a bent gray arm reached out and captured her, bringing her body to a halt and saving her from disaster.

Still panting for breath, Minako's brain hardly seemed to function with the pure trepidation gnawing at her, the lack of oxygen to her brain not helping in the least. With three pairs of hands on her she was finally pulled into an upright position. "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and wasn't quite watching where I was going but I had managed to avoid mostly everybody else and then when I ran around that corner I hadn't known anyone was there and I couldn't see any of you and—" Minako paused from her run-on explanation, gasping for breath now that she was truly out of fresh air for her overtaxed lungs. She turned to her savior and cringed.

"Kunzite," She acknowledged, nodding her head in greeting while diverting her gaze, only to have it land upon another of the Prince's guard.

"Princess."

Minako didn't cringe again at the total lack of emotion in the guard's voice. Her bright eyes were too busy watching as General Zoicite murmured things into a Princess' ear while righting her to her feet. Minako flushed slightly, knowing she had knocked the woman aside before barreling into another. Zoicite must have sidestepped to avoid collision while simultaneously helping in avoiding catastrophe.

"I'm very sorry about rudely bumping into you, Princess! I swear on all that is good that I didn't see you there!" Minako didn't want _another _Princess on Usagi's bad side, yet wished she wouldn't feel guilty later if she _didn't _apologize. She didn't know of _one _Princess of the lot that was courteous enough to not judge Usagi. Yet it was known that Usagi and Minako stuck to each other like a horseshoe to a horse's hoof… most of the time. And any enemies of one, was most oftentimes an enemy of the other as well.

"It is quite alright. You did nothing I am unused to, Minako."

Minako blinked, then blinked again. Her wide eyes roved the petite Princess' form and pale blue dress, watching without breathing before she allowed a sense of relief to finally overcome her.

"Ami!" She latched herself onto her friend, and the most sensible of the senshi, effectively pulling the young woman out of Zoicite's concerned embrace.

Her small companion chuckled. "Yes, it is I—"

"Ami! Where is she? _Please _tell me you know her whereabouts! We need to find her _now!" _

Laughter aside, the shorter woman's demeanor abruptly took on a manner of tensed seriousness, eyes locking with a frazzled Minako's.

"What is it? What's happened?"

Minako shook her head frantically, one hand worrying though her tangled hair, the other firmly grasping Ami's forearm.

"I can't answer that right now! Just tell me where she is!"

Minako's manner was cause for great concern, and Ami didn't like the way the blonde's eyes roved the castle corridors as if an enemy would pop out at them at any…

"No…" The word was a whisper.

Minako was having none of it. "Ami…" She warned, her voice pitching lower. "Tell me she's on the castle grounds! _Tell me you know where she is, damn it!!!" _

A mere blink, then the words spilled from Ami's lips. "She went to market earlier today—but she did not go alone!" She was quick to reassure. "She's with Rei and Molly. They went to Molly's aunt's for tea. Rei had been complaining about being cooped up with an ignoramus, so Usagi thought it'd be best if—" Noting her own divergence Ami quickly continued, "They should be back at any moment."

Throat tight and muscles tensed, Minako began to wonder if 'any moment' was good enough—fast enough. Turning on her heel Minako made a mad-dash for the opposite direction, praying that her Princess would return to the relative safety of her senshi and the castle grounds before the dark aura made itself known to all. She called to Ami over her shoulder.

"Find Makoto! And _hurry!" _

"Right!" Ami took off in the other direction with a determined grace, leaving two suspiciously curious generals in their wake.

When the footsteps of the two maidens began to dissipate, Kunzite uttered one simple command.

"Follow her."

With an acquiescent nod, Zoicite slowly trailed along the corridor, then completely dissipated in a flurry of petals before reaching the end of the deserted hallway, leaving only the scent of roses in his wake. With a stormy expression, Kunzite pivoted and followed the trail his blonde Princess had taken only moments before. He would find his answers…and maybe today his mind would finally rest at ease, for his curiosity might finally be appeased.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Why is it that men's egos simply cannot handle the fact that a woman may be able to best them at something?"

Makoto's temper had been slowly on the rise all day. For some odd reason, having the dashing General Nephrite following her around for the entirety of the morning did _not _help to improve matters, handsome though he may be. He had been nothing but silent and brooding all day, throwing occasional caustic remarks at her with little remorse to her hurt feelings or damaged pride.

"Mayhap the reason is that women often _cheat _to win," was the grumbled response from the large man lazily walking behind her with a three-foot distance between them that had yet to be breached.

Makoto took immediate exception to Nephrite's words.

"I won that exercise fair and square! Or are you going to say I gave you a faulty bow, now, too? My aim proved true. I can't say the same for you, however."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Nephrite barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "I was not referring to our short competition with the bow and arrow. I was surmising the Princess Minako's easy ability at deception—which led to her being the victor of the horse competition. You know as well as I she would not have won the race without pulling that little _stunt _of hers."

Makoto growled, pivoting on her heels to face the swaggering General behind her with a furious gaze. "That _stunt _of hers just shows that she is able to think clearly and quickly—and act out what is needed to be done to best one's opponent! It shows discipline and strategy—strong traits that are _usually_ respected and admired."

Nephrite's long strides came to a halt before he had the opportunity to barrel Princess Makoto over. He had to admit she was calculatingly strong—and fiercely loyal to her family. He just didn't trust those she was loyal _to, _and believed her reasons behind her actions were not altogether trustworthy. One had to be on guard with so many unknown princesses traversing through the palace. It was just as easy for a woman to slip a knife through one's ribs, or place poison in one's tea, as it was for any man. And with the stars' increasing silence—then the sudden warning of darkness and danger…Nephrite felt at a loss—and it wasn't a feeling he relished or experienced very often. His fellow Generals' and Prince's unrest and thirst for answers grew to expounding frequencies. He felt similar to a helpless babe—and the weakness of that bothered him more than fear of the future.

"Are those truly strong traits, Princess?" Nephrite asked her quietly in that gravelly voice of his. "Would you want your enemies to best you through trickery? Deceit? Would you bow out honorably if one won through such lowly means, or would you demand a rematch to find out who the champion truly was?"

Makoto was at a loss, and it must have shown on the expression of her face because the General cast a smug grin her way, leaning his head casually to the side in an entirely forbearing manner. He braced his long legs widely apart and leaned toward her, muscled arms crossed effectively over his broad chest. His mouth was near her ear when he murmured, "Or is it simply that none of you like to lose, and will go about any means to ensure that doesn't happen?"

There was an odd sounding threat in that question, but for whatever reason, Makoto wasn't able to identify it. She was having difficulty forcing her lungs to function at his body's nearness as it was.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Was that breathy voice hers? Makoto felt she aught to be ashamed!

Nephrite chuckled in her ear, and the hot expel of air along the appendage and the side of her neck caused a shiver of gooseflesh to rise up along her neck and down the lengths of her arms. She refused to show him how he was effecting her, holding still and tensed, very like a deer poised and silent right before giving into the urge for flight.

"It is very simple, really," Nephrite continued, his arms uncrossing to grab both of Makoto's wrists in a firm, but not harmful manner. The situation caused unease to slip into Makoto's being, his grip feeling very like shackles.

"I don't trust you," He whispered, no hint of remorse in his words. "I don't trust _any _of you. Know this, and know this _well: _you and your precious _cousins—_or whatever the hell they may be—are here because of my Prince's good graces. But once something happens…no matter how slight…I will personally see to it that you are all dismissed from these grounds and banned from the Court until _death. _Do you understand me? Give me one reason…and even the next generations of you and your blood-kin will not be allowed to _look upon _the royal family's faces. Catch my meaning?"

His voice grew to an outright growl, and Makoto felt the vaguest sense of fear slowly penetrate her senses. She paled slowly, breathing softly and shallowly as the pressure holding her wrists tightened almost imperceptibly. This was a warning—and he was trying to intimidate acquiescence out of her.

Well, _this _was most certainly not going to intimidate the scout of Jupiter!

"Unhand me, you cumbersome animal…before I make you do it myself!" Makoto's words were heated and low. Her anger was so great she didn't trust herself to move, for fear she'd hurt the man or give him cause to be more suspicious of her Princess. She did _not _appreciate his words, however, nor his method on handling such suspicion. The only reason Nephrite wasn't flat on his back with a boot pressing in his belly was the knowledge that he did this to protect his Prince. If it had been for any other reason, nothing would have been able to keep him from Jupiter's wrath.

Muscles stiffening, Nephrite leaned forward for further intimidation before finally taking a step backwards and releasing her wrists. Makoto allowed her hands to drop to her sides, glaring with resentment at the General before her as she strove to not make any movement to show that she was, in fact, intimidated. Forest green eyes met his dark gaze with resolved anger. She refused to speak, afraid of what might spill from her clenched teeth.

Like a predator before it strikes, Nephrite began to slowly circle the tall woman before him, taking in every aspect of her appearance and the marked control of her undoubted surge of anger as it neared its breaking point. Makoto refused to be baited. She stood tall and firm—tensed, but uncaring as he continued to stalk around her form. Her gaze focused on the outer stables across the way, then past whinnying horses toward where she and Nephrite has had their archery competition in the outer field, until his penetrating gaze became almost too much to bear.

"You are strong and fit—a fighter, perhaps? Though your proficiency with a bow might lead one to believe it is more than that. You are perhaps a weapons' specialist? Tell me: how many weapons can you use with efficiency?"

Makoto didn't budge. The pattern of her breathing never faltered. This was utter madness—cruelty. She had never had such bitter animosity directed solely at her. His scathing remarks struck home—more so than she wished to acknowledge. If only she could come clean. If only there was a way to protect everyone at once.

If only she could trust this Prince of Earth and his Generals…

But who could trust such a person, when one receives such blatant distrust in return? She would never tell them her secrets. Her life before her Princess's—was that not the oath of the Senshi? She could never trust one who was so adamantly against her and everything she stood for.

"Your gaze is hardened. Have you seen much fighting in your days? Experienced the meaning of death? Your body's strength betrays you. You stand balanced, on the balls of your feet, as if waiting for attack. You are ready to defend yourself, no? Tell me, _Princess, _are you also ready to kill?"

Shocked beyond what Makoto could have imagined possible, wide green eyes stared into deep brown as Nephrite stood in front of her now, eyes calculated and mocking. There was a danger to his expression, but Makoto was too incensed to hold her tongue and heed the foreboding sense of worse things to come.

"How _dare _you!" She blurted, taking a step toward him as her hands fisted before her. "You have _no _right to say these things to me! I have been nothing but solicitous the moment I stepped onto palace grounds! You have no right to censure me, and ridicule me, and accuse me of things I have not done, and would _never _consider doing! Do you honestly think me to be a low creature such as the one you describe? Am I to believe you think me a being without morals? Without cause or justice? Because I assure you—you know absolutely _nothing _about me and mine! Nor with you ever if you continue to go about this in such a way! Your intimidation tactics will be put to better use elsewhere! I will never yield to one such as you!"

She was flat on her back atop the compact earthen floor before she was able to draw another breath—before she noticed the man move. The wind was knocked from her lungs, and her astonished gaze sought out and captured the hardened eyes of her captor as he held her against the ground. When her lungs finally captured a breath of air, Makoto dared not breathe. Judging by the look in Nephrite's eyes, she could tell he wasn't playing games. She was in more danger than she thought if he was _this _serious.

"Give me _one _good reason I shouldn't slit your throat, and get rid of you and your kin and any sort of trouble you may bring."

If Makoto thought staring into the depths of Daidi's eyes contained a bleak outlook for the future, she could safely say she was staring death's eyes in the face right now—depending on her actions or words…if she could find her voice at such a time.

Nephrite continued before Makoto truly began to fret over the loss of use of her vocal chords.

"Since the moment you and Princess Usagi arrived, the stars have been silent through the night. Now they warn me of darkness—a danger nearly incomprehensible." Nephrite's hard face proved unyielding as he brought the gap between their faces closer and closer, until she could see miniscule flecks of gold within the depths of his gaze. The general practically snarled at her while he rhetorically asked, "I wonder why that is?"

Makoto clenched her eyes shut and turned her head to the side to avoid such a hateful stare. She winced while her body refused to relax, muscles coiling and tensing for preparation of something—a fight or defense—she didn't rightly know. Her heart couldn't handle such a look from the hardened general. Her throat wanted to close up, and her head pounded while her lungs burned. For some reason she couldn't handle such a look from this general—not when she knew his distrust was for all the wrong reasons, and she had done nothing to merit it.

Nothing but kept a few well-placed secrets about her identity, the sailor scouts, her Princess, and the destruction upon the Moon Kingdom…along with the fact that she very well knew what exactly the impending dark and incomprehensible doom was that was headed their way.

Yeah. She hadn't kept _much _from them.

"You've got it all wrong…"

They were the only words Makoto was able to press out of the confines of her tight vocal chords, but it hardly mattered for the fact that Nephrite was staring with quite rapt attention at the earrings adorning Makoto's lobes.

Rose earrings.

_Pink _rose earrings.

_Could it be?_

Nephrite couldn't believe it. He didn't know if the earrings were some sort of a sign, or if it was mere coincidence, but the fact remained that he was too stunned to be able to think coherently for the space of a few minutes.

Tentatively, a large, calloused hand swept along the outer rim of Makoto's ears with a shaky disquiet. An unnerved sigh eased through his lips when Makoto winced away, her eyes still tightly closed against him. With an odd calm he didn't feel, Nephrite finally found his voice enough to ask, "How long have you had these earbobs?"

Completely stunned by the sudden change of atmosphere, Makoto opened her eyes with a vague uncertainty, only to find Nephrite's riveted stare a little too intense for her liking. Hesitantly, so as not to startle the man above her, she raised her hand and touched her rose earring with the tips of two fingers.

"These? I have had them for years. My Princess—they were a gift from Princess Usagi when I was very young." She smiled fondly in memory, her gaze stretching out to times not seen, but remembered. She gave a rueful chuckle. "My ears weren't pierced at the time, but that was remedied quickly." Blinking, gaze returning to the present, Makoto's questioning gaze met Nephrite's thoughtful one. "This is the only pair I'll ever wear—it's the only pair I need." Makoto focused on first Nephrite's right eye, then his left, before once again focusing on his right as a nearly imperceptible furrow appeared between her brows. "Why do you ask?"

"A gift. From the Princess Usagi, you say…" Nephrite rose up from the ground, releasing his hold on the toughened woman sprawled out before him. When he was on his feet he held his hand out to her, which Makoto accepted with no small amount of uncertainty. Standing upright once more, Makoto began to shake the dust from her skirts, eyes never leaving the general's face. Her heart hammered a maddening rhythm, and her gloved hands trembled ever-so-slightly. Just what was she supposed to make out of what had just transpired?

What _had _just transpired?

"Princess…" Nephrite shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, as if searching for the right words. "I apologize for my earlier…behavior. I acted as a scoundrel unfit to be in a woman's presence. I would appreciate it immensely if we could attempt to put this memory far from our minds…if you find yourself willing to do so." He sighed, then growled, running a hand through his heavy, wild hair. "I have no excuse that I am sure you would care to listen to, so may I humbly beg forgiveness for any unjust accusations, and any threats made upon your person?"

Makoto blinked, then narrowed her eyes at the general while her mind rapidly searched for a catch. "Why the apology? Why have your mannerisms changed so completely. Is this some sort of charade, General?"

Nephrite gave a stern shake of the head and seemed quick to reassure her. "I have been…upset, as of late. Worried over stressful circumstances that seem to be out of my control, and I believe I simply wanted someone to blame them upon. Please accept my apology as such. I would like to start over with a…blank slate, if you please."

"An interesting notion…" Makoto breathed, voice low and guarded. Silence descended for a lengthy amount of time between them. Neither took a step toward, or away from the other. Nephrite stood at attention, as though awaiting judgment. Makoto didn't know how to respond to such a request. Her brain still was unable to make sense of anything that had transpired just moments before.

"I suppose…it would be best…to put this matter behind us."

Nephrite had the grace to look relatively relieved. He bowed formally at the waist. "You are too kind, Highness."

"You will, however, bestow this courtesy upon my kin as well, I hope? For your words slandered them as well, did they not?"

Nephrite grinned widely as he rose from his bow. "You are indeed wise. I shall have no preconceived notions of your family, either, Princess. From this moment forth, we begin anew. This idea is quite refreshing, is it not?"

Quirking a smile in the General's direction, Makoto nodded in agreement. Perhaps something good would come from this encounter.

"Will you allow me to walk you to the palace, Princess?" Giving a short bow, Nephrite extended his hand out to the woman before him.

With a small curtsy, Makoto placed her long-fingered hand in his. "How thoughtful of you. I thank you."

Nephrite chuckled, tucking her arm through his. "It is quite a beautiful day, today, is it not? The heavens will be clear, this night."

Makoto hummed in accordance, listening to the bird's chatter and admiring the warmth of the sun's rays. Perhaps if she focused more on the weather her sensitized brain wouldn't send her body signals of the heat and closeness of his body in relation to hers. She didn't want to dwell on what had transpired between them. She didn't want to remember the secrets or distrust between them.

She didn't want her brain to think at all.

A low rumbling resounded from General Nephrite's chest, and Makoto had to press her lips together to contain her laughter.

"It is because of days like these one should be thankful," Nephrite murmured softly, eyes scanning the palace grounds as they neared one of the palace's many entrances. "It is a fond notion to stop time when all is going well, is it not?"

Makoto smiled, tucking her head down as her head bobbed up and down once more. "It is." _Oh, to be Sailor Pluto, though I do not envy her the duty she must bear. But if I could stop time, maybe I would want to stop it right here, before things get worse. It would be nice…right here would be nice…_

"_Makoto!"_

All notions of what would and wouldn't be nice shattered with that one shout of urgency. Makoto whipped around to the sound of the voice she rarely heard raised on any occasion. Flying toward her in all possible haste was Ami, blue skirts entwined in limbs, but what caught Makoto's attention most was the look of stark terror on Ami's face.

"What? What is it?!" Makoto demanded, body alert and ready for action. Forest green eyes scanned the surrounding area before meeting Ami's deep blue and purely panicked gaze.

"_Usagi!" _

With that one word, Makoto was racing toward the front of the palace grounds, right at Ami's heels. Shock and terror ran through her. Images of the destruction of the Moon Kingdom flashed before her mind's eye as remembrance of pain at Daidi's hand burned through her.

She couldn't be here. Not yet. They weren't prepared!

"I don't sense her anywhere!" Makoto admitted, casting about wildly for Daidi's unforgettable aura of…absence.

"She's up ahead—with Molly and Rei!" Ami shouted back, footfalls slamming an even beat into the earth below.

Makoto's eyes widened impossibly so. "_What?! _Daidi's with them? They'll be _killed! _Molly should have never—"

Ami interrupted her. "No! Not Daidi! Usagi! Usagi's with Molly and Rei!"

Now Makoto was confused. If they were running, didn't that mean someone was in danger? And usually if that was the case, wasn't it—more often than not—a certain pigtailed Princess of the Moon?

"Then what's wrong?" Makoto shouted back, frustration mounting once more. "Who is—"

Ami and Makoto turned a corner and came to an abrupt stop. Before them were Molly and Usagi, being tugged along by a frantic looking Rei. Loud protests were heard being issued forth from Usagi's large lungs as Molly looked utterly confused and slightly afraid. Rei spotted the two senshi in disguise and quickly changed her route, a look of vast relief calming the tensed expression of her face from mere moments before.

"_Usagi! Rei!" _

The shout came from the other direction, Minako appearing from the front entrance of the castle as she made an all-out dash toward her Princess and companions. None of the senshi paid any mind to the fact that, one by one, the Prince's Guard were showing up and looking none-too-pleased with the show of hysterics.

"Rei! Blast it all! What on _earth _are you doing, tugging us back here so suddenly? You nearly pulled my arm from my socket!"

"I saw it!" Rei blurted out as Minako, Ami, and Makoto joined the group. "I-in the fire! I saw—I felt—and Usagi…"

"I know!" Minako latched onto her Princess' arm, gaze flying wildly about. The aura was coming ever nearer. Such darkness could only belong to—

"We have to get her inside!" Rei shouted, motioning wildly about, wide eyes scanning the air about them.

"Who?!" Makoto demanded. "Who is it?!"

A flurry of movement where there once was none, and Makoto had the answer to her question. A dry chuckle electrified the air around them as a body appeared, floating in the air, a dark void seemingly surrounding its form.

"Why, hello dear Princess. Thought you could get away from me?"

Heads turned as one, faces paling before splashes of color ignited the fury of each scout present. Usagi's clear gaze widened in horror as she stared, color leeched from her face before fists clenched and her lips curled into an uncharacteristic snarl. Her heated glare of unrepentance spoke volumes as she stared up at the being she so wished to be rid of for eternity.

"You are not welcome here!" Usagi spat, voice pitched low with hatred and betrayal. "How dare you show your face here?! How could you even _think _that after…after…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She _still _couldn't bring herself to say the words.

_Destroyed…destroyed. An entire Kingdom…destroyed…_

"Ah, ah, Highness. I daresay you aught to think before your words run away with you. I have searched long and hard for you since that desolate night. To think of the turmoil you must have gone through…"

"What do _you _know?!" Usagi exclaimed. "You play no part in any future of _mine…_so _leave this place, _before we force you to! You taint this planet with your presence!"

"Tsk, tsk. Is that really anything to say…to your betrothed? You break my heart…little rabbit."

Usagi growled, backing up a step as if the distance would save her from his words. "I will never marry one such as you," she vowed vehemently. "And you don't _have _a heart…Diamond."


	19. Banish the Darkness

_Well…I feel really bad for not updating regularly, so I am hoping to get this chapter out really soon. Yes, I should be studying. But am I?? Nah! Here you all are! This chapter is dedicated to all those who are still with me! I hope you all enjoy!_

_I do not own Sailor Moon! . _

**Untouchable **

**Ch. 19**

The palace grounds were eerily silent, most of the activity taking place inside castle walls. A hushed current of anticipation hung in the air, however, though many did not know why they were experiencing the feeling at all. Goosebumps rose over flesh, and maidservants kept glancing over their shoulders as if expecting they were being watched. A dark energy crackled and electrified what had once been a calm late afternoon, rising the hairs at the backs of people's necks and along their arms.

Many thought later that the feelings of unease were a fluke of too many worries, or perhaps lack of a good night's rest.

For those in the courtyard outside palace walls…they knew better.

A man wearing interesting attire and a dangerous smirk across his face, floated a good six feet off the ground—not bothering to hide the fact that, yes, he had unnatural powers, especially for this place called Earth, and that the dark energy swirling around his form was indeed a part of him that could not be anything good for the other observers outdoors.

Many palace staff saw the dark, up-side-down crescent moons on the man's forehead and broke out into a thick sweat, scurrying away as fast as their legs would take them. After all—the looks on the General's faces was anything but a pleasant one once they arrived. It looked as though things were about to turn sour, and no one wanted to stay for such an ugly battle. They knew about the mysterious powers of the universe—and they knew if anyone had to protect Earth from such disaster, it would be the crown Prince and his Generals, for weren't the Generals hand picked at a young age to protect the would-be King once it was known that they, too, possessed unnatural powers of a great strength?

Earth's people just didn't understand these powers, and therefore oftentimes pretended they didn't exist. It was easier that way. No one mentioned the Prince or his Generals' uncanny abilities, and everyone went on about their day. It's hard to understand that which you don't possess…

So, once the Prince strode out of doors with his first General at his heels, one needed only glance at the dark expressions on Mamoru and Kunzite's faces to know things would not bode well, and that it was a convenient time to use the privy…for a few hours at best.

For one Princess Usagi and her guards, however, they didn't take their eyes off of the pale, white-haired man before them, and his unfeeling gaze was riveted to Usagi's face.

_Serenity's _face.

Usagi hadn't thought of that. Her bout of anger pushed aside, Usagi quickly cast her gaze to the girls around her as trepidation entered her form like a slow-working cure—knowing she'd still feel miserable for quite some time yet. The looks on her soldier's faces answered her question. Yes, they thought about the possibility of Diamond mentioning Usagi's given name, and no—they didn't like this situation in the least.

Closing her eyes in painful remembrance, Usagi tried to forget the looks Diamond had sent her time and again while he last visited the Moon Kingdom. She hadn't been able to step out of her quarters without him being there, escorting her places, following her every hour of the day. It started out innocent enough—if slightly unnerving and creepy. But then he became more bold—quicker to anger. No one had been allowed near her while he was with her, or he would use brute force to keep them at bay.

That had included the senshi at one time—and they had _not _been happy about that incident. After trying to kidnap Serenity away in the middle of the night, Serenity and the senshi had had him forcefully escorted home earlier than he had planned.

Usagi had hoped she was rid of him.

Now she knew she was mistaken.

"Molly, please go inside."

Usagi whispered the words, but left no room for argument. She was glad she glanced over her shoulder at the senshi, or she might not have remembered Molly was still with them. The kind servant girl didn't need to get involved with this.

With a look of confusion and great concern, Molly curtsied and slowly turned away to do as bid. She walked to the palace doors, glancing over her shoulder at her newly acquired friends with uncertainty. There wasn't anything she could do. She knew that, but…

Facing forward once again, Molly gasped and took a quick step backwards to avoid collision. She had almost run into the Prince of Earth!

Dipping into a low curtsy, Molly blushed at her near blunder. "A thousand apologies, my Prince." Glancing up from her lowered position, she noticed the Prince's gaze narrowed on something past her and above her head.

"Who is he?"

The foreboding tone left shiver after shiver to rake across Molly's skin in fear. Bowing her head, she managed to barely get out, "Th-th-the Princesses c-called him D-Diamond, my lord." He must have arrived to the scene very recently, Molly deducted. If only she could flee into the safety of the palace as Princess Usagi had instructed!

"Hm. I see." After a slight tense moment Mamoru continued, "You are dismissed."

Nodding rapidly, Molly quickly gained her feet and fled into the palace, looking back only once.

"You know of him, my Prince?" Kunzite asked, watching with rapt attention what was about to unfold.

"I do. This does not bode well, Kunzite. He is not anyone I wished to meet during my lifetime."

Kunzite's mind was reeling with his Prince's admission. There were very few his Prince would wish whole-heartedly to never meet. So now, the question was, how did the Princesses know such a Prince?

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Diamond lowered himself to the ground as Usagi merely stood watching blankly. As first one foot, then the other touched down to earth Minako caught the gazes of her fellow scouts. With his first step toward Usagi, Minako and the others immediately stepped in front of the fair maiden, effectively blocking her from Diamond's view.

"It was stated before, _Prince Diamond, _that Princess _Usagi _does not wish to remain in your presence. You will leave us, _immediately!" _Minako did not wish to see how this would be carried out. She would go to any measure necessary to keep Diamond from her Princess. She knew without a doubt that nothing good could possibly come from this encounter.

Diamond looked down his elegant, long nose as the blond standing before him disdainfully. "I do not wish to speak to _you, _imp. Step aside. I wish to only address my love."

Rei scoffed, body itching for battle. She smirked at the Prince of Darkness before her, baring the whites of her teeth. "_Love!_ Tell me, _Prince: _what is love to you but in name only? Usagi is right! You haven't a heart, and you most certainly do not love! Be gone from here before you taint everyone with your uselessness!"

Diamonds false sense of good humor vanished with those words. He scowled darkly, lifted his hand, and swept it to the side, sending a wave of power along with it. Usagi and the girls gasped as Rei was whisked away by the force, her elegant form crumpling as it slammed into the hard earth a multitude of feet away.

"Monster!" Makoto shouted, balling her fists as indecision tore through her. Run to her fallen friend, or stay to protect Usagi?

Ami, on the other hand, was already racing to Rei's side to check for serious injury. She had almost lost her once. She refused to lose Mars by _Diamond's _hand!

"Rei!" Usagi attempted to rush to the firebrand's side, but was stopped by a strong hand belonging to the leader of the senshi. Usagi brought her worried gaze up to Minako's impenetrable one, trying hard not to cry over something as small as this.

"How is she?" Minako sent the question to Ami, though her hateful glare stayed riveted to Diamond's face.

Ami's hands ran the length of Rei's body, feeling for broken limbs from the fall. She pursed her lips as she checked the regularity of Rei's pulse, then peeled back the woman's eyelids to check for concussion. "She seems fine, yet unconscious," came Ami's tight reply. Her icy glare met Diamond's sardonic smirk when she said, "It seems as though he learned to draw energy from his adversaries, much like someone _else _we know. I wonder where he learned it from?" Ami asked thoughtfully—rhetorically.

"You!" Color drained from Usagi's face until it would seem there wasn't a drop of blood in her being. She looked about ready to faint. "_You _were behind the attack?!" Her voice was raspy and quiet, though none-the-less demanding.

Diamond shook his head mockingly, tisking once more. "Really, Princess. You think so lowly of me? I don't believe I will ever recover from such an accusation…" By the tone of his voice, it was known he couldn't care less. He took a few steps closer to Usagi, causing Minako and Makoto to take one step closer to their Princess as well. "Is this how you treat the man who has come to offer you his hand?" Diamond continued, his mask of politeness back in place. "I have missed seeing your beautiful face, Highness. After hearing such dreadful news as to the condition of your Kingdom…well, I thought it imperative to find you and offer you sanctuary. You will, most certainly, be well looked after."

Usagi shrank back from his too-strong stare. She firmly shook her head as she forced herself to breathe, and stand tall. She would not cower from this man!

"I will never go anywhere with you willingly, Diamond. I had thought you would know that by now."

A dark scowl lit upon Diamond's face once again as he stopped his onward progress toward the wayward Princess. "Is this really how you feel? I have come to make you my Queen, yet you push away my love for you so easily?" He demanded, dark energy crackling around him as his temper rose to new extremes.

This time it was Usagi's turn to scoff, looking at the Prince of the Dark Moon with disdain. "You claim you love me? Where were you when my Kingdom fell?! If you are so well informed as to the goings-on of my Kingdom, where were you when we were attacked? You are a _coward, _Diamond! Or did everything simply play into your hands? You wanted my crown and couldn't have it, so you waited for what was second best! Take my Kingdom from me and leave me with nothing! Is that what you thought would bring me crawling to you? Let me assure you… _I do not crawl! _And I will _never _be Queen to such a dark Kingdom! _I will never marry a man so saturated in evil!" _

After such a proclamation, the air around the outside occupants fairly sizzled with raw, destructive energy. Rei groaned softly before coming to, but her voice was the only sound to break the sudden silence. Diamond's aura flared, the thin moons on his forehead seeping darkness into the area, adding to the flare of evil intent encompassing Prince Diamond's quaking form.

"You should not have said such things, Princess…"

The voice was soft and low, quiet with a blaring threat intermixed. As Rei stood with Ami's help, quickly cataloguing the situation, her amethyst eyes widened before she tugged Ami's arm to race toward their Princess, firmly planting themselves between Usagi and Diamond once more. Rei received a few concerned looks and brushed them aside. Nothing would distract her from her duty. Sure, she felt weak as a newborn lamb oddly enough, but she wasn't injured, and she wouldn't move from her position for the life of her.

"I have offered you protection. I assure you: you _want _to take it." His eyes flashed, his head lowered, but he wouldn't break eye contact. He had waited for this day for so long. She _would _be his. His to look at—his to touch; his to revere for the remainder of his days.

"Protection? I do not need protection from the likes of _you! _And I will never take such an offer, no matter what you threaten."

"Your _mother…_would want you safely looked after, Princess. Or have you already forgotten her?"

Gasps of outrage came from more than one occupant. Usagi went deathly still.

"How _dare _you—"

"Why you…"

"Silence!"

Usagi's protectors obeyed immediately. Turning from her four companions to Diamond, Usagi's demeanor changed completely. She stood tall and firm, and the expression on her face proved she would not be swayed by anything added to the conversation. Chin high and shoulders back, Usagi allowed all her negative emotions come second to her firm resolve as she addressed the heir to the Dark Moon Kingdom.

"You have _no right _to mention my mother's memory, nor do you have any right in being here. For the sake of Earth and its occupants, you _will _leave, Diamond. Spread your darkness elsewhere! I'll not have it here!"

Diamond raised a single silver eyebrow at her words. "You hold no power over the goings on, here. I will stay so long as I desire…and I desire to stay here for however long you remain…until you agree to be my Queen."

Usagi growled in frustration. "I told you! I will not have you! I will not taint myself with the likes of you! My mother raised me well, and my morals will not be put aside for this so-called _sanctuary _you offer. I do not need it! I have all I need here, with me. My sense of love and justice will prevail. I'll not let the darkness take hold of me. Not _ever!" _

"_Ser—"_

"Diamond!" Minako shouted loudly, interrupting him, praying he wouldn't finish her Princess's name.

"You heard her, so _leave!" _Rei shouted, crouching into a fighter's position, planning on _making _the man leave if he refused, weakness be damned.

"You're not welcome here, and Usagi has made her choice. You failed to win her good favors years ago, _Prince Diamond. _She's too good for you!" Makoto bellowed, also sinking into a fighter's pose.

"Is that so?" Diamond asked, hands held in tight fists at his sides. "I think not. You forgot one thing, since the time of my last visit to your Kingdom, _pests. _I do not like to lose!"

The moment the words were out of his mouth, he disappeared. Bodies tensed as pairs of eyes scanned the area.

"Is he gone?" Usagi asked in a soft voice, the slightest bit of hope evident in her voice.

"Don't let your guard down!" Ami warned, desperately wishing she was transformed so she could locate the man to see whether he had fled or not.

It was then Diamond reappeared _behind _Serenity. The fact was barely able to register before a sphere of black energy shot from his hand towards the Princess, expanding to a greater size as it neared Usagi's form. All eyes stared. It happened so fast. One moment he was gone, the next he was there and Usagi was vulnerable and in danger.

"_No!!!" _The exclamation tore through Minako's vocal chords as her feet sprung into action. Flat hands pushed Usagi away with pure, brute force as the sphere of energy encompassed Minako's body instead. Then both Minako and the black sphere were gone.

"No!!" Usagi cried from her sprawled position on the ground. Tears glistened in her eyes as her fisted gloved hand slammed against the ground in anguished torture. Usagi pushed herself to her feet, glaring balefully at Diamond through her tears. "Give her back!" She demanded loudly, as if that might have some effect on the outcome of her dear friend. Tears now littered her face, making her clear complexion red and blotchy. "_Give her back!!!" _

Diamond looked shocked by Usagi's animosity and outrage. He also was not pleased his plan had been foiled. "You for her, Princess." Diamond breathed, suddenly relieved by the turn of events. Everyone knew how protective Serenity was of her scouts.

"Never!" Rei shouted, leaping between Diamond and his prey, holding out an arm as if to keep Usagi at bay.

"Give her back _now, _Diamond, or I swear to you, you will not leave here unscathed," Usagi vowed.

It was the rapidly growing aura around the Princess that decided it for him. He wanted her for a bride, not an enemy. And he most _certainly _did not wish to die by her hand.

The large orb of darkness reappeared, adrift in the air before lowering to the ground, flickering, and then disappearing completely and leaving an unconscious Minako in its wake.

"What did you do to her?!" Makoto demanded, voice feral.

Prince Diamond shrugged. "Nothing she won't recover from. You are lucky I felt to be in such an accommodating mood this day. I assure you, next time will not be so."

"There will _be _no future meeting, I assure you. Not on _my _land."

The deep, unyielding voice belonged to none other than Prince Mamoru himself. Usagi gasped, head whipping around to the sound of his voice. Her mouth dropped open when she saw his tensed form and angered expression. When she noticed his guard around him, holding onto what had to have been their last bit of restraint, Usagi sheepishly cowered, bowing her head and bringing her lower lip between her teeth.

_Why _were the Prince and his Generals around always at the _worst _of times?

"I, Prince of Earth and heir to the throne, hereby deny you any rights to enter this planet's ozone. Understood, Prince Diamond, heir to the Dark Moon kingdom and enemy of peace?"

Sucking in an enraged breath of air, Diamond's eyes traveled from the Prince of Earth's cerulean blue, to Serenity's anxious cornflower blue. Then he threw back his head and laughed.

"Now I understand," Diamond said, tone and expression mocking, "Yes, it makes sense now. I was wondering why you would change such precious hair as your own, Princess. So long as you keep up this charade, I will not press my suit. Know this, however, _Princess. _I _will _have you, and no other. And you, my dear, will belong to no man aside from myself!"

Now that he had planted the seed of doubt into the Prince of Earth's mind, Diamond turned to give a short, disrespectful bow to the crown Prince of such a wasted planet. "Your _Highness," _He spat, then once again vanished into his own darkness, teleporting himself away from the one woman he vowed he would own, body and soul.

Once Diamond disappeared, Usagi didn't spare a single glance for Prince Mamoru or his Generals. She broke out at an all-out run for Minako's prone form, dropping to her knees beside the woman and lifting the blonde's head to her lap.

"Minako? Minako, _please! Wake up!" _Slow, hot tears continued to trail to her chin as Usagi brushed pale tresses out of Minako's face with trembling hands. "Minako…" Usagi's voice cracked.

"Princess?" Ami's voice was quiet with hesitance. "May I…?"

Usagi raised her face to Ami's concerned gaze, anguish pouring from her body in waves. Her eyes begged Ami to make sure Minako would get better.

"Please."

Nodding, Ami slowly knelt by her fallen companion, checking first for outer injuries, then inspecting with her senses.

"Her energy has been drained…quite rapidly in a very short amount of time. It was…taxing for her. I believe she will improve with rest, your Highness. It seems…Diamond did not want to take any chances of you being able to get away. Had you been captured…your strength and powers would have been zapped, as Minako's were. It is…fortunate you weren't taken."

Air expelled from Usagi's lungs as she shook her head in denial. "Fortunate?!" She demanded quietly. Before she could go into a full-out rant, however, a large hand settled on her shoulder. Looking up at the man before her, Usagi didn't know what to think or do.

"Prince Mamoru?" She asked, wondering if she could deal with his interrogation after such an ordeal.

"May I help?"

Blinking, Usagi found herself almost unable to comprehend his words.

No demanding of an explanation? No anger, resentment, or betrayal directed at her? No: we need to talk? What had gotten into him?

Nodding blankly, Usagi could only watch with a shocked gaze as Mamoru knelt by Minako's side, clasping the prone figure's hand in his as his other hand lightly grasped Minako's chin.

"No sign of trauma? No head injury?" Mamoru asked, getting straight to business.

"None, your Highness," Ami offered when Usagi still hadn't gained her voice.

"How is her pulse? The regularity of her breathing?" He continued, face and tone serious.

Now the others were gathering around, trying to see what was happening.

"Her breathing is shallow, but even; pulse slow, but steady."

Mamoru nodded, and Usagi reached down to clasp Minako's other hand, grasping it tightly. Mamoru happened to see the tense expression on Usagi's face and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Do not tax yourself, Princess. Minako's condition is not dire. She will be fine with rest. It is as Princess Ami says."

Meeting the Prince's eyes, Usagi found she couldn't help but believe the Prince's words. Giving a small, shaky smile, Usagi nodded in agreement. "Thank you…" She managed, voice sounding tight and gravelly.

Mamoru gave a small nod in return, then turned the attention from him to his men. "Zoicite, please head to the infirmary with Princess Ami and prepare a bed for Princess Minako. Get Princess Ami anything she might require for the betterment of her cousin."

Zoicite bowed to his Prince, hiding his confusion. "As you desire, my Prince." He turned a reassuring smile to Princess Ami, bowed once again, and offered her his arm. "Allow me to escort you."

Blushing prettily, Ami cast a confused look to Usagi before nodding and accepting the proffered arm. "I already have a mental list of what we will need. If you could ask for a bin of water and some herbal tea, I would indeed appreciate it, General Zoicite."

Their conversation continued until they entered palace walls.

"Perhaps you would like to go with them, Princess Rei?" Mamoru asked, though she could've sworn he hadn't even glanced her way once. She had to admit, she was still feeling rather woozy, and weak, and was swaying on her feet…

"Allow me to assist her!"

Rei closed her eyes in resignation. "It just _had _to be you, to offer, didn't it?" She turned to the blonde General and heaved a sigh that proved she was not happy with the offer, but grudgingly accepted the arm offered to her. "I'm only accepting because the ground is rushing toward me and my ears are roaring, just so you know," she added snootily, refusing to meet his eyes.

Jaedite smirked. "I know, I know. I won't think this is an admission of love, Princess."

"_What _did you say?!" Rei demanded, not realizing the General was chuckling as he ushered her indoors. "I most _certainly _do not hold _any _such feelings for you! Mark my words, General! Are you even listening?!"

Usagi blocked the conversation out. She turned to Mamoru. "Should we carry her inside now? I'm almost afraid to move her…"

"I'll do it," Makoto offered, bending down to scoop her friend up.

"No. Allow me."

There was no time to argue as Makoto was brusquely bumped out of the way by a platinum-haired General, his expression tightly composed.

"General Kunzite?" Usagi questioned, more surprised than he.

"If I may, my Prince?" Kunzite inquired, though he was already pulling the woman into his arms. "You shouldn't have done that," Kunzite murmured quietly in his Prince's ear, only for him to hear.

Mamoru didn't comment. He stood aside as Minako was safely transported into Kunzite's embrace. He watched as Nephrite opened the palace doors for his stone-faced companion and the two Princesses trailing after their unconscious friend. All the while Mamoru wondered about his actions, and his fierce need and wish to protect. As they all ventured inside Mamoru was left alone with his pensive thoughts, unsure if he was saddened or relieved that his attempts at distraction had worked to keep the Princesses' attention away from him and on his Generals.

For none had noticed the golden aura that had transferred from him to Minako as he assessed her injuries and fed her his strength.


	20. Need and Frailty

I am back!

So~ without further ado:

_I do not own Sailor Moon._

**Untouchable**

**Ch. 20**

In a dark corridor of the Rose Court Palace, a blue-eyed queen's smiling and carefree façade froze and then faltered when she felt the first stirrings of a dark aura on her planet. Deep lines of worry creased Queen Gaia's brow as her gaze slid in concern to her husband's resting form. Her heart thudded painfully in her ribs, and every instinct within her being screamed at her to _find her son. _To _protect _him. Every nerve ending in her body hummed ominously as her breathing stuttered in her lungs.

Another strong urge built within her—overcame her so strongly and completely the Queen found herself hunched over and gasping for breath. Her very soul cried out.

_Honor thy word—protect that which you vowed heart and soul to protect._

Fear clutched and held at her very being as a sweat broke out upon her form. Her rasping breaths for air echoed loudly in her ears, yet still her oblivious husband slept.

_Her King._

An odd calm settled upon her just as suddenly as the evil presence had, and suddenly all was well. Queen Gaia lifted trembling fingers to her temple, suddenly feeling a strong urge to weep. The burden upon her son's shoulders was great indeed, but then, so was the burden of a certain Queen and Mother.

"I will keep to my vow, my dearest friend…" Queen Gaia murmured softly, gazing into the mirror of her own reflection, searching for the gaze she knew would not be there. "Though I truthfully do not know if I am able to be as strong as you were…"

… … …

Usagi found herself moving quite frantically around the palace after Diamond's little _visit. _She ate her supper, with much urging from not only her scouts, but from a certain Prince and his Generals as well, and felt quite put out by the fact. It seemed in the space of a day, she did not only seemingly have _four _guardians knit-picking at her—but _nine, _Prince included, though she found he _sometimes _kept an air of forced formality between them, which was a nice reprieve from the reminder of a certain, sensual kiss.

In concern for her friends' safety and well-being however, Usagi's frantic mind worried nothing about protocol, formalities, _nor _remembrance of certain kisses exchanged away from prying eyes. She found herself once again making her way to the infirmary, anxiety never leaving her form entirely—even after her numerous visits throughout the hours of the day.

As she rounded a corner and entered the hall that would lead to Minako's resting form, Usagi's light eyes landed on a tall figure just emerging from the room she had her sights upon. Hands wringing helplessly, she found herself coming slowly to a halt before the Prince she at once recognized.

"How is she?" She asked lightly without preamble, unable to keep the uncertainty out of her voice.

Prince Mamoru smiled down at her kindly, then reached out to warmly place his hands over hers to stop her agitated movements. "She will be fine, Princess. We've reassured you time and again today, but I will continue to reassure you for as long as you need for the words to finally appease you."

Usagi sighed, shoulders slumping, and she allowed the Prince to place an arm around her waist and steer her the way she had come. "I'm sorry. She's very—very important to me." Usagi's throat tightened and she felt hot, shamed tears well up and tumble down the length of her face. The idea of losing one of them—_any _of them…

She shuddered and her body turned cold at the idea.

"Usagi."

Her heart stilled at the slight amount of force used to say her name without its title. Wide-eyed, she found both her shoulders suddenly grasped in the Prince's strong hands as he spun her to face him, his expression calm, and very serious.

She stared.

"Usagi." He said her name again, but her attention was already captured. "Princess Rei is regaining her energy exceptionally well after her ordeal, and has striven to prove this to you by demanding she not stay in the infirmary, am I right?"

His dark brows did wonders to contrast the blue in his gaze.

Usagi found herself slowly nodding.

"She did not wish to worry you, and has shown herself to be strong enough to not remain solely in her rooms for the remainder of the day. _Princess Minako _is healing just the same, and I can promise you that by tomorrow, she will be as healthy as ever. I give you my word."

A frown crossed pouty lips, but Usagi regarded Mamoru as seriously as he was regarding her. Finally she sighed, and ducked her head. "I understand." Her tears were already drying.

The pressure on her shoulders was suddenly gone, and Usagi felt her heart plummet slightly as a part of her yearned for his touch. Which was ridiculous, right? But then one hand rested lightly around her waist, and Usagi's gaze snapped back up to Prince Mamoru's face as his other hand cupped the side of her face, thumb gently brushing the line of her tears.

"This upset you greatly."

A soft sob that sounded suspiciously part laugh erupted from Usagi's lips, and she found herself stepping into Mamoru's warm embrace as she clutched the material covering his chest and cried with her head tucked under his chin.

"I can't lose her. I can't! I can't lose _any _of them! I h-hate death! I _hate _it!" Her words were vehement, the sound muffled from her position.

Two strong arms protectively wrapped around her shaking form, and Mamoru wondered at the odd clenching of his heart at the sight of her tears and the sound of her raspy breath.

He frowned. "Princess Minako… wouldn't want you to over worry…" he breathed at last, grasping for words, and wondering why his heart suddenly ached when he remembered what he and his Generals deemed best for the Princesses in this castle.

Suddenly, he hoped she would stay. He could protect her…

Couldn't he?

Usagi's light laugh caused his pensive muscles to relax, and he felt her slowly pull away from his hold. She rubbed her tired, red eyes and wouldn't quite look up into his face.

"You're right, of course. And I know how strong she can be. I guess my worry would worry _her _in turn, so I should just let her rest…"

Mamoru found he was frowning.

"It is late, and I think we all need some rest, don't you agree, Prince?"

He took a step towards her, then stopped himself. Defeated, he let out a single breath of air.

"I am holding a meeting tomorrow," he began, distancing himself from his own worries and selfish desire of wanting her near. "It is mandatory for all the Princesses in court. There are too many foreboding warnings to turn a blind eye, and after today, I can hardly think it safe for any visitors, even if they remain within palace walls."

He wanted Usagi's adamant denial—her anger and complete _refusal _to leave Rose Court, and was greatly disappointed seconds later when he saw she was nodding her head in accordance.

_What?_

He openly stared in shocked disbelief, feeling as though her agreement was like some form of betrayal. Her clear gaze was focused elsewhere, however, and the firm determination of her jaw and the stubborn set of her chin let him know how serious she was taking this.

"It will be for the best. I can't say everyone will feel the same way—some who do not understand the peril will fight you on this, or make impertinent demands, but I believe you are right when you say the Princesses may have overstayed their welcome."

Tightening his control of all thought and emotion, Mamoru was glad his expression was passable when Usagi's eyes once again rested on his, and with clenched teeth and hands, he bowed stiffly to her insight while he battled for control over his voice.

"It is as my lady says."

Usagi started at the dark tone of his voice, and sent a questioning look his way to see what was amiss. His bangs covered his eyes, however, and when he turned to walk her back to her quarters he said naught a word.

"Mamoru?" She questioned finally, hesitance in her voice.

He stiffened, then the fight seemingly went out of him and he gave her such a look, Usagi didn't know what to make at the rawness of it. She gasped.

"I… have yet to spend half a candle's mark with you, lady Princess…" He breathed finally.

Usagi's brows shot up. Never before had she heard such vulnerability in his tone.

"Would you do me the honor… some point tomorrow?" He couldn't meet her gaze. If she said no, would this be the last time he spent with her, before her departure with the other ladies? It wasn't enough _time. _He hadn't been granted enough _time _with the lady at his side. "I hear you ride. Perhaps… perhaps your sister and cousins would join my Generals and me for a late afternoon ride? There are still… many sights to see."

Puzzled beyond belief, Usagi could only frown and stare up at the man with his head hanging low on his very shoulders. She couldn't begin to speculate at his sudden change in demeanor, but…

"I would love to. If Minako and Rei are up to it, I am sure it would do them good." Seeing him slowly lift his gaze to hers, hope visible in the depths of his eyes, all Usagi could do was lift her hand to his face and smile in pleasant delight. "I would love nothing more," she reiterated, for it seemed to be something the Prince desperately needed to hear.

She would not be the one to cause such a strong man such vulnerability. She hoped to never see that odd and defeated look in his gaze for as long as she lived.

As for Prince Mamoru, her words, her smile, her touch, buoyed him the way nothing else could have. He didn't understand it—he didn't understand this slip of a woman in the least, but he _did _know that he was already beginning to trust—admire—_like—_her. The thought of her going away brought a panicked foreboding like never before.

Maybe tomorrow, during their ride, he could convince her to stay.

"It relieves me to hear it." His words were a breath of low air, and he found himself stepping closer to Usagi as if he was a moth drawn to flame. He wasn't thinking of what his next action would be, he just knew he must be _near _her.

He simply _couldn't _let her go.

"_P-Prince…?" _She questioned softly, backing away until her back found itself pressed against a solid, closed door.

With a sigh, he ducked his head, lightly bracing his forehead against hers. "I told you. It's Mamoru when we're in private."

He was waiting for something. She was keenly aware the Prince was waiting for her to say his name, and when she did…

Heart fluttering like a bird, Usagi found her mind leaping to something, _anything, _and licked her lips as a sudden question formed.

"Mamoru… what does the E. stand for?" She asked her question hesitantly. Held her breath—wondering if he would answer her.

His head slipped down so he could nuzzle her ear, and she felt him smile against the skin of her neck as he pressed a kiss there.

"Prince E. Mamoru of Earth…" she breathed, attempting to suppress the shiver at his heated, open-mouthed kisses against her skin.

"_Endymion."_

Her eyes widened, and she gasped suddenly at the light grazing of his teeth against her skin. Her knees weakened and she clutched at his shoulders to keep herself from falling. A low noise reverberated from Mamoru's—no—_Endymion's _chest as he suddenly pressed against her, using his body to keep her from falling to the floor.

"_Endymion…" _She breathed out in response, for his name seemed to be the only thing her melting brain could allow her lips to create.

He controlled himself for all of three seconds before his lips were on hers, and even his desperation for her to never leave his sight was gentled by the feeling of her soft lips responding innocently to his. He pulled away before the kiss got out of hand and he ended up bruising her plush, rosy mouth. Closing his eyes and pressing his forehead once more to hers, he wondered what on Earth he would do without her now that he knew he wanted her with him.

The teasing smile of her voice brought him from his bleak thoughts.

"Is this how you treat _all _the ladies, Highness?"

When his eyes slid open they were lazy and dark, his expression far from amused. Usagi could only stare at the rapid change in him.

"Do I find my mind completely consumed with every lady here, attempting to know their every secret as I have vowed to know yours?" The Prince leaned closer to her, and Usagi felt her eyes shift focus as he drew so near his nose brushed across her own. _"No. _I do not." His eyes scoured her own, and studied every muscle of her face. Finally he leaned away, turned on his heel, and began striding away with his cape billowing silently behind him.

"I _will _know you, Princess. You may take that as a promise, or a threat, whichever you please."

Then suddenly he was gone, and Usagi was holding a hand to her breast as if to calm the rapid beating within her chest. It took her a few moments to gather her bearings, but when she finally stood firm and tall, it was only to gasp in shock as to her location. The door behind her was her own.

She had unwittingly been led back to her quarters.

Confusion washing over her, Usagi was once again left to wonder at Prince Mamoru's chivalry, or lack thereof. He was ever the contradiction. But still…

_Endymion…_

It was a nice name.

_Serenity._

She smiled. What would he think of hers? Perhaps one day… she could tell him.

… … …

Thank you for reading! Sorry the chapter is so short, but if I continue now, too much will happen, so we much wait for the next chapter, I'm afraid. Hope you enjoyed, and hope this shows I am still here, and don't plan on abandoning this! Quite a bit of work needs to go in to the previous chapters, however, so I may be editing them shortly! Thanks for your patience, and please review~


	21. To Protect and be Protected

Hahaha! Thank you, _all _of you, whom have read and reviewed. It means a lot to me, truly, and it seems as though I have been out-voted where it concerns my re-writing the previous chapters, and writing out _future _chapters. So, I will attempt to stifle my need to edit the previous parts of this story, and continue on to the here and now, shall I? I am delighted to see your reactions and your thought processes where it concerns the plot of this story. I see some already know who the Queen's dear friend was. Well~ allow me to write and not keep you hanging. This should be an interesting chapter indeed.

**Untouchable**

**Ch. 21**

Princess Usagi fluttered from Rei to Minako, and back again, open expression concerned and hands wringing the material of her skirts before her petite frame began an agitated tremble as she bounced onto the balls of her feet and completed the whole process over again. Minako was beginning to find the whole spectacle amusing, and had to hide her smile as the five women made their way to the dining hall to break their fast, and hear the much whispered about announcement the Prince was about to give.

_Rei, _on the other hand, was beginning to see red.

"_Usagi!" _She finally snapped, as the blond Princess was about to turn on her heel and repeat the irksome cycle. Yes, it had been slightly a nice ego boost at first, to once again see how much her Princess cared, but this was ridiculous! It was getting downright humiliating, after the events that had _led _to her Princess' unrelenting worry.

"We're _fine," _Rei continued, heaving a sigh and grumbling under her breath. She had to avert her gaze away from her Princess' eyes when Usagi looked at her like that. Rei couldn't _stand _the shimmering beginning stages of her Princess' tears. Especially not when it was because she had done something foolish enough as get hurt, and make her cry over her and worry.

"But…" The word was hesitant and soft—nothing like the unbreakable strength the senshi knew their Princess possessed. They winced at the sound.

"I promise, Princess, I scanned both of them this morning."

It was Ami who finally broke the silence, kindly and calmly. The other senshi sighed in relief.

"It is the strangest thing…" Ami continued, a small puckering of her lips occurring in thought as a furrow formed over her brow.

"What is?" Usagi found herself asking, the threat of tears delayed.

Ami glanced up at her Princess, as if not realizing she had spoken aloud, then sheepishly ducked her head for a moment, gathered her thoughts, and raised it once again.

"My mind has been greatly ill at ease since our confrontation with Diamond," Ami began slowly, pausing a moment before she continued. She slowed her gait, so they might have more time before arriving to the dining hall, speaking quietly so only her comrades could hear.

"Not only do we now have to worry about what the Prince and his Generals saw, and possibly could not explain, but we have to wonder what it is they all heard. I am inclined to be concerned over the little ground we have gained concerning their trust. Will it all be for naught, now that even _more _questions have arisen?" The others pondered this, expressions stormy, and they waited for Ami to continue.

"Then there is Diamond himself we must worry over. Will he come back? Will we be so bombarded with enemies at every turn? How did he learn to drain one's energy so completely?" A serving woman walked by, and Ami ceased her questions until the woman was out of earshot. "Is this a power he has always possessed, or is he possibly working with… with _her?"_

They knew whom she spoke of. _Daidi. _Eyes hardened and fists clenched at the reminder of the woman whom wreaked so much devastation. There was so much blood on her hands. So much _innocent _blood.

Usagi felt her throat tighten, and her eyes overflowed as image after image once _again _flashed before her. Pillars crumbling; great sections of the Palace breaking off and falling as if it were the sky itself that was rumbling—crying—all around them. Closing her eyes made the images that much clearer, until her even her _ears _rang with the sounds. Then: silence. It broke her heart, the bitter silence. Not a cry, nor a whisper.

Her people were _dead._

Her _mother _was dead.

"Usagi…?"

Inhaling a deep breath, Usagi's tear-stained eyes snapped open and she turned her wide gaze to her concerned friend.

"Makoto…" Usagi's breath was a whisper, but seeing the compassion and understanding in Makoto's jade eyes, and the warmth of the hand on her shoulder, Usagi found a trembling smile cross her lips as she leaned into the touch. "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Believing her Princess, but still not pleased with the tears that had clearly been visible in the girl's eyes and hanging from her lashes, Makoto found all she should do was squeeze reassuringly at the shoulder she was clasping and offer a tentative, kind smile.

Usagi rose to her full height, determined to put her demons behind her. With spine and head erect, chin raised stubbornly, she marched the rest of the way to the dining hall.

"Minako and Rei's conditions, Ami?" Usagi reiterated, determined to focus on nothing but that, at present.

"Ah! Yes. That is the stifling bit. They were completely drained of their energy sources, and about as weak as newborn lambs, if you please." For she had read something about lambs in one of her books in Rose Court's libraries. "While Rei was able to recover quickly by simply getting a fire going in her chambers… it should _not _have been so quick for Minako to recover…" There, she said it. Biting her lip, she wondered what they would all think of that piece of news.

"But… I feel fine now. And you said yourself this morning that I am recovered. Isn't that right?" Minako inquired, not liking the unease that began sweeping over her form.

Four pairs of concerned eyes turned toward her. Minako found she did not like the looks or questions and unease she saw mirrored there.

"You are, indeed, completely healed. Your energy levels are at their peek. It is as if… the energy was never drained from you to begin with, which…"

"Which shouldn't be possible," Rei voiced, wishing desperately that she was in her room, with the fire burning brilliantly so she might seek the answers that were making her stomach queasy.

Makoto took one glance at Usagi's suddenly slumped frame, and ground her teeth together. "Nuh-uh! No more! We will not speak of _any _of this for the remainder of the day, is that _clear?"_

Startled gasped escaped at the brutal tone. Seeing both angered and hurt expressions on her dearest friends' faces, Makoto sighed softly, and offered them all one of her rarest, most serene smiles she reserved just for them, and her companions' roiling emotions calmed and shifted.

"After all, you can't have forgotten what day it is…" She hinted, crossing strong arms and now smirking outright at all of them. The confusion on their faces was too much, and Makoto burst out laughing just before they reached the large door leading into the dining hall.

"It's Usagi's _birthday, _of course!" She cried, incredulous to see they all truly had no _idea _until the words were uttered.

Usagi gasped for a second time that day. "My… birthday…?" She couldn't honestly recall what day it was—how much time had passed. Her eyes widened to extreme levels, and the concept of having a birthday after all the turmoil she had gone through…

She didn't know if she felt undeserving of the fact, or simply if the concept now seemed foreign.

Other gasps were heard, and Usagi found herself searching the slowly growing elation bubbling up within her senshi's eyes. Her body seemed still, and cold, but her heart thundered within her chest.

"Today, we will have a _fun, _amazing day with our Princess, and we will not speak of anything troubling until the day is over. Understood?" Makoto demanded, looking down her nose at her companions in a no-nonsense kind of way.

Rei chuckled ruefully, but link her arm through Usagi's and Makoto knew she had won. Ami bobbed her head sheepishly, the blush showing she had indeed remembered, but was simply too distracted to have wished her Princess a Happy Birthday yet. Minako smiled, nodding absentmindedly, and Makoto grinned lazily and entered the dining hall after them, content that they would gift their Princess with _one _day of unnecessary worry.

Little did she know that the morning's events may not heed her hope for her Princess, nor did she realize Minako's mind was far from the present—recalling a warmth and peace that seemingly held her body, magic, and energy steady while she recovered faster than should have been possible. But… where had it come from? All she could recall was the heat and magic as it stole over her like sunlight as the insides of her eyelids were painted gold.

_What could it have been…?_

… … …

To say the Princesses of sub-division Earth were _not _pleased with Prince Mamoru's announcement that morning was a gross understatement. Usagi, knowing this would most likely be the case, held very still as her uncertain gaze swiveled around the dining hall from Princess to Princess, resting on scathing expressions, sneering faces, snootily up-turned chins, and those who merely scoffed at their Prince's words.

She put her fork down.

"This is a test, isn't it? To see who is most deserving of your affections?" A Princess stood. Long wheat-colored hair cascaded the length of her back, and her pale dress flowed elegantly around her form. She lifted her chin, staring into her Prince's darkening gaze. "This is truly not as life-threatening as we think, is it not? Even if it were, this is the Rose Court, housing our Prince and his strong Generals. Is not _this _the safest place for us?"

Another Princess stood, followed by another, and yet more. They were in accordance, and their gazes were unyielding as they looked at their heir.

"Aye! We shan't leave here! We are unafraid, as any future Queen would _need _to be! We will not leave! Nothing could frighten me away from my love, nor my belief in the Crown!"

More Princesses stood upon hearing this, vowing to their _own _love of the Prince, and their every belief that nothing could dare go wrong while the Prince and his Generals were here.

"Fools!" Rei stated heatedly under her breath. "They know _nothing _of that of which they speak! They will be dead before they realize death faces them!"

Ami shook her head in pity. "They think it a test. None would dare give up the possibility of gaining the thrown. And to return home, without knowing of their success or failure—I can only imagine the ridicule and chastising comments they would receive at their own Courts."

Makoto ground her teeth together. "But this is _ridiculous!" _She stated heatedly, voice hushed, as chaos rose around the hall as Princess after Princess now attempted to talk over one another. "They will only make matters _worse _if they remain here! They're _idiots!"_

Usagi remained silent, staring over at the rapidly growing turmoil within the room, eyes focused on Prince Mamoru's face. She felt a cold and utter calm wash over her, even amidst such roiling confusion around her. The Princes Generals were now on their feet, angered and attempting to calm the Princesses as the Prince slowly shook his head. She knew what he must be feeling. She knew what he must be thinking. Her heart reached out to him.

_Endymion…_

As if her silent call gave him strength, Prince Mamoru suddenly shot to his feet. _"Silence!" _His tone was a roaring bellow, and at once every Princess in the room found her seat, eyes wide in pale faces. The Generals hesitated but a moment, then slowly sank to their seats as well, turning their attention to their Lord.

"This is _not _a test, and this I give you as my word as _Prince _and _Heir _to the throne! Unimaginable darkness is coming, and it is coming _here! _To Rose Court! Not to your Kingdoms, but _here! _I must beseech you, go! For, even though my most trusted Generals and I are here, it is not safe for you to remain." And his tone and expression was pained, for while he did not want to deal with Princesses and balls, he did not want his people to suffer—and he _would _do _all _he could so they would not suffer at anyone's hands.

Princesses around the room slowly began to feel the barest prickle of doubt in their beings. Soft whispers began, and most took the Prince's words as simple truth. A few seemed adamant they were not going _anywhere, _and huffed, crossing their arms, unmoved. Then one idiotic Princess spoke.

"But you are the strongest in the land! And your Generals after you! You will protect us!"

Doubt wavered, then fled the small room as voices rose in happy canter. "Yes! The Prince and his Generals are kind and noble! They are infallible! None would dare harm us here!"

More voices rose, loudly declaring themselves to be unafraid. They had the utmost faith in their Prince. Their words brought further pain to their Prince, but none seemed to notice. None but Usagi, seated frozen in the corner farthest from the Prince and his men, and her four protectors, the expressions as bitter and disgusted and angered as the expressions on the Prince's men.

A growl reverberated softly through Usagi's throat, and her hands clenched into fists on the table top. She pushed herself forcefully from the table, and found Minako's hand suddenly clasping her wrist. With a single look from her Princess, however, Minako slowly removed her hand, and at last Usagi pushed to her feet.

"_Enough!"_

To say everyone was shocked was the second understatement of that morning. Incredulous stares swiveled back to Usagi's corner of the room, and Usagi angrily left her spot at the table and stood regally at the center of the back of the dining hall, eyes snapping over every soul before her.

"_Do you understand what you are saying?" _She cried, voice pitched low, and Usagi desperately grasped at any control she had over her emotions so that she might stay calm in such a situation. She looked out over each and every one of the Princesses, as if looking over misbehaving children who aught to be taught a lesson.

And lesson they would indeed be taught.

"Indescribable danger is coming this way. Something unlike _anything _you have seen before. The darkness and destruction one could dream up in _nightmares _is not close enough to what it is that is out there, and _it is coming here." _She waited for the finality of her tone to sink in to those around her. The truth in her eyes as open and visible for all to see. Perhaps there was also a shadow of the pain, and heartache she had faced in the past, for a few Princesses found they had to look away.

"This _evil, _is heading _straight for us, _and you expect your _Prince _to protect you?" She growled out, able to keep the disgust from showing on her face, but not from her tone. "Prince Mamoru, heir of all Earth." Her voice held reverence when she said his name, and Usagi had to wonder at it. It seems her opinion of the Prince has changed drastically in such a short time. Perhaps, however, it was more that she understood where he was coming from, and found herself in his position before.

"Allow me be the first to admit that _I am scared." _Her voice carried the length of the dining hall easily. Not once had someone tried to interrupt her. She heard a few gasps after her admittance, but carried on steadily. "I am scared for my life, and the lives of those I love and value above all else. I am scared for my new friends. _I am scared for this planet. _But I will _not _sit and allow that fear to consume me, and neither shall you! If you have _any _intellect or perseverance for your lives, you _will _leave Rose Court, and you will leave it today!"

_Now _protests rent the air, but Usagi shook her head and held up one petite hand, unmoved. "If you are crown-seekers, seek the crown another day, when lives are not in peril! And if you believe yourself _safe_ here, and assume your Prince and _heir _will save you…" She glared at the Princesses whom spoke such words, "I ask at what cost? The loss of life and limb?" A few Princesses paled. "I thought not. You _dare _ask the heir of Earth to protect you when his loss would _tear this Earth apart? _You might as well hand this precious blue planet to any evil and darkness that exists! He is the Blood that holds this Kingdom together, and you had _all _best remember that, when you begin believing your life is more important than the future _King's!" _

Usagi was breathing heavily now, but she knew she succeeded in finally getting through to them. She had done what she set out to do.

"I ask not for the Prince's protection, nor his Generals, though he is, as you say, noble enough to grant it. I would not put his life in danger. While _you _demand his protection, allow me to ask you this? _Who _will protect _him?_ If he falls, Earth will fall. If you wish to save this planet, you will take yourself far from here, so he is not responsible for anyone other than himself. Then, you will gift your Prince with the truest gift of all—a chance to _live, _and one day rule this beautiful planet."

With that, she curtsied deeply to the Prince, unable to meet his gaze after her audacious speech on his behalf, and turned with a swish of her skirts to leave the dining hall, her four guardians quickly rising to follow her.

"Usagi…?" Minako softly questioned, since no one else seemed to wish to break the silence.

Usagi inhaled deeply, desperately attempting to stave off her tears. "I wanted to protect everyone. I wanted to be able to protect any and all who asked it of me. I want to protect _you, _my protectors, because you are all more dear to me than my own life."

Four hearts reached out to their Princess in that moment.

"I have no Kingdom, and no people, and yet still you protect me. Well, I find the Prince is precisely where I have always been, and I find myself removed from my own situation."

"…Usagi?" Makoto drew out, not sure she would like where this may be going.

Usagi lifted her chin. _"I _will protect Prince Endymion Mamoru of the demons he will soon be facing. _I _will protect this…this beautiful planet…"

She soon found herself enveloped in four pairs of arms and she cried softly in an abandoned part of hall.

"Come. We must all change into something comfortable to ride in, for I promised the Prince we would venture out with him and his Generals today, is Rei and Minako were well."

"What?"

"Well, then I will say I am feeling unwell," Rei smirked, crossing her arms. A ride with the Prince and his men did not seem like something she wished to do today, and the Princess's birthday should be an amazing time with just the five of them!

"I promised, Rei, and I think… I think I would very much like to go…"

Rei gaped, and Makoto smirked.

"Well, it _is _the Princess's birthday…"

"Oh, all right, already!" Rei seethed, throwing her hands in the air.

They all made their way to their rooms, and split up to change into something less restricting. Usagi noticed a parcel upon her bed as she entered her chambers, however, and she slowly walked over to the leather-bound journal, a bit of white ribbon loosely wrapped around the cover.

"What…?"

Fingering the worn leather, she then noticed a small piece of parchment and read with short scrawl of words.

'_Dearest Princess. I send thee great hopes and wishes for this day. May this gift ease your heart and soul._

_When you are ready.'_

It wasn't signed.

Brow puckering in confusion, she opened the journal to the first page, and found that it was blank. Flipping through page after page, _all _the pages were blank. Curious as to why such a worn journal held nothing inside, Usagi merely put it aside and switched into a softer dress for riding, thoughts moving to hopes for a wonderful time later that day with the Prince, his Generals, and her senshi. She would strive to have a happy birthday, and for some reason, today her heart felt at ease.

She smiled.


	22. Fragile Rose

Hey all! I've been thinking about and _dreaming _about this story for the past week! I will probably be up-dating to Untouchable a little more recently than my other stories for a while. Haha! Though we shall see.

Thank you for your positive responses and reviews! They mean the world to me. Someone mentioned they were wondering about Beryl, and whether or not she will be coming back. Yes, indeed she will be. Let us say that, up until Usagi's little speech, Beryl truthfully didn't think Usagi was any competition. _Now, _however… she has gotten Beryl's attention. You'll see in these next few chapters. ;)

P.S. Holy crap, twenty-two chapters! And I may only be just past halfway to the end! Yikes!

P.P.S. For those who couldn't get through the jumble of chapter eight, I promise to try to go back and fix/edit _that _chapter at the very least. It always gives me trouble. I will do my best! Thank you for trying to get through the awful paragraph of words.

_I, Sapphire Midnight, do not own these Sailor Moon characters._

**Untouchable**

**Ch. 22**

Leaving the journal behind in her quarters niggled for a while at the back of Usagi's mind, but she couldn't deny what she saw. Those pages _were _blank. Shaking her head at the oddity of such a gift, from some unknown personage, Usagi resolved to come back to said journal after her afternoon ride with the Prince and his men. She met up with her senshi in the outside corridor of their rooms, a small smile trembling happily on her lips as her heart fluttered with a nervous patter within her chest. She wondered at the feeling, turning to walk down the meandering corridors with her four closest friends and companions, only to stop at the sight of a Princess clinging to the shadows down a particularly dark length of hall.

_Beryl._

Eying the voluptuous woman carefully—uneasily—Usagi found her back being pushed and prodded by one of her impatient friends, and she quickly picked up the pace, walking past the adjacent hall Beryl hid in, but feeling the other Princess' eyes boring into her back as she passed. A shiver raked Usagi's form, and she wondered if any of her scouts had seen the ruby-headed Princess with arms crossed tightly under straining cleavage, a dark look in her eyes as the twisting of her lips promised something sinister.

No. Nothing sinister. Maybe Usagi was transferring her fear and the feeling of Daidi's dark aura over to this Beryl person? Whatever it was, she wouldn't have to worry for long. Princess Beryl would be leaving that day, and whatever unpleasant things Usagi had glimpsed in the woman's eyes would be gone in the matter of a few hours' time. She didn't need to worry.

_Did she…?_

"The Princesses are most likely packed and leaving by carriage as we speak. The Prince will be obliged to say his farewells." Ami pulled her Princess away from her uneasy thoughts. "We might best locate him and his men at the front gate," Ami continued as they made their way toward the castle's entrance after her suggestion.

The castle's entrance ran amuck with servants, luggage, nervous Princesses, and disgruntled Generals as they attempted to form some form of order concerning the many different Princess' departures. Usagi and her senshi stood back out of the majority of the traffic for a while, before Minako and Ami both took pity on the poor Generals and entered the fray, barking orders and attempting to aide the rattled Generals as best they could. Makoto, an odd sparkle in her eyes, stood back to watch a moment longer before joining the mass in the entry hall as well, helping direct, and planting herself sturdily in front of a rather largely expensive vase that kept teetering on its pedestal, so servants and Princesses alike would give her and it a wider berth.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous," Rei seethed quietly from her place up against the wall, watching the chaos and trying her very best to keep _out _of it. She had to admit the Generals were doing a decent job at forming some sense of order in the room as they directed the flow out into the courtyard, but with so many Princesses, and their luggage, and their servants…

"I'm suddenly glad we're not leaving, too," Rei voiced, raising her own eyebrows at her admittance. "If I was trying to get through _that _mess, I think I'd fry a few people." She smirked over to her Princess, and was rewarded with an incredulous short laugh and a smile. "Come on," Rei urged, guiding her Princess into a much less trafficked corridor. "I know a side exit that will let us skip around all those people."

So Usagi followed Rei to a different corner of the palace, trying her best not to think about Daidi, or blank journals, or the sneering Princess Beryl, and once they were out into open, clean air, Usagi found her happiness lifting and worried thoughts dispersing at the feeling of the sunlight on her face and the scent of roses in the air.

_Roses_.

Smiling softly, Usagi and Rei set a slow pace around the castle. Birds sang songs high overhead, and a gentle breeze tugged at their long tresses.

"A red rose…" Usagi breathed softly, wondering why she didn't feel melancholy at the remembrance of such a thing on her birthday.

"Hmm?" Rei questioned. It seemed the feeling of contentment stretched out to wrap around Usagi's fiery protector as well.

Usagi chuckled lightly. "A red rose. After all these years, I realized my most cherished gift I received each year on my birthday came from Uncle Chronos. A simple, lovely, _elegant _red rose. The roses wilted, and held no value except in their beauty and scent. Each year I grew older, however, I wanted nothing more than to receive Uncle's single red rose, simply because it made me happy. It became tradition."

"Uncle Chronos gifted you with a red rose each year?" Rei voiced, curiosity and a small frown puckering her lips. "Why did I never hear about this?"

Usagi sent a mischievous glance Rei's way, looking like a giddy little girl whom held the world's most beautiful secret. "It was our little secret," Usagi admitted happily, lifting her face to the rays of the sun. "It was a gift only he could give me, being Father Time, and Pluto's father." She glanced again at Rei, the sparkle in her eye never diminishing. "The moon's flowers were always white. Never red…" Usagi continued, her voice breathy and soft at the admittance. "It made me happy… seeing something so beautiful—the red such a deep shade."

"Father Chronos…is who inevitably fed your desire to know more about Earth, isn't he? His gifts were what led to you being drawn to this planet?" Rei's own tone of voice was soft, her head bowed deeply in thought. Their Uncle rarely did things without a reason. Had he done that knowing one day their dear Princess would be sent to Earth in her moment of need?

More things to discuss with the scouts, while Usagi was sleeping.

"Maybe…" Usagi admitted, gaze swiveling around the landscape as they continued on their way. "It was always so mysterious, the way he would always find me when I was alone on my birthday. The gifts started when I was six, and continued each year thereafter. He would smile, wish me a happy birthday, bow, or kiss my hand, or give me a hug, and then, right before he left, he would offer me a single red rose." Usagi smiled at the warm memories. She turned to Rei. "You don't think he'll forget this year, do you? He _is _the Father of Time, after all. He has his entire life to gift me with a single red rose on each of my birthdays..." She giggled.

Rei looked slightly uneasy, a small incredulous feeling rising up within her, but she didn't voice her concern. If such a gift made her Princess this happy, who was she to ruin that happiness? But… how would Chronos be able to visit them, on a _magicless _planet, to simply gift her with a fragile flower that already grew in abundance here? Worse: what would happen if he didn't come?

Usagi nodded her head firmly. "He'll come. He always does. Maybe tonight, before bed."

"Usagi…" Rei warned, but lost whatever she was about to say as both she and Usagi turned a corner and stared at a huge mass of flurrying skirts crowded in a tight circle of fabric and flesh. The Princesses were once again talking over one another, and it was noted that the Princesses along the outer edge of the tight sphere were batting their eyelashes or trying to push their way toward its center.

"What…?" Usagi began, coming to a halt at the sight, before finding her feet and moving forward once again.

Rei snorted. "You know? I think I _do _feel sorry for the Prince. He has had to deal with _that _all this time."

Wincing, Usagi nodded her head in agreement. At least Endymion wouldn't have to worry about the twittering Princesses vying for his attention for much longer…

Suddenly Rei gasped, and clutched her Princess' upper arm in a vice grip, face pale and mouth agape.

"Rei?" Usagi looked towards where Rei's line of sight ended, and she could barely make out a _laughing, happy _Prince located in the tight ring of Princesses around him. Usagi shook her head in incomprehension. Why did he look so boyishly _happy _while surrounded by all those pushy Princesses? Was it because they were _leaving?_

Then Usagi saw what captured Rei's attention, and she gasped as well. The tall man standing _next _to Prince Mamoru Endymion of Earth, clasping Endymion's shoulder fondly and slapping affectionately at his back, was none other than the Guardian Chronos, Father of Time.

"_Uncle?" _Serenity cried, in her moment of forgetfulness of where she was, and who was around her.

Rei gasped to her right, but her Princess was awash in a cold kind of shock, warmth warring with the freezing temperatures as she stared at the man to Mamoru's left.

Princesses parted. Once-laughing sapphire eyes sparked in recognition before zeroing in questioningly on Usagi's face. Usagi ignored the Prince completely, however, her dazed form taking a step toward the gathered group as her gaze focused on eyes so similar to Sailor Pluto's.

"Dear One…" Chronos, Father of Time, did nothing to hide the affection in his voice or shining in his eyes as he stepped away from the Earth Prince, carefully disengaged himself from the Princesses vying for—not their Prince's, but _his _attention—and held his arms open for the last remaining royal from the Moon.

Their last remaining _hope._

Flinging herself into her Uncle's arms, Usagi couldn't help the happy cry that escaped her lips, nor the sudden wash of tears tumbling down the length of her pale face. His strong, warm arms tightened around her petite form as he kissed the top of her head of hair. She was so strong, his little one. She was not yet done growing, however.

"Father Chronos?" Rei stepped hesitantly forward, and the Father of Time smiled and held an open arm out to her. Rei held her resolve, refusing to break down at the offer of hope and comfort before her, and calmly and collectedly joined her Princess in their Uncle's arms.

Three loud gasps were heard, and Usagi and Rei pulled from their Uncle's embrace, Usagi rubbing her palms into her eyes in an attempt to stave off her tears. Princesses, Prince, and Generals were watching their touching moment _again, _but Usagi only had eyes for her three senshi that exited the castle doors in that one moment.

"It's Uncle!" Serenity cried—for she had not truly felt like _Serenity _until she had caught a glimpse of one who reminded her so completely of everything she was.

Smiles, glassy eyes, and hoarse laughs greeted their Princess, and suddenly Minako, Makoto, and Ami were there, taking their turns in receiving their hugs, laughing, and _remembering. _There was still a much larger world out there—one that Daidi threatened still, if they allowed the Earth to fall. They still had their duties—and they were not alone. They had _families: _the outer senshi—whom couldn't abandon their posts—and the Guardian of Time, whom Pluto was beginning to take over for.

They were not alone, no matter how distanced the rest of the world seemingly felt from this little blue planet.

"Happy Birthday, Princess," Chronos was finally able to mumble out softly. If his voice sounded somewhat hoarse, none of the girls were about to comment on it.

"Thank you, Uncle." Her tone was soft, serene, and loving at his words.

"I have a very special gift for you," he continued, and Serenity felt her heart leap within her chest.

Which was silly. She already knew what it would be, and she smiled in anticipation. This birthday really _would _be a promising one—one she knew she would never forget. Simply seeing her Uncle alive and well as enough of a gift to last her a lifetime over.

"Where is it?" She asked in childlike anticipation, a smile widening along her lips.

"This is only the first part, dear one," And with a flourish, he bowed, then knelt before her, and Serenity gasped, recognizing the act for what it was. He was swearing his loyalty to her—to her as _Queen, _in the stead of her mother.

"No…" She breathed, but her breathy voice was too soft to be heard by anyone aside from herself.

When he looked up at her, she saw his strength and belief. She saw his love and determination.

She saw his _hope, _and felt icy dread fill her.

_She was not her mother._

"Father Chronos…?" Minako asked softly, unease thick in her voice at the stares they were receiving. _Why _would he make such a spectacle of this? In front of _so many? _

"I swear my oath and fealty to you, Timeless in the rest of my days. In past, present, and future, I am yours, just as I was your mother's."

Serenity shook her head, tears in her eyes. Why would he do this to her? Didn't he realize what he was asking? Did he realize she had yet to even fully grow into her powers? She wasn't ready. She would do all she could, yes. She would persist until the last breath left her body, yes. But did he truly think she could _win? _

Against _Daidi?_

If anyone had the strength and power, it had been the late Queen. If Queen Selene hadn't had the power to destroy such evil, then young and untried Princess Serenity had no _hope _in succeeding.

So why was the belief so strong in his gaze? And why did it hurt her heart so much to see it?

She couldn't let them down. She couldn't let her mother, her scouts, this Prince, or this planet down. She knew if she failed, the darkness would only spread to the outer reaches of the universe. She didn't _want _to fall short—to not be _strong _enough. But her mother's strength was so much _greater _than her own.

"Dear One."

Serenity met her Uncle's gaze, and wondered vaguely if he could see the shadowed thoughts consuming the light in her eyes. Chronos stood, reached into his cape, and pulled forth a rose.

A _white _rose.

Brow puckering in confusion, she graciously accepted the fragile gift, fingering the pale pink slip of ribbon wrapped in a bow around its stem.

"A white rose, Uncle?" She asked finally, wondering why, after all these years, he would change this on her. She needed pattern—familiarity. This white rose brought with it memories of the Moon Kingdom, yes, but why would he wish to remind her of something painful? And why the pink ribbon? None of his previous gifts held a bow of ribbon wrapped around the thorny stem.

Chronos smiled his secret smile, and Serenity found comfort in the warmth of his eyes. "You will understand this gift in time, dear one." She wondered at his wording, and the happy elation in his eyes.

"I love it, Uncle," She murmured, and moved forward to embrace him once more.

He chuckled. "I already know…" he breathed, and Usagi once again had to wonder at his statement. "I must go. I have pressing matters to attend to, and I believe you have plans as well."

She wondered how he did that—how his complete knowledge of the world didn't drive him to insanity. She didn't think she would be able to handle governing Time in such a way. She did not begrudge her Uncle _or _Pluto their particular powers concerning this.

"Uncle…?" She couldn't help it. The part of her that loved and cherished this beautiful blue planet was too much a part of her, now. "Why isn't the rose red?" She whispered her question for his ears only. He heard her and once again gave her one of his loving, albeit secretive smiles.

"That particular rose is not within my power to _give." _His own answer was just as soft as hers, and Usagi had to wonder at it.

"But…" That didn't make _sense. _He _always _gave her a red rose on her birthday; each _year,_ ever since she turned six.

His grin was back, and Usagi felt small and stupid and childish at her inability to figure this riddle out. She grumbled, and her Uncle chuckled.

"Until our paths cross again, Dear one." And her Uncle moved to murmur a few words to Prince Mamoru, who was standing a respectful distance away, a small frown marring his face. He exchanged handshakes with the Prince and his Generals, then disappeared into the palace walls.

"I didn't feel him arrive," Rei finally murmured. "I never felt his magic or aura that should have announced he had arrived…"

"That… can only mean there was another way for him to travel here; one without Chronos expending any of his energies." Ami shook her head in contemplated thought.

"The people _know _him. Which means: they know of magic's _existence."_ Minako breathed softly, for none of them dared move closer to the Prince and his men as they went about seeing the Princesses off. None could keep the uneasy feeling from spreading over them.

"This keeps _happening!" _Makoto ground out harshly under her breath. "We gain ground to form possible allies, and then something _always _happens to leave us on shaky ground with those we're trying to gain through _trust!"_

Usagi was silent, feeling confused and small and vulnerable after her Uncle's departure, and more raised questions.

"If they ask about Chronos, we'll tell the Prince and his men that Chronos found _us, _and has been like family for years. He's the Guardian of _Time, _so none can refute our claim," Minako murmured out, tone determined.

"And Diamond?" Ami asked, watching as the last few Princesses disappeared in their carriages and began their long trek to wherever first they hailed.

Rei growled at the name, and Minako held up her hand for attention. "Prince Diamond found Usagi through some magic of his, and has obsessed over her since." An artful shrug. "It isn't too far from the truth, and might gain the Prince's sympathies. For the moment, that will have to do."

"I don't like this…" Makoto ground out, but was unable to say anything further as the Prince and his Generals began making their way toward them, servants suddenly arriving, leading saddled horses their way.

Minako sighed. "Remember. We're having a _good_ time today." She forced a cheery smile at the men coming their way, talking quietly to her companions between her pearly whites. _"After all, _we all know what _day _it is." Her companions muttered in accord.

With a soft sigh, Usagi placed the delicate white rose in the large pocket of her white gown, stepping forward to accept the reigns of the mare Endymion offered her. His smile and tone were polite as he helped her into her saddle, and he remained near her side as the girls mounted their own horseflesh—his Generals then doing the same.

"I wish to thank you, for agreeing to come out with me and my men today." Usagi nodded politely, but he wasn't done. "I trust Princess Rei and Princess Minako are in good health, then?"

At this, Usagi felt tensed muscles relax, and she breathed out a long sigh as an endearing smile crossed her face at his concern. "They are faring much better, thank you for asking."

He nodded, and released the hold he hand on her saddle, moving to mount his own horse.

"I hope you're all hungry," he murmured to his party, a boyish lift at the corners of his lips. He then urged his mount forward, and the party of ten set off under the noonday sun, quickly settling into an easy pace.

A teasing, feminine voice lifted out over the noise of hoof beats connecting to the ground. "It's Princess _Usagi," _the blond woman murmured. "When is she _not _hungry?"

Chuckled lifted, and the slightly tensed feeling to the group diminished entirely. A heated debate between blonds ensued, and even as her cheeks tinged pink with warmth, Usagi had to hand it to her.

Minako sure knew how to ease tension.

Well, please tell me what you think! I will try to get the nest chapter up Saturday evening. I can't _believe _how much lies ahead!

Thank you for reading~!


	23. Long Live the Prince

Hey all~! Haha. I currently have a kitty sitting in front of my computer screen. I hope she isn't too distracting while I try to write this chapter. Her tail is getting in the way of my keys, and I find this highly entertaining.

Anyway, it is Saturday, and I am staying true to my word! I hope I gain a lot of ground in this chapter, there is so much _stuff _in this story! Sheesh!

Thank you immensely for reading, and as always, your reviews spur me on to write in a more timely fashion, and help me feel as though I am accomplishing something while gaining just a little more ground towards the end of this fic. Thanks for staying with me!

_I do not own Sailor Moon_

**Untouchable**

**Ch. 23**

The bright afternoon was a beautiful one, warmth touching the air with a hint of a gentle breeze that cooled the body just enough to remain at a pleasant temperature. Blankets were set out at the top of a very green hill overlooking the Northern City, the Rose Court Palace located down the opposite length of that very same hill. Baskets of food rested on thick blankets interspersed between companions as ten occupants nibbled their luncheon under the vibrantly blue sky, exchanging light laughs and softly spoken words—simply attempting to enjoy each other's company.

It had been an unspoken treaty that neither party spoke of uneasy questions or topics of conversation. Usagi and her scouts wondered at the companionable atmosphere of the ride, and their lunch, but each young woman decided to accept the rare gift for what it was. If they didn't have to lie their way out of trouble with the Prince and his Generals, Usagi wasn't about to do it. Besides: she made the Prince a promise that she would always tell him the truth, or say nothing at all.

She wondered what her senshi would think about _that. _

Talk and laughter filled the air, and Usagi looked around their little picnic luncheon fondly, noting how Makoto's eyes sparkled as she gazed at General Nephrite whom was seated by her side. The auburn-haired man was all smiles today, and paid particular attention to the female brunette, Usagi noticed, ensuring there was never a dull moment between them. She had never seen that particular spark in General Nephrite's eyes before today, and wondered at the ease in his behavior—along with the pleased blush rising permanently on Makoto's cheeks.

Ami and Zoicite were slightly removed from the group, talked away quietly to one another—seemingly forgetting the others were also around until something obtrusively tore them from the little world they shared and pulled them back in with the rest of the goings on within their large yet intimate group.

Minako was fluttering about, making sure everyone was having fun and bellies were full, though most of her attention was divided between trying to get Kunzite to acknowledge her, and Rei's teasingly unrelenting banter. It seemed Rei was determined to not pick overly much on her Princess today, it being Usagi's birthday, and therefore Rei's barbed comments rent the air above Minako's blond head—and oftentimes General Jedite's as he continually threw himself in the fiery woman's line of fire while attempting to gain her attentions.

A giggle escaped, and Usagi quickly lifted a hand to her lips to stifle the sound, lest she alert Rei and garner the woman's raging temper on her _own _head—birthday or no. General Jedite's actions towards the senshi of Mars were beginning to become a little firmer, with a touch of allure, and Usagi had a feeling the blond-haired General may not come away from their afternoon outing unscathed at the rate he was going.

"You find something amusing?"

The deep voice was warm and silky—and _very _near the sensitive flesh of Usagi's ear. With a gasp and a shiver as tingles raced across her skin, Usagi turned wide blue eyes to Mamoru's, and she found her breath caught in her throat at the look he was giving her.

It took her a moment to find her voice. She had almost forgotten how near to her he was situated. Her cheeks flushed a deep red and she lowered her gaze, feeling oddly warm.

"Ah… yes. I just… find it interesting that our g—" She stopped, horrified, and large frightened eyes lifted to Mamoru's in that moment. She had almost blundered. One small sentence almost ripped away everything she and her scouts had been trying to protect, simply because she felt so comfortable around this man. This _Prince. _Her heart thundered in her chest, and she noticed the light darkening in her Prince's sapphire gaze. Her mouth dried.

She _trusted _him.

Before he could say a word—before the shadows in his beautiful eyes could darken into resentment or suspicion, Usagi hung her head and lifted two fingers to press lightly against warm, frowning lips. She didn't want harsh words between them. She didn't want doubt. Her body was tense, and she forced the muscles in her back, arms, and shoulders to loosen. A soft sigh escaped her.

"Please don't suspect me," She breathed finally, expression crumpling once again. She wouldn't lift her gaze to his, but she had felt him tense at her touch. She could tell he was holding his breath at her words. "With that which you know… and that which you have seen… do I seem… _untrustworthy _to you?" She lifted pained, desperate eyes to his, and she felt—saw—heard him gasp against her fingers.

Slowly the dark in his gaze receded, and he stared at her with an odd light in his gaze that Usagi could only wonder at. What was he thinking? What did he see when he looked her way?

"Your Generals… seem to get along with my companions rather well, wouldn't you think?" She asked softly, and watched Mamoru out of the corner of her gaze as he turned to survey what was going on around them. "One would think both you _and _your noble Generals have excellent judgment concerning friends and allies." Her voice was nearly a whisper. When she felt his penetrating gaze return to her, Usagi lowered her gaze again, keeping what was left of her pain and desperation to herself. "Well? What is it you have discovered where we are concerned? Are we to be trusted?"

Would she be able to trust his reaction to her, if she shared the knowledge of who she was to the Prince. Was this man ready? Was she?

If not now, then when?

_When?_

Suddenly Usagi wondered if having Father Time's knowledge might be useful after all.

"Princess…" Mamoru's tone was sturdy when he said her name, and Usagi turned to him finally, hoping to read something in his eyes as she gleaned knowledge from his words and the tone of his voice.

Suddenly Mamoru sighed, and the trusting, _feeling, _look in his eyes vanished. Usagi felt a deep cold wrap around her form as her heart stilled.

"Does it truly matter?" He mumbled lightly, his narrowed gaze now on the landscape, and not any one being. Usagi felt her heart sink and shatter, and she sunk in on herself. "I know what needs to be done: to protect this Kingdom, and this planet. I know what is expected of me, and I will do it without faltering—without question. Your words earlier today… they spoke to me, Princess. They resonated deep," He admitted, a mirthless twitch to the wry smile about his lips.

Usagi frowned at his expression. Why that tone, and that look in his eyes? Something was amiss, and she wondered at it.

"I wonder—who is this Princess Usagi, hailing from Venoon, where I have never heard of nor could step foot on? Who is this Princess, whom is able to get under my skin so completely, in both wonderful and completely frustrating ways?"

Usagi tilted her head in question, but his eyes remained averted. The questions he voiced were softly uttered, and filled with wonder. She could only imagine he was posing these unanswered questions to himself then, and expected no answer in return.

So she didn't grant one. She _couldn't, _had she wanted to.

"Prince?" She finally asked, breaking him from silent thought, and asking a kind of question all her own.

Mamoru smiled softly, though he looked far from happy. Usagi's heart reached out to him. Yes, something was definitely amiss. But what could it be?

"Who are you, Princess," He finally continued, his voice breathy and low and whisper-soft as he finally turned to her with eyes open and yearning and grasping at her one gaze in such a way she couldn't hope to look away, "that you would be so completely selfless in the eyes of danger so dark and terrifying that you place other lives before even your own?"

At that, Usagi gasped, leaning away slightly at his beseeching gaze. Nerves tingled within her at his questions—his gaze—his body that was so very near to her own. The hairs stood on end at the back of her neck, and she wondered if he was going to kiss her.

It _felt _like he was going to kiss her. Or at least that he _wanted _to.

He reached for her, and she felt a dark flush rising up over her cheeks. Electricity _zinged _between them. The warm fingertips of Mamoru's hand gently caressed the side of Usagi's face—trailed back toward her ear—and the breath stuttered out of her lungs. Prince Mamoru leaned towards her, and Usagi felt drawn to him, leaning to close the distance between them as well.

Then he tensed, stopped, and Usagi held her breath. She watched him, waited to see what he would do, and felt his warm hand clench into a fist behind her ear before he straightened and pulled away from her, once again not meeting her gaze.

Heart pattering within her chest, Usagi waited for a semblance of calm, confusion bubbling up inside her at Mamoru's strange actions this day. She blushed a truly deep hue of red, realizing they had almost kissed in front of their guards. Embarrassed, she turned to pick at the strands of grass along the outer edge of her blanket. Silence stretched between them, and after a moment Usagi realized _all _their companions were eerily silent as well.

_Well._

Usagi blushed even more vibrantly than before and ducked her head, refusing to look up in the off chance she caught any of her senshi or the Prince's Generals' gazes. She didn't want to know what they were thinking in that moment.

Her heart pounded in her ears.

"Beautiful day."

Usagi cringed internally and externally at the sound of Makoto's overly cheerful voice. Subtle she was not.

"General Zoicite?" Ami's voice carried easily over the hushed crowd, and Usagi knew Ami's question was meant for everyone to hear.

"Yes, Princess?" Zoicite's tone was everything respectable and pleasant. If he knew Ami was attempting to break the silence, he had no scruples in being the petite woman's accomplice.

"I was wondering about Father Chronos," She said easily, and many of the girls stiffened subtly. "How is it he travels here? How long has the royal family been acquainted? I am afraid my history is… rather rusty when concerning the planet and its… magical history?" She left it off as a question, as if she didn't believe in magic. While it would be made aware all the woman knew of magic's existence, no thanks to Diamond's untimely arrival, Ami did not speak one word of falseness to her words. The truth to her tone would raise speculation as to what she _did _know—but for now, at least the Prince and his Generals would not be alarmed by what she had asked.

The girls relaxed.

"Father Chronos has been a part of our history for millennia." It was Prince Mamoru who spoke. All attention shifted to him. "Though Earth is not touched by magic the way other planets are, the royal family makes it a point to not remain ignorant of the universe that surrounds us."

Usagi nodded. That made sense.

"Father Chronos is our… _gateway _to the magic of the universe. He is an ambassador for the planets and Kingdoms around us. He brings news we otherwise wouldn't be aware of. He is welcomed, respected, and admired here, which is why many of the Princesses who were leaving were trying to vie for his attention. It is known that he is powerful, and universally worldly. To have the Father of Time for a friend is a great feat indeed." He looked at Usagi then, but she could read nothing in his gaze, so she said nothing in return.

Ami was now nodding to the Prince's words. "It is good insight, to keep in touch with the inner workings of the universe. Ignorance could prove to be the planet's undoing."

Prince Mamoru firmed his jaw and nodded. "You are very astute."

Ami colored lightly at the praise, hand fluttering in the air as if to brush his words away. "Oh, no, not at all, I assure you. Anyone could have come to that conclusion." Her words were court-polite, and Mamoru simply hummed at her in response, but kept from saying anything further at having noted the small woman's embarrassment was real.

"So… do you find you have magic-users visiting your Kingdom often?" Usagi asked quietly after a moment, thoughts seemingly far away—back on the day she took the Princess test and could _feel _the magic pulsing in the intricate designs on the floor.

Prince Mamoru looked at her sharply, startled by the question, but Usagi wasn't paying attention, and his ruffled nerves seemed to calm and smooth after a brief moment. His smile looked young and somewhat guilty when he answered. "We get them from time to time." He was hedging, and Usagi sent him a look to show she knew it and was not pleased by this. He chuckled, and there was a happy spark in his eyes that seemed to lighten his countenance considerably. "Alright!" He relented, grin never fading. "We have magic users in our Kingdom more often than anyone realizes." His eyes sparkled mysteriously, but he would explain no further, so Usagi supposed she would have to settle for that.

"_However," _he continued, and Usagi almost growled at him. He must have known it, too, because he chuckled once more and nudged her shoulder with his. "It is still quite rare that the Kingdom receives any contact from magic-users, so those who catch even a _glimpse _of Father Time _once _in their lifetime would probably boast about it until the end of their days." And he smirked, and Usagi nodded and relaxed, feeling defeated.

He _knew _of magic, but was not necessarily _protected _from it. This planet was so completely vulnerable. There was nothing to be gained, in attacking such a place. No magic Daidi could extort; no gloating rights in comparison to those she would achieve in overtaking a Kingdom bursting with raw power. _How _was Usagi supposed to protect this planet? This Prince, and his people?

_How?_

A sudden loud stretch and satisfied sigh was heard as Minako rose briskly to her feet. All attention swiveled in her direction, and she smiled charmingly.

"Well, Usagi, your birthday is half over. What do you want to do now?"

Suddenly all attention was on Usagi's frozen and awkward form, and she sent a rather dark glare Minako's way, only to have the blond wink and giggle at her Princess's discomfort.

"It's your birthday today?" Mamoru's voice was softly surprised, his attention completely tuned to her in that instant, and Usagi dipped her head in a small nod, fidgeting at the looks she was receiving. She was surprised. She thought he had overheard her conversation with Father Time, but maybe he hadn't. Maybe the Princesses had started bothering him again, or something.

"By all means, if it is the Princess's birthday, let us do something to celebrate." General Zoicite rose to his feet, then turned to help Ami rise to hers.

"What is it you would like to do, Princess?" This time Nephrite had asked, and Usagi wondered at the Prince's men suddenly catering to her wishes. She found herself being pulled to her feet with Mamoru's help, and turned wide orbs to those around her. "This was enough. _Truly. _I told the girls I simply wished for us to all go on a ride together. I wasn't expected a delightful luncheon as well! This was, truly, a wonderful gift all on its own. Besides, I do not know the area well, and wouldn't know where I would wish to spend the remainder of my birthday anyway. Please don't worry about anything on my account."

They were laughing at her. All of them. None laughed aloud, but she could see the shining delight in their gazes and the silent laughter in the tilt of their lips and the holding of their breaths. Usagi frowned, pursing her lips together, and very desperately wished to stamp her feet like a child at the looks they were giving her.

"_Truly!" _She yelled out, face going red in embarrassment and slight aggravated anger. "I know not what I would want, and therefore want for nothing. Companionship is the only thing my heart wishes."

Suddenly General Jedite was there, beaming down at her almost predatorily. Well, then, little Princess. We shall just have to steal you away all the longer!" He slanted a look his Prince's way at his words, and noted with silent glee that Endymion seemed to yearn for more of her time as well.

This was, after all, his Prince's last day with his mysterious Princess. Jedite would be sad to see her go; sadder still to see them _all _go. But his Prince and his Generals understood. The ladies would be safer after they left, like most—if not all—of the other Princesses had done. They would remain safe, and would thus allow the Prince and heir to remain focused in his duty. The blond General could not fault these Princesses for their decision, even if his heart, and he believed the hearts of his dear companions, clamored for the women to stay.

The day was not over yet. Perhaps… perhaps the Prince would somehow find a way to convince Princess Usagi to stay. Jedite could only hope.

"Have you traveled through the Northern City, Princess?" General Jedite tossed a hopeful glance back at his Prince, before turning his attention back to the woman before him. "It is most decidedly beautiful. Not a sight to be overlooked. It would be a shame to come all this way, and not see it."

Usagi stared at Jedite in confusion, looking over her shoulder at the Palace a short distance down the hill they had crested, and then back at the rather large city clustered on the hill's other side. She didn't think they had traveled that far at all, but perhaps Jedite was simply trying to pique her interest in the city below? It did look bustling and beautiful from their position above.

"It looks lovely," Usagi admitted, a light smile gracing her lips. "I've traveled to the village a couple times, but I have yet to have traveled to the City."

Minako clapped her hands together once, in glee, and grinned from cheek to cheek. "It's decided, then! We should go! It's not a far ride at all, and I am sure there will be a lot of wonderful bustling going on before shops begin to close. We should go now, before the sun begins to set."

And so they were off, Usagi wondering once again about the Prince and his men's unusual behavior, added to her questioning the mentality of her sailor senshi. The ride downhill was pleasant—banter light and playful as a few races started, and the large group disbanded into slightly smaller groups before regrouping altogether as they neared the gate of the city. Once they arrived the horses could only walk two or three abreast, and so the large group was led by Prince and Princess, followed closely by their seconds in command, as was natural habit.

Usagi and her senshi gasped at the sights and smells of good being sold, and more than once the Prince or one of his men would dismount, enquire about something that smelled particularly delicious, and come away with enough to share among the entire group. Vibrant colors of many types of fabric were visible here, and vines and flowers of every assortment grew along the stone cut workings of the city. Music could be heard at a nearby pavilion, and with much coaxing and laughter the group soon found themselves handing the reins of their horses to young children to watch over as they entered the fray, twirling and dancing with the city people as the sun slowly ebbed closer and closer to the horizon.

Belly full of delectable sweets like none Usagi had ever before tasted, and music surrounding her in lilting, fast-paced melody, brought all of Usagi's fears and anxieties to rest as she swirled around the massive group of dancing people. A new dance suddenly picked up, and Usagi felt herself and her senshi being swept up with the other city woman, moving away from their current dancing partner until all the woman were moving in a circle opposite the moving circle of the men. Then they were dancing together, laughing and breathless, only to move apart, couple after couple moving down the line and switching dancing partners, waiting breathlessly for the music to stop. A fire was now licking towards the sky as the day began to slowly loose its bright hue. Usagi twirled and danced and skipped and clapped in time with those dancing, eyes shining brilliantly, and suddenly the music lilted to an abrupt close. Usagi, finding herself in Kunzite's arms just before the finale, was surprised to see how well the stoic man was on his feet, when suddenly with an expert move, he released her in a mad spiral and Usagi found herself caught intimately and snugly in her Prince's arms.

Time stood still. Both Prince and Princess found themselves gasping for breath, lungs heaving as their chests strained for much-needed air from the excursion. They were lost in each other's gazes, and Usagi was so removed from the world she didn't notice when her gifted white rose flew from her pocket at her last, particularly rough spin, to land gracefully on the stone floor of the pavilion, in the unexpected crowd of on-lookers.

A gentle, insistent tugging pulled Usagi's attention from her Prince's heated gaze, and she turned in confusion to the small girl whom had a hand fisted in the white material of Usagi's riding gown. Question in her gaze, Usagi turned to the small girl completely, releasing the hold she had on the Prince with only the slightest bit of reluctance.

"Is there something I can do for you, little one?" Usagi asked lightly, leaning down closer to the girl's height. The pavilion had gone completely silent. The music did not pick up again. Energy hummed in the air, whispers started, then stopped. Those whom had been dancing stopped to inquisitively stare. Generals stood immobile, wondering at the expectancy in the air. Their postures remained at ease. They sensed no threat.

Senshi stood, lips parted with awe in pale faces as wide eyes saw that which their Princess did not.

"Princess, you dropped something."

The little girl was holding something behind her back, but Usagi was focused on the disquiet of the crowd around them, and the flickering light in the child's gaze and aura. Breath stilling in Usagi's lungs, she wondered what it was about the innocence in this brown-haired, brown-eyed child that drew her so.

Usagi smiled calmly—lovingly, unable to keep the warm feeling from her chest that this little girl brought forth. "I did? Why, how thoughtless of me. Did you happen to pick it up?" She asked gently, knowing the answer already, and reaching out her hand to place gently atop the young girl's head.

Suddenly the vision of the girl-child shifted. It flickered before her very eyes, and soon Usagi saw with her magic, instead of her _eyes, _and she gasped as fine, silver-white hair framed this little girl's face, pale teal-blue eyes gazing up at her in love and adoration. Usagi nearly cried out at the sudden shock of it—almost pulled her touch away—before she realized she hadn't changed the young girls outward appearance, she had only seen _into _the young girl.

"Happy Birthday, Princess," The girl who was obviously a descendant from the Moon Kingdom whispered, a small smile warming her dear Princess's heart. She pulled from behind her back a white rose with a pale pink ribbon tied around its thorny stem, and curtsied low as she presented it.

Tears swam to her eyes. Reaching delicately forward, Usagi accepted the re-gifted white rose that reminded her so painfully of the Moon Kingdom, and brought the little child's hands to her lips, kissing them lovingly, tears dropping to the Moon girl's skin.

"Thank you…" She breathed, lifting her gaze to scan the watching on-lookers, looking _through _their outward appearances to that which lay within.

She saw them, then: her people. All those who remained were now living as she was—embraced by this blue planet and its warming light. Her vision blurred, and so she searched for their auras, and saw the blazing white of her people intermixed with the earth's golden glow. They were smiling at her, and suddenly two figured stepped forward, out of the mass of people, and bowed low.

Luna.

Artemis.

They were alive and well, serving their Queen and the Moon Kingdom's people to this very day, in human form, among the people of Earth.

Serenity nearly cried aloud, and lifted her face to the heavens, a smile of such pained thanks on her face that those watching knew they would never forget it.

"Happy Birthday, Princess! Happy Birthday!" The people cried, and Serenity laughed, for the children were now hand in hand, dancing around her and her companions in a circle, both Earth children and Moon children alike.

"Long live the Princess! Long live the Prince!"

She felt her heart stutter at that, turning her wide, surprised gaze to Endymion's, who looked just as shocked as she.

"Long live the Princess! Long live the Prince!"

The cries of the people continued, and Serenity had to wonder at who started the chant. Was it someone from the Moon Kingdom, who now considered this home? Or was it an Earth-bound man or woman? What was it Luna and Artemis did here, amongst these people? Was it their doing that the entirety of the city began making their way into the pavilion, showing them with flowers and happy cries?

"Long live our hope!" The people cried, and Usagi felt her hand being taken by Mamoru's large, warm one, and suddenly he was lifting their clasped hands into the air.

"We thank you," he cried over the din, and the chanting slowed and came to a stop as their Prince spoke. Usagi stared at him, face pale, and then felt relief wash quickly over her as he allowed her to take back her hand. Finally she could breathe.

"We accept your kind thoughts and your blessings, and offer you our own."

Then Prince Endymion was placing his lips against the soft petals of a deep, red rose, and tossed it to his people. They shouted their joy, cheering loudly and boisterously, and turned to Usagi expectantly.

Usagi paled further, mind grasping at something and coming up empty. He must have read the look of panic in her eyes. "Your rose," he said finally, motioning down to the white rose still clasped in her hand.

Usagi started, stared, and wondered at everything this signified. She unwrapped the pale pink ribbon from the roses stem and pocketed it for her own reminder. She _never _wished to forget this joyous birthday. Somehow, she knew she never would.

"We accept your love and your hope, and offer you our own," She stated clearly over the din, bringing the white rose to her lips, putting all her feelings into the simple act, and tossed the elegant flower into the crowd of people. The cheer that rose up amongst the people was almost deafening, and a hesitant, near-disbelieving laugh whispered past her lips, and she turned to look in awe at her scouts, noting the tears in their eyes, and back to the firm resolve and kindness she noted in the Prince at her side.

He leaned in closer to her, pulling her once again to his side. "Thank you," he breathed into her neck, before stepping away and motioning for their horses to be brought to them. She squeezed his hand with her own gratitude, and silently, he helped swing her back up into her horse, offering gold pieces to the young ones tasked with watching their rides. Soon they were all mounted, and Usagi noticed both Luna and Artemis had disappeared from view. She would have to seek them out later. She was sure they all had many questions, and knew there was much to be discussed.

Waving her hand in an elegant farewell, Serenity attempted to stave off the sudden rising of her tears once more, and failed. If any noticed on the ride back to the palace, none commented on it, and for that, Serenity was truly grateful.

_Thank you, _She sent up to the heavens above, finally realizing how much of everything her Uncle had done for her and said to her finally made sense. She loved her gift. It was one she would never forget. A gift only her Uncle could give.

It was possibly the most beautiful gift anyone could bestow.

_Thank you, _she sent again, silently, hoping he could hear it—could _feel _it in the very pounding of her heart. And then, to the people at her back, she raised her voice firmly in accord.

_Long live the Prince._


	24. One's Own Actions

Let's get to it, shall we?

_I do not own Sailor Moon._

**Untouchable**

**Ch. 24**

The ride back to the palace was a silent one. Many thoughts took flight that evening, as the sun dipped closer and closer to the horizon and a crisp chill briefly battled with the warmth superseding in the air. Princess Serenity's thoughts were elsewhere—on a Kingdom and people she had thought destroyed. They were not all gone, however. Her people—few though they may be—still lived on. Her heart filled until it overflowed with this bit of knowledge.

There was so much to be thankful for. So much to _fight _for.

And fight she would.

"You are rather quiet, Princess," A voice observed to her left. "Anything in particular on your mind?"

Reality settling over her, Serenity settled her thoughts until they were grounded back on earth, instead of so completely far away.

That's right. She was Usagi. Just Usagi here.

She tilted her head to one side, gazing at the dark-haired Prince seated upon a horse that easily matched her borrowed horse's stride. Outwardly, he seemed totally at ease with the goings on of the world. Looking closer, however, Usagi discovered the tightened edges of his lips leaning downward into a frown. There was a rigid manner to which he held himself upon his steed, and as he gazed off into the distance before them his eyes seemed hard and tired.

"It has been a wonderful day," Usagi murmured, turning her attention to the Palace that loomed before them as they neared their destination. She would put the unsettling feelings this Prince made her feel into the farthest reaches of her mind. After all—this day had been too fulfilling to add worries to it now.

Prince Mamoru hummed in his throat as if voicing his own accord and Usagi continued.

"I don't think I will ever forget this birthday." Emotion welled in her voice, and suddenly Usagi had to stave back the saddened uprising of tears. She sniffed, cleared her throat, and forced a smile when Mamoru turned to watch her with a concerned gaze. She laughed lightly at his expression and attempted to wave away his worry with her hand, but the concern never left his gaze, and so Usagi turned to look toward the Castle walls of Rose Court and attempted to gather her strength.

"Thank you. For treating my family and I so well, today," Usagi breathed out, throat choking on the words. Suddenly Mamoru nudged his horse closer to hers, and his large, warm hand covered hers where it rested over the pommel of her saddle. Breath catching at his touch, Usagi turned wide, inquisitive eyes her Prince's way, then nearly fell backwards off her horse at the heat and emotion of the warm smile he sent her way.

"It was my utmost pleasure, Princess. I would not wish to spend this day any other way."

Words abandoned her, so all Usagi could do was duck her blushing head and nod mutely as the horses finally came upon the Castle gates and were allowed through.

Prince Mamoru removed his hand.

Once inside Palace grounds, the trek to the stables would be short in coming. Usagi chewed along the inside of her lip, thoughts on Mamoru and the way he made her heart thunder in her chest. It was a surprise when her horse came to a halt without her say, and Usagi gasped at the unexpectedness of it before catching a glimpse of sapphire eyes silently laughing at her. Sulking, Usagi was completely taken by surprise again as Mamoru dismounted before the grand stairs leading to the entryway to the Palace, then reached for her. Two large hands tightened over Usagi's hips as he stood by her horse's side, ready to assist her. A thrill ran through her at his touch, and Usagi once again fought down a rising blush as their eyes locked, and suddenly Mamoru _lifted, _then carefully set her on her feet upon the ground. His hands never left her waist, and Usagi found her own hands clutching at his forearms as she stared up at the man she was beginning to think captured her heart.

Mamoru dipped his head slightly, lips parting as if there was something he might say. Pausing, he shook his head, took a step away from her, and effectively distanced himself as his hands dropped away from her sides.

"This is where I bid thee farewell, Princess, and good night."

Wondering at his demeanor, but not wishing to focus on it for the moment, Usagi twisted around to see the Prince's Generals were also on their feet, and so were her senshi. Confusion in her eyes, a slightly humored smile crossed her lips at his seemingly somber tone simply because the day was nearly over.

"What about our horses?" Usagi asked.

It was Nephrite who answered her.

"We'll groom your horseflesh for you."

Wondering at the way Mamoru and his men were watching her—expectantly and with no small amount of badly hidden suspense—Usagi finally managed a slow nod. What was it they were waiting for?

"I suppose we could accept the kind offer…" She stated, and when she saw pairs of eyes glance away, some of the hopeful light fading from their expressions, she felt she had said or done something wrong. "We really wouldn't want to trouble all of you, however," Usagi continued, wondering at her blunder and moving to take the reigns of her horse. "We _can _groom our own horses, after all…"

She tried to make a joke out of it, but she actually noticed Jedite wince. What in the _universe _was their behavior about?

Mamoru's hand closed over hers again, after she took her first steps toward the stables, and Usagi's steps halted. Her quickly beating heart ran rampant, hands trembling slightly. She _really _wished she knew what this was about. Something pricked and prodded at her. Something about the situation didn't seem right—but it didn't seem _wrong _either. It simply felt…

_Empty._

"Princess…"

Endymion. His breath caressed her neck and ear, and Serenity stubbornly faced her mount so he might not see the bewildered and somewhat hurt expression on her face. She could _feel _the heat of his body against her back, despite the fact that only their hands touched.

"We will watch over your mounts for you. It is the least we can do." When she didn't give any indication she agreed, he continued. "Besides," His voice dropped in timbre, and Usagi shivered as her skin hummed as if touched with delightful electric currents. "A Princess should not have to do manual labor on her birthday, don't you agree?"

Chewing along the inside of her cheek, Usagi finally chanced a glance behind her to discern any hidden emotion or thought upon Mamoru's face. He must have caught something in her own expression, because he gave a breathy chuckle and smiled disarmingly, effectively taking her reigns and giving her a soft nudge toward the Palace entrance.

"Until… _tomorrow _then… Princess," He bid in what Usagi believed to be a falsely cheery voice if his breathy wording meant anything. She opened her mouth to question his behavior, but suddenly her senshi were ushering her inside, and Mamoru and his Generals were already bound toward the stables, each man leading two mounts away.

…

Five ladies sat scattered atop Usagi's large bed, happy banter depleting to create a quiet atmosphere of raw awe on each of their faces—in their movements and their tones.

"They're alive…" Minako kept repeating the words, as if her muddled brain had dealt with too much destruction to understand hope, and what living survivors might entail.

Makoto chuckled, half pained and half relieved. "I know. I can't believe it."

"The Queen must have had the strength to save them when she saved us," Ami voiced, her brow scrunching as she came up with probable scenarios. "Or… she transported them here while we were in our battle, and that's why she nearly didn't have the strength to—"

"To save us," Rei finished solemnly. "To send us here, to Rose Court, as she sent Minako and Usagi before us."

Heavy silence permeated the room. Four pairs of eyes hesitantly settled over Princess Usagi, who had remained painfully quiet this evening. They hadn't wanted to bring this up on the night of their Princess's birthday, but after today's events…

It seemed as though time was unwilling to stop—even for a single day. At least today's news had been uplifting—even if they brought back somber memories with them.

"She knew," Usagi whispered, throat tight and dry.

Startled expressions varied over her senshi's faces.

"Huh?" Makoto and Minako voiced in unison.

"Mother," Usagi explained, a new, unimaginable pain ripping through her. "She knew. She had to have known. The attack—even _she _does not have the power to send her people, _then _Minako and myself, and _then _you three to Earth. Her crystal is only strong enough for _one _major teleportation spell a day. The spell is… very taxing. She's told me before. It's why she…she rarely uses it. If any emergency was to take place, she would have the strength for such a spell only if she hadn't already used it that day." Tears began to blur her vision, but Usagi hardly seemed to notice them. She shook her head, staring at nothing as she remembered everything her mother told her about their magic.

Magic she _had, _but had yet to tap _into._

"The only way she could have sent so many of our people to this planet is if she had been steadily sending them over time. She knew. _They _may have known." She swallowed, feeling Ami and Rei's hands on her shoulders as if the action alone would give her strength. "What I am beginning to realize," Usagi whispered, her senshi leaning towards her to better hear her words, "Is that an evacuation of that caliber is not something easily hidden. If mother knew…and sent her people here, then…"

It was Ami and Rei who caught on fastest. Rei gasped, and Ami's cerulean gaze widened comically.

"Then she would have needed permission from the King and Queen," Ami squeaked, completely pale.

Rei and Makoto's eyes narrowed.

"I am starting to think the many Princesses arriving to the Palace was not simply a move to make the Prince chose a bride," Rei ground out, her fiery gaze snapping around to her companions'.

Makoto nodded firmly in accord, Minako's agreement coming somewhat slower.

"It… would make sense," Minako began, smoothing her fingers over her lips in thought. "It would have been a perfect way for your mother to safely teleport you here without suspicion."

Usagi's heart squeezed in horror. Did the King know she was here? The Queen? How did they know her mother? Why would they have agreed to such a plan when they were not a part of the Silver Alliance, and owed nothing to the Moon Kingdom? Fear and uncertainty gripped her. How many people knew she was here?

Did Endymion? Had he been aware this entire time? Was that the main reason for his distrust?

Closing her eyes, Usagi forced her breathing to calm as her hands clenched into fists.

No. He couldn't know. If the King and Queen were indeed aware, they left their son out of the loop, for whatever reason. His emotions were too raw and real on his face. His actions were not planned. He held nothing of himself back from her. He didn't know. _Couldn't _know.

However, if his parents knew her largest secret of all, then perhaps it was time they _all _came clean.

"I am beginning to think there was a reason none of the Princesses met the King and Queen during their arrival." Usagi opened determined eyes, set in a determined face. "Tomorrow, I will ask for a conference with the King and Queen. I will find out one way or the other."

Her senshi nodded slowly at their Princess's resolve in the matter.

"We'll also need to get in touch with Luna and Artemis. They may have more information for us," Ami logically pointed out. "If anyone can give us answers, they will."

Tired sighs and murmurs of agreement rent the air, and Rei smirked at the group. "I think the day has been long enough. We should retire so we can all get some rest."

Hugs and pleasant murmurs to dream sweetly lit the room as the senshi bid their last happy birthdays to their Princess, and left her to her peace. Usagi moved methodically to her bedside, slipped into her nightgown with a sigh, and blew out the last candle at her bedside after slipping under the covers. Her body was exhaustively tired, yet her mind kept playing images over and over in her head of the day's progression. Her eyes slipped closed as a small smile crossed her lips. She wondered if she would get any sleep after all.

… … …

The hour was late, but Usagi felt restless. Tossing and turning, she finally rose from bed, lit a candle, and wondered why her mind was so consumed sleep evaded her. Something didn't add up, and Usagi worried her lower lip between her teeth in aggravated thought. Lifting her small flame of light, Usagi soundlessly moved toward the small desk and lit another candle to see by, placing each candle on a far corner of her desk.

Perhaps birthday jitters kept her awake. Perhaps the uneasy feeling churning in her stomach would not allow her rest until she puzzled out what was truly bothering her subconscious. She had a wonderful birthday. Perfect, really, in more ways than the young Princess would ever have dared to hope. Tears swam to her eyes at the remembered image of her people—the Moon Kingdom's last survivors—interspersed with Earth-bound men, women, and children in a City so near to Rose Court.

Luna. Artemis. _Alive._

Usagi's heart _ached _at the happy memory of it. A smile touched her lips, and a relieved sigh rose in her chest. She was not so alone. There was so much to fight for. To _survive _for.

Her mother's sacrifice had not been in vain. She, Serenity, would do everything in her power to keep it that way.

_Mother…_

Heart and soul reached outward, and Usagi lifted her face to the heavens—toward the Moon—as her thoughts encompassed every strength Queen Selene signified.

_I do not know how I could ever be as strong a Queen as you, or as noble and wise, but this is my oath to you: I will do everything within my power and ability to do. I will bring love and justice to all. I will be fair. I will be forgiving. I will try to be wise. Most of all… I will try to make you proud._

Her heart ached.

_I love you…mother…_

A warm, steady glow grew behind Usagi's form not a moment after her last thought. Slowly, methodically, Usagi turned to the golden glow coming from the table near her bedside and gasped at what she saw. The worn journal pulsed with a radiant light. The cover lifted, opened, and one—two—three pages turned and settled before the glow died down. Usagi moved carefully, one foot planted before the other, toward her bedside and the leather-bound journal, breath halted in her lungs and eyes wide in her face. She stared in awe and wonder, trepidation slowly trickling down her spine. The aura the book permeated didn't feel harmful or tainted in any way. On the contrary, the journal seemed to embody something familiar and soothing and wonderful.

It felt as though it was something she encountered before.

Glancing down at the open worn pages, Usagi's lips parted open in surprise. Two tentative fingers reached out to the browned pages, smoothing over now visible scrawled ink.

_A magic journal?_

Usagi carefully wrapped her hand around the spine of the journal, fingers splayed over the new script written there. Heart thundering in her chest, Usagi quickly maneuvered back to the candlelight, eyes drinking in the written words.

_Dear journal,_

_I feel as though I finally have purpose. I finally have something I can give back to the Universe, which has seemingly kept us out for so long. Not any longer. There is someone I care for very deeply, but I dare not speak this individual's name, for fear of what may happen. Oh, I finally feel full! I understand now what I must do. After seeing so much strength and will, how could I not be all that I should be? All that I am?_

_I was never alone, but I can say with finality that I was blind. Ignorant. No longer. Never again shall I be who I once was._

_Thank you, for bringing me this unconditional Friend._

_Thank you for bringing us hope._

_~Your servant_

Usagi flipped the page, only to find it blank. She flipped another, and another, finally flipping through the whole book, then nearly growled in frustration. Apparently the book chose to only show her this for now. Closing the journal, and running a finger along the cover, Usagi's mind attempted to figure out who penned the book—how a magic journal would be able to find her on her birthday. Was it perhaps Chronos' doing? Someone else entirely?

_Who?_

More questions rose to the forefront of her mind. Questions she felt she would not find the answers to this night. Usagi turned toward her bed and began pacing. The journal was magic, someone told her to read it: _'When she was ready.' _Who decided whether or not Usagi was 'ready,' though? The _book? _Usagi had certainly never heard of a magical book with that ability.

Still, there was nothing to be gleaned about the book this night, but now Usagi's mind was awake more than ever. Walking to her armoir, Usagi grabbed a night robe and slipped it on over her sleeping gown. Blowing out both candles Usagi quietly slipped from her room, hoping to put her mind on other matters.

Her feet seemed to guide her to their own destination: Prince Mamoru's personal study. The small room they shared tea in. The small room they shared a _kiss _in.

Blushing vibrantly, Usagi wondered why her body decided to take her _here _of all places—especially when she could see light seeping out from beneath the crack in the door.

_Endymion?_

Was he possibly awake at this hour, too?

Usagi hesitated at the door, shifting nervously from foot to foot. It would be horribly indecent to show up at his personal study in the dead of night. He was her friend now, however, wasn't he? Surely he would not think anything ill of her for it. Indecision tore through her, brow puckering in worried thought. He had seemed so… _off _today. Her tired mind simply couldn't comprehend any reason as to why. He almost seemed distant. Perhaps this was another reason she couldn't sleep.

She lifted a delicately boned hand to knock, then lost her nerve and sighed, leaning against the cool door in defeat. He had seemed perfectly friendly, though he was a bit overly attentive this evening. For some reason, Usagi felt it had nothing to do with her birthday. He hadn't been aware of the special day until it was almost over. Something had to have been bothering him. Something he had hidden in the depths of his eyes, and it had pained Usagi to see it. How could she understand what his odd behavior was about if he didn't communicate with her?

Sighing at her mounting frustration, Usagi lifted her head and slightly banged it against the door, hoping to get the memory of the haunted look in Mamoru's eyes _out _of her mind and—

She heard scuffling feet move toward the door and her eyes widened in panic. How utterly careless! He must have heard her when she—

She moved to push away from the door when it suddenly swung open and inwards. Her body pitched forward with the momentum of the door and Usagi frantically attempted to reach for the sides of the doorframe before she embarrassed herself completely and found herself sprawled on the floor. She found her face pressed to Mamoru's strong chest instead, his hands fumbling to catch her and pull her against him.

"Princess?" He asked, surprise evident in his voice. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, Usagi could feel it, and her own heartbeat sped up to match his as a blush burned brighter on her cheeks.

"I beg pardon. I did not realize—that is, I _did _realize, however I did not _mean—"_

A deep chuckle vibrated where the side of Usagi's face was pressed against the thin material covering Mamoru's chest. He was warm. Unbelievably so. She tried to press the knowledge away as she raised her hands to push away from him only to realize his arms trapped her around the waist, and now the flats of both her palms could feel the warm strength of his chest.

His eyes met hers, blue clashing with blue, and there were no shadows present in this moment—solely warmth and amusement.

"Do you do this often, or should I feel privileged, Princess?" His voice was deep, holding a teasing note he seemed to have reserved only for her.

Usagi attempted to duck and hide her burning face. "I—_no_—I—"

Chuckling again, Mamoru's large hands soothingly moved from Usagi's back to run along the length of her arms. He pulled the blonde into his private study before gently closing the door behind her, only then releasing her from his hold.

"Were you unable to sleep?" He asked, tone gentling to what suspiciously sounded like a serious inquisition, and Usagi slowly narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know?" She accused, and he chuckled again, his hand reaching for hers to squeeze it—he seemed unable to keep from touching her—then released her hand and walked back to the table he must have been sitting at.

"We've had a busy day. You should be sleeping soundly, so I can only assume you have something on your mind," he commented loftily.

Usagi's eyes slowly followed the Prince's retreat, trying to garner the expression in his deep blue eyes but the man now kept his gaze averted.

"How very astute of you," She grumbled, wondering why his behavior bothered her so much. She just wanted a simple answer—simple knowledge about _something. _Anything.If she couldn't know when Daidi would arrive, and she couldn't find answers about the Moon Kingdom, or Earth's new inhabitants, or what the royals of this planet knew concerning magic and her Kingdom and refugees, then shouldn't she at least be able to get _some _closure to her worries concerning a certain Prince of Earth?

She honestly didn't believe she was asking for too much.

Prince Mamoru turned back to her, glanced at her expression, and broke out into another laugh. "Oh, I certainly am going to miss our times together," He murmured softly, most likely to himself, but Usagi heard.

It felt as though someone case a spell of ice to swallow her form.

"Are you… going somewhere, then?"

Fear. _Terror_. Such terror Usagi could only briefly wonder why the feeling was so great when even Daidi couldn't bring this strong a feeling forth. And why?

Perhaps because Usagi might not be near enough to the Prince when Daidi arrived. She might not be able to protect him.

The fear hit her like nothing else ever had—ever could. The world tilted on its axis for a moment as her blood ran cold, and Mamoru's warm hand was suddenly placed on her pale, clammy cheek. Concerned eyes raked her form, but what startled Usagi most was the confusion apparent in the man's face.

"I? No. Not I," He breathed, and with his breath, Usagi finally found the ability to breathe in air for her once frozen lungs as warmth began to once again register in her mind.

She smiled, sagging with relief as her hand rose to cup Mamoru's along the side of her face. More confusion bubbled in Mamoru's dark eyes, but Usagi didn't fret. He wasn't leaving. He would be here. She would keep him safe.

Another bit of news that seemed to wholly alleviate her qualms and worries.

"Good," She breathed, turning to smile into Mamoru's hand, where she placed a light kiss upon his palm.

A hesitant silence followed. Usagi felt the tight rigidness in Mamoru's form, but she was so relieved she couldn't seem to focus on what it might mean. Finally Mamoru broke the quiet with a question of his own.

"Are you… leaving tomorrow, Princess? With your sister and your cousins?"

Brows kissed in confusion on Usagi's face, and when her searching gaze lifted to his she could read nothing of his thoughts behind the shadows once again apparent in his eyes.

"No… we are not…" She admitted lightly, wondering if he thought they were leaving all this time—and what that might mean for her senshi—what that might mean for _her, _and for Mamoru.

He backed away from her abruptly, his hand falling to his side like lead. Usagi shook her head slightly, once again wondering at the meaning behind his movements throughout the entire day.

"Prince?" She asked at last, taking a small step toward him, then thinking better about it and retreating back a step. _"Endymion?" _She asked again, hurt by his sudden withdrawal.

"Was that all your words were then, in the dining hall? Just words?"

His eyes were shuttered, hiding all thought, though his tone sounded accusing. Usagi flinched, backing away half a step.

"What?" The question was a breath of a whisper across her lips. Hurt and betrayal gleamed in Usagi's expressive eyes.

Mamoru would have none of it.

"Did you _want _all those Princesses to leave? Are _you _a 'Crown Seeker?'" Now his narrowed gaze was just as accusatory, and the anger she saw in Mamoru created an answering anger in Usagi.

"How _dare _you ask that. How dare you even _think _it! After everything, do you truly believe this, or is this about something else? _Why _have you been acting so strangely this evening? _Why _do you seem so distant? I thought I finally had the right to call you my friend, but now you act like _this!"_

One side of Mamoru's jaw twitched, but Usagi didn't back down from their staring match. She heard his loud exhaled sigh, and wondered if he was angrier than she first imagined or if he was merely trying to control his temper.

"You said…" Mamoru's tone was so low and precise Usagi almost couldn't hear it. His voice whipped across the air despite its light candescence. "You said you were better than the other Princesses vying for my crown—for my _protection. _You said you would not seek protection from me and mine if it meant better chances at saving this planet." His eyes pierced her to her soul, and Usagi held her breath at his expression and his words. "Were those all lies, Princess?" He stepped toward her as if to intimidate, but Usagi held her ground. She understood now. She understood it all, and it hurt her heart to cause such a misunderstanding.

"You said you would grant me a chance to live, and yet you just now tell me you and yours are not leaving after all? Tell me. What am I to believe?"

He closed the distance between them, his broad well-muscled chest just barely brushing hers as he towered over her. He stared her down, eyes narrowed to slits as his nostrils flared with anger. Softly—calmly—Usagi lifted two fingers to his lips and placed a light pressure there, her eyes warm and understanding as she silently asked him to _listen._

The fire went out of his gaze, and was replaced by raw need to hear her refute his statement. Her heart went out to him at the expression, and she lifted her other hand to smooth his long bangs away from his eyes.

"I said…" She began calmly, her tone warm and wording slow so he would be sure to understand, "That if they wished to do good not only by the Kingdom, but for the planet _and heir_, they would leave so you would not focus your efforts on so many."

More questions rose in his eyes and the puckering of his dark brows, but Usagi slowly shook her head, keeping her fingers lightly pressed to his lips.

"I said…" She began again, "That I would not ask for your protection, nor your Generals', because I feel all your concerns and efforts should be on protecting _you, _Mamoru. _Endymion." _His lips parted but again she silenced him with a shake of her head. "I will not endanger you or your men. I am not so important that my death would bring about the destruction of an entire _Kingdom." _

_Not anymore._

"Therefore, I will stay, and I will ask that you do not think of me. You only think of yourself, and what it will take to protect _this planet's future."_

The shadows of suspicion in his gaze cleared.

Serenity, however, was still not done.

She knelt before him in only her night gown and dressing robe, then somberly took his hand in hers. "I do not leave, because there is something here I wish to fight for. There is something in Rose Court that I believe in. _You," _She breathed, and took pleasure in the way his eyes widened with shock and near-disbelieving awe.

"I swear, from this day forth, that I will do all I can to aid you in preserving not only your own future, but that of this planet's."

"Princess," He breathed haltingly, bending awkwardly a moment as if he might kneel next to her, then attempting to pull her to her feet. "No…"

"Yes," She reiterated strongly, determination clearly visible in every line of her body. "I am your humble servant," She murmured, suddenly feeling kin to the mysterious journal writer. She grasped a corner of his cape, and brought it to her lips in a kiss.

In a blessing.

"You have my strength, and my oath."

Mamoru shook his head in incredulity, finally managing to pull Usagi to her feet. "No. Please. You do not understand what this means, Princess, and you offer too much."

Usagi shook her head and smiled. This felt _right. _In this moment, she felt _whole. _This is what she could do. This is what she was _choosing _to do.

_My life for yours…_

"This is something I can bring to this Kingdom," She said, completely content with the situation. "I am of no great importance here, Endymion, unlike you."

_Not any longer._

"I can offer my assistance in any way I please. You are the one who must be protected at all cost. _You _are the future." She trailed her fingers along his face, admiring the planes she found there. He was very handsome. His future would be very handsome indeed. She would see to that.

"Princess…" It seemed to be the only word her Prince could say.

She smiled, eyes closing in delight.

"I have yet to gift you with your present…Princess."

Eyes drifting open, Usagi tilted her head at the abrupt change in topic. "But… you have gifted me with enough."

He smiled boyishly, then swept her an elegant bow, glancing up at her mysteriously before straightening and pulling a deep, red rose from somewhere beneath his cape.

Usagi gasped, eyes widening considerably as she took in the color and petal formation of the rose.

'_Uncle Chronos…? Why isn't the rose red?'_

_A chuckle. A look full of endless knowledge. 'Because, Dear One. That rose is not within my power to _give.'

"En…dymion…?" She breathed, eyes lifting to his as she stared for some sort of definitive answer.

He smirked. "This is a one of a kind rose. You probably never have, and probably never again will, ever see one exactly like it."

Except she had every birthday for as long as she could remember.

Ever since she turned six.

Reaching a hand tentatively forth, Usagi was almost afraid to touch the rose. She was almost afraid it might vanish.

"This is…" She didn't know what to say. She didn't understand the meaning of this. All she knew was that there was something amazing and important about the rose. She _wanted _to accept his gift.

Endymion smiled, his hand wrapping loosely around hers as she accepted the stem carefully. "Do you know what meaning is behind this red rose?" He asked her, his lips suddenly closer to hers—his breath fanning lightly across her ear as he leaned in to nuzzle the side of her face with his.

"N-no. What does it mean?"

His hands released hers and rose to cup her chin, directing her line of sight so she could see only him. "Forever," he whispered, voice straining with emotion. "It means forever, Princess."

His lips ghosted over hers before Usagi could respond. He kissed her lightly, then pulled away only to kiss her again—and again—before he swept her into his arms and pulled her feet off the floor, his mouth slanting over her as her arms rose to encircle his neck as she responded just as passionately.

He _would _protect her. He _would _protect this little slip of a woman who stole so completely into his life—into his every thought.

He _would _fight for her—because she was worth it. _She _was _his _future, and he wasn't about to give that up. Not when he thought all the day long that she would be leaving him for good.

_Forever._

When they finally parted to catch their breath Usagi was staring into his eyes speculatively. Finally she blurted, "You can't mean it."

Mamoru blinked before a slow grin stole across his face.

"Oh? Tell me, Princess, what does my namesake mean?"

She blinked. "Endymion?"

His eyes were full of some bit of knowledge she was unaware of. He looked too happy. As if he already won. But how could that be so?

"No…Mamoru. What does 'mamoru' mean?"

He waited patiently, and Usagi narrowed her eyes at him. She suddenly felt the urge to kick him, despite how deliciously soft and fulfilling his kiss had just been.

"Protector…" She finally whispered, knowing he would have waited all night for her response, and also acknowledging that if the knowing look didn't fade from his face soon enough he would be in trouble.

He gave one slow nod, dark eyes remaining fastened to hers.

Usagi shook her head, knowing neither of them would be able to win this battle tonight. She would protect him. She would protect this planet.

Only now it might be harder, because it seemed the one she most wanted and needed to protect felt _he _must protect _her._

"I won't let you. Your Generals won't stand for it."

Mamoru openly scoffed. "Usagi," He breathed, and she shuddered at his use of her own namesake. "Only I can be in control of my own actions."

Usagi's gaze narrowed. "I won't let you get hurt because of me."

He shook his head. "That's not the way it works," he whispered. Then his lips were once again settled over hers, effectively stopping any further protests. Lids slipping closed, Usagi allowed herself this small moment of revelry. With a content sigh she sank into his kiss, a warm golden glow alighting deep within her heart for this Prince.


End file.
